A Different Path
by catpatch30
Summary: Daisuke Matsuki, Takato's little sister, but she wasn't always. Four year old Daisuke Motomiya found a portal, and by stumbling through it she changed her future forever. Stranded in a new world she's taken in by the Matsukis and they soon become her family. At seven she becomes tangled up in digimon along with her brother and several other kids. (female Daisuke).
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon**

**In this story both Daisuke and V-mon will be female. If you don't like that idea than this isn't the story for you.**

**I'm really excited to finally be posting this. I've been working on this story for the last several days. I had this finished on Monday, but wanted to wait on posting it till I had a couple chapters finished. I'm half way through chapter five (six if you count this) right now, my ideal was to have ten chapters done before I began posting, but I just couldn't wait any longer :).**

**So this chapter is all set a few years before Tamers begins and just says how Daisuke becomes a part of their world. The next chapter will be when the series actually begins. I hope you enjoy and please review :).**

PROLOUGE – How it Came to be

It was a warm summer's day at the park. Several parents were there watching as their children played. One was Naoto Motomiya. He watched as his eldest daughter, Jun, talked to a couple girls her own age as they sat perched on top of a jungle gym. His other daughter, four year old Daisuke, was on the swing set with a girl her own age and the girl's older brother.

"Higher Taichi!" Daisuke shouted, her voice laced with childish joy.

"I'm trying," seven year old Taichi Yagami replied as he pushed the little burgundy haired girl on the swing.

"Any higher and you'll touch the clouds," Hikari commented as she sat on the swing next to Daisuke, watching as the girl swung higher and higher.

"Yeah, maybe I'll find a castle sitting on top of one of them," Daisuke laughed as she let go of the chain on the swing with one hand and swiped her hair that had gotten into her face even though it was pulled back into pig tails. She yelped slightly when she almost slipped off the swing.

"Don't let go," Taichi scolded.

"I had hair in my face. I couldn't see anything," Daisuke replied indignantly.

"And that's why I have short hair," Hikari giggled. The other four year old was about to say something back, but did not get the chance.

"Taichi, Hikari, time to go!" Yuuko Yagami called to her children.

"Do we have to, Mommy?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, we're supposed to meet your father for lunch," the woman replied.

"Alright, we're coming," Taichi said as he grabbed the swing Daisuke was on and slowed it down.

"Aw, not only do you have to leave, but you also made me stop swinging," the burgundy haired girl pouted as she craned her neck back and looked up at Taichi.

"Didn't want you getting hurt without us around," the seven year old replied.

"Yeah, you'd probably of tried jumping off again," Hikari commented. A few months back Daisuke had tried jumping off the swing after Jun dared her too. The girl had been afraid to do it, but a dare was a dare. The girl had landed awkwardly and twisted her ankle.

Daisuke crossed her arms and tried to glare at the girl, but could not pull of the expression. Hikari cracked a smile and tried to hold back a laugh. "Come on kids," Yuuko reminded her two children that they were supposed to be leaving.

"Okay," Hikari replied as her and Taichi walked towards the woman.

"We'll play again tomorrow?" Daisuke asked as she still sat on the swing, kicking her legs so that she moved some.

"I'll bring my soccer ball so I can start teaching you to play," Taichi replied.

"Promise?" the four year old asked.

"Pinky promise," Taichi beamed as he held his hand out to the young girl. Daisuke wrapped her own small pinky around his.

"A pinky promise, you better keep it," Daisuke stated.

"When do I not keep a promise?" the seven year old replied.

"I'll make sure he remembers," Hikari said. "Bye Dais, see you tomorrow," the brown haired girl called as she ran over to her mother.

"Yeah, bye," Taichi said as he also left.

"Bye bye," Daisuke shouted as she waved to her two friends. Once they were gone she sat on the swing frowning at the ground for a few moments, before jumping off the swing and going over to where her sister was.

Naoto's phone began to go off. He pulled it out and seeing that it was work quickly answered it. "What do you mean it's not!...well figure it out," he growled at the person on the other line. Naoto noticed that a red headed woman cradling a new born was listening to his side of the conversation. The man glanced over to the playground and saw Jun in the same place with Daisuke there as well. Assuming they would be fine he stood up and walked a little ways away before continuing his business call.

"Dais, what are you doing over here?" Jun demanded as she looked to her little sister.

"I wanted to play," the four year old replied.

"Go play with your own friends," the eight year old said.

"They left," Daisuke stated. Jun frowned as she looked at her two friends who were with her.

"Can't you entertain yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Daisuke said slowly as she looked down.

"I'll play with you latter, okay?" Jun offered.

"Okay," the four year old beamed before running off.

She went towards the slide, but stopped when something caught her eye. A gleam of blue in the strip of trees at the back of the playground. Daisuke jogged into the trees and gasped at what she saw. A circle of blue material of several different shades. It spun and swirled like mist. "How pretty," the four year old said, awestruck. She walked around the side and saw that the circle was completely flat. Going back to the front she frowned. "How odd," she mused, hands on hips as she looked at the disk floating a few inches above the ground.

Curiosity struck in her big brown eyes as she reached forward and lightly touched it with the tips of her fingers. They passed through it easily. A warmth covered her fingers. Daisuke's heart began to pound as she moved further into the circled.

The warmth grew to an uncomfortable temperature and the four year old tried to pulled back, tried to get away, but could not. By that time the foggy material had a hold of her and was not letting go. It was pulling her through. Daisuke began to panic. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. All she could see was white.

"Hey, this probably isn't a great place to take a nap," a male voice said. Daisuke slowly began to come to. The first thing she realized was that she was extremely sore. She groaned softly, not wanting to get up. "Really, it's getting dark. You should go home," the boy pressed. She was laying on a hard surface on her side. Her shoulder she was laying on hurt. "Come on, get up," a hand was laid on her arm and shook her gently. Daisuke forcefully opened her eyes, not quit sure what she expected to see. At first she was nothing. It was to dark and it took some time for her eyes to adjust.

Once they did she realized that she had been laying in what look like some kind of fort at a playground, but it was not one that had been at the park in Odaiba. "Aw good, you're finally awake," the boy commented. Daisuke looked at him. He looked to be around Tai's age. He had light brown hair and his eyes were light red.

Where am I?" the four year old demanded, fear starting to set in. She did not recognize this place, she did not recognize the boy before her, and it was very dark.

"Your at the park," the boy answered. "In Shinjuku," he added when the girl still looked confused.

"Shinjuku...but that's...I'm supposed to be in Odaiba," Daisuke mumbled. "I want my Mommy and Daddy," she cried. "Where are they? Where's Jun?" the four year old asked the boy before her. He froze for a few seconds, not sure how to soothe the crying girl.

"Oh um...I-I don't know, I'm sorry," he said, wishing to be of more help. "But hey, don't worry, I'm Takato Matsuki. You can come home with me and my parents will help you find your family," Takato offered.

"Wea-really?" Daisuke sniffled as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Yeah," Takato replied as he reached pasted her and grabbed something. Daisuke watched him curiously. Takato held up a rectangular device. A screen took up half of it while the other half had buttons on it. Across the top 'Card Fighter EX' was written in black. "I accidentally left it when I went home earlier. I just got it last week, and already I'm almost losing it," Takato explained as he crawled out of the fort thing and began to walk off. He glanced back to Daisuke. The four year old quickly scrambled after him. She looked back to see that what they had been in looked a lot like a dinosaur. It did not have a head thought. Instead it had a clock. It was 9:55.

"So, hey, what's your name?" Takato asked as the pair walked towards his home.

"Oh right, I'm Daisuke Motomiya," the burgundy haired girl answered.

"Really, that's your name?" the seven year old asked as he studied the girl walking beside him.

"It is, and there's nothing wrong with that. A girl can have a boy's name," Daisuke huffed as she crossed her arms.

"No no, I didn't mean that there was anything wrong with your name. Daisuke's an awesome name," Takato replied frantically. "What I meant was that you have the same name as the main character from 02," the boy explained.

"02?" Daisuke asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah, Digimon Adventure 02. The last episode just aired today," Takato answered. "Haven't you ever heard of it?" he asked.

"No," Daisuke shook her head. "So it's a TV show?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's the sequel to Digimon Adventure," Takato nodded.

"And the main character has the same name as me?" Daisuke questioned.

"Sure does. She's also a girl named Daisuke Motomiya," he smiled. "We're here," Takato commented. Daisuke looked over and saw that they had arrived at a bakery. "Mom, Dad, I'm back," the boy called as he walked inside. Daisuke followed after him.

"It's about time. I thought you just needed to grab something real quick. You said it would only take a few minutes. You were gone for more than a few minutes," a woman with short brown hair scolded.

"When you said you forgot something I didn't think you meant a little girl," a man commented as he looked at Daisuke. The four year old assumed that the pair were Takato's parents. She would latter learn that, that was true. Their names were Yoshie and Takehiro Matsuki.

"Huh? She should be home. Her parents will be worried," Yoshie stated as she noticed the little girl.

"That's the problem. She can't find her parents," Takato replied.

"Lost huh," Takehiro mused. Daisuke nodded meekly.

"What's your name, darling?" Yoshie asked as she knelt in front of the little girl.

"Daisuke Motomiya," she answered. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki ended up calling the police to try and find the girl's family, but the investigation went no where.

(Page Break)

"You really can't find her family?" Takehiro asked a detective a week latter.

"No, we've tried all we can think of, but everything leads to a dead end. There's no trace of her. It's like she just appeared from thin air," the detective answered. Daisuke had told them the names of her family members, but none of them could be located. Even the two friends the girl mentioned did not seem to exist. She had told them about the blue disk she had seen in the woods, but it was assumed to just be the child's imagination.

"What will happen to her?" Yoshie asked, clearly concerned. Daisuke had been staying with them since she was found and the whole family had grown attached to the four year old.

"She'll be put in a foster home. It's all we can do," the detective replied. Yoshie looked over and met her husband's eyes. Takehiro smiled, they were thinking the same thing.

"We'll keep her" he said.

"She's been just precious this last week," Yoshie stated.

"Are you sure about this?" the detective asked. The couple nodded. "Alright, you'll have to fill out some paper work to become actual foster parents and a social worker will stop in from time to time."

(At the Matsuki household)

"Your friends are Taichi and Hikari Yagami?" Takato asked as he sat next to Daisuke on the staircase that lead up to the house above the bakery.

"Yeah, Taichi was going to teach me how to play soccer, but it doesn't seem like that will be happening," the girl sighed as she rested her head on her knees. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki had gone down to the police station an hour earlier. A young woman from next door was watching the shop and the two kids.

"You can still learn how to play soccer," Takato tried to cheer the girl up.

"I guess so," Daisuke nodded. "Do you think I'll ever get home, Takato?" the four year old asked as he looked up at the older boy, her big brown eyes hopeful.

"I...I don't know," the seven year old replied while looking away. The girl sighed, knowing that was true.

"They don't believe me about the blue disk," Daisuke commented.

"I do," Takato stated.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, I really do," the brown haired boy nodded. He also believed that the girl sitting beside him was _the _Daisuke Motomiya, the child of miracles and the inheritor of courage and friendship. The main character from his favorite television show. He thought that the blue disk she talked about had actually been a portal that transported her from the world of the Digimon series to the real world.

He had not told her this since he thought that the fact might upset her. That was what his mother had told him when he mentioned the theory to her. "I don't know if you'll ever find your way home, but well...until you do my home can be your home too," Takato stated. He found that the girl was much more than just character. Daisuke was very much alive with an array of emotions and thoughts. She was real.

"Th-thank you," the four year old replied softly.

Yoshie and Takehiro came back a few minutes latter. "What did they say?" Takato asked. Daisuke held her hands in front of her chest, not really expecting much.

"They haven't found anything out," Yoshie said gently.

"You'll continue staying with us in the mean time. Does that sound okay?" Takehiro asked the little girl.

"Yes," Daisuke said quickly. She liked the Matsukis and as long as she could not find her family she did not want to leave them. "Yes, I would like that. Thank you for letting me stay here," the four year old added in a calmer voice.

(Six Months Latter)

Daisuke was at the store with Takato and Yoshie. The girl had grown accustomed to living with the Matsukis. She felt like part of the family. "Stay in the toy aisle I'll be there once I get the groceries," Yoshie instructed.

"Yes, Mrs. Matsuki," Daisuke nodded dutifully. She felt like part of their family but still remembered that she was not. She and Takato ran off to the toy aisle. The seven year old began to look through the cards for the digimon game. He really loved everything about digimon and had taught Daisuke a lot about the game, but he never let her watch the series.

Daisuke was not sure why. She had tried asking him to watch it with her, but every time he dodged the question. 'It's really not that good. The game's fun, but the series is, um, just not that interesting.' The four year old had decided that it must be that he just did not want to re watch the series. It did not bother her all that much. He said it was not good and she believed him.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw something on the rack. "A blue kitty!" Daisuke exclaimed as she picked up the stuffed animal and hugged it.

"Huh?" Takato looked over at her. "Daisuke, that's not a kitty," the seven year old informed the girl. Daisuke looked at him curiously before holding the stuffed animal away from herself and studying it.

A four legged creature with a slim feminine build. It was mostly blue with a white stomach and muzzle. It had hot pink eyes, a yellow 'V' on it's forehead, and a yellow triangle under each of it's eyes. It had a fluffy tail and large ears that flopped slightly. Takato was right. It was not a cat, but it did seem slightly feline.

"You're right. Do you know what she is, Takato?" Daisuke asked him as she hugged the stuffed animal again. She had begun to think of him as an older brother, but had not voiced the fact.

"She's a dragon and her name is V-mon," the seven year old answered with a smile. Of all the stuffed animals she could of picked up Daisuke picked up V-mon.

"V-mon, so she's a digimon?" the girl asked.

"That's right," Takato nodded.

"You two ready to go?" Yoshie asked as she walked towards them, her cart full of groceries. "What have you got there, Daisuke?" the woman questioned.

"V-mon," the girl replied with a large smile. It died quickly thought. The four year old wanted to get the toy, but did not want to ask Yoshie to get it for her. They had already done a lot for her and she did not want to ask for anything more.

Daisuke had nothing when she was found. They had spent a lot of money buying clothes and other things for her. Daisuke knew that the Matsukis were given money monthly to help provide for her since she was in the foster system, but it was not just the money. The Matsukis welcomed her with open arms. They took good care of her. They treated her like family when she had none.

"Would you like to get her?" Yoshie asked. Daisuke looked at the woman and then at the stuffed animal.

"Oh, um, would that be okay?" the four year old asked while holding V-mon tightly.

"Of course," Yoshie smiled as she patted the little girl's head. "It wouldn't be right to leave behind such a cute plushie," the woman added as she touched V-mon's ear. "Is there anything you wanted to get Takato?" Yoshie turned to her son. He nodded and showed her a packet of digimon cards.

(Three months latter)

Daisuke stood on a street corner scanning the faces of the crowds of people passing her by, but did not see the people she was looking for. She had been out in the city with the Matsukis when she had gotten separated from them. Daisuke held V-mon tightly, she had taken to carrying the plushie around a lot, she was lost.

She turned in a circle not really sure what to do. The burgundy haired girl had always heard to stay where she was if she ever got lost, but just standing there did not seem very productive. She thought about asking a police man to help her, but when she looked Daisuke did not see one.

Tears began to run down her face and Daisuke bit her lip to keep from sobbing. She was scared she would be lost forever. She had lost one family and now she was going to lose another one. "Daisuke!" a familiar voice called. The little girl looked over and saw them.

"Mommy!" Daisuke cried as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Yoshie. The woman hugged the four year old back. She stood up with the little girl in her arms. She was supposed to be scolding Daisuke for not sticking close, but could formulate the words. An uncontrollable smile broke her face as the single word Daisuke had said played over in her head.

"You should be more careful Daisuke. We were worried," Takehiro scolded. He was also smiling.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Daisuke sniffled without thinking much about it. When what she had said did process she leaned back and looked at the trio, slightly afraid of what they would think. The fear quickly fell away when she saw that they all looked happy.

"It's okay, sis," Takato beamed.

That night Daisuke laid on the top of a bunk bed. Her and Takato shared a room. "Takato are you awake?" she asked.

"Yeah," the eight year old answered, his voice a loud whisper.

"Do you think I might be an alien?" the four year old asked.

"What, why do you think that?" Takato replied.

"It just...almost seems like I come from another earth. The police couldn't find any record of me or the people I knew before coming here, so I was thinking that might be because I wasn't on this earth before then," Daisuke explained. She had at first thought the blue disk had just transported her to another part of the country but now she thought that she must have been transported to a whole nother earth.

Takato was silent as he thought about that. He did not like keeping what he knew from Daisuke. The boy had up to then avoided flat out lying to her about it, but it still felt a lot like lying to just keep it from her. "Who knows, maybe I'll have superpowers like Superman," Daisuke commented when Takato did not responded.

"You wouldn't be like Superman. Superman came from Krypton, an alien planet. You come from a parallel earth," Takato corrected.

"So you believe me," Daisuke swung her head over the side of her bed so that she could see Takato on the bottom bunk. She had a Cheshire smile.

"I do, I even have an idea as to what earth you came from," Takato replied.

"Really? Tell me," Daisuke exclaimed.

The door was opened by Takehiro. "You two are supposed to be going to sleep," he stated. Daisuke flushed as she quickly laid back down on her bed.

"Sorry Dad," Takato said.

"You two can talk, just make sure to keep it down," Takehiro replied.

"You got it," Takato whispered. The man smiled and shook his head in amusement as he pulled the door shut.

The two laid in silence for a few moments before Daisuke broke it. "Now you'll tell me?"

"Yeah, you remember that the main character from Adventure 02 has the same name as you?" Takato replied.

"I do," Daisuke replied.

"Well there are also characters named Hikari and Taichi Yagami and Daisuke from the show did have an older sister named Jun. So I was thinking that maybe you are..." Takato trailed.

"From a world where the show is reality," Daisuke assumed.

"Yeah," Takato nodded.

"Hm...it would be cooler if I could have superpowers," the four year old commented.

"So you're okay with, you know, learning that?" Takato asked.

"Better than having no answer," Daisuke replied. "It's not like I feel like an alien or anything. This place, it feels like home," the five year old expanded.

(A week latter)

They all sat at the table having just finished eating lunch together. Daisuke looked around at the three of them. "Is something going on?" she asked. She had felt like they were hiding some the whole time they had been eating.

"There's something we wanted to ask you," Takehiro replied. Takato sat beside him with a smile on his face that had been there the whole meal.

"Okay," Daisuke nodded, ready to hear whatever they had to ask. She assumed it would not be anything bad since they seemed happy.

"We wanted to know if you would like to become a permanent part of our family," Yoshie replied. Daisuke looked at the woman, her mouth agape. She looked to Takato and Takehiro.

"We would like to adopt you," Takehiro smiled.

"I..." Daisuke trailed, finding it hard to speak. "I would...love that. I would love to be part of your family," she stated.

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki began working on the adoption process and six months latter Daisuke was Daisuke Motomiya Matsuki.


	2. Guilmon Comes Alive

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! It really means a lot to me :). Someone asked if there were going to be any pairing in this. I have no plans for any pairings because all the characters are pretty young. **

**So V-mon won't be coming in for a couple more chapters, but if anyone has any ideas for modify cards they could see being used on her then please let me know.**

CHAPTER 1 – Guilmon Comes Alive

Seven year old Daisuke was sitting in the same dinosaur fort that she had been found in. It was before school and she was watching as her brother and Kazu Shioda played a round of cards. "Bull's eye baby, DarkTyrannomon digivolves to MetalTyrannomon which makes you history," Takato said as he slammed down a card.

"Woohoo!" Daisuke cheered.

"Aw man that hurt. Don't cheer Daisuke," Kazu gripped his head.

"Why not? Takato won," the girl replied innocently.

"I thought you were routing for me?" Kazu stated. He then turned to Takato. "That was like something I would do. How did you think of that?" the ten year old demanded.

"What can I say? You're dealing with a super genius," Takato replied as he scanned a card.

"Yeah right, in your dreams, dofus," Kazu snorted.

He then grabbed his school bag and jumped down. "Would you two hurry up? If we're late Ms. Asaji will make us stand in the hall again," Kazu called to the Matsuki siblings.

"I'll be right there. Don't leave without me," Takato replied as he quickly threw the cards into the shoe box they kept them in.

"He will if you aren't quick," Daisuke commented as she jumped down and looked back up to Takato.

"Maybe you could help me then?" Takato replied as he grabbed a handful of cards. The shoe box tipped and fell towards the ground. The seven year old caught the box, but she caught it upside down. All the cards and the card scanner hit the ground. "Aw man," Takato groaned.

"I tried to catch them," Daisuke replied apologetically as she knelt down in front of the pile of cards. A shiny blue card that she did not recognize caught her eye.

"Did we have this card before?" she asked while pointing at it. Takato jumped down and picked it up.

"I don't remember it," he answered while picking the card scanner up. "Let's check it out," Takato said as he swiped the card through it. Daisuke covered her eyes as the scanner lite up and her brother dropped it when streams of electricity played on it. "What was that?" the ten year old asked.

"I don't think it's supposed to do that," Daisuke commented as smoke rose from the device. They both gasped as numbers began to flash across the screen.

"That's just great. My card reader goes mental and I'm late for school again," Takato grumbled as he scrambled to put all the cards back in the box, Daisuke helping him so the job was done quicker. Takato put the box back up in the fort and then grabbed his school bag.

"Maybe we can still make it," Daisuke said as they sprinted towards the school, Kazu having left them behind.

They could not. Both of them were late. "Daisuke this is the second time this week," Ms. Fujiwara scolded when the seven year old came into the class a few minutes late.

"I'm sorwy, I was helping Takato pick up his cards after they fell down," Daisuke apologized as she looked up at the blonde woman. Her brown eyes were wide and watering.

"Try to do it faster next time," Fujiwara sighed. "Now take your seat," she instructed. The seven year old nodded and went to her seat.

"You'we getting good," the girl who sat next to Daisuke, Suzie Wong, stated. The burgundy haired girl smiled at her friend. She felt slightly bad since she knew that Takato was probably standing in the hall for being late while she had been able to get away with it by doing the 'puppy dog face.'

School ended and Daisuke headed towards her brother's class room. When she got there she saw a girl shoulder length brown hair and a pony tail on the left side. The seven year old recognized the girl, having seen her around a lot, but did not actually know her name. The older girl smiled brightly at her as she passed by. Daisuke returned the smile.

"Takato, have to write an apology letter?" Daisuke assumed as she entered the room to see Takato still there.

"Yes, did you get in any trouble?" Takato replied. Daisuke shook her head and sat down at the desk next to the boy as she waited for him to finish the letter so they could leave. The burgundy haired girl hummed to herself as she tried to not bother Takato. She then began to play with the white cuff on her light pink dress. She undid the cream button that kept it and then redid it.

That quickly became boring and she looked over to Takato. The boy was leaned over as he wrote the apology letter. Daisuke's eyes fell on a small notebook on his desk. It had a drawing of a red dinosaur with black strips. The seven year old stood up and picked up the notebook. Takato looked at his sister curiously. "A digimon," Daisuke stated.

"Yeah, I drew him today-" Takato began excitedly.

"While you were standing in the hallway, and were supposed to be reflecting on your actions," Asaji said as she walked into the room.

"Ms. Asaji!" Takato exclaimed as he quickly scribbled a few more words on his paper. "I finished the apology letter. Let's go Daisuke," the ten year old said as he grabbed Daisuke's wrist and quickly ran out of them room.

"His name's Guilmon," Takato informed her when they dropped their pace down to a walk. Daisuke looked down at the picture for a moment.

"He looks awesome," she beamed as she handed Takato back his notebook.

"Thank you," the ten year old rubbed the back of his head. "I wrote notes about him on the other pages too. You know, his attack names and stuff like that," Takato said as he put the notebook into his pocket.

The siblings left the school and headed towards the park. The sky was covered by dark clouds and a high wind buffeted them. Daisuke covered her face with one hand and held down her dress with the other as she and Takato trekked along. "Aw man, what else can go wrong?" Takato grumbled. The weather had been fine an hour ago. "I hope the card reader isn't broken," the ten year old thought of something else that could go wrong. He broke into a run, Daisuke on his heels as they climbed into the fort.

They both gasped when they saw that the box that held all their cards was glowing. "Is it safe?" Daisuke asked as Takato picked the box up.

"Seems like it," Takato replied as he held the lid and shook the bottom part off. The contents all fell out. The card reader was covered in a white light and changed shape before the light faded. "Hm, I'm dreaming," Takato hummed as he looked at the red and white device. "Wait a minutes," he reached out for it. "This is real," he said as he grabbed it, a smile on his face when he found that it was solid.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked as she scooted close to her brother and looked at the device in his hands.

"Impossible," Takato replied. "You're seeing this all too, right Daisuke?" the ten year old asked.

"Yeah, whatever this is," the girl shrugged.

"It's a digivice," Takato replied as he pressed the buttons a few times. "Hey, it's empty," he said when he found nothing.

Daisuke looked outside when she heard rumbling. "Sounds like thunder. We should get home before it starts raining," the burgundy haired girl stated.

"Right, I'll take this stuff with us and we can look at it there," Takato said as he put the digivice and cards back into the shoe box. "Let's go."

The two of them ran home. "Thank you very much. Have a good day," Daisuke heard Yoshie say as a woman left the bakery.

"Hello ma'am," Daisuke waved to the woman. The seven year old recognized her as a regular costumer at the bakery.

"Daisuke, Takato, slow down," the woman scolded. The pair went around to the side door and quickly entered the kitchen.

"Hi Dad, I'm home," Takato said as he ran past Takehiro, who was kneading bread dough.

"Hey kids, how was school?" he asked.

"Wonderful Daddy," Daisuke replied as she quickly hugged her father while Takato was slipping his shoes off.

"Call me when dinner's ready. I've got a lot of homework," Takato said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Takato!" Yoshie called after him.

"What is it honey?" Takehiro asked as he walked over to his wife with Daisuke.

"Well you know in some families kids hug their mothers when they get home from school," Yoshie huffed.

"I'll hug you Mommy," Daisuke stated as she wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Thank you, darling," Yoshie replied, hugging her daughter back.

"Now I've got to go help Takato with that homework," the seven year old said as she ran up the stairs.

"She's helping him?" Takehiro mumbled.

Daisuke went up to her and Takato's room. Takato was sitting on the floor shifting through the cards he had dumped out. "I can't find that blue card anywhere. It is just a game," the ten year old mumbled to himself. Daisuke switched on the light, Takato had been in such a hurry he had not even bothered to do so. Her brother looked over at her. 'Hasn't Daisuke already proven that untrue?' he mused.

"I don't know. That whole changing shape stuff was kind of freaky," Daisuke commented.

"That's it. That blue card must of made it transform," Takato smiled. "It's not from this world, and that means-" he stopped when thunder clapped outside.

"It's really coming down," Daisuke said as she looked out the window.

"Whoa," Takato exclaimed when lightning lite up the sky.

"Well, if I am right then this thing is a real digivice," the ten year old said as he looked at the device he was holding.

"Do you think it's from my world? I've never seen any digivices like that in any of the marketing," Daisuke commented, still watching the thunderstorm. There were two digivices, the originals and D-3s, nothing like the one Takato had.

"Maybe, it could really be yours Daisuke," Takato replied. The seven year old looked over at her brother. He was holding the digivice out to her. Daisuke frowned as she reached out and put her hand on the device. She immediately pulled back and looked out the window again.

"No, it's yours," Daisuke stated. "Wow!" the seven year old laughed as lightning danced across the darkened sky.

Takato watched his sister for a moment before smiling and pulling out his notepad. "Then that makes me," he tried running it through the scanner on the side, deflating when it did not work. "Aw, it's stuck. Don't tell me I broke it already," Takato groaned as he tried to pull the notepad out.

"Takato, Daisuke, come down. Dinner's ready," Yoshie called.

"Just a minute," Daisuke called back as she took a few steps towards the door and then looked back to her brother. He messed with the digivice for a little longer before setting it down.

"Before it gets cold please," Yoshie shouted.

"We're coming Mom," Takato replied as he followed Daisuke out of the room. He got to the door way and glanced back in time to see all the pages that he had written notes on Guilmon being scanned by the digivice.

"Daisuke, come back here," the ten year old shouted as he ran into the room.

"Huh, what is it?" Daisuke asked as she re entered the room. The siblings looked down at the digivices to see an egg pulsing on the screen.

"A digiegg," Takato said.

"That's awesome," the seven year old giggled.

"My very own real life digiegg," Takato said, awestruck, as he picked up the digivice.

"Takato, Daisuke!" Yoshie shouted.

"We'd better go," Daisuke scampered out of the room.

"Right," Takato quickly followed her. That night Takato laid sprawled out in bed with the digivice griped in one of his hands. Daisuke was curled up on the top bunk with V-mon held close.

Daisuke woke up before Takato did. She began getting ready for the day, getting changed out of her purple pajamas and into her dress. She grabbed two hair ties and a brush. "Mommy, can you do my hair?" Daisuke asked when she found her mother.

"Sure thing, darling," Yoshie replied as she took the brush and hair ties from the girl. "Is Takato still asleep?" she asked while she fixed Daisuke's long hair into pig tails.

"I think so. He was when I left the room," the seven year old answered.

Daisuke went back to her room when Yoshie finished with her hair. When she entered Takato had the window open and was talking to their dad. "Hey, what if it wasn't just a TV show or a game?" Takato asked. "Wouldn't it be amazing if they really existed?" he continued.

"I suppose," Takehiro replied.

"I think so," Daisuke commented as she came to stand next to Takato, assuming that they were talking about digimon.

"Why are you asking about this?" Takehiro questioned.

"Uhh, well, no reason," Takato chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Never mind, thanks Dad," the ten year old added as he turned away from the window.

"I saw two of them last night," Takato commented.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Digimon, I saw two of them fighting. It was amazing and then there was also this girl. She had a digivice like this one," the ten year old explained as he held his digivice.

"A dream?" Daisuke said.

"No, no it couldn't of been. It felt so real. My fingers even felt numb from the rain," Takato replied.

"I'm going to the park to hang out with Kazu and Kenta do you want to come?" Takato asked once he had gotten ready for the day.

"Not today, I'm going to Suzie's," Daisuke answered.

"Okay," Takato nodded. The siblings walked together till they parted ways to get to their two different destinations.

Daisuke sat with Suzie in the girl's brother's room. "Terriermon digivolve to-" Suzie stopped mid-sentence, her attention caught by something she saw through the window. Daisuke looked over and saw a blue light shooting up from somewhere else in the city. "Oh, pwetty," Suzie said as she dropped Terriermon and went towards the window.

The burgundy haired girl picked up Terriermon and set him so that he was sitting up instead of laying face first on the ground. It was just a stuffed animal, but sometimes Daisuke suspected that Terriermon was more. Sometimes she swore that the stuffed animal breathed.

"You see that Daisuke?" Suzie asked as she stood close to the window. Daisuke came to stand next to the girl.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is," the burgundy haired girl replied.

"Henwy, come hewe. Look at the pwetty lights," Suzie waved one hand at her brother, not taking her face away from the glass of the window.

"Hm?" Henry hummed as he stopped typing on his computer and looked over at the two seven year olds. He caught sight of the blue light right before it faded away.

"It disappeared," Daisuke commented. Suzie left the window and picked Terriermon back up. Daisuke looked out the window for a little longer before joining her friend. She had a feeling that her brother was in the middle of whatever that had been.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review :).**


	3. Digimon, Digimon Everywhere

**I want to once again say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story.**

CHAPTER 2 – Digimon Digimon Everywhere

Daisuke was in her room when she heard voices down stairs. She went into the hallway and saw Takato at the base of the stairs with a large cardboard box. "You have to stay under the box," the ten year old hissed under his breath.

"Takato?" Takehiro asked. The boy laughed nervously as he tried to pull the box up the stairs.

"Come on, Guilmon," he whispered.

"Need a hand there son?" Takehiro asked.

"I'll help him," Daisuke replied as she started down the stairs. She did not get to help as the box ran up the stairs and into their room on its own. "Takato, what's going on?" the seven year old asked as they followed the box.

"He's real," Takato replied.

Daisuke did not understand him at first, but when she entered their room she did. "It's Guilmon," she gasped. The dinosaur sniffed the things on the desk before knocking it all off with his snout.

"Hey, don't do that, Guilmon," Takato scolded.

"Guilmon?" the digimon mumbled.

"Listen Guilmon, you gotta stay out of trouble. You can't keep blasting things and knocking stuff over," Takato said with his hands on his hips. "I mean, Mom yells when I bring a box home, but a digital monster?" Takato continued.

"She'd have a fit," Daisuke commented as she patted Guilmon's head.

"Do you understand, boy?" Takato asked as he leaned over so that he was at eye level with Guilmon.

"I Guilmon," the digimon pointed to himself.

"Right, I'm Takato and that's Daisuke," the ten year old smiled. Guilmon studied Takato for a few seconds.

"Ta-ka-to..mon," he slowly said the name. Guilmon then looked at Daisuke. "Daisukemon," the digimon said.

"Huh, no we aren't digimon, Takato," Daisuke's brother corrected.

"Takatomon," Guilmon replied. Takato sighed at that while Daisuke giggled.

"No, I'm a human being. How can I explain this?" Takato mused.

"I don't know," the seven year old shrugged.

"Hm, that's it! I've got just the thing, wait," Takato said as he began to dig around. "Good thing I hid this from Mom. Everything I think is cool she thinks is trash," the ten year old said.

"See Guilmon, a digimon tamer," Takato turned back to them with a pair of yellow rimmed goggles perched on his head.

"Oh, goggles," Guilmon said.

Daisuke was woken up that night when she heard growling. She sat up in bed, holding her V-mon stuffed animal, and looked to see Guilmon and Takato standing at the window. "What's going on?" the seven year old asked. Guilmon was growling at something.

"I don't know. There's nothing there," Takato replied. Guilmon calmed down after a few minutes and they were all able to get back to bed.

Takato and Daisuke snuck down stairs the next morning. Takato stuffed several pieces of bread into his pockets for Guilmon to eat. "Takato," Yoshie called. "Do you remember that time you found a cat and brought it home?" she asked. Takato quickly swallowed the piece of bread in his mouth.

"I didn't just find it, Mom. That old lady gave it to me, remember," Takato replied.

"I know, I just want to remind you two that we can't have pets," Yoshie said. "Whatever pet you have up in your room you'll just have to take it back."

"Haha, Mom you're crazy, an animal," Takato laughed as he took Daisuke by the hand and left the bakery. They went around to where the window to their room was.

"Guilmon, come on down," Daisuke called. The digimon, covered by the box, jumped from the window and landed on Takato.

"Down here, not on me," Takato grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Guilmon apologized.

"Man, you're heavy," the ten year old commented.

"Yeah," the digimon replied.

"What will we do now?" Daisuke asked.

"We have to find a place for him to stay while we're at school," Takato replied. The siblings went near a construction sight and made a fort using several boxes

"Well it's not pretty, but it'll do," Takato commented.

"I think it looks cool," Daisuke stated with a smile.

"I guess so," Takato replied. "Now Guilmon, since you can't stay at home you're going to have to stay here while we're at school, okay?" the boy told the digimon.

"Go school?" Guilmon tipped his head to the side.

"I know, I wish they had a class on digimon. I'd have the best show and tell ever," Takato said. "Now I can't take you to school, but afterward we'll all play together," the ten year old offered.

"We'll have lots of fun," Daisuke stated as she hugged the digimon.

"Play now," Guilmon said.

"Aw, I wish I could," Takato replied. "Now if you get hungry eat this," the ten year old said as he pulled out the bread he had grabbed and placed it on a newspaper. Guilmon looked at the food and then the two kids.

"I don't think he knows how," Daisuke commented.

"Huh, oh yeah, this is food. You eat it, see," Takato said as he picked up a piece of bread and ate it.

"It tastes great," the seven year old stated as she also ate a piece of bread.

"Now you," Takato pointed to Guilmon.

"Okay," Guilmon said as he picked up a piece of bread and ate it. "It is great," the digimon beamed as he began to eat more of the bread.

"Now stay here and be quiet and I'll see you soon," Takato said as he pulled himself on top of the box. "Come on, Daisuke," he reached down for the little girl. Daisuke took his hand and Takato pulled her up. "Bye Guilmon," Takato called as the two of them headed towards school.

"Bye Bye," Daisuke said.

"I'm going to go by the park and see if that blue card is still missing," Takato told her.

"I'll head on to school. It's getting close to the bell," Daisuke replied.

"Alright," her brother nodded as they parted ways.

Daisuke sat in class listening as the teacher across the hall yelled at his class...again. The seven year old hoped that she would never have to have Mr. Iwamoto. A few minutes latter the fire alarm went off. "Eh aah, I don't want to die!" a boy across the room shouted.

"Calm down, no one's going to die," Fujiwara sighed. "Now come on, let's get out of here," the woman said as she opened the door and left the room. The class of twenty seven year olds all followed behind her.

They got to the staircase to find that a crowd was gathering. "What are we doing? The fire alarm went off. Shouldn't we be, I don't know, leaving the school?" Fujiwara pointed out as she walked up to the principal. The principal then told Fujiwara and another teacher a tale about a monster in a card board box. Daisuke felt her stomach fill with dread.

"Listen, I'm telling you I saw this thing," the principal insisted when he was met with skepticism. "We've got to call out the national guard, the army, the navy, the air force, the marines," he shouted.

"I hear the principal's finally gone crazy," a girl commented.

"Well I've always suspected that school was bad for your health," another girl responded. No one was taking the principal seriously. The general consensus was that he had gone off the deep end.

"How many times do I have to tell you Terriermon? You have to stay hidden," Daisuke heard a familiar voice say. She looked around and saw Henry standing a few feet behind her, Terriermon was beside him. "Now come on," he pulled on the rabbit's ear.

"Aw, I never get to have any fun," what Daisuke had thought was a stuffed animal before said as he walked off with Henry.

Daisuke followed after the older boy and digimon. Henry went outside and leaned against a wall, Terriermon hidden in the shadows. "I knew Terriermon was alive," the seven year old beamed as she went up to him. Henry looked at her in surprise, not having noticed her before.

"D-Daisuke, what are you doing here?" Henry asked, looking slightly panicked.

"Don't worry Henry. I already know about digimon being real," Daisuke replied.

"How?" the ten year old asked.

"Takato found Guilmon, a digimon last night. I had thought Terriermon might have been alive before, but wasn't for sure, but now I am," Daisuke explained in rough terms.

"Does that mean she's a digimon tamer too?" Terriermon asked as he came into view.

"Oh no, I'm not Guilmon's tamer. That's Takato," Daisuke corrected.

"Daisuke!" the trio looked over to see Takato running towards them. "Have you seen...um?" the ten year old trailed when he saw Henry.

"It's alright, they're tamers too," Daisuke said.

"So then Terriermon's alive," Takato mumbled as he looked at the digimon standing beside Henry. Terriermon chuckled at them.

"You must not be a very good digimon tamer if you can't even keep track of just one digimon," Terriermon stated. Takato took a sharp breath, shocked by that. Daisuke frowned.

"Terriermon!" Henry exclaimed.

"What, what?" Terriermon ran around Henry. "It's not my fault if he stinks at it, right?" the digimon pointed out as he continued to jump around. "Right?" Terriermon pressed as he grabbed Henry's leg.

"No!" Daisuke shouted. "Now you listen here, my brother's going to be the bestest digimon tamer ever! He's just still learning," the seven year old's cheeks were puffed up and her hands were clenched in fist.

"No, he's right," Takato said. Daisuke looked over at him and saw that his face was flushed as he was about to cry. The seven year's anger quickly fell away.

"Takato," she reached a hand towards him.

"He's right," Takato repeated before running off.

"H-hey!" Daisuke started followed him.

"Daisuke," Henry called.

"What is it?" she turned back to the ten year old.

"Let Takato figure this out," he said. Henry was an older brother and he knew that he would not want his little sister around if he was crying.

Daisuke crossed her arms as she looked at him. She then looked at Terriermon. "This is your fault," the seven year old said.

"My fault, I was just telling the truth," Terriermon replied.

"You're not very nice," Daisuke stated.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Terriermon demanded.

"I'm just telling the truth," the girl huffed.

"But that's not true. I'm really nice. Aren't I, Henry? Tell her how nice I am," Terriermon exclaimed.

"Both of you calm down. There's no reason for us to fight," Henry stated, amusement laced in his tone. "Terriermon is nice," He began.

"Told you so," Terriermon interjected.

"He just doesn't know anything about tact," the ten year old continued.

"Hm, tact, what does that mean?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"It's knowing how to speak so that you don't offend others," Henry answered.

"So it's being sensitive?" the seven year old replied.

"Pretty much," Henry nodded.

(Later)

Daisuke met up with Takato who had Guilmon with him. "You found him!" the seven year old exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was on the roof of the school," Takato informed her.

"Now Guilmon, you can't run off like that. You had us worried," Daisuke scolded as she wagged a finger at the digimon.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to behave better," Guilmon replied as he hugged the girl.

"That's good," Daisuke hugged him back.

"I was thinking that there might be a place at the park to hide him," Takato said. They went to the park and tried to find a place, but Guilmon kept chasing after squirrels.

"Oh pretty," Guilmon commented as they entered a field.

"No, this feels to open," Takato replied as they walked next to a chain linked fence. "Now where can we hide you?" the ten year old mused.

Daisuke heard something and looked back just in time to see a fox digimon kick Guilmon into the fence. "Hey!" Takato shouted.

"Guilmon," Daisuke cried.

"What a lousy fighter, but a fight's a fight," a ginger haired girl with purple eyes said.

"Wha...but I, but I dreamt you?" Takato replied. Daisuke looked at her brother in confusion for a few moments before remembering the dream he had mentioned before.

"Hm?" the girl also seemed confused. "So what, it's time to fight so clam up. Renamon, walk all over him."


	4. To Fight or Not to Fight

**I've been debating over what to call V-mon's champion form. It's going to be a female version of XV-mon, but I don't really want to just call her XV-mon. I wanted to get your opinions on what I should go with, I'm thinking either LadyXV-mon or Xvwomon, so please review and tell me which you prefer or if you have your own idea for the name, thank you :).**

CHAPTER 3 – To Fight or Not to Fight

Guilmon laid against the dented fence. Daisuke went over and helped him up. "I feel dizzy," Guilmon mumbled, stumbling slightly.

"What was that all about?" Takato demanded.

"That was your digimon eating dirt," the ginger haired girl replied.

"I saw you in my dream. No way, it can't be," Takato commented as he adjusted his goggles.

"So you're a lousy tamer and your weird. Now scram, unless you think you can handle us, little boy," the girl said.

"Takato's a great tamer," Daisuke shouted at the girl.

"And what do you mean little boy?" Takato demanded. He and the girl looked to be the same age. "I, uh, Guilmon's just young. That's all," the ten year old stated.

"Like tamer, like digimon. Come on, he's at least a rookie, right?" the girl replied.

"Um-uh, well..." Takato trailed as he looked at Guilmon.

"Is he a rookie?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, well, at least I think so," her brother replied.

"That's what I was going for. You know I've never done this before," Takato continued.

"Never done what before?" the girl asked.

"Uh," Takato replied.

"Oh how clever. Renamon," the girl instructed as she took a step back.

"No wait, call her off. Come on, we don't want to fight," Takato waved his arms in the air as Renamon walked towards Guilmon.

"I knew you were just a little boy with a pet digimon! What do you think digimon were made for you goofy goggle head?" the girl shouted.

"Uh...that's like asking the meaning of life," Takato replied.

"For goodness sake let's just get this over with," Renamon said as she jumped into the air.

"Guilmon run away!" Takato shouted.

"Diamond storm," Renamon called. Shards of diamond formed around her and shot at Guilmon, who did not run away. The attack hit him, but he was not injured.

"Listen for once," Takato grumbled.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon shot a red sphere of energy at Renamon. The fox digimon leapt out of the way and the attack hit a tree instead.

Renamon tackled Guilmon and the two rolled on the ground. "Oh no!" Daisuke cried as Renamon had Guilmon trapped under her. They rolled again and Guilmon pinned the fox the digimon.

"Guilmon, please," Takato said. "I don't even think he knows we're here," he added. Guilmon had Renamon's arms in his mouth and she was using her other arm to try and claw at his face, but his skin was too thick.

"That's just plain sloppy, Renamon," the girl said as she pulled out a card.

"What is she doing now?" Takato asked. The girl slashed the card through her digivice.

"Digi-modify: armor activate!" she called.

"Something's happening," Daisuke said as Renamon's free hand turned into a gun.

"Oh this is really bad," Takato stated.

"Guilmon, run away, I'm begging ya!" the ten year old shouted.

"Please Guilmon, you're going to get hurt," Daisuke cried as Renamon moved the gun to Guilmon's temple.

"Now that's more like it," the girl smiled.

"Stop this, please don't have Renamon hurt Guilmon," Daisuke shouted at the older girl, hands clamped in front of her chest and her brown eyes big and watery. The girl looked at Daisuke in surprise for a moment before shrugging.

"It's nothing personal kid. This is just what digimon do," the ginger haired girl stated. Daisuke started crying. She buried her face in the blue hoodie Takato was wearing.

"Get out of there. Now would be a really good time for you to start listening to me," Takato said as he wrapped one arm around Daisuke. Guilmon blinked and his pupils went from being thin slits to normal.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon looked over at the siblings. He seemed to have forgotten completely about the fight. Renamon tried shooting at him, but a convenient turn of the head saved him. "I'm not listening? Sorry, sorry," Guilmon said as he ran over to them. Daisuke turned her head so that she could see, but did not let go of her brother's hoodie. "What's wrong with Daisukemon? Would she like to play?" Guilmon asked as he came up to them and sniffed at Daisuke face. The seven year old giggled, Guilmon's nose tickled.

"Now's your chance Renamon, and don't screw up this time," the ginger haired girl growled. Renamon hesitated when she saw that Takato and Daisuke were both in the line of fire. "What's wrong with you? Hello, attack now," the girl shouted, not seeing Renamon's dilemma. The digimon did as she was ordered to and lunged towards the trio. Daisuke screamed when she saw the fox digimon coming towards them.

"Stop it!" Henry shouted. They looked over and saw him and Terriermon standing on a low ledge. Renamon stopped short with her attack and landed on the ground a few feet from the two children and digimon.

"Henry," Daisuke called, happy to see the boy and digimon.

"And me, aren't you glad to see us?" Terriermon giggled as he ran down towards them.

"A digimon? Okay, this is getting a little too weird. They're popping up everywhere," the ginger haired girl said.

"You looked pretty good there at the end, but didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?" Terriermon asked Renamon.

"Huh?" the fox digimon gasped as she drew back, insulted.

"It's not very smart to smart off to someone bigger than you," Henry informed.

"Henry, moumentai," Terriermon replied.

"You take it easy. What are your digimon fighting about anyway?" Henry asked.

"Nothing, she just attacked us for no reason," Daisuke answered as she wiped her face off.

"That's a stupid question. What else are digimon supposed to do?" the girl gave her own answer.

"Anything they want to do. They're not fighting machines," Henry replied. "They're not our slaves or pets either," he continued as Terriermon climbed up into his arms. "They're our friends you know," Henry chuckled. "They just want to do the same sort of things we do."

"Well Renamon wants to fight, so do I for that matter," the ginger haired girl replied before walking away with her digimon.

"She's harsh," Takato commented.

"No kidding," Daisuke snorted. "We still need to find a place for Guilmon to stay," the seven year old pointed out.

"Hm, I think I have an idea," Henry stated.

"Really?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, follow me," the boy replied. They all went to a stone structure in the park. It had a gate around the opening.

"You showed up just in time today. She was going to slice and dice him," Takato commented.

"Yeah, that girl meant business," Daisuke mumbled.

"I don't get it. I mean look at them. How can that girl think they're just here to fight?" Henry said as Guilmon bounced Terriermon on his tail.

"Yeah everyone knows that what digimon really want to do is eat. When he raided the cafeteria I knew it was time to find a place with a lock," Takato replied.

"Hey, he might of saved our lives. It's only a matter of time before they poison us," Henry said.

"Now that's an idea. Guilmon can be our official taster," Takato commented.

"Problem is we'd go hungry," Henry replied.

"Guilmon's stomach is like a black hole," Daisuke said.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Terriermon told them as he sat on Guilmon's head.

"But you just ate," Henry replied.

"So, what's your point?" the digimon asked.

"Seems he's got a black hole stomach too," Daisuke giggled.

"Moumentai," Terriermon said as he rolled off of Guilmon and jumped onto Henry's back.

"Okay, dinner time," Henry said as he left.

"Alright, see you around," Takato said.

"Bye bye," Daisuke called.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry too," Guilmon told them.

"Great, see what you started," Takato grumbled.

"Oh, before you go. What does moumentai mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Haven't you figured that out yet? It means take it easy," Terriermon answered.

Takato and Daisuke also went home not long after Henry left. "Hey Mom, we're home," Takato called as the pair entered the bakery. Daisuke saw that the brown haired girl from Takato's class was there.

"Say hello to your mom for me, okay," Yoshie said to the girl in the green dress.

"I will Mrs. Matsuki," she replied. "It smells wonderful in here. I wish I lived over a bakery," the brown haired girl stated as she began to leave.

"You get used to it," Yoshie said. Daisuke looked at her brother curiously, wondering why he was blushing.

"You owe me one Takato. I didn't tell your mom that you ditched school," the girl whispered to him as she passed by.

"Jeri, thanks a lot," Takato said to her. Jeri waved and giggled before running off. Takato watched her go with a large smile and his face all red.

"Oh I get it," Daisuke exclaimed. "You like her," the seven year old smiled mischievously as she poked her brother in the side.

"What, I-I do not," Takato shouted as he batted her finger away.

"Sure," Daisuke replied smugly.

"Did you two find a home for that cardboard box?" Takehiro asked them. "I know it was hard, but at least you didn't have time to get attached," their father added, his voice strained like he was near tears, before walking away. The Matsuki siblings shared exasperated looks before going up to their room.

"Poor Dad, he has no idea, but even he'll notice digimon fighting in the streets," Takato commented as he laid in bed, turning his digivice over in his hand. "I'm going to go take some bread down to the park for Guilmon," the ten year old said as he stood up. "Do you want to come, Daisuke?" he asked, turning around and looking at the top bunk. A soft smile spread across his face at what he saw. Daisuke was curled up asleep, hugging her V-mon stuffed animal. "Never mind," Takato chuckled as he pulled up Daisuke's baby blue sheets and patted her shoulder before leaving.

(The Next Day)

"Hey guys," Takato called as he and Daisuke ran up to where Kenta and Kazu were playing cards.

"Come on dude, don't cry. Look up, you have got to see this. I am just that good," Kazu exclaimed. Seems he had won the game.

"Good, but not very modest," Daisuke commented.

"Yeah, you're one humble guy, Kazu," Takato snorted sarcastically. Kazu snickered, not bothered by the comments, as he looked at the card he had used to win the game.

"You're a lousy winner," Kenta stated as he looked up, adjusting his glasses.

"Am not, you're just a lousy loser. Do you hear me loser?" Kazu shot back. "Anyway, you'll never get any better till you learn to use modify cards. That's where a real tamer shines in, and boy do I shine baby," Kazu told them.

"Isn't that what that girl did," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, I get it now. Modify," Takato mumbled in response.

After school that day Daisuke and Takato were running towards where they had hidden Guilmon. "Look at that," Daisuke stopped running and pointed to three black vans at a red light.

"That's weird. I wonder if it's some kind of secret government organization tracking down criminals or aliens...or Guilmon," Takato replied.

"I'm sure he's fine, but let's hurry up and check just to be safe," Daisuke said. She and Takato ran across the street and soon made it to the stone steps that lead to the hideout.

"Guilmon, Guilmon," Takato called as they sprinted up them. When they got there the gate was open and the building was empty.

"Oh no, they must of found him. I should of hidden him better," Takato mumbled.

"We should of," Daisuke replied. The Matsuki siblings then left the hideout and ran around the park trying to find Guilmon. Takato stopped running and pulled out his digivice when it began to make noise. "What's it doing?" Daisuke asked as she got on her toes to see the screen. It was blue with a red triangle on it that spun around. It made Daisuke think of a compass.

"It'll lead us to Guilmon," Takato stated. He spent the next minute trying to find out how the thing worked.

"Bull's eye, baby," the ten year old smiled.

"He's in the bushes then," Daisuke said.

"Guilmon, are you in there?" Takato called as he walked through the bushes.

"I win, let's play again!" Guilmon shouted as he popped out of the bushes in front of the two children.

"Guilmon, you scared me. I thought I'd find you floating in a vat like on TV," Takato said. He then ran forward and hugged Guilmon.

"Well that sounds like fun. Can we do that next?" Guilmon asked.

"Might sound like fun, but I doubt if it is," Daisuke replied.

"Let's find out then," Guilmon cheered.

"You're crazy, you know that boy. You can't just go wandering around on your own like this. There's no telling what could happen to you out here," Takato scolded.

"Nothing bad can happen if you're right there with me," Guilmon stated.

"I don't know about that. You'd attract an awful lot of attention out here," the ten year old frowned. "Hey wait, I have an idea," Takato said.

"Hm, what is it?" Daisuke asked.

(Latter)

"Now remember, you're a guy in a suit," Takato said to Guilmon. The three of them were walking through the city to see if Takato's plan would work.

"Hey look, it's a digimon," a young boy exclaimed as he pointed at Guilmon.

"Uh, it's a costume. You know, like for Halloween," Takato said.

"It took a really long time to make," Daisuke commented.

"But I've never seen that one before," the kid pointed out.

"That's because I made him up myself. His name is Guilmon," Takato explained.

"Yeah, he's a real powerful digimon. His attack is pyro sphere," Daisuke said.

"Mom, look-it, what a great costume," the boy shouted.

"You're going as a scarecrow and you're going to like it," the mother stated as she walked off, dragging the boy with her.

"Guilmon, bye bye," the boy called.

"Bye bye," Guilmon said as he waved to the boy along with the Matsuki siblings.

"I can't believe it actually worked," Takato commented.

"Well I never doubted," Daisuke stated.

Takato's digivice began beeping. He pulled it out to see that the screen was red. "That's bizarre. Guilmon, Daisuke, check this out," Takato said.

"What do you think it means?" the seven year old asked.

"I was about to ask you that," her brother replied. Guilmon sniffed the air and then ran off. "Wait where are you going? You can't run off by yourself," Takato shouted as he grabbed Daisuke's hand and ran after the digimon.

"Guilmon, stop right now!" Takato shouted as they ran down the stairs into an underground parking lot.

"I really hope he does. I can't keep this up," Daisuke panted.

"Me too, I gotta stop cutting gym class," Takato replied. "It's you again," the ten year old said when he saw that the ginger haired girl was in the parking lot also. Renamon was not far away, facing Guilmon.

"Can't get anything past you, can I boy? Are you ready to fight this time? Is your little dinosaur out of diapers yet?" she asked.

"Just who are you anyways?" Daisuke asked.

"Rika Nonaka, not that it matters to you. Once Renamon defeats your little dinosaur we won't be seeing each other anymore," the girl answered. "Won't that be a relief," Rika snorted.

"This is so stupid. Why should your digimon want to fight Guilmon? He hasn't done anything to her," Takato pointed out.

"Duh, that is what digimon do. They fight, and when they win they get stronger and when they get stronger they digivolve," Rika told them. "You three are just our stepping stones," she stated.

"She's going to cream him. This isn't even a fair fight," Takato said. "You can't let her attack!"

"Attack," Guilmon charged at Renamon. The fox digimon hoping back onto the roof of a green car.

"Guilmon, not you," Takato shouted.

"Bring it on, big boy," Renamon taunted.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon said as the red flames danced in the back of his throat.

"Guilmon, stop it!" Takato shouted.

He did not listen. Guilmon shot the attack. Renamon jumped out of the way, but the car was destroyed. "The owner's gonna be mad," Daisuke commented.

"Diamond storm," Renamon called. The attack hit Guilmon, but could not hurt him because of his thick skin. Guilmon growled at Renamon. "Oh, was that supposed to scare me?"

"Guilmon," Takato shouted as he ran up to stand near Rika.

"I don't think we can stop him now," Daisuke commented as she looked at Guilmon.

"Oh boy," her brother sighed.

"You must have a lovely singing voice," Renamon commented as she jumped back while Guilmon advanced on her.

"What's going on in here?" Henry demanded. They all looked over to see that the ten year old had entered the parking lot with Terriermon on his head.

"Thank goodness," Takato sighed in relief.

"I hope you aren't going to make a habit of always being late to these things," Daisuke commented. She was happy he was there. Henry seemed to have a knack for defusing tense situations.

"Don't make me laugh. Do you really think that weeny little bunny can stand up to Renamon?" Rika demanded.

"Who you calling a weeny?" Terriermon huffed as he jumped off of the boy's head. "Henry, I think that qualifies as rude," the digimon said.

"Yeah, that seems to be going around right now, Terriermon," the ten year old replied.

"There's a lot about this I don't understand. It's true that on the net digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean they should fight here. Don't you get it? They came here for something they can't get on the net. What is it?" Henry mused.

"Freedom of choice?" Daisuke suggested.

"When you figure it out Socrates let me know. Until then, Renamon, you know what I expect," Rika replied.

"As you wish," Renamon nodded. "Diamond storm!" she called. Guilmon ran towards her, but stopped when Terriermon got in front of him.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted. Renamon gasped.

"Get back," she demanded.

"Huh?" Terriermon looked over. The attack fired and an explosion went off as one of the parked cars was hit.

"No!" Henry ran forward. He stopped when his digivice began to glow. The ten year old pulled it out and looked at it.

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon." Gargomon was a large rabbit with machine guns for hands.

"He promised me he would never do it," Henry mumbled.

"That's Terriermon? No way," Takato gasped.

"He got huge," Daisuke said, her brown eyes wide.

"Whoa, this is hard," Gargomon shouted as he shot around randomly.

"Get down," Takato said as he grabbed Daisuke and the siblings took shelter behind a blue car with Henry. Takato held Daisuke close, sheltering her just in case. Gargomon shot at a car and it blew up. All the commotion they were making, it was only a matter of time before the police showed up.

"This is what I was afraid. He's just not ready for that kind of fire power yet," Henry exclaimed.

The boy was right. Gargomon was out of control. Renamon jumped down and grabbed onto his head. "Way to go Renamon. Now's your chance," Rika cheered. She was standing out in the open and did not seem to realize how much danger she was in.

"This is just so wrong," Henry stated as he watched the battle. Renamon jumped off Gargomon and crouched on some pipes on the ceiling. Gargomon shot at her, causing part of the ceiling to collapse. "It's like he was never Terriermon at all," Henry said.

"Uh oh," Takato gasped as he saw that Gargomon had Rika cornered. Renamon was running towards them.

"He...he won't hurt her. Will he?" Daisuke whispered as she held onto her brother.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted. The red digimon head butted Gargomon in the wall, making a large dent.

"That is one hard head," Henry commented. Gargomon laid on the ground, looking stunned.

"Did I do okay?" Guilmon asked as he looked back at them.

**Yeah, still no V-mon, but she'll be coming in soon...promise :)**


	5. It Came From the Other Side

CHAPTER 4 – It Came From the Other Side

"Who knew Terriermon had it in him," Takato exclaimed. They had all quickly left the parking lot once Gargomon got himself under control and were currently at the park trying to find a way for Gargomon to de-digivolve.

"Takato," Daisuke snapped, her tone scolding.

"Oh, sorry," Takato replied when he realized what he had said. "But hey, don't worry about. After all, Gargomon didn't actually hurt anyone. That girl's fine," the ten year old pointed out.

"Look Takatomon, I can walk on my hands," Guilmon said. He was in a handstand and fell onto his back after taking a few steps.

"It's easier when you cheat," Gargomon stated. He was using a tree to keep from falling. "Can I stop now? This is a real pain in the neck," the digimon asked.

"Not yet," Henry replied. Daisuke laid on her back in the grass listening to the two older boys talk.

"Do you really think this will turn him back to Terriermon?" Takato asked.

"It has too. I sure can't take him home as Gargomon. He's too big," Henry stated.

"You got a point," Takato said.

"Can you imagine what my parents would say? They'd freak," Henry said.

"I know how you feel. Hey, maybe if he figured out a way to digivolve on his own he can figure out a way to de-digivolve. I mean this must happen to digimon all the time, especially the rookies," Takato commented. "Maybe Rika would know. Should we ask her?" Takato suggested.

"I'm not going to ask her. You ask her," Henry replied.

"Do you think there could be other digimon tamers around?" Daisuke asked.

"Well that's kind of off topic," Takato commented as he looked at his little sister.

"I was just thinking, that there must be other digimon around – Rika and Renamon had to of been fighting something before running into us and more digimon seems the most likely answer – and so maybe there could be other tamers," the girl explained.

"You want to be a tamer, don't you," Henry commented.

"Well yeah, who wouldn't," Daisuke shrugged.

"It would seem fitting," Takato mused, both he and Daisuke thinking about the girl's origins. It was not a fact that was always on either of their minds. Daisuke was Takato's sister. She would always think of him and his parents as her family. Where she had come from was only something that occurred to her occasionally. A faded dream that the girl could barely remember. She had only been four. Her memories of her biological family were vague at best.

She had never seen any of the digimon episodes. She knew the show existed and that it was the world she came from. She had learned general facts about the show, but that was all and she was not that interested in learning more. All it would do was let her see what she had lost by stumbling through that blue portal so many years ago.

Henry glanced between the siblings, sure that he was missing something but not sure exactly what it was. "I think Daisukemon would make a great tamer," Guilmon commented as he continued trying to walk on his hands.

"As long as she doesn't lose her partner on the first day than I say she would at least be doing better than Takato did," Gargomon said.

"Hopefully his mouth will de-digivolve first," Takato grumbled.

"I doubt it," Henry sighed.

"I got it," Guilmon said as he walked a few steps on his hands before falling once again.

"Nice try, come on it's time to go home," Takato smiled.

"Bye bye, Henry, Gargomon," Daisuke called as she left with her brother and Guilmon. They took Guilmon to the building in the park that had become his home before going back to their own home.

Daisuke laid on her bed playing with V-mon. She had just finish taking a shower and her thick hair was still slightly damp and was getting her pillow wet, but the seven year old did not really care. "I wonder what my first family, the Motomiyas, are doing?" Daisuke mused to the stuffed animal. "It's been awhile since I've thought about them. I was so young. It's hard to remember them at all. I mean, I've got their names – Naoto, Akemi, and Jun Motomiya – but their faces, their voices, their personalities. Those are much harder to remember," Daisuke continued.

"Do you think they're still looking for me? I kind of hope that they aren't. I don't want them to be sad because I'm not around. I wish...I wish I could tell them that I'm okay. That I'm happy and loved here," Daisuke said. The seven year old frowned as she hugged the stuffed animal. The door opened and Takato walked in, having finished his own bath.

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Takato asked when he saw the depressed look on his little sister's face.

"Yeah," Daisuke responded instinctively. "Or well, no. There is something bothering me," the seven year old corrected.

"What is it?" the ten year old asked.

"It's just...I can't remember my birth family that well," Daisuke answered.

"You miss them, huh?" Takato assumed as he sat down at the desk in the room.

"No," Daisuke responded immediately. She then looked down at the head of the stuffed animal she was holding, feeling ashamed. "Or, well...I...can't remember them. It's hard to miss what I can't remember," the seven year old tried to explain.

"Then you miss remembering them," Takato said after a moment of thought.

"Yeah...yeah, I guess that's it," Daisuke smiled slightly. "I would like to be able to remember them. I feel like they deserve that," the seven year old said. The Motomiyas were her family. She should remember them.

"Keep thinking about it. I'm sure you'll be able to uncover more memories," Takato smiled at her.

"I will," Daisuke nodded resolutely, a large grin on her face.

"Have you thought at all about what Guilmon will digivolve to?" Daisuke asked, changing the subject to something brighter.

"I was actually thinking about drawing another picture. Want to help?" Takato replied.

"Sure," Daisuke jumped down off her bed, still holding V-mon, and sat down next to her brother. Takato did all the drawing while Daisuke made suggestions.

"He'll have huge teeth," Takato stated an hour latter, the picture having been finished.

"And big red spikes," Daisuke said as she pointed to the spikes on the drawing.

"And a laser guided missiles system. Kapow!" the ten year old exclaimed as he slid a colored pencil across the desk.

"Kapow!" Daisuke shouted as she poked Takato on the shoulder.

"Kapow!" Takato tried poking her back, but Daisuke quickly jumped out of her chair and scrambled away. "Hey," her brother exclaimed as he also stood up and the pair began to chase each other around the room.

"Goodnight," Daisuke said latter when they had both gotten in bed to go to sleep.

"'Night," Takato yawned. "Man has it been a long day," the boy commented.

"Sure has," the seven year old agreed. She rolled over, holding V-mon. "If I had a digimon I would want you V-mon. You've already been there for me for so long," the little girl whispered quietly before falling asleep.

Daisuke was woken up when she felt something nuzzling her cheek. She opened her eyes and was met by a pair of hot pink eyes. This was not a strange occurrence. Her favorite stuffed animal that she had slept with every night since she got it had pink eyes. What was strange was for them to look so real, or for the stuffed animal they belonged to, to move. "Oh goody, you're awake," V-mon said. Her voice was high pitched and bubbly.

"You're alive," Daisuke gasped as she sat up, looking over when she heard something tumble in the bed. What she saw made her eyes widen even further than they already had.

"A digivice," the girl said as she picked it up. The base color and strap was a light blue. The ring around the screen and the two buttons were gold. Daisuke stared at the device in her hand for a moment before looking up at V-mon, who was sitting in front of her. "So that means you're my..." she trailed.

"Partner. We're partners, Daisuke!" V-mon exclaimed as she hugged the girl.

"Daisuke, how did you know my name?" the seven year old asked as she hugged the digimon back.  
"We've been together for years. Why wouldn't I know your name?" V-mon giggled.

"You remember stuff from when you were a stuffed animal?" Daisuke asked in surprise.

"Sure do," the female dragon nodded.

"That's awesome!" the girl beamed.

Daisuke and V-mon froze when they hear movement from the bottom bunk. "Daisuke, what's with all the noise?" Takato asked drowsily as he sat up. The ten year old glanced over at the clock to see that it was two hours before they needed to get up for school.

"You'll never believe what just happened," Daisuke replied as she swung her upper half over the edge of the bed so that she could see her brother.

"What happened?" Takato asked.

"I did," V-mon replied as she also looked over the side of the bed.

"Your stuffed animal just talked. Am I dreaming?" Takato asked.

"Not a stuffed animal anymore, and this better not be a dream or I'll be furious," Daisuke replied as she held her digivice out so that he could see it.

"A digivice, where did you get it?" Takato asked as he stood up and stood by the top bunk so that Daisuke and V-mon could sit right side up.

"It's was just there when I woke up," Daisuke replied. "Or well when V-mon woke me up," the girl giggled. She was brimming with happiness and Takato was sharing in his sister's joy.

"That's great, this means you're a tamer too," Takato beamed as he petted the female dragon.

V-mon's stomach growled loudly. "Can I get something to eat? I feel like I haven't eaten in three years," the digimon stated.

"We'll have to be quiet so Mommy and Daddy don't hear us," Daisuke replied as she got down off her bed. V-mon jumped down after her, landing gracefully and silently on the ground.

The three went down the stairs, wincing every time one of the floor boards creaked. They made it to the kitchen without any major event and Daisuke grabbed some bread and gave it to V-mon, who eagerly ate it, purring happily. "This is great," the female dragon stated as she stuffed a whole piece into her mouth.

"Careful, or you'll choke," the seven year old warned, amusement in her tone.

"We should get back to the room before Mom or Dad catch us," Takato stated.

"Right," Daisuke nodded.

"Aw, but I want more bread," V-mon pouted.

"I'll bring some back to the room," the burgundy haired girl replied as she grabbed a few loafs and held them, her pajamas having no pockets.

The trio then started back towards the room. They had made it to the top of the staircase when Takato noticed that the light for the bathroom was on. The door began to open and the boy quickly scrambled back down the stairs, taking Daisuke and V-mon with him. "Shh," he put a finger to his lips. Daisuke nodded, her heart pounding against her chest as she heard footsteps in hall. There was then the slide of a door opening and closing.

"Think it's safe?" Daisuke whisper after they had just sat on the staircase for a few minutes. Her legs were starting to feel stiff, and she was ready to move.

"I hope so," Takato whispered back as he stood up and started back up the stairs, Daisuke and V-mon trailing after him. They made it back to the room and V-mon soon ate all the bread Daisuke had carried up with her.

It was to close to when they would have to be getting up for school to go back to sleep and so the Matsuki siblings talked with V-mon till it was time for them to get ready for school. Daisuke took V-mon with her to school, the digimon getting by simply by pretending to still be a stuffed animal.

(After School)

"Look, new modify cards," Kazu said as he held up several cards to Takato. "Here you can have this lame one. I don't need it," the ten year old said as he handed a card to Daisuke's brother.

"How generous," V-mon snorted. Kenta looked at the girl curiously.

"Ha, haven't I gotten great at making a voice for V-mon," Daisuke chuckled nervously.

"You have," the black haired boy replied.

"Maybe you should be a ventriloquist," Kazu suggested.

"What are training grips?" Takato asked.

"Sheesh, don't you know anything?" Kazu exclaimed. "They make your rookie big and strong, so you can stomp out the enemy. It's like resistance training. You probably won't use it, but maybe you can get some sucker to trade you for it," he explained. Daisuke looked over when she saw Henry walking by with Terriermon on his shoulder. The seven year old jogged over to him.

"Yeah sure, just what I need another useless card," she heard Takato say.

"Henry, the awesomest thing happened last night," Daisuke exclaimed.

"Hm, what was it?" the boy asked.

"That's no stuffed animal. I've pretended to be one enough times to tell the real thing from a fake," Terriermon stated as he pointed at V-mon.

"Well, she used to be a real stuffed animal," Daisuke replied.

"Nice meeting you. I'm V-mon, but you can call me...well nothing, just call me V-mon," the female dragon greeted.

"So you're a tamer now too?" Henry said.

"She sure is," Takato smiled as he joined them. "Sometimes I think Kazu gives me these cards just so he can use them against me latter," her brother continued as he looked at the card Kazu had given him.

"You give him way to much credit," Henry replied.

"Yeah, I gotta work on that," Takato said.

"Huh?" Terriermon said as his ears perked up. V-mon also seemed to be put on edge.

"What's up?" Henry asked.

"My ears for one thing," Terriermon answered.

"Your ears?" the ten year old repeated. "Oh no," he gasped.

"What's that?" Takato asked as he pointed to what looked like a cloud that was moving towards them.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," Henry replied.

"It looks like a cloud," Daisuke stated.

"Whatever it is, it's coming right at us," Takato pointed out.

"And you know something. You just might be right," Henry mused before running off. "Come on," he called.

"We are," V-mon replied as they ran after the boy.

"Ugh, this is some week we're having," Terriermon whined.

"Must run faster," Takato said as he held Daisuke's hand to make sure she did not get left behind. V-mon had jumped out of the seven year old's arms and was running beside her.

"I could if Terriermon wasn't choking me," Henry replied. "This isn't possible. It's a digital field," the black haired boy exclaimed as they ran around a corner.

"Digital what?" Daisuke asked.

"Field I think," V-mon replied.

"This just keeps getting better and better. What is a digital field and why is it chasing us?" Takato asked.

"You picked the wrong time to ask questions," Terriermon answered.

"For once I agree with you," Henry said.

"It's gaining on us. We'll never out run it," Takato stated as he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh man, this thing is fast. We'll have to split up. Takato the bridge, Daisuke that side street," Henry instructed.

"Right," the Matsuki siblings nodded in unison.

"See you on the other side," Henry said as Takato went up onto the bridge and Daisuke slipped down an alley with V-mon.

"Oh no, Henry it's after you!" Takato shouted. Daisuke stopped running and turned back. She caught her brother's eyes. "I'll go get Guilmon and be back as soon as I can," the boy stated before running off.

"Okay," Daisuke nodded. "Why is it after Henry?" the girl asked as she looked down the street and could see the digital field chasing Henry and Terriermon.

"I was hoping you would know," V-mon replied.

"I still don't even know what a digital field is," Daisuke stated as she jogged after the digital field, Henry and Terriermon.

Henry ran into a construction sight, followed closely by the digital field. "It's expanding," V-mon pointed out as the cloud grew to cover the whole building.

"What now?" Daisuke asked as light flashed from the digital field. A wave of energy surged and the seven year old cried out as she was knocked out.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" V-mon asked as she stood next to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Henry and Terriermon that I'm worried about," Daisuke replied as she stood up.

"Let's go check on him then," Takato said as he ran up to her with Guilmon.

"So this is V-mon?" Guilmon asked as he peered as the female dragon.

"I'm a sight to behold, aren't I?" V-mon snickered as the two humans and digimon ran into the digital field.

"Ack, I can't see anything," Daisuke exclaimed as she put a hand over her eyes. Takato pulled his goggles over his eyes and then took Daisuke's hand.

"I've got you," he said as he ran through the digital field.

They made it through the field and Daisuke was once again able to see. "Terriermon," a large white gorilla with a canon instead of a right hand growled.

"Whoa, he's a big one," Takato gasped as he pulled off his goggles.

"And what does he want with Terriermon?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's see, he's Gorillamon, a beast digimon. Champion level," Takato used his digivice to look the digimon up.

"Hi Gorillamon, it's been a long time," Terriermon greeted. He then had to jump out of the way as Gorillamon threw a metal beam at the digimon.

"Gorillamon, stop it!" Henry shouted as he ran forward. "Don't you remember me?" he asked.

"Henry what are you doing?" Takato asked.

"How do you know Gorillamon?" Daisuke questioned.

"We played the game together," Henry replied.

"A game?" V-mon mused. Gorillamon roared and beat his chest.

"Listen, I won't let Terriermon fight you, so just leave him alone. This isn't the game!" Henry shouted. Gorillamon continued to scream and beat his chest.

"I take it you guys have met before," Takato commented.

"Go back to the other side," Henry said to Gorillamon.

"I don't think he's listening," Terriermon stated.

"If that brute can even understand us," V-mon snorted.

"That's not very nice," Daisuke scolded.

"Fight!" Gorillamon roared. Guilmon charged forward and leapt at the digimon, but was knocked back. "Not you, him," Gorillamon looked to Terriermon who was running up stairs with the others. Guilmon tackled Gorillamon again. The large digimon kicked Guilmon off of him. Guilmon landed in a hand stand.

"Hey look, I did it," Guilmon beamed. "Oh no," he fell down onto his stomach.

"I'm not staying out of this," V-mon stated as she jumped off the stairs and ran towards the fight.

"V-mon!" Daisuke shouted after the female dragon.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," V-mon called back as she leapt forward and bit Gorillamon's arm. The digimon roared and knocked her off.

"Oh, hello," Guilmon said as he caught the digimon.

"Hey, no fair," Terriermon grumbled as he watched the fight.

"Terriermon, don't," Henry said.

"Aw, come on. Why do they get to have all the fun?" Terriermon whined.

"I told you before. I don't want you to fight," Henry replied.

"Tell that to Gorillamon," the digimon said.

"Um, he does have a point you know," Takato commented. Daisuke looked over to where the fight was.

"V-mon and Guilmon aren't doing to good," the seven year old pointed out, concern clear in her voice. She did not want either of them to get hurt.

"Hey, monkey boy!" Terriermon shouted as he jumped down towards Gorillamon and whacked him in the face with one of his ears. Gorillamon fell backwards, his canon going off.

The three humans hit the deck as the canon beam hit where their heads had been. "That was close," Henry commented.

"That's one way of putting it," Takato replied.

"Terrifying is another," Daisuke said.

"Bunny blast," Terriermon called, shooting several small energy blasts from his mouth, hitting Gorillamon on the knee and in the face. Gorillamon cried out as he held his burnt face.

"Terriermon, stop it," Henry shouted.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Sit back and let him peal Guilmon and V-mon like bananas?" Terriermon demanded.

"Uhh..." Henry mumbled. Gorillamon recovered from the attack.

"He's mad," Guilmon commented. The champion punched at the three rookies who all quickly dived out of the way.

"You don't say," V-mon snorted.

"They need our help. We gotta do something," Takato shouted.

"If we don't they could really get hurt," Daisuke added. Henry said nothing. The seven year old looked at him and could tell from his face that he was struggling with some sort of internal conflict. Considering his pacifist nature that was not a large leap.

Gorillamon roared and beat his chest once again. "He must of crossed over from the other side," Henry said. Daisuke wondered what was on the other side. She assumed it was probably the digital world. The three digimon continued to fight. The three rookies showed no signs of being able to win and were more just dodging attacks. "I brought him here. It's all my fault," Henry exclaimed.

"How do you figure that?" Daisuke asked.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted when the digimon was knocked through the air. Guilmon jumped up and caught him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he laid the digimon down.

"We can't keep this up," V-mon panted as she stood beside Guilmon.

"Play time's over," Gorillamon stated as he pointed his canon at the trio.

"Watch out!" Daisuke shouted.

"I'll distract him for you," Takato said as he ran down the stairs with a pipe he had picked up. Gorillamon blasted the pipe and it disintegrated in the boy's hands. Takato scrambled back up to where Henry and Daisuke were.

Guilmon knocked Gorillamon down. "Alright that's enough. This has gone too far. Time to do what I should of done in the beginning," Takato stated as he pulled out a card. "Power activate, digi-modify," he said as he swiped the card.

"Pyro-" Guilmon was cut off as Gorillamon stuffed a bag of dry cement in his mouth.

"Oh no, it didn't work. He's too strong, and both V-mon and Terriermon are too small to do any real damage," Takato said.

"But if Terriermon digivolved," Daisuke said.

"I won't let him," Henry stated.

"Henry, why not?" Takato asked. Henry did not respond, but instead spaced out on them. "Henry, wake up," Takato said as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Huh?" Henry mumbled as he came back to the present.

"We've got to do something," Daisuke said, hand held in front of her chest. V-mon was not even a day old. She was too young to be fighting.

"We can't waste anymore time. Terriermon's go to digivolve to Gargomon," Takato stated.

"There's got to be another way," Henry replied.

"But what? These are the only modify cards I have left and they're totally lame," Takato said.

"I don't have any at all," Daisuke sighed. She had not thought to carry any cards with her.

"I can't believe were all out of cards," Henry growled. "Unless...of course," he exclaimed.

"What, this thing?" Takato asked as Henry took the card Kazu had given him earlier.

"Yes," Henry replied.

"But it's just a training card. What will that do?" Takato asked.

"Just watch and learn. Terriermon, time for a little resistance," Henry called. He then swiped the card through his digivice. "Digimodify: training grips activate."

The grips appeared on Terriermon's ears. "Okay that's interesting. Now what?" Takato asked. Terriermon spun and the grips flew off his ears. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry, I'm just as lost," Daisuke said, but she understood when the training grips got on Gorillamon and cut off his movement.

"Now I get it," Takato said.

"Mm hmm," Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"With the training grips on his arms he's too tangled up to fight," Takato stated. Guilmon hit Gorillamon on the head and V-mon rammed into his stomach causing the champion to fall down.

"Terrier tornado," Terriermon spun around and created a tornado that consumed Gorillamon.

"Whoa!" they all gasped as the tornado lifted Gorillamon high into the air before dropping him. Gorillamon fell and made a large dent in the concrete when he hit the ground.

"Well, what goes up must come down," Terriermon commented.

"Huh, I don't think he liked the ride," Guilmon stated as Gorillamon stood up and broke the training grips.

"Can't this guy just quit?" V-mon grumbled.

Gorillamon pointed his cannon at them. "Bunny blast," Terriermon shot the attack down Gorillamon's cannon. It exploded and then Gorillamon disintegrated into red particles. Terriermon took a few steps forward.

"Wait, Terriermon I don't want you to absorb his data," Henry stated.

"Huh, can I at least do a little victory dance can I?" Terriermon asked. The digital field then faded as did Gorillamon's data.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked as she picked up V-mon and held the digimon.

"I'm hungry," the female dragon mumbled.

"I'll get you some food soon," the seven year old chuckled.

"So what happened to Gorillamon's data? Did it just disappear," Takato asked.

"I'm not really sure, but hopefully it went back to the other side," Henry replied.

They left the construction sight and went to stand on a bridge. Daisuke looked up at the sky, watching as the sun set. "That was amazing. You and Terriermon really make a great combination, you know that?" Takato commented.

"You guys were awesome back there," Daisuke beamed.

"Yeah, thanks you guys," Henry replied as he watched cars pass under the bridge.

"Why are you thanking them? They didn't do anything," Terriermon pointed out.

"I thought I did pretty good," V-mon commented.

"For that being your first fight, you sure did," Daisuke hugged the female dragon.

"We make a good combination too," Guilmon said to Takato. The ten year old nodded in agreement. "Like peanut butter and bananas," the digimon stated.

"You're obsessed," Takato replied.

"And I'm still hungry," V-mon grumbled.

"Hey Henry," Terriermon said.

"Huh?" the boy gave the digimon his attention.

"Moumentai," Terriermon replied as he jumped onto Henry's head.

"You know Takatomon, I'm also hungry," Guilmon commented.

"Guilmon, for the last time I am not a mon," Takato said. "Oh forget, let's go eat," he sighed.

"Okay Takato," Guilmon replied.

(The Next Day)

"It's interesting that Daisuke has V-mon as her partner," Henry commented as he, Terriermon, and Takato waited for Daisuke after school.

"Why is that?" Terriermon asked as he hung on the boy's shoulder.

"Daisuke Motomiya, from the television show, also had a V-mon as her partner. They even look kind of similar, other than you know Daisuke being seven instead of thirteen," Henry explained.

"Yeah, about that...Daisuke's adopted," Takato commented.

"Um, what's that got to do with anything?" Henry asked.

"It's a long story," the ten year old sighed.

"What's a long story?" Daisuke asked as she came up to them. "Sorry I'm late. Tarou kept disrupting the class and Ms. Fujiwara held us all back for a lecture on 'proper classroom etiquette,'" the seven year old explained.

"I thought she would never stop," V-mon sighed.

"Takato said you're adopted. Whatever that means," Terriermon said. Daisuke looked over at her brother curiously.

"Well I was thinking that they probably would believe us if we told them," Takato said.

"Told us what?" Henry asked.

"You two have a secret and I want to know it," Terriermon stated.

"Hey I know it too, so it's also my secret," V-mon pointed out.

"I am Daisuke Motomiya," the burgundy haired girl put it in simplest terms.

"What?" Henry replied in disbelief.

"Uh, let me explain better..." Takato said.


	6. Dream a Little Dream

CHAPTER 5 – Dream a Little Dream

Daisuke walked to school to see a crowd around the soccer field. "I wonder what's going on," the seven year old said.

"Let's find out," Takato said as they jogged over and worked their way through the crowd. "What going on at the soccer field?" the ten year old asked when he found Kenta and Kazu.

"Gee, I don't know. A soccer game maybe?" Kazu snorted.

"At seven thirty in the morning," Takato shot back.

"It could happen," Kazu replied.

"I doubt it," Daisuke commented.

All the commotion was actually because someone had drawn chalk lines all over the soccer field. "I bet it's a prank by the hopscotch team. All that hopping has scrambled their brains," a girl said.

"Is it supposed to be a drawing of something?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, it's a masterful rendition of a squiggly line," the girl replied.

"Everyone laughed at me when I said chalk was dangerous. Well who's laughing now? No one," a boy shouted.

"I am," V-mon commented.

"Shh," Daisuke warned. Teachers soon broke the crowd up and sent all the kids to class.

"I don't believe any of you were the ones who vandalized the soccer field, but if you know anything about who could of done it then please tell me," Ms. Fujiwara said before beginning that day's lessons. V-mon was hiding up in the vents. Lunch came and Daisuke sat at a table with Suzie and a few other kids from her class.

"I think it was faiwys. They tend to be a mischievous bunch," Suzie commented.

"Maybe an alien race trying to communicate with us," Tarou, a boy with blond hair suggested.

"What looks like scribbles is really their language," Daisuke nodded.

"Or Time Twavelers speaking a language of the futuwe," Suzie said.

"Wonder what they want," a red headed girl mused.

"To warn us about an alien invasion or something," Daisuke shrugged.

"The time travelers must have been trying to send it in Japanese but the aliens scrambled it making it the scribbles we saw," Tarou shouted.

"Inside voices," Daisuke snickered.

"That's stupid anyways, if that was true then why would they send their message to an elementary school? Wouldn't it make more sense to send it to a government building?" the red headed girl demanded as she whacked the boy upside the head.

"Bad diwections," Suzie shrugged.

When classes were over V-mon found her way back to Daisuke. "School sure seems boring," V-mon commented as Daisuke held her.

"Yeah, you don't always have to come if you don't want to. You can stay at home or with Guilmon if you would like," Daisuke offered.

"Na, I need to be around to protect you if anything happens," the female dragon replied.

"At school, the worst thing that could happen is the cafeteria food making me sick," Daisuke giggled.

The seven year old met up with Takato and Henry and walked out of the school with them. It had taken a lot of time but the Matsuki siblings had been able to convince Henry of the girl's true origins. Daisuke watched as the soccer team played a mock game. The seven year old had never played that much soccer and was not even that interested in the sport, yet she felt that at one point she might have been.

"_I'll bring my soccer ball so I can start teaching you to play."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Pinky promise."_

Daisuke stopped walking as she tried to get a better grip on the vague memory of an old conversation. "Is something wrong?" V-mon asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh, no I'm fine," Daisuke replied as she caught up with Henry and Takato, the memory pushed to the back of her mind.

"Nobody has any idea who drew the chalk lines," Takato commented.

"Hm, probably a prank," Henry replied.

"Yeah, you think they'd have some clue, but they don't," the ten year old said.

"A really good prankster I guess," Daisuke shrugged.

"Whoever did it has to be pretty clever," Henry agreed.

"Oh Daisuke, I have something for you," the ten year old said as he dug something out of his pocket.

"Hm, for me?" Daisuke hummed as she watched the boy. Henry pulled out three digimon cards and handed them to her. The seven year old studied the three to see what they were, Takato doing the same over her shoulder. They were cards for the digimetals of courage and friendship. The third was 'Golden Radiance.'

"Dude, where did you even find these? I've been keeping my eyes open for them for years, but they were discontinued," Takato gasped. He had come across the cards a few times and tried trading for them, but never had something that the other person wanted.

"I already had the two digimetals and I found the other one at a garage sale the other day," Henry shrugged. Daisuke smiled at the cards. She knew that in the show she had been tied to the three things the cards were for.

"Thank you!" Daisuke exclaimed as he wrapped her arms around Henry's waist.

"S-sure," the boy replied in surprise. "It was no problem," he said while resting a hand on the seven year old's head.

(That Night)

"Did I ever say anything to you about wanting to play soccer?" Daisuke asked. She was laying on the floor of their room playing with V-mon. Takato set down his pencil, pausing in his drawing, and looked over at her.

"Hm, nothing immediately comes to mind. Why do you ask?" Takato replied.

"I remember someone promising to teach me how to play, but I can't remember who," the seven year old explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," the ten year old exclaimed as he recalled Daisuke mentioning that Taichi was going to teach her how to play soccer.

"It was Taichi," V-mon answered before Takato could. Daisuke frowned as she thought about that answer. Her frown soon turned to a smile as the memory became clear.

"Huh, how did you know that?" Takato asked.

"Daisuke told me," the female dragon answered. "You always talked to me, even when I was just a stuffed animal. You told me about your original family and world," V-mon explained.

"Then you know things about them?" Daisuke asked.

"I do. I can tell you what you told me," the female dragon offered.

"That would be great," the seven year old smiled.

"Alright," V-mon jumped up onto Takato's bed and curled up. "But yeah, it was Taichi who said he would teach you to play soccer. He did so the day you found the portal to this world," the dragon said.

"I remember that now. I was playing with him and his sister, but then they had to leave. Jun didn't want me hanging around her so I left and ended up finding the portal," Daisuke nodded.

"Then I found you sleeping at the playground," Takato commented.

"Yeah, who knows what would of happened if you hadn't," Daisuke said. She would of never become a Matsuki.

"Both your parents worked, something in a company, so they couldn't be around all the time. You had lots of babysitters," V-mon said. Daisuke nodded, memories of spending time with different sitters coming to mind. A blonde girl in high school who spent all her time on the phone with her boyfriend, she and Jun had gotten along well but Daisuke never liked her.

"My favorite was...I can't remember her name, something with an 'M.' Anyways, I do remember her hair. It was fiery orange and super curly. I liked playing with it and she would let me," Daisuke commented. She also remembered that she would sometimes stay with the Yagami when her parents were gone on business trips.

"You're remembering more about your world then?" Takato asked, smiling. He knew not remembering had been bothering his sister and was glad that she now had a way to help her remember. Daisuke thought about it and then smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Jun once dared me to jump off of a swing and I did it, but I twisted my ankle. My old bed room had blue walls. We lived in an apartment. The Yagamis were our neighbors," Daisuke replied.

(The Next Day)

Daisuke and Takato walked to the school with their digimon. "So, how come it's okay to come here today?" Guilmon asked.

"'Cause it's the weekend," Takato answered.  
"Weekend?" the digimon asked.

"No one's at school, see," the boy replied.

"Right, wait, but we're here, see," Guilmon pointed out.

"But no one else is going to be here, see," Takato said.

"Why are we here if we don't have to be?" V-mon asked.

"It's Takato's weekend to feed the rabbits his class is keeping. I'm just coming because, well, the rabbits are cute," Daisuke explained as they entered the school yard only to find that they were not the only ones there.

"This is even worse than the last time. Do you have any idea what our chalk budget is going to be this year? And we're hosting that big hopscotch tournament," the principal said to one of the coaches. The soccer field was once again covered in squiggly chalk lines.

"I have an idea. Why don't we just use some ground up bread crumbs," the coach replied.

"Bread crumbs...have you been reading that fairy tale book again?" the principal asked.

"I just like the pictures," the coach shot back defensively. Takato and Daisuke exchanged exasperated looks before slipping by them to go feed the rabbits.

"Eat up guys. Don't worry, it's not from the cafeteria," Takato said. The rabbits all gathered around and began to eat. Daisuke crouched down and petted one of the snowy animals as it ate. "Making a new friend Guilmon?" Takato asked. The digimon was outside of the rabbit pin and was sniffing at one of the animals through the fence.

"They seem to be getting along," Daisuke commented.

"Just don't eat him, okay?" Takato snickered.

Guilmon hummed and looked away from the cage. "What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"V-mon?" Daisuke questioned when she saw the digimon tense slightly.

"I smell digimon," Guilmon answered.

"I do as well," V-mon said as she went to the door of the rabbit pin. Daisuke opened it for her and the female dragon joined Guilmon.

"Digimon, careful it might be dangerous," Takato warned. "And me without a weapon. Unless rabbits count."

"They don't," Daisuke commented.

"Oh wait, this will work," Takato said as he picked up a broom.

"Back there," Guilmon pointed at a large cylinder.

"Right, stay behind me Daisuke," Takato instructed as he walked forward with the broom in hand. Daisuke did as her brother said. Takato looked behind the thing and got ready to hit the digimon, but stopped when he saw it.

It was a little white digimon with a red upside down triangle on his forehead. He was snoring softly as he slept. "Aw, he's adorable," Daisuke cooed as she moved from behind her brother and knelt next to the digimon.

"He is a cute little guy," Takato commented.

"Wow," they both breathed when the digimon's green eyes opened.

"Hi," Takato said while his sister waved. The digimon looked at them for a second before jumping up.

"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello!" he exclaimed.

"Hey there," Takato replied as he tried to pick up the digimon, but he jumped back out of the boy's reach. "What's wrong? Don't be afraid, we're your friends," Takato smiled as he once again tried to pick up the digimon, who once again leapt away from him before he could.

The digimon landed on top of Daisuke head. "Huh?" the seven year old reached up and tried to pick up the digimon, but he jumped off her head and landed on the ground. He curled up his large ears, his cheeks stained pink, and his green eyes glistening.

"Play!" he exclaimed.

"Okay," Takato tried a third time to pick up the digimon but failed. "Tell you what, why don't we play latter?" the ten year old suggested.

"No, no, no, no, no!" the digimon shook his head. Daisuke giggled in amusement while Takato gave a strained smile.

It took some time but the Matsuki siblings and their partners were eventually able to get the little digimon away from the school and to where Guilmon was staying. Along the way they also learned the digimon's name. "So you're Calumon?" Guilmon asked.

"Right," Calumon exclaimed. Guilmon went back to curiously sniffing the digimon.

"I called Henry. He and Terriermon should be here soon," Takato commented. Daisuke nodded.

"What were you doing at the school?" V-mon asked.

"Playing!" Calumon laughed as Guilmon's nose tickled him. V-mon cracked a smile as she watched the two.

"He is cute," the female dragon said to Daisuke.

Henry arrived a few minutes latter. "I wonder where he came from. I didn't see a digital field when we found him," Takato said.

"He must have been here for awhile," Daisuke stated.

"I'm amazed he was out there on his own," Henry replied.

"He is out there," Terriermon said.

"How do you get your nose so tickly?" Calumon asked.

"Hey, maybe we should get a tamer for the little guy. He looks like he could use one," Henry suggested.

"He should have someone looking after him," Daisuke mused.

"Yeah, but who?" Takato asked. The ten year old thought about it for a moment before smiling. "I think I know someone who could do it," he exclaimed.

"Well alright, let's go get him," Henry replied.

"Who are you thinking of?" Daisuke asked.

"You'll know when you see him," Takato answered as they left, leaving Guilmon to watch after Calumon.

Takato lead them to the playground where Kazu, Kenta, and another boy were all playing cards. "That's him, right over there," Takato said.

"Kazu," Daisuke nodded. It made sense, the boy loved digimon. He played the game all the time.

"Hm...okay, I'll play my upgrade card," Kazu said.

"Huh, you can't do that," Kenta stated.

"But that's not fair," the blond boy Kazu was playing said.

"The one who just played the upgrade card is Kazu. He's the one I was thinking of," Takato told Henry.

"Hm," Henry hummed as he held his chin.

"I won, doesn't matter if it's fair or not," Kazu proclaimed. Daisuke smiled weakly, that was Kazu alright.

"Does to," Kenta argued. Kazu ignored him and slapped down another card.

"Aw, no, not again!" the blond boy he was playing shouted as he lost.

"He knows almost everything about digimon," Takato said.

"Yeah, he's real good at the game, but he does cheat sometimes," Daisuke nodded.

"Hm, I'm not sure if he would be the best choice. Look at the way he plays that game. He gives his digimon all sorts of powers so he can beat up the other guy but he takes away all the energy it uses to protect itself," Henry pointed out.

"Yeah that does sound like something Kazu would do alright. He's really big into power," Takato replied.

Takato hummed as he imagined Kazu being Calumon's tamer. "Yep, you're right Henry," Takato sighed.

"Someone else then?" Daisuke said.

"A girl maybe," V-mon suggested.

"Hey, Suzie," Terriermon said.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Your friend Suzie?" Takato asked as he looked at Daisuke. The girl nodded.

"She's my sis," Henry informed him. "She's nice, I guess," he said.

"I think it's a good idea," Daisuke smiled.

They went over to Henry's apartment Suzie was getting ready to go into town with her mother. "Miss. Pwetty Pants, it's time to get weady for the ball," Suzie exclaimed as she took a jacket off the doll she planned to take with her. "With Daisuke's help you'll cewtainly be the bell of the ball and evewyone will be your fwiend fowever and ever," Suzie stated.

"By nice you mean crazy?" Takato whispered to Henry as they watched the two seven year olds play.

"Which do you pwefer Daisuke, the yellow dwess or the gween one?" Suzie asked as she held up the two dresses to her friend.

"Um...the green," the burgundy haired girl replied, slightly hesitant. She had never played much with dolls.

"What a gweat choice. The gween does a good job of bwinging out Miss. Pwetty Pant's eyes," Suzie smiled. Daisuke smiled back. She did not have many friends her own age, Suzie was the only kid her age she was really close to, because she tended to get along better with kids who were older.

"Pretty much," Henry replied to Takato.

"Then again, Calumon's not playing with a full deck either," Takato pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish the 'Miss. Pwetty Pants' treatment on anyone," Henry stated.

"How bad could it be?" Takato asked. He then imagined how bad it could be. "Uhh," the ten year old trailed as he deflated and looked down.

"See what I mean?" Henry asked. Takato nodded.

"Come on Daisuke, it's time to go," he called to his sister.

"Okay," Daisuke nodded. She picked up V-mon and began to go towards her brother and Henry.

"Aw, but you just got hewe. Do you have to leave Daisuke? We could play more if you stay," Suzie argued.

"You're leaving too Suzie, going shopping with Mom, remember?" Henry commented.

"Not shopping, to the ball," Suzie exclaimed as she spun in a circled with her auburn haired doll dressed in green.

"I can't come, but you can tell me all about the ball tomorrow at school," Daisuke offered.

"Okay," Suzie nodded.

"Bye bye," Daisuke waved as she left the apartment.

"Hm, you know a girl's not a bad idea, but we need one our own age," Henry commented as they all sat on a bench.

"I still think Suzie would make a good tamer," Daisuke pouted, knowing she was out numbered.

"She's not as mature as you are," Henry shook his head. Daisuke did not really think that a tamer needed to be mature, but she supposed that Calumon probably would do better with a more mature person keeping an eye on him to keep him out of trouble.

"Is there anyone from your class?" Henry asked Takato.

"Uh, a girl from my class, huh?" Takato hummed as he thought about it.

"Thinking about your girlfriend?" Daisuke asked.

"You have a girlfriend?" Henry asked in surprise.

"No!" Takato exclaimed, his face growing red.

"But what about Je-" Daisuke began only to have Takato place his hand over her mouth.

"Not my girlfriend," the ten year old shouted. He then cradled his head in his hands. "Let just forget about this," he mumbled.

They continued trying to find someone to be Calumon's tamer, but came up with nothing. When it started to get late they went by the bakery to get some bread for Guilmon and Calumon before heading towards the hideout. "I can't believe it. We didn't find anyone for Calumon and it took all day," Henry said as they walked by the school.

"Maybe Calumon will be alright without a tamer," Daisuke commented.

"Yeah, come on, we'd better get back before Guilmon eats the whole park," Takato said.

"Let's wait, maybe he'll eat Calumon and solve our problems," Terriermon suggested.

"That's not funny," V-mon stated as she gave the other digimon a hard look.

"Who says I was joking?" Terriermon replied. V-mon growled softly as she hit the digimon on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Terriermon shouted as he rubbed his head. "That's rude you know," the digimon huffed.

"Like you weren't being rude first," V-mon replied.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Daisuke cut in and picked up V-mon to stop the two's bickering.

They made it to the hideout only to find Calumon and Guilmon gone. "And I told them like twenty times not to leave," Takato stated as he ran out of the building.

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell them if they're not listening," Terriermon pointed out.

"Everything will be fine," Henry reassured.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Takato sighed.

"I hope you are," Daisuke stated.

"I think your hope was misplaced," Takato groaned as he spotted a digital field forming.

"Aw man," Daisuke exclaimed.

"It's by the school," Henry told them. They all ran towards the school. "Another digimon is coming through. Let's go," the ten year old said as they all stood by the closed gate of the school yard.

"Right," Takato nodded as the two boys climbed over the fence. Daisuke tried to, but she was to short.

"Takato," V-mon called as she balanced on the top of the fence.

"Huh? Oh, let me help," Takato replied as he turned back and pulled the seven year old over the fence.

"Why am I sure this involves Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Because it probably does," his sister answered. Takato pulled down his goggles while Henry and Daisuke put on sunglasses so they could pass through the field. Since the last time Daisuke had taken to carrying around a pair of sunglasses.

"Calumon, Guilmon!" Takato shouted when he saw the two digimon.

"Who is that?" Terriermon asked. There was a third digimon there. A tiny digimon that had sharp teeth and claws.

"Vilemon, champion level. Nasty little thing," Henry answered.

"That's a champion?" Daisuke said in surprise. Vilemon was just so tiny that it was hard to believe.

"This will even the playing field," Takato said as he pulled out a card. "Digi-modify: hyper wing activate," Takato called. Three pairs of white wings appeared on Guilmon's back. "Get him!"

"Right," Guilmon nodded. He flew to where Vilemon was.

"V-mon, can you watch Calumon?" Daisuke asked.

"You got it," the female dragon nodded as she ran over to where the white digimon was.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon knocked the champion out of the air.

"No so easy now that Guilmon can fly too, huh?" Takato smiled.

"Aw nuts," Vilemon shouted. He then crossed his arms and got ready to attack.

"Daisuke, modify!" V-mon called as she stood to Vilemon's left with Calumon behind her.

"Oh right," the seven year old fumbled to get a card. "Got it. Digi-modify: digimetal of courage," Daisuke called as she swiped the card. V-mon smirked as she felt the power from the card.

"Fire rocket!" the female dragon called. Flames surrounded the rookie and she then shot forward, hitting Vilemon.

"Terriermon, it's your turn," Henry stated.

"I'm on it," Terriermon nodded.

"Digi-modify: speed activate," the ten year old called. Terriermon darted forward, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Terriermon knocked Vilemon down right as he was beginning to recover from V-mon's attack. Vilemon flapped his wings and was able to unsteadily stay in the air.

"Nightmare shocker," Vilemon called. Everyone hit the deck as the blue sound waves passed over them.

"Are you okay?" Calumon asked.

"Mm hmm," Guilmon replied.

"Just peachy," V-mon snorted.

"Have you had enough yet fools?" Vilemon taunted.

"I'm pretty sure we were kicking his ass," Daisuke huffed.

"Daisuke," Takato paused in trying to find the next card to use. "Language," the ten year old scolded.

"Oh...sorry," the seven year old apologized.

"Not the time or place for this," Henry stated as he looked at Vilemon.

"Right," Takato looked back at the cards they had. "I can't decide," he said.

"Demon-" Vilemon began.

"Yeah right," Rika said as she and Renamon joined the scene. "You're too tiny to bother with, but a fight's a fight. Renamon." The fox digimon got ready for a fight.

"I'd hate to beat up on a girl, but if you insist," Vilemon taunted.

"I take offense to that," V-mon growled.

Vilemon flew towards Renamon. "Digi-modify: clone activate," Rika shouted.

"Nightmare shocker!" Vilemon called.

"Wuss," Rika smirked as the attack hit Renamon and the digimon disappeared.

"Huh?" Vilemon seemed surprised at first. "Gotcha!" he cheered, assuming victory.

"The only thing you've got is a serious case of the uglies," Rika stated. "Look behind you," the ginger haired girl pointed.

"Uh oh," Vilemon gasped when he saw Renamon.

"Diamond storm," the digimon called. The attack hitting and killing Vilemon. Renamon absorbed his data and the digital field faded.

"Don't bother with any thanks. I did it for the data and that's all," Rika stated.

"Data?" Takato frowned.

"Huh," Rika looked at him.

"Digimon are living creatures, and you kill them," Takato stated.

"He's right, they are alive," Henry said. Rika looked down, it seemed their words were beginning to get to her.

"They have emotions and thoughts just like us," Daisuke commented.

"No, digimon are nothing more than data," Rika stated. "Renamon," the girl said. She and her partner turned to leave, but stopped.

Calumon giggled as he hugged the girl's leg. "What is that little thing?" she asked, her voice much warmer than it had been before. "Is he yours?" Rika turned to Daisuke.

"Huh...oh no," the seven year old replied slowly.

"I'm her partner, and I'm more than just data," V-mon stated as she jumped into Daisuke's arms.

"Hi, wanna play?" Calumon asked as he smiled up at the ten year old. Rika stared at the digimon silently.

"Hey, don't you touch him," Takato shouted. Rika's expression hardened.

"Come on, Renamon. Why would I want to waste my time with these goggleheads?" she scoffed. as she walked away.

"Humph, Takato's the only one with goggles," Daisuke snorted.

"What's her deal?" Takato crossed his arms.

"Finally, a little fun!" Calumon exclaimed. The others all looked at him in surprise. Calumon then began to hop away.

"Wait, it's dangerous out there by yourself," Takato called.

"It's dangerous here with you too, and there must be people out there who are more fun than you," Calumon pointed out as he continued to bounce away. "Goodbye, Guilmon!"

"I hope he's okay," Takato said.

"He's a strange little digimon. I've never seen anything like him. I don't even know if he wants a tamer," Henry mused.

"Or how long that tamer would survive," Terriermon added.

"With their sanity in tact," V-mon snorted.

"You gonna be okay?" Henry asked when he saw that Takato did not look that confident.

"I'm sure that Calumon can take care of himself," Daisuke reassured.

"Yeah," Takato sighed.

(Next Day)

"First it's chalk, now it's chalk and holes. I'm about ready to pave this field over with pavement," the principal shouted.

"We already have a parking lot," one of the coaches pointed out.

"You can be replaced, you know?" the principal replied.

"Is it supposed to be a school project or something?" a kid Daisuke recognized from her class asked.

"Yeah, it's a housing complex for low income gophers," a girl snorted.

"I bet it's a prank by the shot put team. All that lifting and throwing has scrambled their brains," another girl said.

"Why me?" the principal groaned.

"It was alien ghost," a boy said.

"Alien ghost and gnomes that travel through time," a second boy stated.

"You know, they probably wouldn't even believe us if we told them the truth," Takato whispered to Henry and Daisuke as they stood at the back of the crowd.

"They'd probably sooner go with the time traveling gnomes," Daisuke commented.

"I know," Henry snickered., Takato and Daisuke soon joining him in his laughter.

After school Daisuke found her brother. "You know how to play soccer, right?" the seven year old asked.

"We've played it in Gym before, so yeah, I know the rules and stuff," Takato answered.

"Want to play?" Daisuke asked. She knew the general rules of soccer.

"Sure," her brother smiled.


	7. Double Feature

**Chapter six came out being really short so I just put it and chapter seven together. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :).**

CHAPTER 6 – O Partner, Where Art Thou?

Daisuke sat in Guilmon's home with Takato, Henry, and their digimon. They were all playing rock, paper, scissors. "Ready, set, go!" the six of them called. Guilmon and V-mon played paper while the others used scissors.

"And scissors cuts paper, haha," Henry cheered. Guilmon looked around in confusion while V-mon grumbled.

"Ready, set, go!"

"Everyone but Guilmon wins," Takato and Terriermon stated.

"Haha," Henry pumped a fist in the air.

"It's about time," V-mon scoffed. That was the first time the female dragon had not lost.

"Good job, V-mon," Daisuke praised as she petted the digimon who was curled up in her lap like a cat. Guilmon looked between them all in confusion before falling onto his back.

"Not your game, huh buddy?" Takato chuckled.

"I'll play you for your peanut butter next time," Terriermon stated. Guilmon looked at the digimon for a moment. His eyes turned to slits and a growled erupted from the back of his throat.

"Whoa," Terriermon gasped.

"I feel it to," V-mon stated as she got off the seven year old's lap.

"What is it, boy?" Takato asked Guilmon.

"A digimon," V-mon answered.

"Another digimon's just appeared. I can feel it," Terriermon expanded.

"Hey!" Takato shouted as Guilmon ran off. The other followed after the red digimon.

When they made it to the digital field Rika and Renamon were already there. Renamon was fighting with a blue dinosaur. "Who is that?" Daisuke asked. "Oh," she gasped when a hologram of the digimon appeared on her digivice. "It's Allomon an armor level dinosaur-type," the seven year old read. Allomon was advancing on an injured Renamon.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon called.

"Terrier tornado."

"V-mon head," the female dragon shouted. The attacks from the three rookies knocked Allomon away from Renamon. Rika scowled at them.

"I knew it had to be you," Henry said.

"This digimon is mine why don't you wannabes find somewhere else to play?" Rika growled.

"Wannabes?" Takato gasped.

"Renamon would have been that dino's snack if we hadn't shown up," Daisuke stated.

"That's where you're wrong. Renamon can win this fight on her own," Rika snapped.

"You don't have to be so nasty. Why are you always making your digimon fight anyways?" Henry asked.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," the ginger haired girl stated as she pulled out a card. "Digi-modify: hyper chip activate."

"You shouldn't be here. Stay out of my way," Renamon said as she walked past the three other rookies. "Let's finish this," the fox digimon said as streams of blue energy flowed to her.

"Dino burst," Allomon breath fire.

"Frozen wind," Renamon lifted a hand and made a large blue disk that protected her from the fire. "I think you need a cold shower," she stated. Renamon shot a gust of freezing water at Allomon that froze him solid. "Now don't move, good boy," the fox digimon smirked. "Bye bye handsome, diamond storm," Renamon destroyed Allomon and then absorbed his data.

"Renamon, it's time to go," Rika stated when the digital field had faded.

"Hey wait a minute. Can't we just talk?" Takato asked.

"Sure, I've got something to say. Don't ever try that again. Renamon and I work alone," Rika growled.

"Does that qualify as a conversation?" Henry asked.

"In her book I guess it does," Daisuke replied as the girl walked away.

CHAPTER 7 – Now You See It, Now You Don't

"No need to make breakfast," Takato called as he and Daisuke left the house.

"We own a bakery. That's all we make," Yoshie pointed out.

"Morning Guilmon," the ten year old greeted when he and his sister arrived at the digimon's home.

"Morning, where's V-mon?" Guilmon asked.

"Still curled up in bed asleep," Daisuke replied, her tone laced with amusement. "How was your night?" the seven year old asked.

"Strange, last night while I was sleeping it felt like I disappeared and went somewhere else," Guilmon answered.

"You didn't break out again did you?" Takato asked.

"No, it was while I was asleep that I left," Guilmon answered as they left the hideout and began to walk down the street.

"Sounds like a dream," Daisuke commented.

"Yeah, that must be it," Takato agreed.

"A dream, like when I think of snacks?" Guilmon asked.

"No, it's like going into your own world inside your head," Takato answered.

"Do you dream?" the digimon asked.

"Everyone does," Takato nodded.

"That's right," Daisuke said.

"Is your dream world as boring as mine? All white, bright, and empty," Guilmon questioned.

"My dream world is full of stuff. That's where I first thought up you Guilmon," Takato answered.

"I must have the most boring dream world ever. Can I paint my dream world blue?" Guilmon asked.

"You can do anything in your dream world. It's yours to create," Daisuke answered.

"It's weird though. I've never heard of anyone talk about digimon dreaming," Takato commented.

The ten year old gasped loudly. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked as she looked at him. She followed her brother's line of sight and gasped herself when she saw what was happening. Guilmon's lower half was fading away.

"Why are your faces so funny?" Guilmon asked.

"Your legs," Takato answered as he grabbed Guilmon's arm and pulled him away from where he had been standing. His lower half becoming solid again.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" the digimon asked.

"No, but something really weird is going on here," Daisuke's brother answered.

"You were being just fine," the seven year old reassured as she hugged the digimon.

Daisuke and Takato had to leave Guilmon to go to school. Once there they sought out Henry and told him about what had happened. "Wait, start at the beginning," the half Chinese boy instructed.

"Okay, we were just walking and then I don't know. It was like half of him was there and the other half was being rubbed out by an eraser," Takato answered.

"Well, digimon aren't of this world. Maybe some of them can't last long here and they get pulled back into their world, or something like that," Henry replied. "Or maybe our world eliminates them like the body gets rid of a virus," he mused.

"Wha- but Guilmon just got here. I don't want him to disappear," Takato said. "He just can't go back to the other side," the ten year old added, desperation in his tone.

"I'm not from this world and I've done just fine," Daisuke stated.

"Moumentai, the world I'm from. The world you're from. They're really both the same if you think about it," Terriermon said. Daisuke tried thinking about it, but she did not see it. She supposed that her birth world compared to the world that was her home were very similar.

"Yeah, well, thanks professor, but I want him here," Takato replied.

"That may not be possible Takato," Henry said gently. Daisuke frowned at that and shifted uncomfortably.

"What? What are you trying to say, Henry? Do you know something? Tell me," Takato demanded.

"I just know that nothing can last forever, Takato, nothing. I'm sorry," the ten year old replied slowly.

"Well this can and it will," Takato stated before turning around and running off. Daisuke watched her brother go before turning back to Henry and Terriermon.

"Why'd you tell him that? He came to you for reassurance and all you did was make him more worried," the seven year old demanded.

"It wasn't my intention. I'm simply trying to be realistic and not promise something I can't know for sure. If I told Takato that there was nothing to be worried about and then Guilmon did disappear for real wouldn't that make it all the worse?" Henry replied.

Daisuke frowned and looked out the window as she thought about that. She remembered vaguely that when she first arrived there and an investigation to find her family was still open that police officers and detectives never did tell her that they would find her family for sure, only that they would do all they could to locate them.

"Do you understand?" the ten year old asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Daisuke spoke softly. "Still, you're tact needs some work. You could of at least told him that you would do everything you can to keep Guilmon here. I'm mean, you'll do that. Won't you?" the seven year old asked.

"I can promise that," Henry smiled.

(After School)

Daisuke ran home to see V-mon while Takato went to the park to check on Guilmon. "Hi, Mommy, Daddy," the seven year old greeted her parents, giving them both a hug.

"Hello Darling," Yoshie replied.

"Where's your brother?" Takehiro asked.

"He's at the park. I'm going to meet him there after I get V-mon," Daisuke replied as she went up the stairs.

"Did you have a favorite stuffed animal when you were younger? One that you had for years and thought you could never live without," Yoshie asked her husbanded.

"I did," Takehiro replied, choking up a bit. "Zee, I still miss him. There's a good reason that I'm cat person and not a dog person," the man explained.

"Oh honey, you never told me," Yoshie cooed as she held his arm.

"Daisuke, everything go alright today?" V-mon asked when the girl entered the room.

"Not exactly, something weird happened to Guilmon this morning," Daisuke answered.

"Hm, what do you mean?" the female dragon replied. The seven year old explained to V-mon what had happened.

"Let's get to the park then," V-mon said. Daisuke nodded and ran out of the house with the digimon in her arms. The pair arrived at Guilmon's home to see him and Takato getting ready to leave.

"Daisuke, glad you got here when you did. I'm going to try finding Rika. She might have the answers I'm looking for," Takato said.

"How are you going to find her?" Daisuke asked.

"I know the school she goes to. I'm going to ask around there," the ten year old answered as they walked through the city, V-mon pretending to be a plushie and Guilmon an extremely good cosplayer.

"Did you know that Rika's kind of famous?" Takato asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke replied.

"She's played in a lot of tournaments for the card game, even earned the title 'Digimon Queen,'" he said. "Some kids were talking about it in class the other day. They mentioned that she goes to this really nice private school," Takato explained.

"If she really knows that much about digimon then hopefully she will have the answers we're looking for," Daisuke mused.

"Hmm, maybe Calumon's right about not needing a partner," Guilmon mused.

"Um uh, Guilmon do you want to leave me?" Takato asked.

"No, do you want me to leave?" the digimon replied.

"Sometimes Guilmon you can be very confusing," Takato stated.

"No kidding, I didn't follow any of that at all," V-mon snorted.

They made it to the school Rika went to and it did not take long for a trio of girls to crowd around Guilmon and start cooing over him. "Ow, hey don't be so grabby," Guilmon said as one of the girl's pulled on his ear.

"He's so sweet," one of the girl's giggled.

"And that plushie you've got is so adorable," another said to Daisuke.

"Yeah, it looks so life like. Where did you get it?" the third asked.

"Um...well...I've had V-mon for several years. I don't remember exactly where I got her," the seven year old answered.

"Aw, it's simply precious that you still carry around a stuffed animal," one of the girls exclaimed. V-mon gritting her teeth as the girl pulled on her ear.

"Simply precious?" Daisuke mumbled while making a weird face.

"Takatomon," Guilmon cried as he looked over to where the boy was talking to one of the students.

"Daisuke, Guilmon come on," Takato called when he finished talking to the girl and started down the street.

"I've got to go," Daisuke said as she slipped away from them. The trio called out farewells to them.

"Man, what was with that one girl and pulling ears?" V-mon grumbled as she rubbed her right ear.

"Huh?" Takato gasped as Guilmon ran down an alley. "Guilmon, what's wrong?" Takato asked as he ran after the digimon. V-mon jumped from Daisuke's arms and ran on her own.

"I smell a digimon. I think it's Renamon," the female dragon stated.

"I guess we're in the right neighborhood then," Daisuke said.

Guilmon stopped running when he found the fox digimon. "Renamon, it is you," Takato said.

"Who were you expecting, boys and girls? Your mommies," she teased.

"Very funny," Takato scoffed.

"I don't think I have mommy, do I? Wait, Takato's my mommy," Guilmon replied. Daisuke snickered at that.

"Ah geez Guilmon, don't call me that," Takato grumbled.

"Why not, you'd make a better mother than a tamer with how you baby your digimon," Renamon stated.

"Hey!" Takato shouted.

"Now are we going to fight or our we going to flap our gums all day?" the fox digimon asked.

"I wouldn't mind knocking you down a couple pegs," V-mon growled as she glared at the larger digimon.

"V-mon, we didn't come here to fight," Daisuke stated.

"Then what are you doing here?" Rika asked. The four turned around to see the girl standing behind them.

"We were looking for you," Takato answered. The girl's purple eyes narrowed at that.

"Why do you keep following me around? Are you in love with me, lover boy?" Rika teased.

"I'm not following you around, okay," Takato shouted, the two ten year olds glaring at each other. Guilmon looked between the pair.

"Are you two going to fight?" the digimon asked.

"Huh?" Takato looked at the digimon and pointed to Rika and then himself. Guilmon nodded.

"She's a girl," Takato exclaimed. "And she'd kick my butt," the boy muttered. Rika smirked at that. "You know fighting isn't always the answer," Takato said.

"The coward's credo," Rika stated.

"It's not cowardly. We simply have no reason to fight you," Daisuke cut in.

"Then just what do you kids want?" Rika demanded.

"To ask you some questions," Takato replied.

"We've heard that you know a lot about digimon," Daisuke said.

"You've heard correct," Rika stated. "Come on," the ginger haired girl spun on her heels and started to walk away.

Daisuke, Takato, and their digimon exchanged looks before following after the girl. Rika showed them to her home, a large traditional Japanese house. "I admit, I saw you in a dream a while back, and that's what's really been bugging me because I don't know what it means, but don't get the wrong idea. I'm not following you around because of that. We just have some questions about digimon," Takato said.

"Alright kid, don't get your underwear all bunched up," Rika replied.

"What do you mean kid? We're the same age," Takato demanded.

"I'm calling you kid because you don't know anything about anything. You show up talking about seeing me in a dream. Do you know how weird that is?" the girl shot back.

"That is kind of creepy," Daisuke admitted. She would think it was creepy if someone she did not know started talking about seeing her in a dream.

"I'm sorry, I just thought...well then maybe we could all work together," Takato suggested.

"We can't," Rika stated.

"Rika, you home?" a woman called. Renamon grabbed Guilmon and pulled him behind the house. V-mon froze and pretended to be a stuffed animal. The door was slid open by a woman Daisuke assumed was Rika's mother. "Oh, I'm not used to Rika bringing friends home. What are your names?" she asked.

"Takato and this is my sister," the ten year old said.

"Daisuke," the burgundy haired girl supplied.

"They're not going to be here long," Rika said. "You're not," she hissed under her breath to the Matsuki siblings.

"Why don't I fix some snacks for the three of you? It will only take a second to pop some cookies into the oven," the woman offered. "How would you two like them?"

"Thanks," Takato replied.

"That's okay Grandma, they're not staying," Rika replied. "You're not," she threatened. Daisuke looked at Rika in surprise. The woman looked very young to be here grandmother.

"Well bye, I hope you come to see us again," she said while pulling the door shut.

"Sure," Takato nodded.

"You're not," Rika stated

"Bye bye," Daisuke called.

"Let go!" Guilmon cried as he came tumbling out from behind the house.

"Um so listen, what I wanted to ask you was whether or not digimon turn back into data. I mean, do they ever just disappear and go back to their own world?" Takato asked.

"Of course," Rika replied.

"Not like when you defeated Vilemon, but just for no good reason," Takato specified.

"Digimon are just data anyway, so probably," the girl shrugged.

"Doesn't that make you sad at all?" Takato asked. Rika did not respond as she glanced over to where Renamon was standing and then looked down. She did look sad.

"They may not be made of flesh and blood but they are still living, intelligent beings," Daisuke commented. Rika continued to look down for a moment before looking at Daisuke.

"You're kind of odd for a...how old are you? Six," Rika commented.

"Seven," the girl beamed with her hands on her hips. Rika had them leave shortly after that.

"Stop pushing," Guilmon cried.

"Move faster then," Renamon replied.

"Well thanks Rika, it's not every day you get to meet your dream girl," Takato snickered. Daisuke punched him on the arm for that comment. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist," the boy said.

"Ugh," Rika rolled her eyes.

"Bye," Takato walked away.

"It was nice talking to you," Daisuke said as she followed after her brother. V-mon waved to the two girls.

"Renamon, bye bye," Guilmon waved.

"Hump," Renamon looked away.

"That didn't go to bad," the seven year old smiled as they walked along the darkened street.

"Hey!" Rika called after them.

"Yeah?" Takato asked.

"You mention that dream again and I'll send you to dream land for good," the ginger haired girl threatened as she kicked the air before stalking back into her house.

"Man, she can't take a joke," Takato grumbled.

"And you're surprised?" Daisuke replied. With how cold and serious Rika was the seven year old kind of assumed that it was a given that the girl would not have much of sense of humor.

"I guess not. She's just a barrel of laughs, huh?" her brother joked in response.

"What about Renamon? Her idea of a joke is to punch me in the funny bone," Guilmon stated.

"They could both use some lightening up," V-mon commented.

"Man, I was hoping Rika would have some more answers for me. Something that would make this problem go away," Takato said. "I've always loved digimon and I always thought it would be cool to have a real one of my very own, and then you appeared like magic and everything was great. But now I'm not even sure you're going to be able to stay with me or not Guilmon. I guess I thought if I could learn more about digimon I would be able to stop whatever is trying to take you. I'm scared," the ten year old stated.

"I am too," Daisuke stated as she grabbed her brother's arm. "But knowing that no matter what happens we'll have each other makes me feel better," the burgundy haired girl said. Takato smiled at his sister, but it was tinged with worry. He wondered if they would always have each other. He wondered if Daisuke would get taken back to her world one day.

"You know what? Calumon told me that being scared pointless. It's kind of like trying to ice skate on sausages," Guilmon commented.

"Not just pointless, but absurd," V-mon snorted.

"I guess you're all right. It's just I want to spend as much time as possible with you, you know?" Takato smiled at Guilmon.

"Yeah!" the digimon beamed. "Hey, let's do something really fun tomorrow. We could play tag until we drop or eat until we can't move," Guilmon suggested as he walked ahead of them.

"It's happening again!" Takato gasped as Guilmon's lower half once again began to disappear. "Guilmon," the ten year old cried. The digimon turned back to him, his body disappearing even further.

"I feel weird. I must be dreaming again, right?" Guilmon asked.

"Guilmon?" Takato gasped.

"Everything's fading," the digimon stated.

"Daisuke," V-mon said. The girl looked over and saw that the tip of female dragon's tail was faded.

"Get away from here," the seven year old demanded while Takato hugged Guilmon. V-mon did as Daisuke said and scampered down the street.

"I just got used to having you around. I can't imagine life without you anymore. You can't go!" Takato cried.

"I'll do my best to stay here," Guilmon said. Daisuke grabbed the digimon's arm to try and pull him away so that he would not disappear, but she was to late. The digimon disappeared. Takato fell to the ground and Daisuke found herself gripping thin air.

"Guilmon, please don't leave me. Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

"He's gone, I can't believe it. It's like he was never here," the ten year old mumbled as he stood up. "And there's nothing I can do," he said.

"We'll figure something out," Daisuke stated as she took hold of his arm. She tried to appear calm but her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. Takato's digivice began to beep. He pulled it out and looked at it along with Daisuke.

"What's this?" Takato asked.

"It's what we used to find Guilmon last time," his sister exclaimed.

"In the tunnel," Takato said as he looked where the signal was pointing.

"Let's call the others," Daisuke stated as she ran down the street, Takato hot on her heels. The siblings went to a payphone, V-mon joining them.

"Guilmon, he's..." the dragon trailed, her voice bordering frantic.

"In the tunnel," Takato replied as Daisuke called Henry's.

"Hello, hello, hello," it was answered by Suzie.

"Hey Suzie," Daisuke replied quickly.

"Daisuke! I'm so happy you called. Eawlier today I was at the pawk with Jawin." her older sister, Jarrin. "And I saw the most beautiful buttewfly," Suzie said.

"That's-" Daisuke began, trying to think of a way to tell Suzie that she could not talk and needed Henry without hurting her friend's feeling. The burgundy haired girl's dilemma was solved as Takato took the phone.

"Just get Henry on the phone," the ten year old shouted. "Uh, please," he added.

"Henry, Takato's shouting for you on phone," Suzie called.

"I'm not shouting," Takato growled.

"Most people would call that shouting," Henry said through the phone. After they explained to him what happened Henry met with them and they went to Rika's house to see if she would help them.

"Ugh...great," the ginger haired girl groaned when she saw them, but she did not slam the door in their faces but instead went with them.

"This is it you guys. This is where Guilmon disappeared," Takato told them.

"The digimon should stay back. V-mon also started to disappear when she was here," Daisuke told them.

"Whatever is causing this seems only to affect the digimon," Henry commented. "Daisuke's right, Renamon you should stay back," he instructed.

"Rika?" the fox digimon asked.

"It's okay you can go," Rika replied. Renamon left.

"I suppose you want me to go too, huh? Fine," Terriermon commented as he began to walk away from them.

"Don't order my digimon around, got it? She's mine," Rika snapped.

"I'm just trying to keep them out of danger," Henry replied.

"Why bother? Digimon are just data, who cares if they disappear?" the girl replied.

"Be quiet!" Takato shouted at her. "I don't care what you say. Guilmon is my friend and I'll do everything I can to find him," the ten year old continued in a softer tone. "With or without you."

"I'm with you," Daisuke stated. Her digivice began to beep and she pulled it out to see that she had a map on it like Takato's that was pointing her to the tunnel.

"I'm getting a signal too," Henry told them as he pulled out his own digivice. "Yeah, let's go and find Guilmon," the boy said. He and the Matsuki siblings walked off towards the tunnel.

"Let's go find Guilmon," Rika mocked as she stayed behind. Her own digivice began to go off and she pulled it out, looking at the map and then to the three kids climbing over a fence. "Waste of time," she scoffed.

(At the Tunnel)

"Why don't they ever make tunnels that aren't dark and scary?" Takato asked. They looked over when they heard the door to the place open.

"Rika, you decided to help us," Daisuke exclaimed when she saw the older girl.

"That's awesome," Takato stated. He drew back when the girl glared at him and coughed nervously. "Uh, you know, whatever."

"A tamer doesn't walk away from danger," Rika told them.

"Yeah, right," Henry muttered sarcastically. "Enough talking, let's go find Guilmon," he continued.

"Yeah, um it is kind of scary down here," Takato commented as the four of them started down the tunnel.

"Oh brother," Rika groaned.

"How long is this stupid tunnel anyways?" the ginger haired girl demanded several minutes latter.

"My teacher said it goes all the way to the next town," Takato answered.

"That's so stupid," Rika stated.

"Yeah, so you said," Henry sighed while Daisuke yawned. It was getting late.

"It's too bad they don't have one of those people moves. You know, like at the airport. That would come in handy right about now, don't you think?" Takato commented.

"Till it rains and this place flood. Then it would break," Daisuke replied.

"It's not funny you know? I don't want to walk all the way to the next town just to find your little friend," Rika told them.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Rika, maybe the tunnel will flood and we can all swim there," Henry replied.

"I don't know, I'm not a very strong swimmer," Daisuke said.

Takato and Henry both chuckled at that while Rika groaned. "Just my luck to be stuck down here with a trio of comedians," she huffed.

"Will you guys can it?" Takato demanded as his digivice once again began to go off. "Look," he turned around and showed it to the others.

"Forget the digivice, take a look at that," Henry replied as he pointed further down the tunnel. They saw a dome of rippling light blue almost white energy.

"That doesn't look normal," Daisuke gasped.

"Guilmon must be inside that thing. I know it," Takato stated. "Guilmon!" he shouted.  
"Don't be stupid. How could you possible know that?" Rika scoffed.

"I don't know how. I jut feel that he's in there," Takato answered.

"We know Guilmon's down here, assuming that he's in the freaky glowing dome isn't that far fetched," Daisuke pointed out. Takato's digivice shot a beam of light from the screen and the others digivices soon followed suit.

"Whoa," the seven year old gasped as she looked at the light.

"What's going on?" Takato asked.

"Our digivices connect us to our digimon. Maybe we can use them," Henry suggested as he pointed his digivice at the dome. The other three did the same.

"Something's happening," Takato gasped.

"It's opening," Henry answered.

"Guilmon, hold on I'm coming," Takato pulled down his goggles and ran into the dome.

"Not without me," Daisuke put on a pair of sunglasses and ran after her brother.

"Hey, wait for me," Henry followed the siblings.

"Stupid," Rika growled as she also went into the dome.

Daisuke yelped as the ground under her feet gave out and she found herself floating weightlessly in a mass of blue matter similar to water except that they could all still breath. "Maybe the digital world from the TV show is real and we're in it," Henry suggested.

"Didn't it look more like earth?" Daisuke commented.

"Guilmon, I think I see him," Takato stated as he swam forward. "Cool this is how I fly in my dreams."

"Wait up," Henry called as he followed after the boy.

"Ugh, you and your dreams," Rika groaned.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'm not a good swimmer," Daisuke informed them as she awkwardly paddled after the three older kids.

"There he is," Takato shouted. Daisuke looked and saw Guilmon tied up in several cords. "Guilmon, wake up," her brother called.

"Right now, five minutes," Guilmon replied drowsily. Takato smiled at that.

"Don't worry boy, I'll get you out of there, somehow," he pledged. Daisuke's brown eyes widened when she heard something buzzing behind her.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"Look, it's being erased," Rika shouted. The cords Guilmon was tied up in were disintegrating.

"We need to get Guilmon out of there before he's erased too," Daisuke stated.

"I can't reach him in time. Help," Takato said. Henry and Rika grabbed onto his arms and swung him towards Guilmon. The digimon broke free of the cords and the two embraced. "I thought I was going to lose you for sure."

Guilmon glowed red and a path out of the dome was formed. "He's created a road for us," Henry stated as he swam towards it.

"How cool," Daisuke beamed as she followed after the boy.

"Yeah, well, Renamon could of done the same thing," Rika scoffed.

"You okay?" Takato asked when he landed on the path with Guilmon.

"Skating on sausages," the digimon answered.

"Have your reunion latter. We have to get out of here before we're erased," Henry stated. The five of them ran along the path as the dome disappeared around them, making it out right before it disappeared all together. They then all walked to the park. V-mon and the other two digimon joined them.

"I never would of gotten Guilmon back without your help. I don't know how to thank you guys," Takato stated.

"That's easy, just say thank you," Guilmon replied.

"Moumentai," Terriermon said.

"The little one didn't even do anything," Renamon stated.

"Like you're one to talk," V-mon replied.

"Look at you, blubbering over data," Rika said before walking off. Takato chuckled, not really bothered by the girl's comment.

"Daisuke, Takato!" they heard Takehiro shouted.

"We bought more ice cream," Yoshie stated.

"That could only be my parents," Takato said.

"It's really late, they must have been worried," Daisuke commented, feeling slightly guilty. The sun had gone down awhile ago.

"You were really brave. You know that?" Henry said.

"Like a knight in shinning armor," Daisuke grinned at her older brother.

"Yeah, first time for everything," Takato replied.

"Well something tells me you better get used to it," Henry stated as he and Terriermon ran off.

"You were brave too you know," Takato said as he looked at Guilmon and Daisuke.

"That's because of you," Guilmon replied.

"Goodnight Guilmon, tomorrow I'll bring you some ice cream," Takato called as he ran off with Daisuke and V-mon.

"Night," Daisuke called.


	8. House of Horrors

CHAPTER 8 – House of Horrors

"Daisuke, look," V-mon said as she gazed out the window of the girl's room.

"What is it?" the seven year old asked as she walked over to the digimon. "A digital field," she gave her own answer. Daisuke picked up the digimon and went down the stairs. "Takato we gotta go. Meeting up with Henry, remember?" the girl called to her brother who was playing a round of old maid with their father.

"We can finish this latter. Go have fun with your friend," Takehiro stated as he set down the cards he had been holding.

"Thanks Dad," Takato smiled as he ran out of the house with Daisuke and V-mon. "So what's going on?" the ten year old asked.

"A digital field," V-mon answered.

"The park's on the way, so we can pick up Guilmon," Daisuke commented.

"Right," Takato nodded.

They got Guilmon and also ran into Henry and Terriermon before making it to the digital field. Daisuke and Henry put on sunglasses while Takato pulled on his goggles. The six of them then ran into the digital field. Once through they found themselves standing on the front lawn of a two story house. It was unkept, the lawn overgrown and riddled with weeds. The house appeared old, the frame slanted slightly. "I don't see a digimon," Takato commented after a few moments of nothing passed.

"I smell one," Guilmon stated.

"Me too. It's coming from that house," V-mon replied.

"There must be one in there," Terriermon said.

"You mean in the creepy house that no one in their right minds would go into?" Daisuke replied.

"Yeah, if we go in, wouldn't that be trespassing or something?" Takato pointed out.

"It looks abandoned," Henry commented.

"You want to go in there then?" the seven year old asked him incredulously.

"Not really," the boy answered.

The six of them froze when a scream met their ears. "That sounded like Rika," Daisuke pointed out.

"Well she and Renamon are crazy enough to enter a house like that," Terriermon commented.

"Let's get going," Takato said as they all ran up to the house.

"And apparently so are we," Terriermon said.

The planks creaked precariously as Daisuke bounded up the three steps onto the porch, pausing for a moment when she saw something dart under it. An eye shone in the darkness and the girl grimaced when she realized that it belonged to a rat. The front door was missing it's door knob, a circle was cut into the wood where one used to be. Henry pushed on the door and it swung open easily.

The six of them stepped into the building, looking around in confusion. "I was not expecting this," Daisuke commented. They were standing in a large sitting room, the floor was covered in a clean, cream carpet. The walls were painted a light blue, there were a couple empty picture frames hung on the walls. There was a fireplace on the wall to the left of them with a couch and a few chairs around it. In front of them there was a spiraling staircase that lead to the second floor. A chandelier hung from the roof and gave light to the room

"A room like this belongs in a mansion," V-mon mused, shifting uncomfortably. The air was wrong. The room was clean, not a speck of dust present, yet the air was musty.

"Let's hurry up and find Rika so we can get out of here," Henry said.

"The sooner the better," Terriermon stated.

Guilmon growled as he looked around, his eyes narrowed to slits. He was sure he saw something else moving in the room "Hey boy, what's the matter?" Takato asked. Guilmon saw a glimpse of something slipping through a doorway and swore he caught Renamon's smell. The digimon ran forward and through the doorway.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted as he ran after the digimon with the others just a little ways behind him. The ten year old made it through the doorway, his footsteps echoed as the ground changed from carpet to marble. A slam resounded and the boy whipped around to see that the door he had just gone through had shut.

"It's gone," Guilmon commented.

"What is?" the ten year old asked as he turned to the digimon, who had stopped running and was instead simply standing in the hallway looking confused.

"I was sure that I saw Renamon," Guilmon answered.

"Eyes playing tricks on you," Takato chuckled humorlessly. He was trying to stay calm as he went to the door and tried pulling it open.

"My eyes have tricked me before, but never my nose," Guilmon mused.

"It won't open," Takato shouted as he slammed his shoulder against the door.

"Let me try," the digimon offered. Takato nodded as he stepped away from the door. Guilmon charged at the door and slammed into it. The ten year old moved an arm in front of his face as the door splintered and fell apart.

Guilmon looked at the room he had entered and cocked his head to the side. "Did I do it wrong?" he asked.

"How could you...oh," Takato trailed as he looked around. They were in the same room as before yet it was aged. The cream carpet could not be called cream anymore. It was riddled with stains and mold. In many places it was ripped up revealing the floor underneath. Takato dodged a stain that looked suspiciously like blood. The furniture was covered in cobwebs and the paint on the walls was pealing. The ten year old walked into the room, Guilmon beside him. A heavy silence laid over the room and Takato winced as a crunching broke through it.

The chandelier had at some point fallen from the roof and shattered. Every step Takato took was almost always accompanied by the sound of some piece of the chandelier being broken further under his foot. "I can't smell the others," Guilmon stated, his voice seemed out of place and foreign in the room.

"What happened here?" Takato whispered, even though there really was not any reason for him to do so.

(Page Break)

Daisuke had been hot on her brother's heels when he passed through the doorway. She was stopped and sent falling backwards when the door slammed in her face. "Daisuke!" V-mon shouted as she went up to the girl and looked her over. Letting out a sigh of relief when she saw that the girl was not hurt. Her nose was slightly pink, but it could have been worse.

"I'm fine," the girl replied as she sat on the carpet rubbing her head.

"Thought you could break the door down?" Terriermon teased.

"Thought it wouldn't slam in my face," Daisuke replied.

"Your nose," Henry gasped. Daisuke looked at the older boy nervously. He sounded very worried, almost panicking.

"What about it?" the seven year old asked. It felt slightly tender, but really not bad at all. Nothing to cause concern over.

"You're bleeding," Henry replied. The two digimon looked at the boy in alarm, both of them agreeing that there was not a drop of blood on Daisuke.

"I am?" Daisuke gasped as she reached her left hand up and felt her face. Her hand came back clean.

"Henry, she's not bleeding," V-mon stated. She did not see or smell any blood. The ten year old looked at V-mon before turning his gaze back to the girl. Blood gushed from her nose, covering the lower part of her face and dripping off her chin. The white collar of her dress was stained a rust color by it.

"I feel fine," Daisuke stated, her teeth were a light pink and strings of dark red connected her lips as she spoke.

"That...that's, how can?" Henry mumbled. "But it's everywhere," the boy stated.

"Come on Henry, don't flake out on us," Terriermon said, slight nervousness creeping into his tone. Henry mumbled something inaudible as he cradled his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down. He might not of been able to see it anymore but his nose was still filled by a nauseating coppery smell.

"Henry?" Daisuke asked as she reached forward and touched the older boy's arm with her left hand. Her hand felt wet and sticky, Henry flinched away from her. He looked at his arm and saw nothing.

"Wha-" the ten year old mumbled as he looked over to Daisuke, she looked fine.

"You done freaking out now?" Terriermon asked the boy. Henry was silent for several seconds as he looked between the three of them.

"Yeah," he replied softly. "Yeah, I'm done," Henry stated as he stood up. The smell of blood still lingered in the air, but he could no longer see any.

"Good, you were starting to freak me out," Terriermon said as he jumped up and hung on the boy's shoulder.

"Let's just hurry up and find the others so we can get out of here," Daisuke stated as she stood up.

A creak filled the air as the door Takato and Guilmon had gone through swung open. Daisuke rubbed her arms as a cool draft hit her. "I swear this lead to a hallway before," the seven year old commented as she looked at the concrete stairs leading down.

"I'm sure that it did too," V-mon replied.

"Um guys, you might want to look at the walls," Terriermon commented.

"What now?" V-mon grumbled as she and the others looked to the walls. It did not take them long to see what had caught Terriermon's attention. The picture frames were no longer empty.

"That's me," Daisuke mumbled as she looked at a picture of herself holding V-mon.

"This is crazy," Henry said as he saw pictures of himself and Terriermon on the walls. It was not just them either, but their families as well.

"And beyond creepy," Terriermon stated. They were not posed picture, in none of them were the subjects actually looking at the camera. Henry's stomach turned, there was a picture of him sitting at the dinner table with the rest of his family.

"How would someone even get these?" Daisuke asked. There was a picture of her in town with her family, Takato was giving her a piggy back ride, and another of her in class whispering something to Suzie. Henry swallowed uncomfortably. He did not really want to think about that. His gaze landed on a photo in a large frame over the fireplace. There were three people in the photo and they all looked mildly familiar. He was sure that one of them was Daisuke when she was a toddler.

"Daisuke," the ten year old said.

"What is it?" the girl asked as she followed his gaze and looked up at the photo.

"That's not Takato, is it?" Henry asked. In the picture Daisuke was on a swing next to a girl of the same age with light brown hair. Daisuke was being pushed by a boy a few years older than she was. He had brown hair like Takato, but it was darker.

"Takato's hair isn't wild like that," Terriermon snorted.

"That's..." Daisuke trailed as she looked at the photo. "That's Taichi and Hikari," the seven year old stated.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked. Now that he thought about it the two kids did look like Taichi and Hikari.

"Y-yes, is this...was this in the show?" she asked.

"No, you never showed up that young," Henry answered.

"If that's the case then how is this photo here?" V-mon asked.

"We should get out of here," Henry stated.  
"Without the other?" Daisuke replied. "I refuse to leave without my brother," the girl stated. She was most definitely freaked out, but she was not leaving Takato.

"I'll stay and find him and the others, but you need to leave," Henry said as he went over to the front door. The vision of the girl covered in blood fresh in his mind.

He pulled on the door and it opened with as much ease as it had when he entered the building, revealing the rotting porch and the overgrown lawn bordered by the thick fog of a digital field. Daisuke screamed as something wrapped around her ankle and dragged her down the stairs. "Daisuke!" V-mon shouted as she bounded down the stairs after the girl.

Henry abandoned the front door and ran towards the staircase. The door slammed shut right before he got to it. "Damn door," the boy cursed as he pulled on the knob to no evil. "Open up!" he shouted. The door swung open and nailed him the face before slamming shut again. Henry fell down his face throbbing and a coppery taste filled his mouth.

"I see blood, do you?" Terriermon asked. Henry spit out a blood covered tooth.

"Yeah," Henry sighed.

(Page Break)

Rika threw a door open to be greeted by an empty room with a table sitting in the middle. On the table was a porcelain doll. "What the hell is with this place!" the ginger haired girl shouted. She had been in this room before, except she had gotten into it by a door on the first floor. She and Renamon were currently on the second.

"Rika, take a closer look at the doll," Renamon instructed. The ten year old stalked into the room. She was more pissed off about her current predicament than actually scared. Rika snatched up the doll and looked at it. She immediately dropped it like it had burnt her and stumbled back a couple steps.

"That can't be," Rika mumbled. When she had first seen the doll it had looked completely generic with blonde curls, blue eyes, and a white dress. The doll was still in the white dress, but it now had purple eyes and straight ginger hair that hung around it's shoulders. It looked like her.

Rika considered the possibility that the room she was currently in was truly not the same one as the room she had first stumbled into. That would explain why the dolls in the two rooms were different. However, that still did not explain why there was a doll of her in this house in the first place. The girl whipped around when she thought she saw something.

"Rika?" Renamon asked.

"You didn't see that, did you?" the girl replied. The digimon shook her head. "This is so stupid. I don't even care about finding the digimon anymore, I just want out of this house of headaches," Rika snarled.

"I still sense the digimon, but it's not in any one place. It seems to be coming from everywhere," Renamon commented.

"Yeah, so you've said," the ginger haired girl sighed as she looked at the doll that she had dropped. Her eyes narrowed as it looked like frost was forming on it.

The ten year old knelt down and touched the doll. "It's cold," the girl stated as she moved it so that she could see the face. It was glistening with a thin layer of ice.

"Even if it was cold enough for anything to freeze the air is dry," Renamon pointed out.

"Like anything in this place is logical," Rika growled, trying to push away the knot that had formed in the pit of her stomach. She gently touched the face of the doll, gasping when it shattered. The ice spread and Rika tried to get back but was to late. Before either her or Renamon could react they both had their limbs caught in ice.

(Page Break)

Takato stood in the sitting room contemplating over what to do. "This," the ten year stopped as his voice came out barely audible. Silence seemed to have a choke hold on the room and it was hard for Takato to break free from it.

"Yes?" Guilmon asked, he seemed not to have the same problem that his partner did.

"This doesn't make sense," Takato stated. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do," the boy continued, finding it much easier to speak now that he had started.

"Find the others of course," Guilmon replied.

"I know," Takato chuckled. "I just don't know how to go about doing that," the ten year old said. He was standing in the room that he had last seen the others in. "I mean, maybe we slipped through some weak spot in reality and really are several years in the future. There might not be anyway to get back and even if we do..." Takato trailed off, realizing that he was rambling.

"Even if we do...what?" Guilmon asked.

"It might be too late," the ten year old said. There was something wrong with the house and the others were still in it, probably...Takato was not even sure what was going on with the others, with his little sister. They might be completely fine, or they could be...not so fine. "Hey, the digital field!" Takato exclaimed, trying to keep his mind from wandering to far into dark territory. "Do you think this could be a digimon's doing?" the ten year old asked.

Guilmon hummed for a moment as he thought about it. "I smell digimon, so probably," the red digimon stated.

"Really, where? If we destroy the digimon causing all this then things should go back to normal," Takato smiled, happy to have a plan. He wanted to be able to protect Daisuke and felt awful about getting separated from her so easily, but having an idea on how to fix things made him feel better. Made him feel useful.

"Everywhere, I've been ignoring it, assuming that my nose was playing tricks on me again," Guilmon answered.

"Hm, that's odd. At least we know there's a digimon around here," Takato tried to keep hold of his positive mood.

"Takato!" The ten year old's head jerked up when he heard his name, his heart rate sky rocketing.

"That's Daisuke," he choked.

"Help, Takato, help me!" The ten year old ran over to the spiraling staircase and started bounding up the steps. One of the boards broke and his leg was caught.

"Damn it," Takato cursed as he struggled to get free. Guilmon tore the board away and the pair continued up the steps.

At the top Takato looked around in confusion as he found himself in a large, white room. The floors, the walls, the ceiling...all white. It gave the room a very bright feel even though it had no windows or lights. There were also no doors. The room seemed to be a dead end. "Daisuke, where are you?" Takato shouted. Guilmon glanced back when he heard something move.

"The stairs are gone," the digimon stated.

"What?" Takato glanced back, and saw that Guilmon was right. "We're trapped," the ten year old mumbled. Daisuke's scream cut through the air.

"No! Stop it...Takato!" the girl shrieked.

"I'm coming," the boy shouted back. "Where is she?" Takato asked as he looked around the white box. "We have to find a way out," he stated as he ran to the walls and began searching for a hidden door. Guilmon helped him, but even together they could not find anything. His wits quickly frazzled as Daisuke continued to scream in the background, the volume growing till it was all he could hear.

"Why won't it stop?" Takato shouted as he clamped his hands over his ears.

"Huh, it stopped," Guilmon mumbled as the box was thrown into an unexpected silence.

"Y...yeah," the ten year old mumbled as he slowly moved his hands away from his head.

"Maybe it was just our ears playing tricks," the digimon offered.

"I hope so," Takato agreed. "Huh?" he mumbled when something splashed on his shoulder. He touching his shoulder, his fingers coming back red.

Takato stared at his fingers for several seconds. He was snapped out of his stupor when a drop of red splashed on to the palm of his hand. The ten year old looked up wincing when another drop hit him on the cheek.

(Page Break)

Henry stood up, wiping blood from his chin. "We need to get through that door," the ten year old stated, trying to ignore the pain in his mouth and consoled himself in the fact that the tooth he lost had been a baby tooth.

"We're on the same page then," Terriermon stated. "Bunny blast," He called. The attack broke the door down, only for them to met with a slab of concrete.

"That's just great," Henry grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, we'll try something else then," the boy said as he pulled a card out of his pocket. "Digi-modify: Digmon's drill," Henry called as he swiped the card through his digivice. The horn on Terriermon's head turned into a drill and he used it to begin breaking through the cement.

(Page Break)

Rika cursed profusely as she was stuck kneeling on the ground with ice around her arms and legs. "Can't you get free?" the girl yelled at Renamon. The fox digimon struggled against the ice. She was still standing with her arms stuck to one of the walls.

"It's too strong," Renamon stated. Rika gasped as a pillar of ice with a sharpened end began to raise up from the ground under her.

"Damn it," the girl cursed as she struggled to get free.

"Rika," Renamon shouted. If the girl did not move she would have a spear of ice through her throat in a few seconds.

"Do something," the ten year old cried. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her breathing was coming in quick, short gasps.

"I'm trying," the digimon stated as she continued to struggle. There was a roaring Rika's ears as the spear of ice was less than an inch from her neck.

"Renamon!" the girl screamed. Her digivice lit up.

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon." The nine tailed fox easily broke free from the ice that was binding her and knocked away the spear of ice before it could hurt Rika. She freed Rika and the two of them left the room. "Rika, are you hurt?" Kyubimon asked. The girl shook her head.

"Thanks," she mumbled while looking away from the digimon.

(Page Break)

Daisuke screamed as she was dragged down the concrete stairs. She was in complete darkness, the door at the top of the stairs had slammed shut and there was no source of light in the basement. She could feel several small, clammy hands clawing at her legs and pulling her further into the earth. The seven year old kicked and struggled against whatever creatures had a hold of her.

Disgruntled growls and moans came from them as the girl hit them. Daisuke was able to slip away from the creatures and scrambled up a few steps blindly, banging her knees and elbows on the hard steps. "Daisuke!" V-mon called, the girl could roughly see the outline of the digimon in the darkness.

"V-mon," she replied in relief as the digimon got close to her. Daisuke reached forward and her fingers brushed against V-mon's fur.

The girl then yelped as one of the creatures grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her down. Daisuke used her arms to protect her head as she was sent tumbling down the steps. Growls, clicks, and shrieks filled the air produced by whatever was down there with her and V-mon. Daisuke was thrown off the steps and into the air. She prepared herself for a not so soft landing, but it never came.

Instead she found herself suddenly emerged in ice cold water. Daisuke floundered in the water, trying to figure out which way was up and which was down. She was not alone. The girl kept feeling things brush against her, pulling at her, trying to keep her under the water. Daisuke struggled against them and was able to break the surface. The seven year old gasped in the stale air eagerly as she struggled to stay above the surface as the creatures tried to drag her under. "V-mon!" the girl screamed. She took a quick breath before once again finding herself stuck under water.

"Daisuke!" the female dragon called as she dove into the water and swam towards Daisuke. She soon also found herself being assaulted by the creature in the water. They were easy to make out, with their sickly pale skin that stood out against the shroud of darkness.

They were small, about the size of an average adult's hand. Most of their size was from their ball like heads, they had large black, sunken in eyes and mouths that were filled with a jumble of needle like teeth so numerous that they could not completely close their mouths. Their abdomens were thin and stout with four appendages longer than the abdomen that ended in webbed hands with thick, sharp nails.

Their teeth were threatening yet neither Daisuke or V-mon had been bit. The creatures were simply keeping them under the surface and it did not take Daisuke long to figure out why. The seven year old had one hand clamped over her nose and mouth to keep herself from gasping in the water as her lungs begged her for air. Her struggling against the creatures was decreasing as her mind began to fog with the threat of losing consciousness creeping in. Her struggling stopped all together as the fog took over and she sank into the depth of the pit.

The creatures swam away from Daisuke as her digivice lit up. Cries broke from those that were touched by the light as their skin was burned by it. "V-mon digivolve to LadyXV-mon." The dragon woman swam through the water and grabbed Daisuke. Most of the creatures had fled from the light alone, but the ones that stuck around were no longer simply trying to hold her down as to drown her. They put their mouths of needles to good use as they tore at LadyXV-mon. The digimon growled as she used her white dragon wings to quickly get out of the water.

She ripped one of the creatures off her arm and threw it back into the water. "X-laser," LadyXV-mon called. She shot a 'x' shaped beam of energy into the water, disintegrating several of the creatures and scarring off many of the others. "Daisuke," Henry called. LadyXV-mon looked over and saw the black haired boy and Terriermon standing on the bottom step.

LadyXV-mon landed beside them and set the still unconscious Daisuke down. The girl's brown eyes flickered open and she began coughing harshly, throwing up all the water that had gotten in her lungs. "Daisuke, are you okay?" Henry asked her. He was using his digivice to give them some light. Daisuke pulled out her own digivice and did the same.

"When did you get here?" Daisuke mumbled in confusion as she sat up.

"Hm...about two minutes ago," Terriermon answered.

The seven year old frowned and nodded even though she was still confused. "V-mon, you digivolved?" the girl gasped when she noted the dragon woman sitting beside her.

"You were drowning, I had to do something," the champion smiled, showing off her fang like K-9s. "It's LadyXV-mon now," she informed them.

The dragon woman was tall, over six feet. Her skin was blue. She was wearing a leotard that was a navy blue and had a silver 'x' on the chest. She had a dragon's tail and boots that were also navy with a steel toe. Her nails were more like claws and she had kept her hot pink eyes. Her hair was white and fell to just past her shoulder blades.

"Let's get out of here," Henry said as they all started up the stairs. Daisuke gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore how sore her whole body felt. The seven year old glanced back, pausing for a moment when she saw a glimmer of light coming from somewhere deep in the pool of water.

"What is it?" LadyXV-mon asked as she followed the girl's gaze.

"You see that light?" Daisuke replied. The dragon woman nodded.

"How about we not figure out what it is," Terriermon suggested as he and Henry also noted the light.

"I agree with you on that," the ten year old replied.

(Page Break)

It was raining, pouring blood in the white box Takato and Guilmon were stuck in. Although it no longer looked white. The ceiling was a sheet of red. The walls were streaked a brownish red as the blood dried there. Guilmon and Takato had found themselves wading knee deep in the substance and it was quickly rising to be deeper.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon called but the attack could not break through the wall. "It's no good," the digimon stated in an apologetic tone.

"There must be a card I can use," Takato said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out the ones he had. He stood hunched over to try and keep the cards from being covering in blood and becoming illegible. The ten year old ran his thumb over the lenses of his goggles, which he had pulled down over his eyes, to try and clean off some of the blood that had dried there and obscured his eye sight.

"Maybe...damn it," the boy cursed as the cards slipped from his hands and fell into the blood that had risen to pool around his waist. The cards sunk slowly in the thick substance. Takato quickly grabbed the nearest one and read it, smiling when he realized he could use it. "Digi-modify: power activate," the boy said as he swiped the card through his digivice.

Guilmon tried blasting through the wall once again and this time it did break down. Takato and Guilmon scrambled through the hole, blood being swept out around them. They found themselves standing in a carpeted hallway, the stair case was not far from them and they could see the sitting room where they had first entered the house at. Takato noted absently that it looked new once again.

"Ugh, so you two losers have been here the whole time. Is the rest of your little gang here as well?" Rika demanded. Takato glanced over and noticed that the ginger haired girl and a nine tailed fox that he assumed was the champion form of Renamon were standing in the hall. Some of the blood had splashed on their feet but neither of them had reacted to it.

"I'm glad you're okay. We only entered this place because we heard you scream and thought you might need help," Takato commented as he wiped at his arms, trying to get rid of the blood as bile rose in his throat.

"I don't need you're help," Rika snapped back. The boy was not paying that much attention to her, more focused on the fact that he was covered head to foot in blood. Grimacing, he shed his ruined hoodie and moved his goggles to sit on his forehead, pushing his matted bangs out of his face.

"You digivolved Renamon?" Guilmon asked as he looked at the nine tailed fox.

"Kyubimon, and it appears that you two would be more beneficial with our help," she replied.

"Really, dropping all your cards. You're lucky they're laminated," Rika stated as she gestured to the damp cards that were all laying around in the hallway. Takato frowned at the girl, wondering how she was acting so casual about all this.

"The smell's gone," Guilmon commented. Renamon gave him an odd look, not understanding what he meant, but after a moment Takato did. The air no longer had a metallic glint and when he thought about the consistency of the liquid had changed. He looked down at the hoodie he still had in his hands and was surprised when he found it blue once again.

"Water?" the boy mumbled.

"What else were you expecting?" Rika snorted.

"It changed," Guilmon said, ignoring Rika.

"Was it an illusion then?" Takato asked.

"I don't know what either of you are talking about, but I'm getting out of here," Rika stated as she walked down the hallway and started down the stairs with Kyubimon. Takato knelt down and quickly gathered up his cards.

"Wait up," Takato called as he and Guilmon ran after the girl. "We can't leave yet. We have to find the others," the ten year old stated as they made it to the sitting room.

"Takato!" Daisuke called. The ten year old looked over to see his little sister running towards him.

"You're okay," the boy smiled as he picked her up and spun her around. She was slightly battered up but ultimately okay.

"I am, I was in trouble but LadyXV-mon saved me," Daisuke replied.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Terriermon pouted as neither he or Henry got excited greetings.

"There, others found, problem solved," Rika commented absently as she went towards the front door and pulled on it. The ten year old growled as the door did not budge. She tried again, but the door would not open. The three other humans also tried but the door was not opening.

"Stand back," LadyXV-mon instructed. She then kicked the door down. "There," the digimon smiled as they all looked through the doorway into the front lawn. Before any of them could leave the wall the door was on erupted into flames. The group of eight scrambled back away from the fire.

"Bloody hell," Rika cursed.

"We shouldn't stay here," Kyubimon stated as the fire spread.

"If we leave we might not find another way out," Takato pointed out.

"If we stay we'll all be cooked," Terriermon replied.

"There must be another way out," Henry stated.

"Good luck finding it. This place is like a maze," Rika said.

"The light down stairs. Maybe it's a way out," Daisuke suggested. Her brown eyes stung as smoke began to fill the room.

"It's worth a shot," LadyXV-mon said. With that the eight of them scrambled through the hole Terriermon had made in the concrete that had blocked the pathway to the basement earlier.

They made it to the bottom step and Daisuke pointed to the light in the pit of water. "There are digimon in the water. Light hurts them," LadyXV-mon said.

"Digimon, the ones who caused the digital field?" Kyubimon asked.

"I don't know. Whatever is going on in this house seems to be the work of a digimon and they appear to primitive to pull off something like this," LadyXV-mon answered.

"We're underground, that light's not going to be a way out," Rika stated.

"Well there's no going back now," Henry replied as he looked up the stairs. The hole in the concrete was illuminated by a yellow light as the fire raged on the other side.

"Fire or water, you're choice," Terriermon said. Rika grumbled something before diving into the water.

"Guess she choices water," Guilmon commented as Kyubimon quickly followed after the girl.

Seconds after entering the water Rika came face to face with the creatures of the water. It's large black eyes shone in the darkness and it's pasty skin seemed to glow. Rika turned the light from her digivice on the creature and it quickly swam away. The girl looked over when she saw a blue light to her right. It was Kyubimon, the flames on her tail had brightened. The ten year old wondered how the flames were still going underwater, but decided not to question it.

"We should go before they get to far," Daisuke said, trying to keep her voice from sounding worried. This had been her idea, but she had only suggested it because it was the best thing she could come up with at the time. The seven year old was not to eager to get back into the murky water populated by the odd digimon.

"You going to be okay?" Takato asked, he knew Daisuke was not an extremely strong swimmer.

"I'll be fine," his sister nodded. Daisuke glanced at LadyXV-mon and smiled. She would be fine, LadyXV-mon and the others would not let her fall behind.

The six of them dove into the water and caught up with Rika and Kyubimon. Terriermon grimaced as something grabbed one of his ears. He shook off the creature that had grabbed him and moved so that he was closer to the group. LadyXV-mon was only using one of her arms as she swam, the other was wrapped around Daisuke.

One of the creatures grabbed Guilmon's tail and tried to bite him, having no luck getting through the digimon's thick skin. Guilmon turned and shot a sphere of red flames at the creature. Takato shone his digivice and Guilmon and then used it to scan the waters around them. He could see flashes of the creatures in the water just outside of where the light touched. If the lights were to fail they would be on them in no time. The boy pushed that thought away and instead looked forward. They were getting close to the light at the bottom of the pit.

The light, it turned out, was coming from an underground cave. The group quickly got out of the water and refilled their lungs with water. "At least we're out of the water," Henry mused as he looked around the cave. There was rock for a few feet but then it gave way to metal. The light came from a large pillar of blue matter that glowed.

"What were those things?" Takato asked as he looked back at the water. The boy got his answer as his digivice analyzed the creatures. "Blyosmon, rookie level cave dwellers," he read.

"I wonder what they're doing here," Guilmon said.

"They came with me," a rumbling male voice echoed around the chamber.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"Tsukumon, I gain strength from negative emotions, particularly fear," the male voice replied.

"Then you're the one that's been causing all this?" Daisuke stated.

"I am, Miss. Motomiya. The Blyosmon are simple creatures. Shine a light and they are afraid. The fears of you humans are much more complex, more intresting," Tsukumon said.

"How did you know that?" Daisuke shouted, her mind flashing back to the picture from before.

"The eight of you have been lured into my domain and as such your minds have become clear to me," Tsukumon answered.

"Why don't you stop hiding and show yourself?" Rika shouted. Laughter bounced off the walls.

"I have never hidden from you Rika, from any of you. I have been right before you the whole time," Tsukumon stated. Henry looked at his digivice as it gave an analysis of the digimon.

"He's right, Tsukumon is the house," Henry said. "The only way to destroy it is by destroying the core, it's brain," the boy continued.

"I assume that's what we're looking at," Terriermon commented.

"Destroy it and we can leave," Kyubimon stated.

"You can try," Tsukumon chuckled. The light from the core flashed brighter, blinding all of them. Daisuke cried out as the ground under her and the others shifted, turning from solid metal to a substance similar to mud.

Panels fell of the walls and clattered to the ground, dozens of metal cords broke from where the panels had been and wrapped themselves around the group of eight. "Pyro sphere," Guilmon called. One of the cords blocked the attack before it could hit the core and another one got in Guilmon's mouth like a gag.

"Guilmon," Takato shouted. The digimon bit through the cord only to have another one wrap around his muzzle, forcefully keeping his mouth shut.

LadyXV-mon tore herself out of the mud and into the air. She pulled at the cords around her, tearing them from the wall. The dragon woman spun around and threw the debris at the core. The ground shook and a cloud of smoke billowed. As it cleared the light from the core could still be seen. It was weaker than before, so it had been damaged.

"Kyubimon," Rika said.

"Fox tail inferno," she called. Kyubimon shot spheres of fire from the tips of her nine tails. Three of them hit the core while the others were blocked.

"You'll have to do better than that," Tsukumon stated.

"There must be something we can do," Takato said.

"I can't reach any of my cards," Henry stated. Daisuke's eyebrows pushed together as she tried to get her's. The girl's fingers just brushed against them. She pulled out the first one she could get a good grip on and swiped it through the digivice that, since she had been using it as a flashlight not long before, was still in her hand.

"Digi-modify: golden radiance," the seven year old called. LadyXV-mon's whole body was enveloped in a gold light that disappeared as she shot a wave of energy at the core. Several of the cords tried to stop the energy but it cut through them and easily made it to the core which was then exploded.

The room the eight of them were in disintegrated and so did the rest of the house till all that was left was a small cloud of red particles and the group found themselves standing on the dirt ground of an empty lot. The red particles disappeared and the fog from the digital field faded away with it revealing an orange sky as the sun set.


	9. A Question of Trust

CHAPTER 9 – A Question of Trust

Daisuke went back to the park with LadyXV-mon and Guilmon while Takato ran home and picked up some bread for the two digimon. "I'm back," her brother panted as he came up to them with a basket of bread.

"Hurray, bread," Guilmon cheered as he stuffed a couple loaves into his mouth.

"Leave some for me," LadyXV-mon grumbled as she reached over the red digimon's shoulder and grabbed a piece of bread.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you till you de-digivolve?" the seven year old asked the champion.

"I am, it's already late, you and Takato should go home and get some rest. I'll stay with Guilmon tonight. It'll be like a slumber party," the dragon woman said.

"Okay, you should try and get some rest too," Daisuke replied as she left with her brother.

"Good night," Takato called. Daisuke stumbled as they walked down the street. "You okay?" Takato asked.

"Tired," the seven year old yawned as she rubbed at her right eye.

"It has been a busy day," Takato chuckled. The ten year old then knelt down. "Hop on," he instructed. Daisuke obliged and got onto her brother's back. The boy stood up and carried her the rest of the way home. By time he arrived at the bakery Daisuke was fast asleep.

"Sleeping in her day clothes for one night won't hurt her," Yoshie stated as she slipped off her daughter's shoes. Takehiro picked Daisuke up and placed the girl on her bed.

"You should also be getting to bed soon," he said to Takato.

"Okay," Takato nodded as his mother and father left the bedroom.

The ten year old settled at the desk in the room. The lights in the room were off except for a lamp. He grabbed a clean sheet of paper and began to draw. "Okay, let's see," the boy hummed as he chewed on the eraser of his pencil. "I'll just add a bunch of spikes down his back." He was working on a drawing of Guilmon's champion form. "And put a few stripes below them." The boy frowned as he looked at the paper.

"No, that's just dumb. Then I can't ride on his back," Takato pointed out. "Aw well, they still look cool. Now what will I call him?" the boy hummed as he looked out the window. "Uh...Gilymon, goalie...Growl," he beamed at the last one and quickly went to write the name on his drawing. "Growlymon...Growlmon, of course, Growlmon. Now what's his attack?"

(The Next Day)

Daisuke sat in class talking to Suzie as they waited for the bell to go off. It rang and the group of twenty seven year olds fell silent. "I have an announcement to make. There have been several reports of a child playing in the park after dark," Fujiwara told them. Daisuke took a sharp breath at that, wondering if they were seeing Guilmon. "So let me remind you all that there should be no wandering around after dark," the teacher continued.

"Come on Nachi, back me up," Tarou called to his cousin at recess. The red headed girl turned to the blond boy who had been talking to a couple other boys.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can't back you up if I don't know the subject you moron," the girl shouted.

"Dad seeing the kid Ms. Fujiwara was talking about," Tarou replied.

"Oh yeah, that is right," Nachi said as she turned to the kids around her. The cousins had gathered a slight crowd. Daisuke stood at the back listening curiously.

"My uncle was at the park with his new girlfriend," Nachi began. Tarou's mother had died when he was a baby. "When this kid in a Halloween costume threw fire at them," the red head finished.

"How did he throw fire?" a boy asked.

"What? Was he a superhero?" a girl snickered.

"He couldn't be a superhero. Superheros don't terrorize civilians," another kid scoffed.

"No, none of that nonsense, he must have had a lighter or something like that," Nachi huffed.

"I would be mowe intwesting if the culpwit did have supewpowers," Suzie whispered to Daisuke. The burgundy haired girl nodded absently. Fire and a costume, it did sort of sound like Guilmon.

'He wouldn't do something like that,' Daisuke frowned.

"What's with the long face?" Suzie asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking," Daisuke replied. 'LadyXV-mon was also there and she knows better.'

"Thinking is what class is fow, this is wecess," Suzie stated.

"Let's go play..." the seven year old trailed as she looked around the school yard. "That ball, no one's using it so let's claim it," Suzie stated as she ran towards the discarded kick ball.

"Let's play soccer. Maybe we can get some of the others to join and have a real game," Daisuke said, not really caring that it was not a soccer ball.

After school Daisuke found her brother leaning against a tree talking to Henry. "You think it was Guilmon?" the half Chinese boy asked.

"The kid playing pranks in the park?" Daisuke cut into the conversation.

"It just...kind of sounds like it could be him," Takato replied quietly.

"I don't know Takato. He doesn't look like a kid to me," Henry commented. Daisuke decided to keep her mouth shut about hearing that they thought it was a kid in a costume. She was positive that it was not Guilmon. There had to be another explanation. It really could just be some brat causing trouble.

"Hey that's right. Can you see him with a backpack?" Takato brightened.

"Full of food," Henry said causing the trio to laugh.

"It couldn't of been Guilmon," Daisuke stated.

"Wise up, they just think it's a kid because it's too small to be an adult," Terriermon commented as he swung down from the branches of the tree.

"Did I ask you?" Henry questioned as he buried his hands in his pockets. "I didn't think so."

"Besides LadyXV-mon was with him. She wouldn't of let him leave the house without her and there

was no mention of an adult accomplice," Daisuke pointed out.

"Anyways, I heard the principal telling the teacher that they have to start patrolling the park tonight," Henry informed them.

"Wha- but that's horrible. They're going to catch Guilmon this time for sure," Takato said.

"Or us," Daisuke commented. They had been at the park after dark on several occasions. "I want to get to the park to check on them. I'm curious on if LadyXV-mon's de-digivolved yet," the seven year old said.

"I'll see you guys latter," Henry said as Terriermon jumped down from the tree and into the boy's arms. The pair walked off towards their apartment.

"See you," Takato waved.

"Bye bye," Daisuke called.

When the Matsuki siblings arrived at Guilmon's home they found both Guilmon and V-mon there. "You de-digivolved," Daisuke pointed out as she picked up the female dragon.

"Sure did," V-mon replied.

"When, was it a long time after we left?" the girl asked.

"Not too long. I fell asleep as LadyXV-mon and then woke up as V-mon," the digimon replied.

"Takato can we go out and play?" Guilmon asked.

"We can play in here, but we really shouldn't leave," the ten year old replied. "You two didn't leave at all last night. Did you?" Takato asked nervously.

"No," Guilmon answered immediately with a simply shake of the head.

"Even if we can't head out we can still have fun," Daisuke stated as she pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and four writing utensils – three pens and a pencil.

"What do you have in mind?" Takato asked as he took the pencil.

"Hm, Tic-Tac-Toe," the girl shrugged.

"With four people?" her brother chuckled.

"It was the first thing I came up with," the seven year old huffed. "Why not Dots and Boxes then?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure, I'll set it up," Takato said as he pulled out a blue marker from his backpack and started placing rows of dots on the piece of paper.

"So, how do we play this?" V-mon asked as Guilmon messed around with trying to hold one of the pens. Daisuke reached over and helped the digimon hold the pen with his three claws so that he could write.

"We'll take turns adding a line between two dots," the girl began.

"No diagonal lines, just horizontal or vertical," Takato specified.

"Yeah, the person or digimon who completes a box gets a point and gets to go again," Daisuke finished.

"Pretty simply, right?" she smiled.

"Hm...not really," Guilmon hummed.

"Don't worry boy. You'll get it once we start playing," Takato reassured as he set down the piece of paper covered in blue dots. Sure enough, once Guilmon got a hang of how the game worked he wiped the floor with all of them.

It was beginning to get dark outside and Takato was holding up a piece of paper covered in boxes each with an initial in it signifying whose box it was. "Guilmon again, beat me by one point," Takato stated when he finished counting.

"Hurray!" the digimon cheered.

"That's like the fifth time in a row," V-mon exclaimed.

"I think it's the sixth actually," Daisuke corrected.

"Let's see if we can break that streak next round," the seven year old grinned.

"Aw, don't gang up on me. No fair," Guilmon whined.

"Winning six times in a row isn't fair. Are you cheating?" V-mon asked, her pink eyes narrowing playfully.

"Wha- no, I'd never cheat," Guilmon replied frantically.

"I know," the female dragon laughed. "I'm yanking your chain. I don't even think you can cheat at this game," V-mon stated.

"Hate to be the party pooper, but it's gotten late. We should be getting home Daisuke," Takato commented. The girl looked at her brother and then out side.

"Wow, it has gotten late," she said.

"Bread?" Guilmon asked.

"I'll run home and get you some, okay?" Takato replied.

"V-mon, are you coming?" Daisuke asked.

"Um...no I think I'll stay here again tonight, okay?" the blue dragon answered.

"Okay," the seven year old said as she left with her brother.

They picked up some bread and then headed back to see that Guilmon had dug a hole that he placed the basket in once it was given to him. Daisuke shot a curious look to V-mon who just shrugged in response. "Why are you burying your dinner?" Takato asked.

"Because then I get to dig it up latter and eat it," Guilmon replied.

"I had to ask. Logic is not your middle name," Takato laughed.

"Nope, don't have a middle name," the digimon said.

"Promise me you'll stay inside tonight, okay?" Takato said as he and Daisuke got ready to leave again.

"Okay," Guilmon replied as he continued to bury the basket.

"Be good, V-mon," Daisuke instructed as she followed her brother out.

"Daisuke," the female dragon called before she could get far.

"Yes?" the seven year old turned back to V-mon.

"Come on Daisuke. We're already really late," Takato called. It was dark out, the teachers would of started patrolling by that time.

"Coming," Daisuke called over her shoulder. She then turned back to V-mon.

"Go on, it's fine," the female dragon replied. The seven year old hesitated for a moment before deciding to leave it alone and ran after her brother.

V-mon watched the pair go. She had been planning to tell the girl about Impmon. A rookie digimon who had come by the night before and eaten a good portion of their bread. However, she had decided that it was not too pressing of a matter. She had found Impmon annoying but the digimon had not actually done anything bad. The pyromaniac in the park had not come up in conversation as the four of them had played and so V-mon did not know about it.

"You again," V-mon groaned as she noticed Impmon leaning against the gate of the fence around the building.

"Happy to see me again, m'lady?" Impmon greeted.

"No," the female dragon dead panned.

"Catty about getting demoted?" Impmon asked. When he last been there it was before V-mon de-digivolved from LadyXV-mon.

"Did you come for more bread? Sorry, I just buried it," Guilmon entered the conversation.

"Hoping it will grow?" Impmon snorted.

"Oh, I never even thought of that," the red digimon hummed.

"I was making fun of you pineapple head," Impmon growled. "Don't you get it? But how could you? How are you going to learn anything locked up in this stupid cage?" the digimon challenged. "Come with me and we'll have some real fun," Impmon offered as he once again leaned against the fence.

"Huh, me come with you?" Guilmon mused.

"No, we're staying here so you can just leave," V-mon stated.

"Don't be like that Lady. I mean, what's the problem? You afraid of the dark?" he asked.

"Not afraid, not afraid, not afraid," Guilmon exclaimed. "Huh?" he mumbled when Impmon jumped away from them.

"Good grief, chicken," Impmon called.

"Don't like chicken," Guilmon said. "Takato said 'promise me you'll stay inside tonight' so I stay," Guilmon stated.

"Ugh, let me guess. Your little human told you to stay inside too," Impmon scoffed as he looked at V-mon.

"Daisuke told to me to be good and I'm assuming whatever you think is fun probably doesn't merit as 'good,'" the female dragon replied.

"And who gets to decide what's good and what isn't?" Impmon challenged. "Come with me and decide for yourself if my idea of fun is good or not," the rookie pressed.

"You talk a lot," V-mon commented.

"Takato still told us not to leave," Guilmon pointed out.

"Ba! Takato told me to stay inside," Impmon shrugged. "If Takato told you to set your foot on fire would you do it?" he asked. Guilmon blinked a few times at that. "I think not, so why listen to him this time?" Impmon hummed with a smirk. "Ah, forget it. You two are no fun," the digimon waved as he walked away.

"But I am fun, really," Guilmon mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. What he said-" V-mon cut herself off as Guilmon left the house and ran after Impmon. "Hey, where are you going?" the female dragon ran after the two male digimon.

(Page Break)

"Something just doesn't feel right," Takato mumbled as he and Daisuke walked through the park. The seven year old was about to ask him what when she noticed a shadow in front of them. The girl looked up and drew back in shock when she saw a burly police officer standing in front of them.

"I say boy, are you the one?" the officer asked Takato.

"Uh, the one?" Takato replied in confusion.

"The one interrupting the progress of human courtship, and while touting along this young, impressionable maidane, for shame," the officer said. He had an accent of some kind, but Daisuke could not identify what it was at the time.

"Uhh, I don't know," Takato replied slowly.

"Boy, are you or are you not interfering with the osculatory activities of consenting adults?" the officer demanded. Daisuke moved so that she was standing slightly behind her older brother. The man might have been a police officer but he was still creepy.

"I don't understand," Takato shouted in frustration.

"What part don't you understand?" the officer asked.

"Well...all of it," the ten year old replied slowly.

"You mean to tell me you don't comprehend your native tongue, boy?" the officer asked incredulously.

"Yes sir, no sir...wait...whatever you want and I mean that sir," Takato rambled.

"Boy, you're starting to annoy me," the officer stated.

"Me too sir," Takato replied.

"Takato, Daisuke, I am so sorry about that," Ms. Asaji said as she walked up to them, flash light in hand. The Matsuki siblings and the officers looked over at the teacher in surprise. "Well you see officer, I was walking these two home when we ran into one of my friends..." Asaji made up a story for the officer and soon enough he left them alone.

"Thank you, Ms. Asaji. I don't know what to say," Takato stated as he and Daisuke trailed after the teacher.

"Say you'll stay out of the park at night from now on. How's that for something to say?" Asaji replied.

"Yes, ma'am, but I'm not the one," Takato stated.

"I never said that you were Takato, but you have to admit that it looks kind of suspicious," Asaji said.

"Takato hasn't done anything. I'll vouch for him," Daisuke nodded solemnly. Asaji smiled in amusement at that.

"I won't let them do it!" Takato shouted. Daisuke jumped in surprise. The boy ran off.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Daisuke chased after her brother. They ran back to Guilmon's house and looked inside only to find it empty.

"Guilmon," Takato shouted. Daisuke stood in stunned silence. She had been so sure that Guilmon and V-mon would not leave. "No, he promised me he would not go outside," Takato mumbled. "I'll never see you again except except on the news 'Digimon Autopsy,'" the ten year old shook as he held onto the bars of the gate.

"That's not true. You're letting your imagination get the better of you," Daisuke stated. She was not really sure what 'autopsy' meant but assumed it was something bad.

"Daisuke," V-mon said. The seven year old turned around to see the female dragon and Guilmon standing a few feet away from them.

"What's an autopsy?" Guilmon asked.

"Where have you been? You scared me to death," Takato demanded as he ran up to Guilmon.

"Oh, Takato, I wish you had been there. I scared some people and they screamed really loud and ran away," Guilmon began innocently. V-mon was standing next to him her pink eyes wide as she knew the bad implications of the current situation. "But it really wasn't any fun and V-mon said it wasn't good so we came back home and here we are," the red digimon finished.

"I can't believe it. It really was you," Takato said, assuming that it had been Guilmon scarring the couples all along.

"There's a good explanation for this," V-mon cut in, but Takato was not listening to her.

"That's it!" the boy shouted, making them all flinch. "Guilmon," he messed with his hair as he tried to find his words.

"Takato, calm down," Daisuke instructed.

"I just can't take it anymore," Takato stated. "You hear me, Guilmon. I've had it with you," the ten year old shouted as he ran off. "Had it."

Daisuke was about to run after her brother when V-mon spoke. "This is a misunderstanding," the female dragon said, slight desperation in her tone as she wanted to resolve the conflict before it went any further.

"What did I do wrong?" Guilmon asked as he placed the tip of one of his claws in his mouth.

"You left the house after promising you wouldn't. You've also been scaring couples in the park. That's wrong. I thought that you would know that V-mon," Daisuke replied.

"I do, we aren't the ones doing that. It was Impmon," V-mon stated.

"Impmon?" Daisuke repeated.

"He's another digimon that's running around. He came by last night and again tonight. He convinced us to leave the house, which was wrong of us, but once we realized what was going on we both chose to leave," the female dragon explained.

"I'm sorry, he promised that we would have fun, but it wasn't fun," Guilmon said. Daisuke let out a sigh of relief, happy to hear the truth of what had happened.

"You still shouldn't of left the house," she scolded gently.

Guilmon sniffed the air and looked over. "Look," V-mon instructed as she pointed into the sky. Daisuke looked over and saw a large black digimon flying around the city.

"Aw man, come on," the seven year old said as she ran out of the park with the two digimon. They were going across an overpass when they found Takato.

"Guilmon, are-" the rest of the boy's words were cut off as they all had to duck as the black digimon flew right over their heads.

"Whoa, Devidramon, man he gives the evil eye a whole new meaning. Hm, champion virus type, ouch that crimson claw attack of his looks nasty," Takato told them as he looked down at his digivice. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that Devidramon was reaching for his sister. "Daisuke!" the boy shouted as he ran towards her. The girl scrambled back and tripped over something, falling to the ground. She covered her head and screamed as Devidramon was about to swipe at her with his clawed hand.

"V-mon head," the female dragon called, pushing the large digimon's hand away from the seven year old. Takato made it to his sister and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked as he stumbled back a couple steps with Daisuke still in his arms.

"V-mon!" Daisuke called as the rookie was thrown off the bridge by Devidramon.

The blue digimon hit the street below and tumbled across the ground for several feet before smacking into the side of a car stopped her. "Whoa, it's raining dragons," Terriermon commented as he and Henry ran over to her.

"Shut up," V-mon growled as she limped to her feet. Rika and Renamon were looking over at them from the sidewalk.

"Daisuke?" Henry asked as he helped the digimon up.

"With Takato and Guilmon," she answered.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon called as he moved to stand in front of the sibling. The attack had no effect on Devidramon and the digimon took to the skys.

"Uh...right," Takato said as he grabbed a card. "Digi-modify: power activate."

"Pyro sphere," the digimon cried again. Devidramon had a harder time blocking the attack that time, but was still ultimately uninjured by it.

"Ah man, that should of worked," Takato stated as he grabbed another card. "Digi-modify: hyper wing activate." Guilmon flew into the air, but was immediately hit in the face and sent crashing to the ground.

"Guilmon," Daisuke cried.

"No way," Takato gasped. "Um, digi-modify: speed activate," the ten year old swiped another card. Guilmon zipped out of the way of Devidramon's hand only to be smacked by his tail. Daisuke looked at her brother, wonder what his problem was.

'He's distracted.' Takato was still bothered by his earlier argument with Guilmon. "Takato," the seven year old began.

"Not now Daisuke," her brother replied as Guilmon was slammed into the wall of a building. "Guilmon!" the boy shouted.

"Takato," Guilmon mumbled.

"It wasn't him. Impmon was scarring people at the park," Daisuke blurted out as Takato tried to grab another card.

"What?" Takato asked as he looked at her. "Aw man," he groaned as he dropped all his cards.

"Yo, hey there Takatomon. Guess what I just found out. Guilmon's innocent, well mostly innocent," Terriermon said as he and the others ran up to them.

"V-mon," Daisuke cried as she took the digimon from Henry.

"I'm fine," the female dragon mumbled.

"He was set up by that puppy kicker, Impmon," Terriermon said. Takato glanced at his sister. Daisuke nodded. "Now go tell him you're not mad," Terriermon instructed.

"I was wrong," Takato stated. Devidramon pinned Guilmon to the wall with his tail that was like a claw at the end. "You have to get up," the ten year old shouted.

"I am trying," Guilmon responded.

"You just have to try harder," Takato stated. Calumon arrived and observed the scene.

"You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you," the boy said.

"I'm your best friend? You're not mad?" Guilmon asked. Takato's posture relaxed at that and his feature's softened.

"I can't stay mad at you, and it's my fault for not trusting you, Guilmon," Takato answered.

"Trust me," Guilmon said. The digimon then winced as Devidramon tightened his grip on Guilmon.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

A red light erupted from the triangle on Calumon's forehead. "Oh wow," Takato said as Guilmon was covered in a much brighter red light and digivolved into a large dinosaur. "Bull's eye baby. It's Growlmon," the ten year old beamed as he saw the digimon he had drawn the night before come to life. "Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon," Takato said.

Growlmon threw Devidramon off of himself and roared. "Ow, that hurts my ears," Calumon called as he flew away.

"Pyro blaster," Growlmon shot a large fire ball from his mouth. Devidramon flew out of the way and the attack crashed into a building. Devidramon began to circle around high in the air. Growlmon climbed up onto a low building and Devidramon swooped towards him. "Dragon slash," the blades on Growlmon's arms glowed with energy and the champion tried to cut Devidramon with them but the digimon moved backwards. Growlmon grabbed Devidramon and the two began to wrestle with each other.

Takato and the others ran to where they could see the fight better. "Whoa," Rika gasped.

"This is good, but..." Takato trailed.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt," Daisuke stated as she held V-mon. Devidramon grabbed Growlmon and flew up into the air.

"Or maybe it's not so good," Takato commented as he ran up onto an overpass.

Daisuke gasped when Devidramon dropped Growlmon and the champion crashed through the overpass. The seven year old was almost knocked off her feet as the earth shook when Growlmon hit the ground. "Growlmon," Takato shouted as he ran to look over the edge of the overpass. The digimon's eyes glowed red through the smoke but when he lifted his head his eyes were back to normal.

"Whoa," Takato, Henry, and Daisuke chorused as they looked at the champion.

Growlmon's eyes narrowed as Devidramon dived at him. "Pyro blaster," he called. A pillar of fire shot into the air. Daisuke tightened her grip on V-mon and closed her eyes to shield them from the light. When the seven year old reopened her brown eyes it was to see Growlmon being showered by the particles of data that were all that was left of Devidramon. Growlmon tipped his head back and roared.


	10. Not as Seen on TV

CHAPTER 10 – Not as Seen on TV

Takato quickly got down from the overpass and started towards where Growlmon was. The digimon stood up. His pupils were still slits and a growl was rumbling from him. The champion turned to face Takato, who stopped in his tracks. Growlmon was huge and when a leaf drifting through the air landed on his face it burned. Takato took a step back.

The ten year old was shaking as the digimon loomed over him. Daisuke watched the scene from atop the wrecked overpass with Henry and their digimon. Rika and Renamon had left as soon as Devidramon was destroyed. Takato winced and looked down as the champion's growl rose in volume. To be completely honest with herself, Daisuke was also afraid. Growlmon seemed so different from Guilmon.

The seven year old gasped as Growlmon's pupils turned back to normal. His eyes quickly watered up and tears fell, splashing on the concrete in front of Takato. The brown haired boy looked up in confusion. "Don't...be...afraid," Growlmon sniffled. Takato stared at the digimon for a few seconds before walking forward and hugging his knee.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not afraid of you," the ten year old stated.

"Was I really that scary? I mean, when I was fighting," Growlmon asked. No one answered that. "Takatomon, I want to go back to being Guilmon so you won't have to be afraid of me anymore, okay?" Growlmon said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go back to the park, relax and figure out what to do. It shouldn't be that hard, right?" Takato replied.

Daisuke walked down to where Takato was. "To the park then?" the seven year old asked. V-mon had fallen asleep in her arms.

"It's pretty late, and I don't know how long this will take. Maybe you should go home," Takato suggested. Daisuke thought about that for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back then," the girl agreed.

When Daisuke got home her mother was preparing dinner. The girl grabbed some bread and started up the stairs. "We'll be eating in just a minute so don't spoil your appetite," Yoshie told Daisuke.

"I won't," the girl replied as she continued up the stairs. Once in her room V-mon jumped out of her arms and began to eat the bread Daisuke had brought. "I hope Takato and Growlmon will be okay," the seven year old commented.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," V-mon replied.

"How did you de-digivolve?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not really sure. It just happened," the female dragon shrugged. Her mother called her down for dinner.

"Takato not with you?" Takehiro asked as the three of them sat at the dinner table.

"No, but I'm sure he'll be home soon," the girl replied.

"How was school today?" Yoshie questioned.

"It was good. Suzie and I started a soccer game with a few other kids at recess," the seven year old answered.

"Soccer, huh?" Takehiro smiled.

"Yeah, did you play when you were younger?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh no, I was never athletic. That was your mother," Takehiro chuckled.

"I was quite the soccer player in my youth," Yoshie commented. "It's been awhile since I've played, but I could give you some pointers if you're interested," the woman offered.

"That would be awesome," Daisuke smiled.

"I tried teaching your father, but he could never learn," Yoshie giggled.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad," Takehiro stated.

They finished up with dinner and Daisuke helped her mother do the dishes while her father was reading the newspaper. "Mom, Dad, why are girls so crazy?" Takato asked as he entered the building.

"They're not, their husbands make them that way," Yoshie replied.

"Hm...right, it's the other way around. Women have that crazy gene. They've done studies you know," Takehiro said as Takato found his plate and began eating his own dinner.

"Uh huh, those must have been the same studies that discovered that pizza and cookies are good for you," Yoshie snorted.

"Right, you see it's all very scientific," Takehiro replied. Daisuke chuckled at that.

"Were you able to get Growlmon to de-digivolve?" she asked her brother when the two were getting ready for bed.

"No, I tried everything but nothing worked," Takato replied.

"I'm sure he'll turn back after a while," V-mon reassured as Daisuke climbed onto the top bunk.

"I hope you're right," the ten year old said. "Good night," he said before turning out the lights and getting into his own bed.

"Sweet dreams," Daisuke yawned. She and V-mon soon fell asleep, but Takato laid awake worrying about Growlmon.

At around two o'clock the girl and digimon were woken up by something banging on the window. "What's going on?" Daisuke mumbled drowsily as she sat up in bed.

"I'm not sure," Takato replied as he stood up and went to the window. He drew back the curtains and stumbled back at what he saw. "Growlmon!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" the ten year old asked.

"Calumon said two o'clock in the morning is the very best time of all to play," Growlmon replied.

"Well Calumon's wrong," V-mon stated, her tone irritated.

"Hey, hi," the white digimon giggled as he jumped up and down outside the window.

"What about all that trouble we went through the hide you yesterday?" Takato asked.

"Aw nuts, he's mad again," Calumon said as he flew off.

"Bye," Growlmon called.

Takato slid the window open and went out onto the balcony. "Calumon keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday," the ten year old said. "Now what are we going to do about you?" he asked.

"I'm wondering how he even got up onto our balcony in the first place without attracting more attention," Daisuke commented.

"Maybe we should call in help," Takato replied. He called Henry and the boy told him that he had an idea of where to hide Growlmon.

The Matsuki siblings slipped out of the house and Growlmon climbed down from the balcony. "It's a good thing your parents are heavy sleepers," V-mon commented as they walked off to where they agreed to meet up with Henry and Terriermon.

"Uh, sorry to get you up so late," Takato chuckled nervously.

"It's okay, I was just sleeping," Henry replied. He did not seem extremely excited to be there, but then none of them were. It was nearing three in the morning.

"Ugh, not just sleeping, snoring too," Terriermon informed them.

"At least you weren't woken up by a giant dinosaur outside your window," Daisuke commented. Henry chuckled as he turned around and started walking off.

"Come on," he said.

"So Henry, you said you had an idea on where to hide Growlmon," Takato said.

"Yeah, do you remember that huge tunnel beneath the park where Guilmon disappeared that one time," Henry replied as he lead them there.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Takato demanded as he gazed into the dark tunnel. "We can't keep him here. He'll go to that other world and disappear," the ten year old pointed out.

"I doubt it. I think that was just a fluke," Henry replied.

"Okay," Takato agreed.

"It is large enough to hide him," Daisuke commented.

"I'm sorry Growlmon, but this seems like the only place to keep you, so stay here till I come to get you in the morning," Takato instructed.

"Okay," Growlmon nodded.

"Seriously, don't leave, even if Calumon finds the best playground ever," Takato said.

"See you later," Henry waved.

"Have fun with out us," Terriermon bounced as he ran after his tamer.

"Try and get some rest," Daisuke instructed.

"You'll de-digivolve soon enough," V-mon reassured.

The next morning before school Daisuke grabbed a couple brown paper bags and gave one to Takato as they filled them with bread. "How come Takato never helps out with the heavy stuff?" Takehiro asked as he set down a large crate by the front door.

"I don't know. How come you never help out with the laundry?" Yoshie replied.

"That's different," Takehiro stated.

"I don't see how," Daisuke chimed in.

"I'm taking the day old bread and the day old, day old bread," Takato called as he and Daisuke left the bakery. "See ya."

"Have a good day," Daisuke called.

"Growlmon's going to be so happy to see us, or the food anyways," Takato commented.

"That's for sure," V-mon said as she jumped down and joined them. She had been following the pair from the shadows as to not draw attention.

"He's gone," Takato gasped when they entered the tunnel only to find it empty. "Does don't leave have another meaning?"

"Maybe he just went further down the tunnel," Daisuke suggested. The trio checked up and down the tunnel but Growlmon was not there.

"You two need to head to school or you'll be late," V-mon commented.

"We'll continue looking for him after school," Daisuke said as she and Takato left the tunnel and ran to school. Daisuke sat in class tapping her pencil on her desk as she looked out the window, not paying attention to Ms. Fujiwara at all. Her mind was instead on Growlmon, trying to figure out where he could of gone.

"Daisuke." the girl jumped when Fujiwara said her name.

"Huh, what?" she asked.

"The answer," the blond woman replied as she pointed to a math problem written on the board.

"Um..." Daisuke trailed as she stared at the board, blanking on how to do the problem. Suzie tapped on her desk to catch her friends attention. Daisuke looked at her and the girl held up three fingers. "Three," Daisuke said hesitantly.

"Correct," the teacher said. Daisuke let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at Suzie. "Maybe if you start paying attention next time you'll be able to solve it without Suzie's help," Fujiwara added. The rest of the class chuckled while both Suzie and Daisuke deflated.

After school Daisuke wandered around trying to find her brother. "Great, now I've lost him too," the seven year old huffed.

"I found him," V-mon stated as she went up to the girl. Daisuke followed the female dragon to where Takato was talking to Henry.

"...So many times that I wore a grove in the floor," Takato said.

"Thanks for telling me where we were planning to meet up," Daisuke huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, sorry Daisuke," her brother apologized. "I've just been so worried about Growlmon-"

"It's fine," she cut him off.

"Terriermon," Henry called.

"Yep?" the digimon asked.

"Go see if you can find Growlmon," the boy said.

"I'm on it. Since I guess I have no choice," Terriermon replied as he ran off.

"Oh, don't complain," V-mon scolded as she followed the other digimon to help him find Growlmon. Henry watched the two digimon go and then turned to Takato.

The boy was gazing at the ground looking utterly depressed. "Hey, it'll be okay," Henry reassured as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. Daisuke frowned as her brother did not look any happier. "Yeah," the girl forced a smile. "How hard can it be to find a giant dinosaur? We'll have him located in no time," Daisuke stated before hugging Takato.

"Uh-huh," the boy hummed as he returned the hug.

Terriermon and V-mon returned, both of them seeming slightly frantic. "The park, with the thing and the kids on his tail," Terriermon exclaimed. He might of rambled more if V-mon had not whacked him on the back of the head.

"Just come on," the female dragon said as she ran off, leading them to a park.

"Where is he?" Takato asked when he did not see the digimon anywhere.

"Are you sure you saw him here?" Henry asked. Terriermon jumped out of Henry's arms and looked across the park in confusion. "Terriermon, is this some sort of game?" the boy demanded.

"It's not a game," Terriermon replied.

"He really was here," V-mon stated.

"Where did he go then?" Daisuke asked.

"Growlmon," Takato called as he ran off.

"Takato," they heard Growlmon responded. Daisuke looked around but still did not see the champion. "Over here," Growlmon said. They spotted the digimon hiding in a cluster of trees and bushes.

"Growlmon, what are you doing in the bushes?" Takato asked.

"See, I told you it wasn't a game," Terriermon grinned.

"I should of known that V-mon wouldn't let you pull anything at a time like this," Henry replied.

V-mon looked back and stuck her tongue out at Terriermon. "Two can play at that game," the male digimon huffed as he pulled down his eye lid and stuck his tongue out at her. The female dragon giggled and let the matter drop.

"Growlmon, what were you thinking? I told you not to leave the tunnel," Takato scolded.

"I know, but I couldn't help it," Growlmon responded.

"Couldn't help it? It seems like not leaving the tunnel is pretty easy to do," Takato said.

"It is, when Impmon isn't throwing fire balls at you," the red digimon agreed.

"Huh?" Takato's eyes widened.

"He woke me up and then 'badda boomed' me right out of the tunnel," Growlmon informed them. "Once I got him to leave me alone I wanted to go back to the tunnel, but I was so tired. I ended up falling asleep at the park and when I woke up a bunch of kids were playing on me. I'm sorry Takato. I didn't mean to break my promise," the digimon finished.

"Impmon, annoying little pest," V-mon snorted.

"Well what are you waiting for? Forgive him already," Terriermon said to Takato.

"It's okay, Growlmon," the boy smiled.

"It would have been better without all the burning," Growlmon sighed.

"You poor dear, sounds like you had a very rough night," Daisuke commented.

"Henry, people," Terriermon exclaimed. Daisuke looked over to see two women walking their way. She quickly picked up V-mon, who held still like a stuffed animal. Henry having done the same with Terriermon.

"And he wears it on his chest," one of the woman stated.

"No," the other laughed.

"Oh look, children playing with dolls. How cute," the first woman cooed as she glanced at them before passing by.

They all let out a sigh once the two were gone. "So Henry, where do you think we can hide Growlmon. I don't want to send him back to the tunnel if he's just going to get harassed by Impmon again," Takato said. "There's got to be someplace he can't be seen."

"That's it, camouflage," Henry exclaimed.

"Aw, that sounds painful," Growlmon commented.

"We're just going to paint you. Like putting on make-up," Takato chuckled.

"That sounds even more painful," the champion stated.

"It'll be fine," Daisuke stated. "We can use the paint we have left over from when we painted the bakery," the seven year old commented.

"That's a great idea," Takato grinned.

"But who would want to put make-up on a store?" Growlmon asked.

(Page Break)

They had picked up the buckets of paint and gotten brushes. "Hold still," Henry instructed as the five of them covered Growlmon in paint. The champion started laughing when Terriermon tried to paint his foot. He shook, causing the others to fall off him and the buckets of paint to spill all over the champion.

"Well that's one way of getting it done," Daisuke commented.

Terriermon laughed and accidentally fell backwards, knocking a bucket of brown paint all over himself. "You look like a chocolate rabbit now," V-mon stated. "Hey!" the female dragon exclaimed as Terriermon lightly whacked her with one of his ears, getting paint on her. The others all laughed as the two rookies continued to wrestle with each other till they were both covered in brown paint.

"I think our intention was to paint Growlmon, not you two," Daisuke commented as she picked up a brush and they all continued camouflaging the champion.

"There, all done," Henry stated once they had finished.

"Man, that must be one ugly story," Terriermon said.

"Okay now, let's test it out," Takato exclaimed. They all looked away and told Growlmon to go hide.

"Ready or not, here we come," Daisuke giggled.

"You ready, Growlmon?" Takato asked before turning around.

When no response came they all turned around. "Wow, he really takes this hiding thing seriously," Takato commented as all they saw was shrubbery. "Where are you Growlmon?" Takato called as they began to walk through the trees.

"I can't just tell you. You'll have to find me," Growlmon replied. Daisuke tried to spot the digimon by following his voice but to no avail.

"Well if V-mon and I had to look for him then you all have to look for him too," Terriermon huffed.

"Is that him?" Takato called as he pointed to his left.

"That's a stick," Terriermon stated.

"Oh yeah, well if you look at that knot and from a certain angle," Takato replied.

"It's still a stick," Terriermon said.

"No, I can kind of see what he means," V-mon commented.

"Maybe he just left," Terriermon suggested.

"Now no one will be able to find him," Henry grinned.

"Seems our work paid off," Daisuke commented. Takato let out a sigh of relief.

"Great," he smiled.

"Pathetic," they heard Rika say. They all looked over and spotted the ginger haired girl. "A person may not be able to see him but any digimon who wanted to could find him in a heart beat," she informed them.

"Well our intention was mainly to hide him from other people," Daisuke commented. They did not want Impmon finding him, but Impmon was just an annoyance while too many people seeing Growlmon could cause big problems.

"With your anti-fighting stand I would think that hiding from other digimon would be part of your agenda, and like that you won't succeed at all," Rika replied.

"Prove it," Henry challenged.

"Renamon," Rika called. The fox digimon appeared beside her.

"Where do you come from all the time? Do you just wait around to scare us?" Takato demanded as he looked around.

"Renamon."

"Yes, Rika," the digimon replied.

"Find him and teach him a lesson," the ten year old instructed.

"My pleasure, Rika. I'll find him," Renamon stated. Her eyes turned white for a moment as she looked around. "There," she pointed to where Growlmon was hiding.

"Ah, wait," Takato shouted as he ran forward.

"You guys aren't tamers. You're a joke. Digimon aren't suppose to hide they're suppose to fight," Rika stated.

"I'm not hiding," V-mon growled. "If you want Growlmon you'll have to fight me first," the female dragon stated.

"Right," Daisuke nodded as she held her digivice in one hand and a card in the other.

"Seems the girls are the only ones among you who actually have a back bone. Why am I not surprised?" Rika snorted. "Challenge accept," she smirked.

"Come on you guys. There's really no reason for us to fight over Growlmon, is there?" Takato said as he got in between the four girls. "Can't we be friends?" he suggested. Thunder rolled over head and it began to rain.

"Hey, it wasn't supposed to rain today," Takato commented as he looked up.

"When has the weather man ever been right?" Terriermon asked. "Hello, someone want to answer me? Fine," the digimon huffed when he was ignored.

"Um, Takato, I think we're going to have a problem," Growlmon commented.

"Problem, why?" Takato asked as he looked over.

"The rain's making the paint run," Henry stated as they could all make out Growlmon.

"So he'll be brown instead of gray and green. What's the big deal?" Terriermon shrugged.

"No, it's making the paint run off," Henry corrected. Takato watched as the paint began to wash off Growlmon, his eyes watering up.

"You guys used water based paint? You're even more pathetic than I thought," Rika stated. "See you latter losers. Renamon," the girl said as she and her digimon left. Daisuke considered saying something to her, but decided that starting something with the older girl then would be a bad move.

Takato ran up to Growlmon and hugged his arm. "What are we going to do Growlmon? I can't afford oil based paint," the boy cried. Daisuke held her hands in front of her chest and worried her lip as he wanted to help her brother but was not really sure what would be the best thing to do. "Why does everything I do always go so wrong? If only you could turn back into Guilmon."

"Please don't cry, Takatomon. My arms are starting to run," Growlmon commented.

"It'll be okay, Takato," Henry said.

"Yeah, if worse comes to worse we can always move to Antarctica," Terriermon commented.

"How would that help anything?" V-mon demanded.

"Not a lot of people live there so there would be no one to see Growlmon," Terriermon explained.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help Growlmon," Daisuke stated.

"Thanks everyone," Takato sniffled. "Sorry for the whole water works," the ten year old chuckled weakly. Light began to break through the thunderclouds.

"Hey, it's stopped raining," Terriermon said. Daisuke looked up and saw a rainbow form in the sky.

"How pretty," she grinned.

"Takato, take a look at this," Terriermon called. "Sheesh, will you look already?" the digimon demanded a few second latter.

"A rainbow, wow," Takato mumbled as he spotted it in the sky.

"Whatever it is, Daisuke's right, it sure is pretty," Terriermon said. V-mon hummed and nodded in agreement.

"Now those are the colors we should of painted Growlmon," Terriermon stated.

"Terriermon, we wanted him to blend in, not stick out like a sore thumb," Henry pointed out.

"Well he'd blend in fine if he was in the sky, wouldn't he? Oh, I have to explain everything to you," Terriermon sighed.

"That's because half of what you say doesn't make sense," V-mon said.

Daisuke looked to see that Growlmon was covered in a blue light and white specks were coming off of him and floating into the sky. "What's going on?" the seven year old asked.

"Those specks of light must be digital matter. It looks like the rainbow is pulling them out of him," Henry replied. "Maybe the sun's just drying him out. I don't know. It's weird," the ten year old shrugged.

"Not as weird as what I found between Growlmon's toes when we were painting him," Terriermon replied.

"I don't want to know," V-mon stated.

Growlmon shrunk back down to Guilmon. "Growlmon, I mean, Guilmon. Whoever you are," Takato laughed. "You're back to being Guilmon," he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Guilmon hummed as he looked at himself.

"Things are finally normal again," Takato sighed.

"Yeah," Guilmon grinned.

"Well, as normal as they get," Takato commented.

"So...we have to find a rainbow every time he wants to change back to Guilmon?" Terriermon asked.

"Whatever it takes," Daisuke replied as she went to stand next to her brother.

"Thanks," Takato chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.


	11. The Icemon Cometh

**I'm thinking about doing another story. It would be a re-write of Adventure with the additions of Jun and Daisuke (female). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :).**

CHAPTER 11 – The Icemon Cometh

Daisuke was out shopping with her mother when she noticed a familiar white digimon. "I'm going to go look...over there," the seven year old pointed to where she had seen Calumon.

"Alright, but don't wander too far," Yoshie instructed.

"I won't," Daisuke reassured as she slipped through the crowd of people. She met up with Calumon on a side walk. "Calumon," she called. The digimon looked over his shoulder and brightened when he saw her.

"Hi, hi, hi, do you want to play?" Calumon asked as he jumped into her arms. Daisuke giggled as she cuddled the digimon.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" the seven year old ask.

"Tag, we're it," the small digimon replied.

"We can't play if we're both it," Daisuke pointed out.

"Sure we can. You be the legs and I'll be the eyes," Calumon replied as he moved so that he was laying on the girl's head and covering her eyes with his small hands. "Go straight," the digimon instructed.

"Um...okay," Daisuke replied hesitantly. Calumon was not completely covering her eyes so she could kind of see where she was going, but her line of sight was still very impaired in a very crowded place.

"Now go left," Calumon said. The seven year old turned left. "No, your other left," Calumon shouted.

"That's right," Daisuke stated as she changed her course. "Maybe I should be the one giving directions," the girl commented.

"But you don't know where we're trying to go," Calumon pointed out.

"I would if you would tell me," Daisuke shot back. A few feet from the pair was Rika. The ten year old glanced back at them and made a face of indignation before crossing the street.

"I am telling you," Calumon whined. "Straight." Daisuke continued forward for a couple feet. "Now left."

"This left?" Daisuke asked as she turned to her left.

"Yeah," Calumon giggled. The seven year old stepped to her left. She paused when she realized where she was.  
"We're crossing the street?" she asked.

"We are, we are," Calumon replied. "Now hurry up, our target's getting away," the digimon called.

The seven year old worried her lip as she used what sight she had left to look both ways before quickly crossing the street. Rika stopped walking and turned back to the pair. "Why are you two following me?" the ginger haired girl demanded harshly.

"Rika?" Daisuke asked, having not known that was who they were following. Calumon jumped off her head and she could see the other girl clearly. "It is you," the seven year old grinned.

"Come for that fight we didn't get to start?" Rika demanded. "I hope you aren't planning on using him instead of you little dragon," the girl smirked as she placed one hand on her hip.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not here to fight you. I don't really want to fight you at all," Daisuke replied.

"You did last time we met," Rika pointed out.

"Well last time we met I had reason to fight you. Now I don't," the seven year old stated.

"Digimon fight to get stronger, so isn't that always a reason to fight?" Rika shot back.

"Not really, V-mon barely fought at all before she digivolved to LadyXV-mon. She's never even absorbed any data before," Daisuke replied.

"How was she able to digivolve then?" Rika asked. For a second Daisuke was taken aback. Not by the question itself, but how it was said. Rika was genuinely asking her.

"I...suppose that it was her wanting to protect me that aloud her to digivolve. I was drowning and if V-mon didn't become stronger I was going to die," the girl explained.

"It was her feelings then," Rika replied with some disdain.

"Yes, but I think it was mine as well," Daisuke mused. "My thoughts weren't exactly clear, but I did believe that I could count V-mon to do all she could to help me and I would help her too," the girl said. Rika frowned as she looked away from the younger girl.

"Wanna play, huh?" Calumon asked, having had enough of being quiet. "Here I come," he exclaimed as he jumped into her arms.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Rika demanded.

"Now you and I are it," the digimon stated.

"No, I'm not playing this game," the girl responded.

"Rika!" a woman called as she ran up to them. Daisuke was sure she had seen her before but was not sure where.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rika asked, a slight crowd was forming around them.

"What a day. We had a photo shoot but before we could start all these people showed up wanting my autograph," the woman said. It was then that Daisuke realized where she had seen her before. Rika's mother was a very popular model. "Asking me the secrets of my youthful good look, they just wouldn't leave me alone. We couldn't get anything done all day," she ranted.

"Being famous and popular can be such a pain in the neck. You are so lucky you don't know how that feels," Rika's mother continued. The girl had taken a few steps back, a large group of people had gathered around them.

"Yeah, lucky me, well gotta go," Rika stated as she turned around to slip into the crowd.

"Wait, Rika, I think your toy is just adorable," the woman smiled as she pointed at Calumon. Rika looked down at the digimon in her hands and then glanced at Daisuke, who was standing awkwardly next to her not sure if she should leave not.

"He's Daisuke's not mine," the ginger haired girl stated as she shoved Calumon into the seven year old's arms.

"Well then it's an adorable toy you have there Daisuke," Rika's mother said as she leaned over to be at eye level with the little girl.

"Thank you," Daisuke replied.

"So Rika," the woman looked over only to see that her daughter had already retreated through the crowd.

"Oh...I guess she really did need to go," she chuckled weakly as she stood back up. "I should be getting back to my shoot, but it was nice meeting you. It's not every day I get to meet one of Rika's friends," the woman said.

"It was nice to meet you too," Daisuke replied as Rika's mother walked away.

"Maybe she'll still want to play," Calumon said as he flew out of Daisuke's arms and went in the direction Rika had gone. "Bye bye," he called.

"Bye," Daisuke waved.

The seven year old then found her mother and they both went back home. "Do you know where Takato is?" Daisuke asked her father.

"I'm not really sure. He went to hang out with Henry about an hour ago. I don't know where they went though," Takehiro answered.

"Well if you can't find your brother why don't we turn this whole day into a mother daughter event. I can give you those soccer pointers I promised you," Yoshie suggested.

"That sounds great," Daisuke beamed.

"But what about me?" Takehiro asked.

"You can continue watching the shop," Yoshie replied as she went up stairs to change into better clothes.

"Maybe you and Takato can do something sometime, a father son thing," Daisuke suggested.

Daisuke and Yoshie went to the park and started playing a one on one match. The woman gave her daughter the occasional pointer on how to play better. "Man, you're a natural darling," Yoshie panted after Daisuke had gotten the soccer ball past her and kicked it between the two trees that was posing as her 'goal.' Daisuke smiled and giggled at the praise.

"It's a lot of fun to play," the seven year old stated.

"Yeah, we'll have to play again sometime. I'm a little rusty, but once I get back into the swing of it you won't have such an easy time beating me," Daisuke's mother stated as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Done for now though," the girl assumed. They had been playing for a couple hours and the girl was wearing out. Yoshie had obviously gotten pretty tired.

"I think I've left your father with the shop for long enough," Yoshie replied.

Daisuke nodded and gasped slightly when she saw a flash of blue in the trees. Looking closer she realized that it was V-mon. The female dragon had been at home when Daisuke had left with Yoshie but must of sought her out for something. "Probably, I think I'll stay out for a little longer though," Daisuke said.

"Sure you'll be okay on your own?" her mother asked.

"I won't be alone. I have an idea of where Takato and Henry are. I'll go find them and if I can't I'll go home," the girl replied.

"Alright, be careful," Yoshie replied as she left.

"There's a digimon," V-mon stated as she ran up to Daisuke.

"Let's get going then," the seven year old nodded as she ran after the female dragon. They were heading towards a tower that had been covered in a dome of ice at the top. Along the way they ran into Takato, Henry, and their digimon.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Calumon asked when he spotted them. None of them responded, they just continued running. "Wait for me," Calumon called as he flew after them.

They entered the building and ran up the stairs. "This is it, anybody got any bright ideas?" Takato asked as they reached the edge of the ice.

"Just one, let's try not to get ourselves creamed," Henry replied before they slid the doors open and entered the ice covered roof.

"Who left the freezer on?" Takato asked.

"Look, it's Rika," Henry shouted. Daisuke looked over and spotted the girl in the clutches of a digimon.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Icedevimon, a champion fallen angel digimon," Henry answered.

"And I thought you didn't have any friends," Icedevimon commented.

"Let her go now," Takato shouted.

"My new tamer and I were just getting acquainted," the champion replied.

"She's not your tamer. Rika has Renamon," Takato stated.

"Where is Renamon?" Daisuke asked.

"I think it's time for an upgrade, don't you?" Icedevimon asked Rika.

"Let me go you frozen freak," the girl shouted.

"What do we do?" Takato asked.

"Get Rika away from Icedevimon," Daisuke replied.

"This isn't going to be easy. He's much stronger than the other digimon we've faced," Henry stated. "What we really need is an affective strategy to deal with him."

"Like a kick in the pants," Terriermon nodded.

"I wish it was that easy," Henry replied.

"Ready Guilmon?" Takato asked. The digimon nodded. "Go get him."

"Ready, set, go!" Guilmon called as he rushed forward.

"Not going without me," V-mon stated as she ran after Guilmon.

"Now's your chance Terriermon," Henry said.

"It's about time," the digimon replied before following the others.

"Goody, goody, it's time to fight," Icedevimon said. He shot a beam from his eyes that froze the three rookies.

"Guilmon no!" Takato shouted.

"Terriermon," Henry called.

"This isn't good," Daisuke stated as Icedevimon cackled.

"It doesn't look good at all," Calumon agreed as he staid back from the conflict. Takato ran towards the frozen digimon, picking up a cement block along the way and used it to try and break up the ice.

"We've got to get them out of there," the ten year old stated as Henry helped him try and break them free, but they were having no luck.

Daisuke looked around and noticed that their digimon were not the only ones there. There were several other digimon frozen in ice around the place. "I hear it gets quite warm right before freezing," Icedevimon commented.

"You're so twisted it's scary," Henry stated. "Digimodify: heat activate." Terriermon was outlined red for a moment, but then it faded.

"I don't get it. Where's Renamon?" Henry asked.

"Renamon's gone, even if I called her she wouldn't come," Rika mumbled.

"But Rika why not?" Takato asked.

"Come on Rika, fess up. Did you two have a fight? Just proves that she's too weak to handle a special tamer like you," Icedevimon taunted. Rika broke free from him and took a few steps back.

"You need a tamer who understands you, who appreciates you, and who craves your cold strength," Icedevimon stated.

"Ugh, what a creep," Daisuke grimaced.

"Embrace the future I offer you," Icedevimon shouted as he gestured to all the digimon frozen on the ceiling. Rika's eyes widened.

"Renamon," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

A hole was blown in the ice by Renamon's diamond storm attack. "I don't believe it," Rika said as she looked up at the fox digimon.

"Even after a fight true friends will still help each other," Daisuke smiled.

"Ah, the infamous Renamon. I'd love to sit and chat but I have to destroy you," Icedevimon said.

"No," Rika shouted.

"Diamond-" Renamon was cut off and Icedevimon hit her in the stomach.

"Frozen claw," he said as he threw her to the ground. The fox digimon stood back up.

"Diamond storm," she called, but before the attack could fire Icedevimon hit her once again.

"Frozen claw," he called. Renamon fell to her knees and then collapsed on the ground.

"Rika, she has to digivolve now," Takato shouted. Rika looked at the injured Renamon, concern clear in her purple eyes.

"Why do you look at her like that?" Icedevimon asked. "A digimon is only useful if it can fight. Tell me, why do you care for this pathetic creature?" he demanded.

"She's my friend," Rika stated. "I care because Renamon is my friend," the girl shouted. Her digivice lit up.

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon."

"Why did you digivolve?" the girl asked.

"Fox tail inferno," Kyubimon called. Icedevimon flew into the air right before the attack hit. "Where are you going frosty? Dragon wheel," the fox digimon shouted.

"Tundra freeze," Icedevimon canceled out the attack. "Avalanche claw," he flapped his wings, sending out a barrage of icicles.

"Kyubimon," Rika mumbled.

"We gotta do something," Takato stated.

"Let's heat things up," Daisuke said. "Digimodify: digimetal of courage activate," the girl called. V-mon was covered in flames. She shot out of the block of ice, leaving a tunnel in her wake.

"Now the others. Digimodify: expansion activate," Henry shouted. Terriermon grew in size till the ice broke apart.

"It worked," Takato beamed. "Alright you guys, now it's our turn," the ten year old stated.

"I don't think so boy," Icedevimon replied. Kyubimon lifted her head and one of her tails as she laid on the ground.  
"Fox tail inferno," she grunted. A single blue flame shot at Icedevimon. The champion simply moved his head out of the way.

"Are you ready Guilmon?" Takato asked. "Let's get him."

"Okey dokey," the digimon replied.

"Digimodify: speed activate," Takato called.

"Hah, back for more already?" Icedevimon grinned.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon shouted. Icedevimon dodged the attack.

"Frozen claw," he called. His arm stretched and he tried to grab Guilmon.

"Digimodify: hyper wing activate," Takato called.

"That's it," Henry shouted.

"Way to go," Daisuke cheered. Guilmon rammed into Icedevimon's stomach and flew into the air.

"Let go," Icedevimon shouted right before Guilmon slammed him into the roof.

"Pyro sphere," he called as he flew backwards.

"No!" Icedevimon cried right before the attack hit and destroyed him. Guilmon absorbed his data and all the ice that covered the roof disappeared.

"Rika, are you okay?" Henry asked as they all went up to the girl.

"I hate 'em," Rika stated.

"Well he's gone now," Takato grinned.

"Not him," the girl corrected. "I hate digimon, all of them," Rika shouted. They all gasped at that. Kyubimon sighed as she stood up.

"Rika you don't mean that," Takato said as the girl walked away. "Kyubimon, where are you going?" the ten year old asked as the digimon went to the side of the roof. She jumped off and disappeared.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Aren't you guys supposed to be friends?" the ten year old shouted.

"Well, that could of gone a lot better," Daisuke sighed.


	12. Much Ado About Musyamon

CHAPTER 12 – Much Ado About Musyamon

Daisuke was in the same dinosaur fort Takato had found her in back when she first arrived in their world. She was there with her brother, Kenta, and Kazu. The seven year old and Kenta were watching as Takato and Kazu played a round of cards. "Digimodify, alright watch and learn boys. I'm coming in for an areal attack, hyper wing activate," Takato beamed as he slammed the card down. "You're grounded pal," the ten year old chuckled.

The girl looked from Kazu's cards to Takato's. "And that's a game," she stated as she hugged V-mon, who was sitting on her lap.

"Huh?" Kazu gasped.

"That's it, I win," Takato said.

"I can't believe you beat me," Kazu replied.

"Amazing, what a game," Kenta gasped. "I've never seen a combo like that before."

"Not to shabby, huh?" Takato smiled.

"It was pretty cool," Daisuke said, thinking not of the card game, but when Takato had actually used the card on Guilmon.

"I guess having real life experience kind of pays off, huh?" Takato chuckled as he winked to Daisuke. "It hardly even a challenge anymore, playing the card game."

"What do you mean by real life experience?" Kazu asked.

"Oh to bad, but we seem to be out of time," Takato replied as he quickly put his cards back in the shoe box he used to store them.

"Quit playing dumb, chumley. I heard what you said. Now what's up?" Kazu demanded.

"Oh, uh, you must be imagining things," Takato chuckled nervously.

"Daisuke, you know what your goofy brother's talking about?" Kazu turned to the seven year old.

"I..." Daisuke trailed. "I'm not getting into this," the girl shrugged.

"Well, I've gotta fly. It's been real," Takato stated.

"But come on, just one more game," Kenta protested. They still had some time before school started and could of played some more if Takato did not need to go by Guilmon's home to give the digimon some food and to check on him.

"Hey, get back here gogglebrain. I want a rematch," Kazu shouted.

"Sorry, come on Daisuke," Takato replied as he jumped down from the fort. Daisuke grabbed her backpack and followed after him.

"You really have gotten better at the card game recently," Daisuke commented. V-mon let out a sigh as she dropped her act of a stuffed animal.

"Think so?" Takato smiled at the praise. "Henry gave me some real good pointers yesterday," he told her as they arrived at Guilmon's home. Takato pulled out all the food he had brought for Guilmon.

"Huh, no more?" the digimon whined.

"I'm sorry, but that's all we have left right now," Takato replied. "I'll bring you some fresh bread latter with peanut butter, alright?" he promised.

"Hm, okay," Guilmon agreed as he took a bite of his bread.

"Good boy, we're a great team, aren't we Guilmon? There's not a digimon around that can beat the two of us," Takato stated.

"Haha, yeah," Guilmon said as he finished off the bread.

"Forgetting someone?" Daisuke asked as she stepped forward.

"I think Daisuke and I make a pretty awesome team too," the female dragon stated.

"You sure do, all together nothing can stop us," Takato beamed. Daisuke smiled back. Her brother had been in a very positive and confident mood since he and Guilmon had been able to defeat Icedevimon. The girl's mood was not as good. She was wondering how Rika and Renamon were doing. She hoped that they would not be mad at each other for long.

"We're going on a field trip today. Did you want to come V-mon, or stay here with Guilmon?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. To the Metropolitan Government Building," Takato commented. The seven year old nodded in confirmation.

"Sure, I'll go," V-mon said.

"Alright," Daisuke replied as she picked the digimon up and left with Takato.

"I'll see you after school," Takato called to Guilmon.

"Have a good day," Daisuke said.

"Bye bye," Guilmon called as V-mon waved to him. They arrived at school and Daisuke went over to where her class was gathered by a bus.

"Excited?" Suzie asked as she fiddled around with an auburn haired doll she was carrying with her. Daisuke was glad that she was in Ms. Fujiwara's class. The blonde woman did not care if her students had toys with them as long as they did not use them to disrupt the class.

"Yeah, today will be much better than just a plain old school day," Daisuke replied as they got onto the bus, Fujiwara counting them present when they passed her.

Daisuke sat down towards the back next to the window. She gazed out it as she tried to tune out the chaos that was going on around her. "You look annoyed," Suzie commented.

"They're all so loud," Daisuke replied, having to raise her voice to be heard.

"At least it's a showt wide," her friend consulted. "Isn't that wight, Miss. Pwetty Pants," the girl giggled. Daisuke smiled in amusement at that.

It did not take long for the class to arrive at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. They where nearing the end of their trip when V-mon spotted something. "Daisuke, it's Calumon," V-mon hissed.

"Huh, where?" the girl asked as she looked around. She then spotted the white digimon flying around a corner. Daisuke worried her lip as she glanced at the group she was with. No one was paying attention to her. "He's going to get us in trouble," the seven year old stated as she slipped away from her class and ran after Calumon.

"Calumon, come here," V-mon called to the small digimon.

"Oh, you guys are here too," Calumon giggled happily as he looked back at them. He did not stop though, he continued to fly around the building.

"We shouldn't be here," Daisuke stated. She was not even sure where 'here' was anymore. Calumon had lead them around so many corners that Daisuke had lost track of how to get back to where her class had been.

"This looks exciting," Calumon said as they arrived at a metal door with a keypad by the door knob. Calumon began pressing random buttons on the keypad.

"Stop that," Daisuke shouted as she quickly grabbed Calumon and pulled him away from the door.

"Aw, but it's-" Calumon began.

"Lost?" a male voice asked from behind them. Daisuke yelped as she spun around to see a blond man in a black suit. He looked important.

"Y-yes, I was with my class on a field trip, but I got separated from them. I was trying to find them," Daisuke answered.

"Well they won't be on the other side of that door I can tell you that," the man replied. His voice was serious, showing no signs of amusement.

"Yeah," Daisuke mumbled.

Silence fell between them filled only by the clicking sound that was made as the man began to flick the lid of a lighter. "Come on," the man sighed as he pocketed the lighter and started down the hall, not looking back to see if she was following him. He walked in long quick strides and the seven year old had to jog to keep up with him.

Calumon began to giggle and started to say something. "This-" V-mon clamped her hand over the small digimon's mouth. The blond man looked back at them. Daisuke smiled and laughed nervously.

"This...is, um, interesting?" the burgundy haired girl said awkwardly.

"It is," the man replied after a moment. Daisuke could not tell what his expression was, his eyes were obscured by a pair of sunglasses.

They arrived in the lobby of the building. "Your class?" the man said. Daisuke looked over and saw them all gathered by the doors. Fujiwara was taking a head count.

"Yes it is, thank..." the girl trailed off as she looked back to see that the man had already walked off.

"You should hurry and get back to them," V-mon warned. Daisuke nodded and jogged over to the group just in time for Fujiwara to count her.

"Alright, that's everyone. Let's get going," the teacher said as she lead them all out of the building. Once outside Calumon flew out of Daisuke's arms.

"Try not to get into trouble," the girl warned.

"Sure," he giggled. Daisuke let out a sigh, not really thinking the digimon was serious with his words.

By the time they got back to the school classes had already let out. Daisuke walked home. "How was your field trip?" Takehiro asked her.

"It was good," the girl replied. She spent some time telling her parents about the trip before going to take a shower. When she got out Takato was home.

"Hey Takato," the girl greeted.

"You two have fun today?" he asked.

"Yeah it was pretty fun," Daisuke replied. "We saw Calumon," she commented.

"Really?" her brother asked.

"He was wandering around the building. We tried to catch him, but got separated from everyone in the process," Daisuke nodded.

"How did you get back?" Takato questioned.

"We ran into this man in a suit and he helped us find them," the seven year old replied.

"That's good," Takato said.

"Yeah, he was kind of creepy though," V-mon commented.

"He wasn't that bad. I think he was just annoyed that he had to help us instead of working," Daisuke gave the man the benefit of the doubt.

(After school the next day)

Daisuke stood in the school yard with her brother. "I hope another digimon appears," the ten year old stated as he gazed up at the sky. "I think one appeared yesterday, but it was gone by the time Guilmon and I got there."

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Have you two taken up bird watching or something?" Henry asked as he walked up to the siblings.

"No, but that would be fun," Daisuke replied.

"I was hoping another digimon would show up. I'm ready for another battle," Takato grinned. "I want to use that combination on Guilmon again," he stated.

"Huh, I think you need a vacation," Henry said. Takato looked back at him but before the conversation could go any further Kazu and Kenta ran up to them.

"There you are. Thought you could escape me, huh?" Kazu shouted as he pulled Takato into a head lock.

"What do you want?" Takato demanded.

"Revenge, Takato, for that stupid combination you pulled on me yesterday," Kazu replied.

"That combination was perfectly within the rules, unlike what you pull half the time," Daisuke stated as she kick the boy's shin.

"Ow, hey!" Kazu shouted as he moved away from the seven year old. Takato used the boy's distraction as a chance to slip out of the head lock. "I still want a rematch," Kazu stated.

"Yeah, apparently you think you're hot stuff now. Think you could take us again hot shot?" Kenta asked as he stood a couple feet away from the group.

"You sound pretty tough from way over there," Takato shot back. "I'll take you both on, anytime with whatever you've got," the ten year old stated.

"I'm ready now. Say your prayers 'cause you're going down," Kazu shouted.

"Let's go," Takato replied. The tension diffused from the air as laughter filled it. They looked over to see Jeri and another girl from Takato's class walking towards them.

"Hey, don't you boys ever get tired of digimon? That's all you talk about," Jeri asked.

"Oh you know Jeri, kids will be kids," the girl's friend said. Daisuke giggled as she looked over and saw that her brother's face was flushed. The seven year old poked him in the ribs.

"Don't just stand there, say something to her," she hissed under her breath.

"Maybe we are just kids, but at least we have a hobby. Now scram," Kazu and Kenta chorused.

Jeri laughed at that. "Oh, uh..." Takato began only to look down. "I don't know what to say," he confessed in a whisper.

"Come on, Miki we have more important things to do," Jeri said as she walked off with her friend.

"Such silly boys," Miki replied.

"Girls...I don't think I'll ever understand them," Kenta stated. Daisuke wondered for a moment if she should be insulted by that, but quickly decided not to be.

"Alright chumley, you ready?" Kazu asked.

"Sure, yeah, hey Henry are you coming along too..." Takato trailed off when he saw that the boy was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Hm, without even saying goodbye, odd," Daisuke mused before they left the school with Kazu and Kenta.

"I'm going to go check on V-mon and Guilmon, okay," Daisuke said. The female dragon had spent the school day staying with Guilmon.

"Alright, I'll come by latter," Takato replied. Daisuke nodded and walked away.

"Hey, Daisuke," V-mon greeted, keeping her voice down, when Daisuke entered the structure.

"Hello, where's Guilmon?" the seven year old asked.

"He's sleeping," the female dragon answered.

"Oh," the girl's eyes widened as she understood why V-mon was whispering. "I'll keep my voice down then," she said.

"How was school?" V-mon asked.

"It was okay," Daisuke shrugged. "I need to study for a vocabulary test we're having tomorrow," the burgundy haired girl stated as she pulled the sheet of words out of her backpack.

"Is there anyway I can help?" the digimon asked.

"Yeah, you can quiz me," Daisuke beamed as she handed the paper to V-mon.

They had been studying for around half an hour when Takato showed up with Kazu and Kenta. V-mon froze and slumped against Daisuke like a stuffed animal, the sheet of vocabulary words slipping out of her hands and onto the floor. "Takato, what's going on?" Daisuke asked as she picked up the piece of the paper.

"I'm proving that I'm not a liar," he replied. "Now you gotta swear you won't tell anyone about this," Takato said to the two boys.

"Whatever," Kazu shrugged.

"I swear," Kenta stated.

"Guilmon," Takato called. Several seconds passed and the digimon did not appear.

"Yeah right dofus," Kazu chuckled as he walked further into the building.

"Where's Guilmon?" Takato asked the two girls.

"You're so full of it," Kazu snorted.

"He's sleeping," V-mon answered Takato.

Kazu and Kenta slowly looked over. There eyes widened as they saw V-mon stretch and then curl up on Daisuke's lap. "I think I'll take a nap too," the female dragon mused as she closed her hot pink eyes. The two boys gasped as they grabbed onto each other. They then looked over when they heard a rumbling noise.

Guilmon's eyes glowed in the darkness as all the noise had woken him up. He sneezed with enough force to cause a strong gust of wind. Kazu and Kenta screamed before running off. Takato laughed as he watched them go. "Takato, did you call me?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, so you were asleep," the boy replied.

"Well it was my nappy time," Guilmon replied as he sniffed at Takato.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any bread with me this time," Takato apologized.

"I don't care about that," Guilmon stated as he continued to sniff around. V-mon's eyes snapped open and she stood up.

"It seems I'll have to rest latter," she stated.

"Huh, why?" Daisuke asked.

"I smell a digimon," Guilmon said.

"Yeah!" Takato exclaimed.

The four of them ran to where the digital field was. "Greetings," the digimon causing all the problems said.

"Whoa, it's a samurai master, Musyamon. A champion level wizard type. He can slice and dice an entire city with his shogun sword," Takato said.

"Let's stop him before he does then," Daisuke replied.

"Vengeance is mine," Musyamon shouted as he charged at them. They all dove out of the way, Musyamon's sword hitting the cement where they had previously been standing.

"What the heck does he want vengeance for?" V-mon demanded as she stood next to Daisuke, who was sitting on the ground.

"Digimodify: hyper sonic activate," Takato called.

Guilmon charged at Musyamon and knocked the digimon down. "Digimodify: mega pyro sphere activate. Let him have it," Takato said.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon shouted. The attack hit the ground in front of Musyamon.

"Taking orders from a human pathetic," Musyamon scoffed before charging at Guilmon.

"Oh boy," the rookie commented as he moved out of the way only to have Musyamon kick him, sending him tumbling back.

"Come on, you can't give up now. You can do it," Takato shouted.

"Time for us to get involved," Daisuke stated. "Digimodify: Garurumon's howling blaster activate," the seven year old called as she swiped the card.

"Howling blaster," V-mon shouted, shooting blue flames from her mouth. Musyamon cried out as the attack hit him. Guilmon took the digimon's distraction from him as a chance to tackle Musyamon, clamping his jaws around his arm,

"Fight me you human cowards," Musyamon demanded as he struggled to get Guilmon to let go. He succeeded in knocking Guilmon off and Takato swiped another card.

"Digimodify: hyper wing activate."

"Something doesn't feel right," Guilmon stated as he flew back to avoid Musyamon's sword.

"Use the wings like last time. You can do it," Takato encouraged.

"I'll try," Guilmon replied as he jumped up and kicked off Musyamon's shoulders.

"I can't stop," the red digimon cried as he drifted higher into the air.

"Is that the best you've got?" Musyamon asked.

"This isn't good," Daisuke commented.

"Takato, Daisuke watch out," they heard Henry shout. Daisuke looked over and spotted the boy in the digital field as well.

"Henry, help us," Takato said.

Daisuke also noticed that it was not just them there either. There was a girl around Daisuke's age kneeling down as she cried. Musyamon was advancing on her. "Digimodify: speed activate," Daisuke called. V-mon sprinted towards Musyamon.

"V-mon head," the female dragon shouted as she rammed into the much larger digimon. Musyamon stumbled and swung his sword at V-mon once he caught his balance. While V-mon had him distracted Daisuke ran over to the girl and stood in front of her.

"Henry!" the seven year old shouted. V-mon was being over powered. They needed help.

"We've gotta stop him," the ten year old stated.

"Well it's about time," Terriermon replied as he jumped down from Henry's head.

"Digimodify: hyper sonic activate," he called. Terriermon ran towards Musyamon and rammed into him, knocking the champion down.

"Finish the job," Henry instructed as he and Takato went over to stand with the two young girls.

"Okay," Terriermon nodded. "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon."

"I'll leave this to you then," V-mon commented as she moved out of the way of the two champions.

"Boy, you never learn," Gargomon said as Musyamon charged at him. He shot at him, but Musyamon used his sword to block all the bullets. "Uh oh," Gargomon commented as Musyamon jumped into the air.

"Shogun sword," Musyamon called. Gargomon leaped into the air and hit Musyamon in the chin.

"Gargo laser," he shouted as he once again shot at Musyamon, who fell to the ground.

"He did it," Henry cheered. Musyamon turned into data and Gargomon absorbed it.

"Great job, Gargomon," Guilmon commented from where he was still floating in the air with a red balloon griped in one of his claws. The red digimon cried out as the wings disappeared and he fell to the ground.

Guilmon seemed unhurt as he held the balloon out to the girl who had wandered into the digital field. "Here you go," he said.

"Thank you," the girl giggled as she took the balloon.

"The digital field's gone," V-mon commented as the fog bank faded away.

"Let's go," Henry said as he ran towards the sidewalk.

"I am going," Gargomon replied.

"Hold on," Guilmon instructed as he carried the girl on his back.

"Let's get her back before anyone notices," Takato said. He held his sister's hand as he ran next to Guilmon.

"Where are you're parents?" V-mon asked.

"Right there," the girl replied as she pointed to her mother.

"Okay, bye," Guilmon said as he set the girl down next to the woman and they all quickly ran off.

"Are you okay with all this Henry?" Gargomon asked. Henry stopped walking and looked down.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"They why do you look so down?" Daisuke asked.

"Just, thinking," Henry replied as he looked over to the girl. "Terriermon, I mean Gargomon, I owe you an apology. There are some battles worth fighting," Henry stated.

"Yep," Gargomon nodded.

"Now that we're working together as partners I guess I need to learn more about taming," Henry said.

"Moumentai," Gargomon chuckled.

"Hey Guilmon, I owe you an apology too. I really messed up today. I just kept swiping one card after another. I didn't even think about what might happen to you," Takato said as he let his head hang.

"No problem, I kind of like flying anyway," Guilmon replied. "Toumeemai," he exclaimed.

"What was that supposed to be?" V-mon asked.

"Moumentai," Gargomon said.

"Moumentai," Takato sighed. "Moumentai!" he shouted as he clasped his hands together.

They all laughed as they ran off. "Mouteamai?" Guilmon tried again.

"No Guilmon, it's moumentai," they all chorused.


	13. Divided They Stand

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been out of town and had a lot of things going on. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

CHAPTER 13 – Divided They Stand

"I'm going to the park to play cards with Kazu and Kenta. Want to come?" Takato asked. Daisuke shook her head.

"Not now, I'm helping Daddy watch the shop," she replied. "Tell me how they react to having seen V-mon and Guilmon," the girl said.

"Sure thing," Takato nodded as he ran out of the building.

Daisuke stayed behind the counter helping costumers while her father was back in the kitchen baking bread. "Not a very exciting job," V-mon commented as she sat on the counter.

"Yeah, we just aren't very busy today. When we have more costumers it's more interesting," the seven year old replied.

The conversation was cut off as the door was opened and a woman with straight magenta hair and blue eyes walked into the bakery. "Hello Ms. Riley," Daisuke smiled. The woman had been to the bakery several times before and Daisuke always remembered her because of her hair. Jun had short, spiky hair the same color as Riley's.

"Helping with the shop again?" Riley replied as she looked around, picking a few loafs.

"Yep," Daisuke smiled and nodded her head.

"That's nice," Riley said as Daisuke rung up the baked goods the woman had selected. Riley paid Daisuke and then began to leave, pausing to check her phone. She read the text message she had gotten and then quickly left the shop.

"Daisuke, a digimon's appeared," V-mon said as she stood up and jumped down from the counter.

"Let me ask if I can leave," Daisuke replied as she slipped back into the kitchen. "Daddy, is it okay if I go out?" the seven year old asked.

"Sure, we've had a slow day. I can manage by myself," Takehiro replied.

"Thanks," Daisuke beamed as she ran out of the kitchen and left the building.

She and V-mon ran to a baseball field that was covered in a thick bank of fog. "Rika, what's going on?" Daisuke asked when she saw the girl and Calumon standing by the digital field. The older girl was silent as she stared into the fog. "Is Renamon in there?" the seven year old asked, but once again got no answer.

"Rika, Daisuke, why are you all outside?" Henry asked when he and Terriermon arrived on the scene.

"I'm not really sure," Daisuke replied as she looked between the two ten year olds.

"You're missing a fight. That's not like you at all, Rika," Henry commented. "Where's Renamon, is she in there?" he asked.

"Yes," V-mon nodded. She could sense the fox digimon along with a few others inside the digital field.

"She needs you," Calumon stated.

Rika closed her eyes as she griped her digivice tightly. She then ran off. "Hey, where are you going?" Calumon asked as he followed the girl.

"Rika!" Henry shouted.

"What's the matter?" Daisuke asked as she ran after the girl with Calumon and V-mon.

"Renamon just wanted me to help her digivolve. I'm not falling for it anymore. I don't need her," Rika stated.

"Oh, humans can be so silly. Sometimes they're up and sometimes they're down. They gotta learn to go with the flow," Calumon stated as he stopped following the girl and went back the way they had come from.

"Isn't that what you wanted too? For Renamon to digivolve," V-mon pointed out.

"Wasn't becoming stronger your reason to fight," Daisuke commented as she fell into step beside the older girl.

"I didn't ask your opinion," Rika snapped, picking up her pace in the hopes that the seven year old would leave her alone.

"You're troubled. When I'm troubled I like to be able to talk to someone," Daisuke stated.

"Well I don't," the ginger haired girl said. Daisuke sighed as she continued to walk beside the older girl in silence, V-mon held in her arms. "Why would you even care about my problems?" Rika broke the silence.

Daisuke thought about that for a moment. Rika had been in opposition with her and the others most of the time since they met. "Because I think we would do better as friends than enemies, and friends listen to each others problems," Daisuke replied. "They also fight to keep their friendship alive. You once called Renamon your friend," the seven year old added.

"I guess that I did," Rika mused as they arrived at the girl's house. "I suppose that I'll be seeing you around, whether I want to or not," the ginger haired girl said.

"Probably," Daisuke giggled. "Bye bye," she waved as she walked away.

Daisuke met up with Takato, Henry, and their digimon. "It was one weird conversation, I can tell you that," Henry said. "What would you of said?" he asked. He had spoken with Renamon while Daisuke was with Rika.

"About Guilmon?" Takato replied. "I don't know. It's hard to put in words. He's not exactly your average digimon, huh? He's my friend. I can rely on him no matter what, but Renamon and Rika they don't seem to understand that. I wish we could help," Takato said.

"How did things go with Rika?" Henry asked Daisuke.

"Good...I think," the seven year old replied.

"I bet it's just eating her up," Takato commented.

"It defiantly is," Daisuke nodded as they rounded a corner.

"Huh?" Henry stopped walking.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Takato asked. He looked over to see a blond man in a suit whose eyes were covered by sunglasses standing in front of them.

"It's you again," Daisuke's eyes widened as she recognized the man.

"Daisuke Matsuki, you seem to have a bad habit of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," he said. The seven year old shifted uncomfortably. She had never told the man her name. "You must be her brother, Takato Matsuki, is that correct?" he continued.

"Yeah...yeah that's me," Takato replied hesitantly.

"And that makes you Henry Wong," he stated.

"Yeah, what about it?" Henry asked.

"You were hanging at the Shinjuku guardrail yesterday, weren't you?" the man said. They all gasped at that. "You've been under observation. This game you're playing is dangerous. I suggest you find a new hobby," he continued.

"Just who are you anyway, and what do you care what we do?" Henry demanded. Takato gritted his teeth as he took a step back, pushing his little sister behind him.

"Takato!" a girl's voice called, breaking through the tension in the air.

"Consider this a warning," the man said as he pushed up his sunglasses. He then jogged off.

"Hey wait a minute. What do you mean warning? This isn't exactly normal adult behavior you know," Henry stated as he ran after the man.  
"Wait, Henry," Takato called.

"Takato, Daisuke," Jeri said as she came up to them.

"Uh...hi Jeri," Takato replied.

"Hi, I know it's not nice to listen to other people's conversations, but I just couldn't help it," the girl said.

"What?" Takato mumbled.

"Why were you arguing with Kenta and Kazu?" she asked.

"You guys got into a fight?" Daisuke asked.

"It sounded like you were arguing about a real digimon," Jeri stated.

"A real digimon," Takato said.

"Would you stop repeating me. Is it true?" the ten year old demanded.

"Uh...um, if I told you that it was would you believe me? You wouldn't be scared," Takato asked.

"I'd believe you. I want to see him, please," Jeri exclaimed with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

Takato laughed loudly. "Whu, what?" his laughter cut off as he seemed to process what she had said. A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked at Jeri. He then looked over to his sister and the digimon in her arms. "V-mon," he said.

"Drop the act," the female dragon assumed. As she looked at the Matsuki siblings and then Jeri. "I'm V-mon, Daisuke's partner," she said.

"Oh, you are just adorable," Jeri cooed as she leaned over and began to pet the digimon. "Your fur is so soft," she complimented.

"Would you like to meet Takato's partner too?" Daisuke asked.

"There are more digimon around?" Jeri asked. The seven year old nodded. "I'd love too meet him, if that's alright with you, Takato," the ten year old said.

"Of course," Takato grinned as they started towards Guilmon's home.

"Does he live here?" Jeri asked when they got there.

"Huh, yeah that's right," the boy nodded.

"He's bigger than V-mon so he can't stay at our house," Daisuke told her.

"I created him you know," Takato commented as he opened the gate.

"You did, wow," Jeri gasped. "What kind of digimon is he?" she asked.

"He's tough and baby can he fight. His special attack is pyro sphere," Takato beamed.

"Huh?" Jeri hummed when she saw something move in the building. She took a sharp breath when she saw Guilmon's eyes shine in the darkness. Takato got worried as he feared that Guilmon would scare her like he did Kazu and Kenta. She had not been afraid of V-mon, but V-mon looked a lot less threatening then Guilmon did.

"Don't worry Jeri, Guilmon might look a little scary, but he's a real sweet heart," Daisuke reassured.

"Hey Takato, did you bring me some bread?" Guilmon asked as he walked out of the shadows. Jeri screamed and pointed at the red digimon. Takato sighed as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Cute!" Jeri exclaimed as she hugged the digimon.

"Huh, did you say cute?" Takato asked.

"She defiantly said cute," V-mon nodded.

"You meant cool, didn't you?" the boy asked.

"I don't mind cute, but who is she?" Guilmon asked.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I'm Jeri," the girl said as she shook the digimon's hand.

"I'm Guilmon, nice to meet you," Guilmon replied. "Is she your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Uh...well she's a friend," Takato chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Guilmon, guess what. I've got a little present for you," Jeri grinned as she dug in her pocket. "I'm going to put it right here," the girl chuckled as she put a purple flower sticker on Guilmon's snout.

"Not bad, what do you think?" Guilmon asked.

"It's cute alright," Takato forced a grin.

"It sure is," Daisuke giggled.

"And you too V-mon," Jeri grinned as she stuck a red flower sticker on the female dragon.

"Thank you," V-mon replied. "What do you think? Red my color?" she asked Daisuke.

"It looks great," the seven year old nodded.

"Takato?" Daisuke whispered as she poked her brother's arm.

"What is it?" Takato replied as he watched Jeri play with Guilmon and V-mon.

"Did you really get into a fight with Kazu and Kenta?" she asked.

"Oh...yeah," the ten year old said softly.

"What happened?" Daisuke questioned.

"They didn't believed me about digimon. They think I was just playing a trick on them," Takato answered.

"I'm sure they'll realize in time that it wasn't a trick," Daisuke reassured.

"I hope so," Takato nodded. "That man from earlier, where did you know him from?" the ten year old asked.

"He was the guy I ran into at the Metropolitan Government Building," Daisuke answered.

They all hung out together till it was beginning to get dark. "See you latter," Jeri waved as she got ready to leave.

"Bye bye," Guilmon replied.

"I'll come visit again," she said before leaving.

"Oh, okay, uh...anytime," Takato said. "Guilmon, do you think she likes me?" the boy asked.

"W...well," Guilmon sniffled and then sneezed, blowing off the flower sticker.

"I hope that she does. She's really nice," Daisuke smiled.

"Hey Henry," Takato called as the boy ran up to them.

"He got away from me. Whoever he is, he sure is sneaky," Henry called.

"You know, my parents always taught me to run away from creepy adults not chase after them," Daisuke commented.

"He knew way to much about us," Henry replied.

Guilmon's pupils slitted and he began to growl. "Huh, something the matter, Guilmon?" Takato asked. The red digimon ran down the steps. "What is it?" the ten year old shouted.

"That's either a digimon or a train wreck," Terriermon stated as they heard a high pitched shrieking.

"It sounds like a bird," Daisuke commented as they chased after Guilmon.

They arrived at a digital field and passed through it. "Renamon's in a fight," Takato stated. "Whoa, it's Harpymon. That's one nasty digimon with a screech like nails down a chalk board. Renamon's going to have a tough time dealing with her wind seeker attack," the boy said.

"Rika!" Henry called.

"I don't see her anywhere," Takato stated as he looked around.

"She must not be here yet," Daisuke said.

Guilmon, Terriermon, and V-mon ran towards the fight. "Wind seeker," Harpymon called. She shot a blue crescent of energy at the three rookies. It cut through the cement and knocked them off their feet.

"Diamond storm," Renamon shouted. Harpymon dodged the attack and flew towards Renamon. The fox digimon back handed Harpymon.

"Rika," Henry turned around when he saw the ginger haired girl and Calumon come into the digital field.

"You got here just in time," Takato said. Daisuke smiled at the older girl.

"Hey, Renamon, look who just made an entrance," Terriermon called. Renamon looked over at Rika. She then jumped into the air and punched Harpymon in the jaw and sent her crashing to the ground with a kick to the stomach.

Renamon landed on the ground in front of Harpymon and just...stood there. "She's frozen like a statue," Takato said.

"Isn't she going to finish off Harpymon and load her data?" Henry asked.

"It doesn't look like it," Daisuke replied. Renamon closed her eyes, seemingly lost in thought and under the assumption that Harpymon was incapacitated.

That proved not to be the case as the digimon's head began to twitch. She sat up. "Wind seeker," she shrieked. Renamon's eyes flashed open but she did not have time to move. The attack hit her straight on. Renamon fell onto her back. Harpymon flew over her trying to crush the fox digimon with her taloned feet. Renamon rolled from left to right as she dodged the champion's repeated attacks.

Rika reached back to where her card holder usually was, but froze when she found it gone. "Oh no," she mumbled. The ten year old looked around frantically for something she could use to help Renamon. Seeing a pointed stick she picked it up and ran past the others.

"Rika, come back," Henry shouted.

The ginger haired girl stabbed Harpymon in the back with it. The digimon screeched as she turned around to face the girl. "Rika!" Takato shouted.

"No," Henry said.

"Get out of there," Daisuke cried. The triangle on Calumon's forehead glowed.

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon." The nine tailed fox got in between Rika and Harpymon.

"Wind seeker," she shouted.

"Fox tail inferno," Kyubimon called. The attack hit and destroyed Harpymon. Kyubimon watched as her data drifted through the air.

"You're not loading her data?" Rika asked.

"No," she stated.

"But, why not?" Rika questioned.

"Because I don't need it anymore," Kyubimon answered. The digital field and Harpymon's data faded away.

"I don't understand," the ginger haired girl replied.

"I don't need an opponent's data, because I have you," Kyubimon explained. Rika's eyes widened in surprise.

"Because of me?" she specified.

"Rika, you just saved my life," the champion pointed out. "Why did you do it?"

The others stood back as the two spoke to each other. "Someone had to do it. You save my life once," Rika replied as she looked to the left.

"You were just repaying a debt?" Kyubimon asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're my partner," Rika stated.

"And that's what partners do. We protect each other, is that what you're saying?" the digimon specified.

"Yeah, something like that," the girl chuckled. "We'll watch each others backs."

"Uhh, I don't get it," Takato stated.

"It's obvious they were worried about each other," Henry replied.

"It would be simpler if they just told each other that," Daisuke said.

"Problem is, they're both to stubborn to admit it. They'll go on playing silly games until they drop," the boy said.

"Yeah, being honest with each other would be to hard," Takato chuckled.

They all laughed at that and then started walking home. "Bye bye, Rika, Kyubimon," Daisuke called as she waved to the two. Rika looked over and after a moment waved back.

"I'm always honest with you. Aren't I Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, you told me I was cute," the red digimon replied.

"No way, he must of meant you were cool. Right, Takato?" Henry said.


	14. Juggernaut

**Soldier Girl – Happy birthday!**

CHAPTER 14 – Juggernaut

Daisuke and Takato were fighting with DarkLizardmon in a parking garage. "Ready Guilmon, digimodify: MetalGarurumon's blaster activate," Takato said.

"Metal blaster," Guilmon called. DarkLizardmon groaned as she slowly collapsed. Takato let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's done," Daisuke stated. V-mon nodded in agreement.

"DarkLizardmon was one tough cookie, but we did it," Takato grinned.

"Mm, did you say cookie?" Guilmon asked.

"Can't believe you're thinking of food right now," the ten year old replied.

"After that fight, they both must be-" Daisuke stopped talking as the dark parking garage was suddenly illuminated and the sounds of a helicopter could be heard. A strong gust of wind swept through the area.

"What's going on?" Takato asked as he shielded his face with one arm and had the other around his little sister.

"Target confirmed, strike team stand by. Initiate retrieval sequence," a man spoke from one of the helicopters.

"Are we supposed to fight them, Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"No, I mean...I don't know," the ten year old replied. "Maybe we should scram before we find out," he suggested.

"That seems like a good idea," Daisuke agreed.

"I want to stay," DarkLizardmon stated as she slowly stood up. "Make me stronger. Make me digivolve," the digimon demanded as she staggered towards them. Two orange balls were thrown into the area and smoke erupted from them, covering the place in a thick cloud. Daisuke grabbed her brother's hoodie and held onto it. Her other arm covered her mouth as she coughed harshly.

"Takatomon," Guilmon called, but neither of the two humans could spot him.

"Guilmon, where are you?" Takato shouted. Daisuke looked around but could not see V-mon either.

"V-mon," the eight year old screamed.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked as the smoke began to clear and he saw something, but it was neither V-mon or Guilmon.

"Please," DarkLizardmon shouted as he lunged at them. Daisuke screamed and buried her face in her brother's jacket. DarkLizardmon cried out before falling over.

"Are you okay?" Guilmon asked. Takato's eyes were wide and his hand were shaking.

"Uh-huh," the boy replied.

"Daisuke?" V-mon asked as she ran up to them.

"F...fine," the seven year old mumbled.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me?" the smoke cleared further and Daisuke could make out the blond man standing beside DarkLizardmon. "After all, I saved your lives. That deserves something," he stated. "This is dangerous work children. Shouldn't you be napping?"

"Who are you?" Takato demanded.

"Why do you keep following us around?" Daisuke shouted.

"I'll ask the questions," he replied.

"Who do you think you are, attacking digimon? Do you think this is a game?" the man questioned as he wrote something on a clipboard. "They're lethal creatures who should be contained; in fact, for your safety I should take your two friends there," he said.

"Leave them alone they're nothing like DarkLizardmon," Takato shouted.

"So young, so naive," the man mused.

"Who are you calling naive?" Takato demanded as he took a step forward.

"Takato," Daisuke pulled on his sleeve and pointed to DarkLizardmon. The digimon shifted slightly and moaned.

"I don't believe it. She's still alive," the ten year old said.

"And dangerous. Maybe I should take your friends. They can become dangerous too," the blond man commented.

"No, you'll have to go through me," Takato shouted.

"Yeah, you won't take them without a fight," Daisuke stated.

"Hm, probably more trouble than it's worth," the man replied. "Right?" he chuckled as he walked away. "Don't say I didn't warn you, children," he said before getting on one of the helicopters. The Matsuki siblings and their digimon watched as they flew off.

"Who is that guy?" Takato asked.

"You, uh, did great tonight, Guilmon" Takato said when they had made it back to the digimon's home. Daisuke sat on the steps outside the building with V-mon beside her.

"Takato?" Guilmon said.

"Yeah," the ten year old replied.

"I'm getting better, huh Takato," Guilmon mused. "If I keep winning I'll get stronger and stronger and then I'll digivolve again, just like you want me too," he continued.

"Yeah, sure you will," Takato mumbled.

"Waiting's hard, I want to digivolve right now," Guilmon stated. "I wonder when I'll change again."

"Change?" Takato muttered. "No more fights," he said.

"Huh, but no more fights means no more data. How will I get stronger?" the digimon asked. "I thought you wanted me to digivolve."

"I don't, you'll change," Takato stated before running off.

"Huh? Takato," Daisuke scrambled to her feet and ran after her brother. "Hey, what's the matter?" the seven year old asked when she caught up to him.

"That man's right. This isn't game," Takato replied.

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded slowly, thinking about that. "Yeah it isn't," she agreed.

(Page break)

Daisuke sat in class, watching the clock as she counted down the minutes till school let out. The seven year old's mind was less on the lesson and more on how things had changed since the appearance of digimon. Before then she had never been involved in anything that serious.

With the appearance of the blond man and whatever government agency he was with, things suddenly seemed much larger. It was no longer just Daisuke and the other tamers getting involved with the digimon. He had taken DarkLizardmon and the burgundy haired girl wondered what would become of the digimon. She wondered about many things, but found that she had very few answers.

The seven year old sighed, focusing in on the clock hung over the door. Fifteen minutes and school would be over. Daisuke looked at the board and tried to pay attention to the lesson Ms. Fujiwara was teaching, but quickly found her mind wandering away once again. The girl tried to think up a way to find answers. A way to figure out more about what was going on and the proper way to deal with it.

'In this life I've never dealt with this, but in another one I did,' Daisuke smiled. The seven year old jumped when the bell rang. She said goodbye to Suzie and then went to find her brother. "How was your day?" she asked cheerfully.

"Fine," Takato replied. Daisuke frowned slightly at his less than enthusiastic tone.

"Things no better with Kazu and Kenta?" she assumed. Takato shook his head.

"I was thinking of going to the park and seeing if maybe they want to hang out," the girl's brother said.

"That's a good idea," Daisuke beamed. "I'll come along, if that's okay," she added.

"Sure," Takato nodded as they started walking towards the park. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was good," the girl replied. "I've been thinking that maybe it would be a good idea if we watched the TV show," she added.

"What show?" Takato replied.

"Digimon," Daisuke answered.

"You want to watch it?" Takato asked.

"Well...yeah, it might help us learn more about digimon and I want to see how I reacted to dealing with digimon before. I know it's not the same. I was older and the situation was different, but I'm still curious," Daisuke explained.

"You were never that curious before," the ten year old replied.

"Before, digimon weren't real," Daisuke pointed out. "Is there a problem with me watching it?" she asked.

"Of course not," Takato replied quickly as he looked away from her. Daisuke fiddled with the cuff of her dress. She had the feeling that something was wrong. "You can watch it if you want to," he snapped

"Takato, what's the matter?" the seven year old asked.

"Nothing," Takato shouted. Daisuke was taken aback for a moment. Takato had never really yelled at her before. "Sorry," he mumbled a few seconds latter.

"Sure," the girl replied. A heavy silence fell between them till they arrived at the park.

Daisuke saw Kenta and Kazu sitting on the swing set. "Hello," the seven year old beamed as she jogged up to them.

"Uh, hey guys," Takato waved. The two boys both gave weak greetings in response. "So...what's up?"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff." They all looked over to see Jeri with a yellow dog puppet on her hand. "What are you all doing today? Playing digimon," she asked.

"No way, digimon's for kids," Kenta responded.

"Yeah, it's all pretend," Kazu said.

"Well Guilmon's real," Takato replied.

"Oh not that again," Kazu groaned. "Listen dude, you're not scarring anyone with that over sized stuffed dinosaur of yours, okay," the boy stated.

"Uh, yeah," Kenta agreed.

"But Guilmon's not a toy," Jeri commented.

"That's right. Guilmon and V-mon are both real," Daisuke stated.

"Whatever, we're just not into digimon anymore. It's lame," Kenta said.

"You don't have to dump on it. If you don't like then don't play," Takato replied.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong with them?" Jeri asked. "I know," she held up the puppet. "Ruff, boy's are silly. Sometimes they fight even when there's nothing to fight about. It's all just pretend, right?" she said through the puppet. "Yeah, that's right," Jeri smiled.

"Kenta, let's go hang at my place," Kazu suggested.

"Aw," Jeri sighed through the hand puppet.

"Yeah, let's leave Takato with his kiddy game," Kenta agreed as he and Kazu walked away.

Daisuke worried her lip as she held her hands in front of her chest. That had not gone well at all. "It's not a game," Takato mumbled.

"Where did they go? Did I say something wrong, Takato?" Jeri asked.

"It's not you," Takato shook his head.

"Ruff, hey are you going to play with Guilmon today?" she asked with the puppet.

"Jeri, I'm not just playing," Takato snapped. The girl took a sharp breath as her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden out burst. "I...I've gotta go," Takato said as he ran off. Daisuke watched him go, choosing not to follow. She was not sure what was up with her brother, and decided to just let him figure out whatever it was on his own.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Jeri commented.

"It's not your fault. He's been snappish today," Daisuke replied.

"Hm, I hope he gets to feeling better soon," the ten year old said.

"Me too," Daisuke agreed. "I need to be getting home to check on V-mon," she commented.

"Alright, I'll see you around," Jeri replied.

"Yeah, bye Jeri," Daisuke said before walking home. She opened up the cabinet where they kept all their DVDs and looked through it. It did not take her long to find the DVDs for the digimon series. The seven year old held them for a moment. She gazed at the case cover for Adventure 02, running her thumb over the place that her thirteen year old self stood at.

"Daisuke?" V-mon asked. The girl jumped as she looked over to the female dragon. Neither of her parents were in the room so the digimon could speak freely. "Are you going to watch them?" V-mon asked when she noted what the girl was holding.

"Maybe...not now," Daisuke replied as she put the DVDs back and closed the cabinet. "Another time," she said.

The seven year old looked around in confusion when she heard a loud rumbling. "Something's coming," V-mon stated as she ran out of the house.

"Wait up," Daisuke called as she chased after the digimon. "Huh, the sky," the seven year old gasped as she stood in the street gazing up at the fiery orange sky.


	15. Grow Mon Grow

CHAPTER 15 – Grow Mon Grow

Daisuke stood in the street. She picked up V-mon as more people spilled out onto the streets. "What's going on?" her mother asked as she walked out of the bakery with Takehiro. A black hole with a red center had formed over the Metropolitian Building. She would bet a lot of money that whatever was going on had to do with that blond man and digimon.

The burgundy haired seven year old broke into a run.

"Daisuke!" Takehiro called.

"I'm finding Takato," the girl replied as she continued down the street. She soon found her brother and Guilmon running through a cluster of trees.

"Takato!" Daisuke shouted as she went up to them. "What's going on?" the seven year old asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like the sky's on fire," the boy replied.

"Whatever it is, that's the cause," V-mon stated as she pointed to the hole that had formed in the sky. The four of them began running towards where it was.

Daisuke came to a sudden hault when she saw a familiar blond man standing on an overpass. "Well look who's come to marvel at my brilliance," the man commented.

"So this was your doing," Daisuke shouted, takeing a sharp breath when out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark shadow fly past them.

"What's that?" Takato asked. A shadow past them on the other side, letting out a screach as it did. It was then that Daisuke realized they were digimon. "What's happening, they're all leaving?"

"Takato," Guilmon cried out as he began to feel strange. Daisuke gasped when she saw V-mon distort as if she was being pulled towards the hole in the sky.

"What's happening?" the seven year old demanded as she knelt beside the female dragon.

"Yeah are you alright? You two don't look that good," Takato commented.

"Thanks a lot, but actual I am feeling weird," Guilmon replied as he took a step forward and his body distorted.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried out as he fell to the ground. He looked around frantically, as if the answer to what was going on would be right there. "Hey are you molting or something?"

"This is bad," Guilmon replied as a shadowed digimon flew over them. Daisuke turned her head and watched the several digimon that were being pulled through the air.

"They're being pulled up there," Daisuke stated as she pointed to the sky.

"What is happening?" Takato asked.

Daisuke gasped as she realized that the digimon were being destroyed when they hit the hole in the sky. "They're being killed," the seven year old exclaimed.

"We had no other choice," the blond man commented. "Let's just say we're controling an infestation. All vermon must go," he said as he walked towards them.

"You can't just destroy all digimon. Guilmon's my best friend," Takato stated.

"Really this foul beast?" the man reached towards Guilmon. The red digimon snarled and back away from him. "Hm, you naïve little boy. This thing isn't capable of friendship," he stated as he walked past them. "It's nothing more than a dangerous artificial life form."

"Wait a minute, that's not true. Digimon are..." Takato trailed. "Digimon are," he mumbled, struggling for the right words.

"Intelligent, artificial or not they still have real emotions. They're not rats to be exterminated. Mentally they're on the same level as us. This is..." it was Daisuke's turn to trail off. Murder was the first word that came to mind, but considering the size of the death toll that did not seem like a strong enough word.

"Genocide," Takato stated.

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded, noteing to ask her brother what that meant latter.

"Takato, it's coming," Guilmon stated, his pupils shrinking.

"What is?" the ten year old asked as they all turned to look at the sky.

"Something big," V-mon shuddered.

"Whoa," the two humans gasped as a blue beam came down from the sky. Daisuke was knocked off her feet as the ground shook violently.

"Human's created us, but now we are free," a rough, male voice stated. "The time has come to claim our place in the real world." Daisuke looked around, but could not find the source of the voice. "You have but one purpose, to serve the digimon!" The area darkened as the sky changed from vibrant orange to soft shades of blues and purples

"No you won't. Who are you?" the blond man demanded. The voice laughed.

"I am only a representive of those who are to be your masters." A large sphere of data came down and covered the top of the Metropolitian Building.

"I can't let you do this. I will never be a servant of any of you data scum," the man shouted.

"The sky has torn," Daisuke whispered as she looked at a long jagged tair in the sky that revealed a blue graph on the other side.

"It's because of you all this happened," the voice continued his conversation with the blond man. "I should thank you. You have opened the portal to the real world for all of us."

"If our worlds overlap we could all be destroyed," Takato pointed out.

The blue light fell over the whole Metropolitian Building, thick mist billowed around it. "Stupid!" the blond man shouted. Takato and Daisuke looked back to where he was standing at the end of the overpass. "I never should of allowed children to interact with digimon," he stated as he punched at the concrete. "What was I thinking?" he mumbled. Daisuke pulled out her sunglasses and put them on as the growing digital field made it to them. She watched as the blond man stumbled away through the fog bank.

"We gotta get up there," Takato stated as he turned his attention to the building. "Huh, oh, Renamon," the ten year old said as he saw the fox digimon leapt past them and start climbing up the building.

"That's the way up," Guilmon said. Daisuke began to look around, if Renamon was here then Rika must be around.

"Right," Takato nodded.

"Boy am I glad glad to see you guys," Daisuke beamed as she saw Henry with Terriermon, and Rika run up to them.

"Don't go yet," Henry instructed.

"Huh, why not? What's up?" Takato asked.

"Not you," Rika replied as she pulled out her digivice.

"I meant up there," Takato said.

"So did I. Be quiet," Rika replied as her digivice tried to scan the digimon that had caused the digitail field.

"Are you getting anything?" Daisuke asked as she came to stand beside the older girl. Rika shook her head.

"I don't get it. Nothing's there," the ginger haired girl said.

"It doesn't make any sense," Henry stated.

"It's a digital field. There's gotta be something there," Takato pointed out.

"Hold on," Rika held up a hand to silence the others. "There you are," she smirked as the head of the digimon creating the digital field appeared. It looked like a tiger. "But why am I not receiving any data? What kind of digimon is this?"

"Who cares. What's it gonna do, bite me? We can take him, you ready?" Terriermon said as he jumped down from Henry's shoulder.

"I don't want to miss out on the action," V-mon said as she stood beside the other rookie.

"Wait, Renamon can handle this. I'll make her digivolve," Rika said as she ran forward.

"Rika, you can use this card," Takato shouted as he threw the card like a frizbee. Rika caught it.

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," she called. Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon. "Oh yeah, now we're talking," Rika stated. Her digivice continued to project an opaque blue screen, but instead of analyzing the digimon Kyubimon was fighting it showed them what the fox digimon was seeing. "He's huge," Rika mumbled as Kyubimon charged at the winged tiger digimon that dwarfed her in size.

The screen went black. "Come on," Rika growled as she looked up.

"There's Kyubimon," Takato shouted as they could all see the champion digimon that had been knocked off the building. Rika's eyes were wide with terror as she looked up at the digimon.

"Oh no," Daisuke gasped as Kyubimon changed back to Renamon.

"That's it, I'm going Henry," Terriermon stated as he ran forward. "That tiger's toast."

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," Henry called. Terriermon digivolved to Gargomon.

"Gargo laser," he aimed the attack at the ground and used it to rocket himself off the ground.

"Daisuke, Renamon," V-mon said as the fox digimon plumeted towards the ground.

"Right," Daisuke nodded as she pulled out a card. "Digimodify: digivolution activate," the seven year old called. LadyXV-mon flew into the air and caught Renamon. The dragon woman than landed on the ground with the beaten fox digimon in her arms.

Rika and Daisuke ran up to them, closely followed by the boys. "Renamon," Rika mumbled. "Renamon, are you?" the ginger haired girl hestitantly reached for the fox digimon.

"So strong," Renamon groaned as she opened her eyes. "Ultimate, possibly even mega," the fox digimon stated.

"Don't try to talk," Rika instructed.

"Is Renamon alright?" Takato asked.

"Can't move," Renamon stated.

"I must go," LadyXV-mon said as she gently laid the injured digimon down.

"But..." Daisuke grabbed the champion's wrist. She did not want her getting hurt like Renamon. The tall digimon looked down at the seven year old.

"I can't let Gargomon face this alone," LadyXV-mon stated. Daisuke held the digimon's wrist for a few more moments before letting go.

"Be careful," the seven year old instructed.

"I will," the champion nodded before leaping into the sky and beating her white wings.

"Nothing," Henry stated as he held his digivice. Daisuke pulled her's out and tried to scan the digimon.

"I'm not getting anything either," she said.

"Man, there's just no data on this guy at all. We're fighting completely blind here," the ten year old pointed out.

"If Kyubimon was...defeated that easily. Then we don't stand a chance," Takato commented.

"Don't," Daisuke whispered, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes.

LadyXV-mon landed beside Gargomon on the roof top. The winged tiger digimon prowled in front of them. Gargomon glanced at her, feeling more confident. "Here kitty kitty," he called as he shot at the digimon. The tiger ran out of the line of fire.

"X-laser," the dragon woman aimed the attack for where the tiger digimon was running towards.

"Gargomon," Henry called as they could all hear the commotion from the roof top.

"There must be something we can do," Daisuke said.

"Without any data on that guy we can't know what card to use," Henry replied. "He's gone around the other side," the ten year old grited his teeth.

"Stop," LadyXV-mon instructed Gargomon as she realized he was shooting at nothing.

"Where are you, come on out and fight," he demanded as he spun around and shot there. Gargomon laughed nervously as he realized he was out of amunition. The tiger digimon charged at him.

"X-laser," LadyXV-mon called. The attack hit the digimon but had no affect. The tiger digimon hit Gargomon with his tail forceing him to de-digivolve. "Terriermon," the dragon woman jumped off the roof top and caught the rookie.

"Watch out!" Daisuke screamed from the ground, not really sure if LadyXV-mon could hear her or not. The dragon woman gasped as the digimon hit her turned back with enough force to make her de-digivolve back to V-mon.

"That's it, enough. My turn," Guilmon stated.

"Huh, uh, hey," Takato called as the digimon ran forward.

"I'm going to need a lot of peanut butter after this one," Guilmon replied.

Takato watched the digimon, fear in his eyes as he pulled out a card. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled. "Come on boy. Digimodify: digivolution activate," he called.

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon." Takato then swiped the card for hyper wings.

"Good luck boy," he said as Growlmon flew towards the roof top.

"V-mon!" Daisuke shouted as she and Terriermon fell towards them.

"I've got 'em," Henry stated as he ran forward and caught the two rookie. The seven year old rushed over to him and took V-mon.

"V-mon," the girl cried as she hugged the injured digimon.

"D...don't cry," the female dragon mumbled. "I'm gonna be fine," V-mon stated.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked Terriermon.

"Henry," the digimon mumbled as his eyes opened.

"What is it?" the boy asked as he pulled the digimon closely so that he could hear him. The rookie digimon whispered something to him. Henry took a sharp breath and his eyes widened.

"We might still have a chance. He always circles around like a sharp before he attacks," Henry informed them. "That's when Growlmon can get him," he explained to Takato.

"Okay, thanks," Takato replied as he pulled out his digivice. "There he is," the ten year old said when the tiger digimon appeared. "Now Growlmon, do it!" he shouted.

On the roof top Growlmon slashed as the digimon's side. The tiger digimon roared as it turned to face him. "Pyro blaster," he called. The tiger digimon charged through the fire and clamped down on Growlmon's arm. Takato gasped and droped his digivice; the name of the digimon finally apearing – Mihiramon.

The ten year old held onto his right shoulder. His cards fell from his hands and he droped to his knees. Daisuke noticed her brother's distress and rushed to his side. "What's wrong," she asked.

"I can feel it," he replied, his voice strained.

"Feel what?" Daisuke demanded.

"It's over," Takato mumbled before passing out.

"Takato!" the seven year old shouted, panic riseing.

"What's wrong with him?" Rika asked as she looked over.

"I don't know," Daisuke cried. She shook her brother's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Takato," Henry called. He ran over to the siblings and Rika soon followed with Renamon.

Calumon landed in front of them a few moments latter. Takato was mumbling something, but it was incoherent. "Why's Takato sleeping at a time like this?" the white digimon asked. No one got a chance to answer him as Takato suddenly screamed and grabbed Calumon's hand.

"Hey, uh, hi Calumon," the ten year old said when he became aware of where he was.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you talk in your sleep?" the small digimon asked.

"Welcome back, how're you feeling?" Henry chuckled.

"Um..." Takato trailed.

"What a wuss. I can't believe you fainted," Rika stated.

"What? Uh," the boy laughed in embaressment.

"You scared me," Daisuke pouted as she looked down at the digimon she was holding in her arms. Takato opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of gunfire interupted him.

They all looked up to see three helicopter shooting at Mihiramon. "Guns won't stop him. It'll take something a lot stronger than that," Henry stated.

"He defeated all of us," Daisuke commented.

"Even Growlmon crumbled, like a stupid rag doll," Rika hissed.

"I haven't finished yet," Takato stated as he began to push himself up off the ground. They all gasped at that.

"We haven't finished yet. Growlmon's still willing to fight, and as long as I'm still breathing I'll be right there by his side," Takato stated as he picked up his digivice and placed his hand on the cards he had droped. "It's time to use the power that brought us here in the first place," he said. One of the cards began to glow. "Are you guys ready, 'cause we're going to do this even if you're not," Takato stated.

"He's got the card," Henry gasped. Daisuke eyes widened as she recognized it as the blue card that had changed Takato's card reader into a digivice.

"Okay, I'm with you," Rika mumbled.

"We all are," Daisuke grinned.

"Okay, that's more like it," Takato replied as he stood up. "This battle has only just begun," he stated. The ten year old then swiped the blue card through his digivice. "Digimodify: matrix digivolution," he called. Calumon closed his eyes and the triangle on his forehead glowed.

"Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon."

"He digivolved to ultimate," Daisuke gasped.

"Our little boy's grown up," Henry commented.

"I'll give you that one," Rika replied.

Calumon sighed as he sat down. "Yeah, WarGrowlmon – cyborg type, ultimate level," Takato exclaimed.

"Nice presentation, but nobody defeats Mihiramon," the tiger digimon stated. "Samurai tiger tail," he roared. He began hitting WarGrowlmon with his tail. Takato gasped, his body moveing as if he was the one being hit.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked. Daisuke steped forward and took a hold of her brother's arm.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," Rika stated.

"I feel every hit," Takato told them. "Alright, that's enough."

"Armored tiger tail," Mihiramon called, spikes forming on the tip of his tail.

"Right, time to take the tiger by the tail," Takato said. "Let's do this together," the boy stated as he took a step forward. WarGrowlmon also steped forward and grabbed Mihiramon's tail.

"As your tamer, I say finish it," Takato said.

"Well if you say so, tamer," WarGrowlmon replied. He pulled Mihiramon towards him. "You've been a very naughty kitty, atomic-"

"Blaster!" Takato finished. The attack destroyed Mihiramon and the digital field faded away.

WarGrowlmon came down from the building and joined them on the ground. Takato ran forward and hugged one of his metal claws. "Takatomon," WarGrowlmon said.

"Huh, uh," Takato looked up at him.

"You are worthy, tamer. Thank you, for fighting by my side," the digimon said.

"I...didn't do anything, but trust you and I guess myself," Takato stated. Daisuke smiled at that and looked up at the star filled night sky. She did not know what waited for them in the future, but she believed that together they would all get through it.


	16. Snakes, Trains, and Digimon

CHAPTER 16 – Snakes, Trains, and Digimon

It was the morning after the defeat of Mihiramon. Daisuke was laying on the couch with V-mon curled up on her stomach. The female dragon was asleep, everyone in the house was asleep besides Daisuke. The seven year old had the television turned on, with the volume low, to some nature program that she was barely paying attention to, only having it on because she was not to keen on sitting in complete silence.

The room was dark. The only light coming from the glow of the television and a small lamp sitting on the side table. Daisuke's gaze lazily drifted from the television, as the man on the screen began to prattle on some random facts about plants – losing what little interest the seven year had for the show before. She looked around her living room. The familiar setting seemed foreign and alien in the early hours of day.

The silence of the house unsettled her. The noise coming from the television did not seem to be able to cut through it. Thick shadows were cast around the usually bright room. Daisuke absently stared at a family photo that was hung on the wall to the left of the wall the television was pushed against. Her vision fell out of focus and she could not muster any coherent thought. She was on the verge of sleep, struggling to keep her eyes open. 'Why?' she wondered. There was no reason for her to stay awake, and with that the seven year old let her heavy eyelids fall.

The temperature in the room suddenly seemed to drop several degrees. Daisuke wished to ignore it and finally get some sleep, but the cold was too discomforting. The seven year old grumbled softly as she forced her eyes open and propped herself up as she pulled on the blanket draped over the back of the couch, trying not to disturb V-mon in the process.

Daisuke stopped pulling on the blanket when a gust of air swept through the room. The cold wind forced her to close her eyes. After a few seconds the air stilled. The seven year old brushed her thick hair out of her face and opened her brown eyes. They immediately widened and Daisuke caught her breath when she was not met by the wall of her living room, but instead a thick forest of dark trees.

"Want stronger, healthier hair?" a female voice boomed through the room. Daisuke jumped and whipped her head to look at the television. A commercial break. The television was much louder than it had been moments before. The seven year old quickly dismissed the television and looked around the room. Everything appeared normal.

"Daisuke," V-mon mumbled as she stretched. "Why's the TV so loud?" she questioned.

"S...sorry," Daisuke replied as she scrambled for the remote and turned the volume down.

"You alright?" the female dragon questioned. Daisuke looked around the room once again. The seven year old nodded when she found nothing out of place.

"Just tired," Daisuke stated as she sat up. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"You should go to sleep then," V-mon replied.

Daisuke's heart sped up when she heard footsteps. The girl turned around, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Takato. "What are you doing up?" her brother asked. It was a little after five.

"I couldn't sleep," Daisuke replied. She was tired yet sleep kept evading her. "What about you?" she questioned.

"Noticed the lamp was on," Takato answered. "You actually watching that?" the ten year old pointed to the television.

"Not really, you can change it if you want," Daisuke said. Takato nodded as he walked over to the shelf they kept all their DVDs on.

"How about we watch this?" the boy suggested as he held up Digimon Adventure 02. Daisuke looked at her brother curiously for a few moments, remembering how he had reacted when she had mentioned watching it the other day, before responding.

"Sure, but should we watch the first season first?"

"I can just fill you in on anything you missed. Besides, isn't this the season you really want to see? You're in it after all," Takato replied as he put the disk in. He started the first episode and sat down next to his sister. They had gotten through a handful of episodes before their parents woke up.

"You two are up early," Yoshie commented. Her attention turned to the television when she heard her youngest child's name. "That girl's named Daisuke?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, she even looks a bit like Daisuke, right?" Takato replied. Yoshie looked to her daughter and then to the thirteen year old on the screen.

"There is a resemblance," she agreed. "I'm going to start on breakfast," she added before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Takato, are you okay with me watching it?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh, yeah of course I am," Takato chuckled.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem okay with it the other day," the seven year old replied.

"Oh yeah..." the boy trailed. "Forget about that. It was something stupid," Takato stated.

"If it was bothering you then it wasn't stupid," Daisuke shot back.

"It reminds me that you aren't really my sister," the ten year old said.

"I'll always be your sister. It doesn't matter that we aren't related by blood," Daisuke stated.

"I know that. What I meant is that you aren't really from this world," Takato corrected. "I'm afraid that maybe some day you'll be sent back there and that there won't be a way for you to come back here," the ten year old confessed. 'Or you won't want to,' he added to himself. Daisuke was silent at that, not being able to come up with the words to form a proper response. Instead the seven year old just hugged her brother. Takato smiled and returned the hug.

It was early afternoon and Takato had moved from the couch to the floor. He had turned off the television since Daisuke had fallen asleep around twenty minutes ago. "What are you working on?" V-mon asked.

"A team flag," the ten year old replied, the unfinished flag sitting on the coffee table.

"That's cool," the female dragon nodded. She was curled up next to the sleeping seven year old.

"Yeah," Takato beamed. "I thought we should have one since all teams..." V-mon stopped listening to him as Daisuke began to move in her sleep. She was mumbling something that the digimon could not make out, but she could tell that the girl seemed distressed.

"Daisuke," the rookie digimon laid a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. Her eyes flashed open and she quickly sat up, looking around the room with confusion and fear filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" V-mon asked.

"Yeah," Daisuke answered softly.

"Bad dream?" Takato assumed. Everyone had nightmares from time to time.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" the ten year old asked. Daisuke thought about that proposition for a moment.

"Something tried to take me away," the seven year old mumbled, explaining her nightmare in the roughest of terms. Takato frowned slightly, thinking that the nightmare had been caused by him telling her about his fears that she would one day be sent back to her world.

"Nothing's going to take you away. I won't let 'em," Takato stated.

"I know," Daisuke giggled. "It was just a silly dream," she smiled.

"Want to go ahead and go to the park?" he asked. They were supposed to meet the others there, but it was still awhile before the time they had decided upon.

"Sure," Daisuke nodded.

(Page Break)

"Well guys, it looks like it's gonna be up to the eight of us to save the world from any evil digimon from now on," Henry stated.

"And that suits me just fine. I can't wait to mix it up again. Renamon and I are ready," Rika replied.

"Yeah, oh wait, Guilmon and I have a surprise," Takato turned to the red digimon. "Uh, Guilmon, that's your cue," he said.

"Okay," Guilmon replied as he began to dig through one of the forts. "Let's see, no wait, that's lunch," he mumbled to himself. "Ah, here it is," Guilmon exclaimed as he pulled out Takato's flag.

"Well, what do you think, huh?" Takato asked. He began to explain the flag to them before anyone responded. "...It's our official Digimon Tamer flag," the ten year old finished.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do with it?" Henry asked.

"Come on, all teams have a flag or a banner to let everyone know who they are," Takato replied.

"They do?" Terriermon mused.

"Congratulations Takato, this might be the lamest thing I've ever seen," Rika commented. Takato's face fell at that. Guilmon then stumbled and fell, crushing the flag.

"Guilmon, you broke it," Takato exclaimed.

"I owe you one Guilmon," Rika said.

They all headed home shortly after that. "Hope you sleep better tonight," Takato said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Me too," Daisuke agreed as she climbed onto the top bunk and laid down. "Good night," she said.

"Sweet dreams," V-mon replied.

Daisuke laid on her shoulder staring across the darkened room for a few minutes before rolling onto her back. She continued shifting her position, finding that no matter which way she lied she still could not get comfortable. Around two in the morning she sat up with a frustrated sigh. The seven year old ran her hands through her hair before laying back down. She forced her eyes to stay shut and after shifting her position a few more times she finally fell asleep.

It was a beautiful day. The seven year old stood in the middle of a forest. The green grass was soft under her bare feet. Light filtered through the roof of leaves, hitting the ground in speckled patterns. A gentle breeze warmed her face, and a bird's song filled the air. She was not alone. The other tamers were there along with their digimon.

"Wait!" Daisuke shouted as the seven of them began to move away from her. None of them stopped or even looked back at her. The seven year old ran after them, but it seemed that no matter how fast she moved she was getting no closer to them. The forest was darkening. The ground was no longer a bed of plush grass, but now nearly devoid of grass. Each step she took her bare feet met with cold dirt. Every couple strides Daisuke would step on something that moved. The girl would not pause long enough to find out what it was.

The trees were growing close together and barely any light could pierce through the canopy. Daisuke stumbled and fell to the ground. She could just barely make out the forms of her friends in the distance. "Don't leave me," Daisuke cried as she got back to her feet and ran towards them. The group stopped moving, still keeping their backs to Daisuke, but she was able to catch up to them.

The seven year old reached for V-mon. All color in the area seemed to have been sucked out, leaving everything in shades of grays. Daisuke's heart was racing, not only because she had been running but also out of fear. Her eyes kept darting around the forest as she would see something move in the corner of her vision, but could never actually spot anything.

"V-mon," her voice came out as nothing but a whisper as she laid her hand on the digimon. Daisuke quickly pulled her hand back when she found that the digimon's fur was sharp, similar to blades. Blood seeped from two deep gashes on her palm and several shallower cuts on her fingers. "V-mon?" Daisuke's voice came out even softer than before as she took a step back and looked to the others standing around. "T-Takato," it felt like the air was suffocating her, making it hard to get words out. "Henry, Rika?" her voice was not even audible. She had simply mouthed the two names.

However, she still got a response. V-mon and the others all turned around in unified wooden movements. Daisuke froze when she saw their faces. They were blank besides the eyes, but the eyes did not look normal. They were large disks of the color of each of their iris, contrasting sharply with the gray background. The eyes were also starting to melt, spreading streams across their featureless faces like wax on a candle stand.

V-mon cocked her head to the right. The movement destroyed what little stability her left eye had. The pink disk splattered, covering half the digimon's face in a sticky substance. The seven year old screamed and stumbled backwards. Her foot caught on something and she fell. The ground gave out and the forest disappeared and Daisuke found herself falling through a dark void.

Daisuke's eyes flashed open, finding herself staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. "Daisuke?" V-mon mumbled drowsily, laying her hand on the girl's shoulder. The seven year old, having not yet completely processed that it had just been a nightmare, pulled away with a short scream. The sound woke up Takato.

"What's the matter?" the ten year old asked in alarm as he quickly got out of bed and looked around the room for something that could of made his little sister scream.

"Nothing," Daisuke replied, her voice shaky. "Just a bad dream," she continued.

"Another one?" Takato specified. Daisuke nodded. Feeling jittery she got out of bed and walked around the room.

"What was your dream about?" V-mon asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," the seven year old answered.

"Alright, but you should try and get some more sleep," her brother replied as he laid back down. Daisuke glanced at the clock, 3:14.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. The seven year old started to climb onto the top bunk, but paused half way up the ladder.

"Takato?"

"Yeah," he hummed.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Takato replied as he moved over so his little sister could lay down next to him. V-mon jumped down from the top bunk and curled up by the girl's head. Daisuke drifted between dozing to being awake till getting up for the day at six.

She sat the table with her family, a bowl of cereal in front of her. "Going to eat?" Takehiro asked as he moved his newspaper so that he could see his daughter. Daisuke stared at the bowl for a few moments before scrunching up her nose and shaking her head.

"I'm not really hungry," Daisuke said.

"You didn't eat much for dinner last night," Yoshie pointed out, concern creeping into her tone.

"I'm just not hungry," the girl replied. The mere thought of eating made her stomach turn.

Yoshie frowned as she placed her hand on Daisuke's forehead. "You don't feel warm," the woman commented.

"What did you want to do today Daisuke?" Takato asked.

"Huh, oh, I don't know. Whatever," the seven year old shrugged.

"Maybe you could continue watching that show you were watching yesterday," Takehiro suggested as he and Yoshie left to get the bakery open.

"I was hoping to get out of the house," V-mon commented.

"Why don't we patrol the city for any evil digimon," Takato suggested. "That sound like fun?" he asked Daisuke. The girl looked at the pair. She could tell that they were both worried about her.

"Yeah...sure," she forced a smile, not wanting them to worry.

"Let's call the others then," Takato said as he walked to the phone. Daisuke picked up V-mon and trailed after him.

"Hey Henry!" the ten year old exclaimed when he got the boy on the phone. "Rise and shine, I was thinking, as tamers we should always do our best to try and get the jump on any potential threats. Anyways, I thought we could all patrol the city together," Takato continued. "Huh, well okay," the boy mumbled a few moments latter before hanging up. "He had other plans," Takato explained before trying to call Rika. The ginger haired girl also could not come because of plans with her grandmother.

"I guess it will just be us," Takato said.

"Takato, Daisuke, there are some friends here to see you. They're at the front door," Yoshie called.

"It couldn't be," the ten year old mumbled before going to the door to see several kids from his class, including Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta.

"Hey Takato, uh, we were just in the neighborhood," Kenta said.

"And how are you, V-mon?" Jeri asked as she petted the digimon's head.

"I'm good," the female dragon replied. All the kids looked at the rookie digimon in awe.

"How cool," a blond boy stated.

"She's adorable," Jeri's friend Miki exclaimed.

"Uh, could they meet Guilmon too?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Takato shrugged as he lead the group to Guilmon's home. Takato's classmates all gasped when they saw the red digimon. "Everyone meet Guilmon. Guilmon meet, well, everyone," the ten year old introduced them all.

"I told you so, and you didn't believe me. See, real digimon. He's pretty cool huh?" Kazu beamed.

"Cool Jeri, not cute," Takato said.

"Whatever," the girl giggled.

"They can call me whatever they want as long as they brought me peanut butter," Guilmon beamed.

"Ruff," Jeri barked at Guilmon with her dog puppet. Guilmon barked back, causing all the kids to laugh.

"Listen up everyone, Guilmon is our secret. Anyone who blabs has to answer to me. Now that, that's said let's have some fun with him," Kazu stated. Everyone cheered at that. Daisuke stood at the edge of the group with V-mon in her arms, feeling disconnected from the group. Which was odd. The seven year old usually never had problems fitting in with her brother's friends, considering them her friends as well.

"Hey guys, look what I found," Kenta ran towards them with a shopping cart. "Let's put Guilmon and V-mon in it and wheel them around," the boy suggested. The two digimon got in the cart and Takato pushed them as the others all ran after them. Takato ended up crashing the cart while making a sharp turn. None of them were hurt and they soon all had a good laugh over it.

"You are pathetic," Impmon stated.

V-mon looked around and spotted the digimon standing in a tree. "You should be ashamed of yourself, pineapple head. I bet you think you're real cute playing with all these kiddies. Don't you, you're nothing but a trained monkey, ba boom," Impmon said.

"He's having fun. There's nothing wrong with that," V-mon replied.

"Takato, do you know this guy?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Takato said. "This is Impmon do yourself a favor and try to ignore him," the boy advised.

"How can you ignore someone dressed like that?" Kazu replied.

"Aw please, you're hurting my precious little feelings," Impmon snorted. "Like I really care what some knuckle headed toddler and his playmates think about me. I think I'm gonna cry now," the digimon sneered.

After that the others took Takato's advice and simply ignored Impmon. "Okay, stand by. Here comes Guilmon's newest attack. The snot blaster," Kenta said. Guilmon sneezed shooting off the tissues that had been stuck in his nose. Daisuke was not paying much attention to them as she gazed off into a thicket of trees.

"You alright?" Takato asked.

"I'm not feeling that good. I think I'm going to go home," Daisuke answered.

"Okay, do you want me to walk with you?" the ten year old replied.

"No, I'll be fine. You keep having fun," Daisuke said. "I'm glad things have smoothed over between you, Kazu, and Kenta," the girl added.

"Yeah me too," Takato said. "I guess I'll see you when I get home." Daisuke nodded and walked off with V-mon.

She ended up not going home and instead just wandering aimlessly around the city. Daisuke's digivice began to go off and she pulled it out to see a radar on it. "There's a digimon nearby," the seven year old said.

"Yeah, down in the subway," Henry said. The girl jumped, having just noticed the boy. "Is Takato with you?" he asked.

"Do you see him with them?" Terriermon snorted.

"No, he's at the park," Daisuke replied. "Should we go get him?" she asked.

"We don't have the time. Kyubimon and Rika are already fighting with Sandiramon and they can't take him on their own," Henry replied.

"Another ultimate," V-mon assumed.

"Yeah," Henry nodded as they began to run towards an entrance to the subway.

They went down the stairs to find Kyubimon wrapped up in the tail of a giant, white snake digimon. "It just had to be a snake," Daisuke grimaced as both she and Henry pulled out digivolution cards and swiped them through their digivices.

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon."

"V-mon digivolve to LadyXV-mon."

"Quick, stop him!" Rika shouted to the two champions as Sandiramon tightened his grip on Kyubimon, causing her to cry out in pain.

"God, bunnies hate snakes," Gargomon stated. "Gargo laser," he called. The attack had no effect on Sandiramon. The snake digimon swung Kyubimon at the other two digimon. LadyXV-mon jumped into the air before she could get hit.

"X-laser," she called. The attack hit Sandiramon in the face, but he barely even flinched.

"Where's Takato?" Rika asked.

"I couldn't find him," Henry replied.

"Dragon wheel," Kyubimon called. Sandiramon chuckled as the attack hit him.

"Bunny pummel," Gargomon punched him in the jaw. "Funny that didn't have quite the affected I thought it would."

"X-laser," LadyXV-mon shouted. "Nothing we do is having an effect," the dragon woman growled.

"He's smiling. I have a really bad feeling about this," Calumon commented.

"Me too," Daisuke agreed. She had been having a bad feeling all day.

"What are we going to do guys?" Henry asked. Daisuke had no idea what they should do. She found it hard to focus on the battle at hand when she like something was lurking in the shadows just waiting to consume her.

"You two have any bright ideas?" Kyubimon asked.

"Just one, let's not do that again," Gargomon replied.

"Come on we gotta do something. He's powering up," Henry shouted as specks of light began to form around Sandiramon's mouth.

The concrete above Sandiramon's head broke apart and Takato came tumbling down along with Guilmon. "Uh, sorry I'm late," the ten year old said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Rika sneered.

"Better late than never," Gargomon stated.

"That's for sure," LadyXV-mon agreed.

"We don't have much time, Guilmon. We need you to digivolve," Kyubimon said.

"Whatever you say. I'm ready," Guilmon replied.

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," Takato called. Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon. "Well for once Kazu didn't give me a useless care," the ten year old commented before swiping the card. "Digimodify: power activate," he shouted. Growlmon roared as flames erupted behind him.

"Okay, here comes the fireworks," Henry said.

"Bunny pummel."

"Dragon wheel."

"X- laser."

"Pyro blaster," the four digimon attacked Sandiramon in quick concession.

The snake digimon fell to the ground, his face slightly burnt and smoke rising. "Wait a minute he's still laughing at us," Kyubimon pointed out.

"We've beaten him. What's he find so funny?" LadyXV-mon huffed.

"Who are you?" Kyubimon demanded.

"I am one of the twelve devas sent by the sovereign one. You may have defeated me but my brethren will avenge me," Sandiramon answered.

"Huh, are you telling me that there are ten more of you wackos coming our way?" Gargomon exclaimed.

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered. We are the digimon who refuse to be tamed by mere humans. We will rule your realm and there's nothing you can do to stop us. The twelve devas will destroy you all," Sandiramon stated before exploding into data.

"Guys, what's a deva?" Rika asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out. What with ten more coming our way," Daisuke replied with a frown.

"Why don't we talk about this latter. What do you say we take the elevator out of here?" Takato suggested as he pointed to the tunnel Guilmon had dug.

"Very subtle, Takato," Rika replied.

The eight of them then climbed through the tunnel coming out in the park where Takato's classmates were all still gathered. The children all looked at the four champions in awe. "I must be dreaming," Jeri mumbled.

"Amazing, you guys are all real," Kazu beamed.

"Yep, that's LadyXV-mon, that's Gargomon, and that's Kyubimon," Takato introduced the three.

"You already know gogglehead and dino boy," Rika said.

"Real digimon tamers. This is so cool," Kazu exclaimed.

The cell phone Rika had let Henry borrow earlier in the day to try and contact Takato began to go off. "Uh, hello?" the boy greeted.

"This isn't Rika. You're a kidnapper aren't you. I'll give you whatever you want," Rika's grandmother exclaimed on the other line. The ginger haired girl quickly took the phone from Henry.

"Grandma, it's really me, calm down okay," the girl said.

"Hey, I don't think we should be out here in the open with the digimon like this," Kenta commented. "What do you think, Takato?"

"Come on we better get back to the hide out," Takato replied.

"Are you for real?" Rika asked.

"Last one there has to hang out with Impmon," Kazu stated before they all ran off.


	17. Back to Nature, Back to Battle

CHAPTER 17 – Back to Nature, Back to Battle

Takato was sitting in Guilmon's home with Henry and Terriermon. "Nice to see them having fun," Henry commented as he watched Guilmon and Terriermon play.

"Come on, it's all they know how to do," the ten year old forced a smile, trying to push his worries away.

"Hey Takato, I've been thinking about that school camping trip coming up," Henry said.

"Yeah," Takato sighed. The camping trip being one of the things troubling him.

"I think I'm going to bring Terriermon with me," Henry stated. "Maybe you could bring Guilmon along to," he suggested. Takato frowned at that. Terriermon could get by, by acting like a stuffed animal but Guilmon was to big for that.

"I don't even really want to go," Takato stated softly.

"Huh, why not? Don't tell me you want to stay behind and do busy work instead," Henry replied.

"No, it's Daisuke. She's been acting weird these last several days," the ten year old answered.

"Weird, how so? Is she sick?" Henry asked, concern clear in his voice.

"No, I mean, maybe she's coming down with something. I don't know," Takato frowned. "She's been having trouble sleeping and when she does fall asleep she has nightmares. She's not eating as much as she should, and she seems to be losing interest in things," the boy explained. He had asked his sister to come with him to see Guilmon, but she had declined.

"You're right, that doesn't sound good. How long's this been going on?" Henry asked.

"Since the battle with Mihiramon," Takato answered. Henry held his chin for a second as he thought.

"Do you think all this digimon stuff might have scared her?" the boy suggested.

"She was fine with it before," Takato pointed out.

"Yes, but Mihiramon was much stronger than the other digimon we've fought and if Sandiramon's words are to be believed there will be more of them coming," Henry replied.

Takato went home shortly after that. "How are you feeling?" he asked Daisuke when he saw the girl laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay," she replied simply.

"Are you-"

"When are you going to start packing?" the seven year old cut him off before he could finish the question.

"I might not. I'm thinking about staying behind," Takato said.

"Because of me," Daisuke stated with distaste.

"I thought you might feel better having me around. You know, in case a deva appears or something," the ten year old explained.

"I'll have V-mon. Renamon and Rika will also still be in town," the seven year old pointed out.

"Still...maybe it would be better if I just stayed with you," Takato replied. Daisuke frowned at that. She did not really want her brother to leave, but she also did not want him to miss his class trip because of her.

"I'm fine. There's no reason for you not to go," she argued.

"Yes, there is. There's something wrong with you, Daisuke," Takato stated, frustrated that he did not know how to help his little sister.

"I told you I was fine," Daisuke shot back. She did not want to be having this conversation. Earlier in the day she had over heard her parents talking about taking her to see a doctor if things did not improve.

"You're not sleeping, you're barely eating, and you're having nightmares. That doesn't count as fine to me," Takato exclaimed. The ten year old took a step back, leaning against the desk in the room and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," he stated softly.

"I'll be fine without you for a few days," Daisuke replied. "You've been looking forward to this trip since it was announced. I want you to go," the seven year old stated.

"Okay," Takato agreed in defeat.

(Page Break)

Daisuke was standing at the gate of the school yard. There were two shuttle buses parked that Takato's grade would be taking to the camp grounds. "It's only a three day trip, so I'll be back in no time," Takato said as he held a camera he planed to use to distract Ms. Asaji so that some of his class mates could sneak Guilmon onto the bus.

"I know, have fun," Daisuke forced a smile.

She had been trying to act like she was feeling better since talking with Takato the other day, but if anything she was feeling worse. Daisuke had forced herself to eat more, but she was afraid to go to sleep because of nightmares. "Bye," Takato said as he gave her a quick hug before running towards Asaji. Daisuke gave a short wave before walking towards class.

There was still some time before class would start and the hallways were generally abandoned. Daisuke froze, descending the area into silence as the echoing of her footsteps ceased, when the lights were suddenly cut off. The seven year old griped the straps of her back pack, her eyes scanning the area for someone who could of turned off the lights.

Daisuke gasped when out of the corner of her eye she saw something dart past her. "Who's there?" the girl demanded as she spun around. Daisuke's eyes widened at what she saw, a younger version herself and Takato.

"I can't walk any further," Daisuke, who looked to be around five, whined as she sat on the ground. Takato wordlessly knelt down and Daisuke climbed onto his back. "Thank you," Daisuke giggled. Takato began to walk forward, fading away till he and the younger Daisuke were gone, the girl's laughter still bouncing off the walls.

The seven year old shook her head and rubbed her hands over her eyes, trying to clear her head. Daisuke held her breath when she heard footsteps coming towards her from behind. The seven year old was paralyzed with fear only regaining the ability to move when whatever it was sounded like it was right behind her. "Leave me alone!" Daisuke shouted as she spun around.

The burgundy haired girl was not met by some grotesque creature, but instead her startled friend. "Suzie," Daisuke sighed in relief. "Sorry, you startled me," she added.

"It's fine, I'm sowy I stawtled you," Suzie replied, a smile on her face as she recovered from her surprise. "Huh, the lights," the girl mumbled when the lights came back on.

"Let's head to class," Daisuke suggested, eager to get away from there. Suzie nodded and the two seven year olds walked to class.

The school day seemed to drag on and it felt like an eternity before Daisuke found herself with less than half an hour to go till the final bell. She was tapping her pencil on the desk top as she tried to keep from dozing off. Her drowsiness was blown away when a cold wind swept through the class room, bringing with it the smell of pine, dirt, and something decaying.

The voice of Ms. Fujiwara faded away along with the other sounds from the class room. Daisuke's heart began to pound as she watched the blonde woman's mouth move, but heard no sound coming from it. Frantically the seven year old looked around the room. She could see Tarou whispering something to the brown haired girl sitting beside him, and Suzie's foot tapping rhythmically on the tile flooring, but could hear nothing like someone had hit the mute button on the world.

A fog began to cloud the room, obscuring Daisuke's sight. The burgundy haired girl opened her mouth and tried to call out for help but could make no sound. Daisuke put a hand to her throat and looked down. When she looked up she was alone sitting in the fog filled class room. "Wh-" Daisuke paused for a moment, surprised to find her voice back. "What is this?" she mumbled.

Fear filled Daisuke when she saw a dark mass moving around the class room, but could not make out anymore detail on what it was because of the fog. A hissing noise filled the air and the creature turned it's head towards her. The seven year old could not make out the things eyes but she knew that it was looking at her. Daisuke panicked. She scrambled out of her chair and stumbled back till her back hit the wall.

The black creature continued to move closer to her, revealing it to be humanoid. It stopped right in front of her, towering over the seven year old. Daisuke's knees shook, threatening to give out. Her breathing stopped and she began to feel light headed when the thing reached a clawed hand towards her face. "Daisuke," the thing said, it's voice airy and she could not tell the gender.

"No," the seven year old mumbled, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Laughter filled the air, chilling Daisuke to the bone. An unnaturally large smile filled with jagged white teeth that contrasted sharply with the things dark skin formed on it's face. Daisuke closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "Help me," the seven year old whispered, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"Daisuke?" Suzie said, panic clear in her voice. The seven year old's eyes flashed open and she looked to see the creature gone only to be replaced by all of her class mates gawking at her.

"Are you okay?" Ms. Fujiwara asked.

"Y-yes," Daisuke replied weakly as she took a step forward. Suzie steadied her when she stumbled. Several people jumped when the bell rang.

Daisuke quickly grabbed her things. She looked to the vent in the room and could just make out the form of V-mon. "What was your problem?" a brown haired girl demanded.

"Yeah, you totally freaked out," Tarou said. Daisuke ignored them and anyone else who tried to question her. She left the room and made her way out of the school, to shook up about what she had seen in the class room to really be embarrassed about freaking out the way she had.

"Daisuke! Daisuke, wait up!" Suzie called. The seven year old glanced back and could see her friend pushing through the crowd of students as she tried to catch up to her. Daisuke frowned, knowing she had no way to explain what happened to Suzie. So she ran, and ran even after she had left the school behind. She ran till she was completely out of breath.

Daisuke collapsed on a bench by a large pond as she tried to even out her breathing. The seven year old looked around to see where she had ended up. She was a couple blocks from Rika's school. "Daisuke," V-mon jumped onto the bench.

"There was something in the class room. Didn't you see it?" Daisuke asked desperately.

"I...no, I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything," the female dragon replied.

"Of course not," the seven year old cried bitterly as she cradled her head in her hands, feeling utterly defeated.

"What did you see?" V-mon asked.

"I..." Daisuke trailed, unsure of how to answer. She knew she had seen some dark, humanoid creature, but it was more than that. "Something's calling to me. Trying to pull me away," the girl stated.

"What is it? A digimon," V-mon questioned.

"I don't know," Daisuke replied. "But, I do know that it's stronger than me." It had been laughing at her. "The next time it comes for me I won't be able to resist. I'll very likely end up in it's domain...In the forest," the seven year old mused.

"The forest?" V-mon frowned, not knowing why Daisuke was talking about a forest. "It might be stronger than you, but you're not alone in this," the female dragon stated.

"You couldn't see it back in the class room. No one could. It seems like I am alone," the burgundy haired girl pointed out gravely.

"You still can't give in. You can't let it take you away, there are to many people who care about you and who would be crushed if you went away. I most certainly would be," V-mon stated.

(Page Break)

Daisuke was at home sitting at the dinning room table as she futilely tried to get through a reading assignment for school. Night had fallen and, finding the darkness disconcerting, Daisuke had drawn the curtains over the windows and made sure the room was well lite. V-mon sat by, watching the seven year old closely.

The girl sighed and set the book down, frustrated at her inability to focus on it. The book was forgotten when the lights suddenly turned off. Daisuke sat stock still in the darkness, already beginning to be affected by. "Did a fuse blow?" Yoshie called from the bakery as her husband entered the room Daisuke was in. Takehiro opened the door and looked outside.

"Lights are out everywhere," he said.

Daisuke stood up and walked to the door, being inexplicable drawn to the outside. The girl's eyes widened when at the end of the street instead of seeing more buildings she saw a thicket of trees. "The forest," she mumbled as she began to walk towards it. V-mon fidgeted, she wanted nothing but to chase after Daisuke, but if she did Takehiro would find out that she was alive.

"It's not safe for you to go out now, darling," Takehiro stated.

"I'll be careful," Daisuke replied woodenly without looking back to her father. Takehiro was about to follow his daughter when Yoshie spoke to him again.

"The flashlights are under the sink. Would you grab them?" the woman called.

"Sure, just give me a minute," Takehiro replied as he looked away from the street and towards the bakery. V-mon took the moment as a chance to quickly dart out the door and go after Daisuke.

"Alright, but make it fast minute," Yoshie said. Takehiro looked back to the street only to find that he could not spot Daisuke.

The burgundy haired seven year old walked towards the thicket of shadowed trees. She was sure that she heard V-mon calling out to her, but the girl did not look back to confirm it. Her eyes were glued on the tall and impeding forest before her. Daisuke's heart beat faster the closer she got to it. She wanted to turn back and run away, but she could not. The girl did not know what was waiting for her in the darkness but she knew that it would keep coming for her and it was time that she found courage and faced it.

The sounds of the city began to fade away. Being drowned out completely when her bare foot left the cement plunging into the fog bank that covered the ground and hitting the forest floor. Daisuke stopped walking and slowly turned around. What she found behind her was a wall of colorless trees and foliage. The seven year old let out a slow breath that created a cloud in the air before her mouth. The city was nowhere in site.

(Page Break)

V-mon ran down the street after Daisuke. Panic filled the female dragon when the girl's body distorted like static on an old television. "Daisuke!" V-mon shouted, but the girl did not respond. She took another step forward and was then gone. "No," the digimon mumbled as she stood in the spot Daisuke had been in moments before.

The female dragon quickly left the area and ran towards Rika's house. When she arrived at the ginger haired girl's house she was greeted by Renamon before she could even make any attempts at making her presence known. "V-mon, is something the matter?" the fox digimon asked.

"Yes!" she shouted. "It's Daisuke. She's...she's gone," V-mon stated frantically. Renamon's blue eyes widened.

"I'll get Rika. Don't worry," Renamon said before fading into the darkness. V-mon bounced from foot to foot impatiently as she waited. It was only a few minutes before Renamon returned with Rika, flashlight in hand since there was still a city wide black out, but it felt like much longer to the worried digimon.

"What's going on?" the ten year old asked.

"I'll explain along the way," V-mon replied as she started down the street. Rika and Renamon followed and listened as the female dragon told them about what had happened.

"This is the spot that she disappeared at?" Renamon asked.

"Yes, it was right here," the digimon nodded.

"Could she have been taken to the digital world?" Rika suggested as she used the flashlight to look around the street, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"She talked about a dark forest," V-mon replied.

"Well that doesn't give us much to go on," the girl snorted.

"We still have to find a way to follow her," V-mon stated firmly.

"I agree, this...thing that has been calling to Daisuke has also been tormenting her. I doubt if it's intentions for her are good," Renamon pointed out.

"Googlehead just had to chose now to be out of town," Rika frowned.

(Page Break)

Daisuke walked through the forest. The seven year old shivered, her thin pajamas doing little to fend off the cold. She had no idea how long she had been walking or how far she had gone. Since entering the place her sense of direction and time had been rendered useless. The whole forest seemed to look the same, at least the part that Daisuke had wandered through thus far. However, she was not lost.

The seven year old had no idea where she was beyond the roughest of descriptions – forest, and it was most certainly not a normal forest what with it's lack of color and wild life. Daisuke doubted that she was still even on earth, yet with each step she took the girl knew that she was going in the right direction or at least towards whatever had drawn her into the alien environment in the first place. She was not lost. She knew which way to go. She just did not know what her path would lead to.

She walked on for what could have been mere minutes or several hours before finally coming across a change of scenery, a lake. Daisuke walked to the water's edge, though she was not sure if the lake was actually a lake of water. It was filled by a black liquid. The seven year old knelt down and stared at the surface of the lake. The girl turned her head to the side in puzzlement when she saw no reflection. It was a sheet of black that shimmered slightly like a polished metal of some kind.

The girl reached forward, wondering if what she was looking at was really a lake at all. Before she could touch it the black material rippled and splashed, revealing itself to indeed be a liquid of some kind. Daisuke drew back from the shore line. Her attention was then given to the other side of the lake. There was a cliff face, the forest continuing on top of it, but Daisuke was not very concerned by the trees at the top of a cliff that was too tall and too steep for her to even dream of climbing. No, she was more focused on the tunnel opening at the base of the cliff.

Daisuke walked around the edge of the lake till she found herself standing at the entrance to the tunnel. She could see roughly twenty feet into the tunnel because of three naked light bulbs that hung from the ceiling, but beyond that it was pitch black. The seven year old entered the tunnel, knowing that it was probably a stupid idea but she did not really have any other options. Daisuke stopped walking when she heard something move deeper in the tunnel. "Who's there?" the seven year old shouted, trying to make her voice sound stronger than she felt. There was shuffling once again and this time the girl could roughly make out the form of someone just out side the range of where the light touched.

The girl clenched her hands in fist and stood firm. She was not going to run. "I'm warning you I've..." Daisuke trailed, having no idea where to go with that threat.

"Nothing to fear," a soothing female voice supplied.

"Wh...what?" the girl mumbled in surprise. What happened next left her even more surprised. From the darkness stumbled an angel, an injured one at that.

"I am glad you..." the angel's legs gave out. Daisuke stepped forward and helped the angel sit down. "Came, Daisuke," she finished once she was settled.

"You're the one who called me here?" the seven year old demanded.

"Yes, I am Archangewomon and I need your help," the angel replied. Her breathing was heavy and labored. It was obvious in her speech that it was difficult to talk, yet her voice was still melodic and comforting.

"You're a digimon," Daisuke concluded.

"I am," Archangewomon's laughter bounced off the walls like bells.

"This isn't what I imagined the digital world would look like," the burgundy haired girl mused.

"That's because that isn't where we are. This place is a shadow dimension that runs parallel to the digital world," Archangewomon explained.

"What are you doing here then?" Daisuke asked, her tone slightly challenging. A dark dimension did not seem like a place that an angel belonged in. She began to question whether or not to trust the digimon.

"I became trapped here by accident. I do not belong here just as you do not," Archangewomon answered.

"Then why did you bring me here?" the seven year old questioned.

"This world is destroying me. I can not survive here on my own," Archangewomon coughed roughly. "I used the last of my strength to bring you here because you are very powerful," the angel stated. Daisuke gasped at that, not seeing how the digimon's words could be true. With V-mon she might have been able to do something, but on her own Daisuke was a normal girl. "Daisuke, you must help me. You are my only hope," Archangewomon continued.

"I...I don't see how I can help you," the seven year old responded.

"Please, won't you at least try?" Archangewomon begged as she held a hand out to the girl. Daisuke worried her lip for a moment as she looked at the battered digimon.

"I can try," Daisuke took Archangewomon's hand doubtfully. A thin smile appeared on the angel's face.

The seven year old's eyebrows drew together. She berated herself for doubting herself before she had even tried. 'In another life I was the child of miracles, and so I am asking for one now.' Archangewomon's eyes widened when a golden energy formed around the little girl's hand, crackling like a fire. Daisuke took a sharp breath and she looked at the energy in awe, not quite believing what she was seeing. Daisuke's awe was replaced by alarm when the walls of the tunnel suddenly began to shake.

"What's going on?" the seven year old demanded as she turned to face the mouth of the tunnel. The angel opened her mouth to say something, but her voice was drowned out by an ear splitting screech. The opening of the tunnel was blocked as the scale covered arm of a large creature reached into it. It's clawed hand grappled around the tunnel blindly, trying to get hold of the two inside. Daisuke scrambled to just out of the thing's reach. The air was filling with dust and several chucks of cement had been knocked off the walls.

"The tunnel's going to collapse," Daisuke realized.

"There's another way out," Archangewomon informed her. The angel scrambled to her feet and the two were about to run further down the tunnel when the thing hit it's arm against the floor, causing them both to fall to the ground. Daisuke cried out as her head was smacked against the ground. The monster dug it's claws into the earth and began to slam it's shoulder against the mouth of the tunnel, causing the rocks around it to crumble.

Daisuke propped herself up, rubbing the back of her head. Archangewomon was laying on the ground not far from her. The angel began to stand back up, but was then grabbed by the creature and dragged screaming out of the tunnel. The seven year old sat paralyzed in the dark tunnel, her eyes wide with horror. The sound of crashing and the monster's shrieking snapped her out of it. Daisuke scrambled to her feet and ran out of the tunnel, stumbling several times over debris.

Once out Daisuke got a good look at the creature that had attacked them. It was large and stood on all fours. It looked reptilian and had a long snout. The creature was standing along the shore of the black lake. The seven year old looked around, trying to spot Archangewomon. She found the angel laying at the edge of the forest, a few of the trees around her were knocked down. The creature drew back it's hand and was about to slash through the digimon. "No!" Daisuke screamed as she ran forward. The creature turned to look at her, it's big round eyes fixing on the child. "Leave her alone," the seven year old shouted, her hands tightened in fist as she tried to keep from shaking.

The monster's snout flared out like the hood of a cobra. Dozens of fangs dripping with a liquid that might have been saliva or a venom stuck out of the skin. It's shrieking filled the air joined by Daisuke's screams. The seven year old stepped back as the creature began to slink towards her. The girl fell to the ground when she tripped over a rock. Daisuke gripped the ground, her fingers leaving trails in the dirt. Her eyes watered up, feeling terrified and alone. "V-mon!" the seven year old cried. "Takato, Henry, Rika!" she screamed. The creature was upon her. It drew back it's clawed hand, it's pupils widening as a triumphant rumbling erupted from it's throat. "Anybody!"

(Page Break)

"Daisuke!" V-mon shouted. She was still standing in the spot the girl had disappeared at with Rika and Renamon.

"What are you doing? We know she isn't here," Rika pointed out.

"Do you have any better ideas?" the female dragon shot back. "Daisuke," she called again. Renamon looked at the digimon for a moment before calling out to Daisuke as well.

"This is stupid," Rika frowned. She despised standing around not knowing what to do while a little girl could be getting hurt. "Daisuke!" the ten year old shouted. Rika took a step back when a colorless forest appeared in front of her.

"That's where she is," V-mon exclaimed as she ran forward. Rika hesitated for a moment before following the digimon along with Renamon.

They found themselves standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a lake. The ten year old unconsciously took a step closer to Renamon, it was a very high cliff. A shrill shrieking cut through the heavy air, causing the three of them to jolt. "Daisuke!" V-mon shouted when she saw that the sound had come from a monster that was about to strike the seven year old.

Daisuke's digivice lite up. "V-mon digivolve to LadyXV-mon." The dragon woman jumped off the cliff and scooped up the girl so that the creature's hand smashed into nothing but rocks.

"LadyXV-mon," Daisuke gasped. She then spotted Renamon scaling down the cliff face while holding Rika. "Rika, Renamon, you came?" the seven year old exclaimed.

"Of course," LadyXV-mon responded while setting the girl down.

The creature also noticed the pair on the cliff face. It jumped up and clung to the cliff. "X-laser!" LadyXV-mon called. The attack had little affect on the monster. All it did was draw it's attention away from Rika and Renamon and brought it back to LadyXV-mon. Renamon let go of the cliff face and dropped the last several feet to the ground, landing in a crouch.

The creature swiped at LadyXV-mon, just barely missing her. The dragon woman grabbed it's wrist and dragged it off the cliff. The creature shrieked, pulling many rocks down with it. Daisuke covered her face, shielding it from the dust that was kicked up. "What is that thing?" Rika asked.

"I don't know," Daisuke replied. The older girl pulled out her digivice.

"I'm not getting anything on it," Rika informed them.

The monster's snout flared out as it screeched at LadyXV-mon. "Ugh, a mug not even a mother could love," the dragon woman grimaced. "X-laser," she called. The attack hit the creature in the mouth. It cried out in pain as several of it's fangs were knocked out. The monster staggered, shaking it's head to regain it's bearings. The thing then grabbed one of it's fangs that had been knocked out and threw it at LadyXV-mon.

The dragon woman flew out of the way, but was still nicked by the fang. LadyXV-mon crashed to the ground as she was hit by a sudden wave of disorientation. The liquid on the creature's fangs was indeed venom. The creature pounced on the champion, pinning her to the ground. "LadyXV-mon!" Daisuke cried.

The dragon woman struggled to get free. It felt like the world was spinning and someone had taken a sledge hammer to her skull. Sound roared in her ears but the digimon could not make any of it out. It was all a jumbled mess. She could no longer clearly see the monster that was looming over her as white splotches invaded her vision.

Daisuke reached into her pocket to see if she had a card that could help LadyXV-mon, only to find that she did not have any cards at all. They were at home sitting on the desk in her room."Rika," Renamon said as she took a few steps forward. The ginger haired girl pulled a card out of her pocket.

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," Rika called.

Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon. "Dragon wheel," she shouted. The attack hit the monster's side, but did not injure it. The creature turned it's head to Kyubimon, hissing at her.

"X-laser," LadyXV-mon shot the attack blindly.

"Fox tail inferno." The duel attacks caused the creature to stagger, one of it's legs landing in the black lake.

The monster tried to pull it's leg out, but it would not budge. Kyubimon ran forward and pulled LadyXV-mon away from the creature. The thing snapped at them but came up short because it's leg was stuck. "Are you okay?" the fox digimon asked. LadyXV-mon stood up slowly, swaying slightly. The dragon woman rubbed at her eyes, blinking several times. Her vision began to clear up and it became easier to grasp her bearings.

"Yeah," she nodded, watching as the monster struggled to get free. From the corner of her eye she saw movement and looked over to see that it was an angel digimon she had not noticed before. Kyubimon followed LadyXV-mon's line of sight, seeing Daisuke run up to the digimon.

"Archangewomon," the seven year old exclaimed, feeling slightly guilty that in the heat of everything the angel had actually slipped her mind.

Archangewomon ignored the girl, not even sparring her a glance. The angel staggered toward the monster. "You know her?" Rika asked as she came to stand beside Daisuke. The seven year old nodded as she watched Archangewomon curiously. The monster hissed at her as she got closer. The angel chuckled quietly.

A blade formed around her right hand. The creature shrieked, it's snout flaring out. "What an ugly beast you are," Archangewomon commented as she stood unflinching. "But you'll have to do," she jabbed the blade down the creature's throat and sliced it open. The monster burst into data that Archangewomon absorbed. "For now," she stated as she turned around to face the others. Her face was split by an unnaturally large smile, filled by jagged teeth, and her skin was melting off.


	18. Weird Tales

CHAPTER 18 – Weird Tales

Henry was woken up in the middle of the night by something moving around in the tent he was sleeping in. The boy rubbed his gray eyes as he propped himself up to see Guilmon leaving the tent with Calumon. "Where are you going?" the ten year old asked.

"To find Takatomon," Guilmon replied. "He told me not to worry when he left, but it's been a while," the digimon expanded.

Henry looked around the tent to see that Takato was indeed missing. "Where would he of gone?" the boy asked as he stood up and followed the two digimon.

"What's with the noise?" Terriermon mumbled. Henry picked up Terriermon and brought the digimon with with him.

"We're looking for Takato," Henry said

They found the brown haired ten year old standing among the trees, looking up at the stars through the branches. "Takatomon," Guilmon exclaimed as he ran up to him.

"Guilmon, what are you doing out here, boy?" Takato asked as he petted the red digimon.

"I could ask you the same thing," Henry commented.

"And your answer better be good because I was having a great dream before getting woken up for all this," Terriermon grumbled.

"I just couldn't sleep," Takato replied, watching as Calumon flew around them.

"Well of course not, you don't sleep standing up," Terriermon snorted

"Worrying about Daisuke," Henry assumed.

"Something's not right," Takato stated.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, his eyebrows pushing together.

"I'm not exactly sure, but there's just something not...normal about what's been going on with Daisuke," Takato struggled to put his feelings into words. "There's more going on here," he stated. Henry looked up at the sky as he thought about that.

"Did she ever tell you anything about the dreams she was having or how she's felt?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Takato nodded after a moment. "She told me that in her dream something had tried to take her away," he said.

"What if it wasn't just a dream?" Henry frowned, not really liking what that statement suggested.

"You think something's really trying to take Daisuke away?" Takato's eyes widened. "Could she be being pulled back to the digimon universe?" the ten year old suggested.

"I don't know," Henry replied.

(Page Break)

"Archangewomon?" Daisuke mumbled, taking a step back. Most of the angel's skin had peeled off to reveal a black matter underneath. The matter seemed to constantly be shifting slightly, so it was not completely solid, but it still held the overall feminine shape of the digimon. Around her head a gray gas had gathered like hair. Her face was completely featureless besides the unnaturally large smile. Her hands had no real fingers, just long claws coming directly from the palm.

"Not anymore," her voice was the same, a voice one would associate with the stereotypically perfect mother.

"What are you then?" LadyXV-mon growled.

"This wasn't exactly how I planned things to go," she ignored the dragon woman, instead addressing Daisuke. "I was going to destroy you before you even had a chance to realize what was really going on," she commented. LadyXV-mon snarled as she moved to stand in front of the little girl.

"My, my, someone doesn't like being ignored," the digimon chuckled. "Erismon is the name of this form if you must know," she informed them.

"What do you want with Daisuke?" Rika demanded.

"To destroy her. I believe we had already established that," Erismon scoffed.

"Why her? What do you gain from drawing Daisuke into this dimension only to destroy her?" Kyubimon asked. Erismon was silent for a few moments, clicking her claws together.

"Daisuke has lived in a world that is not her own for years with no problem. Since I ended up in this world, took on this form, I can not survive without taking the data of others," Erismon informed them. The digimon dispersed like smoke in the air.

"I thought that if I took your data," Erismon reappeared next to Daisuke, running one of her claws along the girl's cheek. LadyXV-mon spun around, sending her fist through the creature's gut. Erismon turned to smoke and reappeared a few feet away from them. "Then maybe I would gain that ability," she finished. Daisuke pressed a hand to her bleeding cheek.

"You've wasted your time. Humans don't become data when they are destroyed," Kyubimon stated.

Erismon tilted her head to the side, going too far so that her head was parallel to the ground. "What do they become then?" she asked curiously. "Wait no, don't spoil it," the digimon shouted. "I want to figure it out for myself," she stated before once again disappearing. LadyXV-mon cursed under her breath as she and the others looked around for Erismon.

"There really is no reason for me to destroy the rest of you," Erismon commented. Rika gasped and spun around to find the digimon standing right behind her. "But where's the fun in just letting you go?" she asked while drawing back her hand.

"Get down!" Kyubimon shouted. The ginger haired girl dropped to the ground. "Fox tail inferno," she called. Erismon turned to smoke before the attack could hit her and reappeared not far from where she had been before.

"F-" the creature began.

"X-laser," LadyXV-mon gave her no chance to finish. The attack took Erismon by surprise and she did not have time to react before it hit her.

"Two against one," she pouted before turning to smoke once again. LadyXV-mon grimaced, really hating the digimon's ability to do that. Daisuke took a sharp breath her eyes going wide as she found herself with Erismon's bladed fingers held to her throat. "That's no fun," she stated, her chin resting on top of the little girl's head.

"Let her go!" LadyXV-mon demanded, taking a step towards them.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Erismon asked, using her free hand to play with Daisuke's hair. "I went through all this trouble to bring her here, I might as well carry through with my intentions," she stated. "Don't you agree Daisuke? After all, you did say you would try and help me," Erismon said, her voice still melodic and soothing. She tightened her hand so that one of her fingers broke through the skin enough to draw blood. Daisuke tried to pull back, but could not move.

Her heart pounded against her chest and tears rolled down the seven year old's cheeks. If any of the other three tried to do anything Erismon would tear her throat out. As things were, she saw no way out. "Takato," Daisuke whimpered, not only thinking of her older brother but also of Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon.

(Page Break)

"I can't let that happen. She believes that I'll never let anything take her away. I can't let her down," Takato stated, his hands clenched into fist.

"Then don't," Calumon giggled.

"I don't want to lose her either," Henry said. He cared a great deal for the burgundy haired girl. The boy had known her for a long time as Suzie's friend, but since she became a tamer he had come to consider her a close friend.

"Well there's not much we can do right now," Terriermon pointed out.

"I should of stayed home. What ever it is could of already taken her away since we left," Takato began to panic.

"Daisuke could be in danger right now and I would be none the wiser," the ten year old shouted, throwing his hands up. Takato tried to be a good older brother and most of the time he thought he did a pretty good job but at moments like the current one he was not so sure.

"Calm down, we'll keep her safe," Henry stated. A sense of impending danger had gotten a hold of the half Chinese boy. He was unsure if it was simply caused by Takato's worrying or if something really was happening. Either way, he did mean his words.

"How, we're miles away from her?" Takato replied. It was no longer speculation to him. He was positive that something bad was happening to his little sister and he needed to be there to help her. Guilmon sniffed at the air and then turned his head to the right.

"Daisukemon," the red digimon exclaimed. The others looked over their eyes widening when they saw a black and white version of Daisuke floating in the air with a golden energy around her. The seven year old was reaching for them.

"I guess that's how," Terriermon commented.

"Pretty," Calumon said.

"Daisuke," Takato gasped as he reached forward to take one of the girl's hands. Henry watched as the boy began to fall out of focus like static on a television. Henry reached for Daisuke's other hand. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself standing in a colorless forest with Takato and the three digimon.

"Where are we?" Henry asked.

"I don't think that's the most pressing of matters, look," Terriermon replied, pointing through the woods. Takato's heart froze when he saw Erismon holding her clawed hand to his sister's throat. Guilmon barred his teeth and his pupils turned to slits as he stalked towards the digimon who had not yet been made aware of their presence.

"Don't hurt her," LadyXV-mon begged looking at the blank face with the permanent smile. Rika's eyes widened when she spotted the others. Henry put a finger to his lips.

"She'll be gone before the pain can really set in," Erismon stated.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon called, knocking the digimon away from the seven year old before she could hurt her.

"Takato!" Daisuke cried, scrambling over to her brother.

"Are you okay?" Takato asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be fine," the girl replied.

"Nice timing," Rika commented as she came up to them.

"Where do all of you keep coming from?" Erismon shouted, stomping her foot like a child.

"Who's the creepy lady?" Terriermon asked.

"Erismon, she's the one who brought Daisuke to this world," Kyubimon answered.

"I'm going to destroy the bitch," LadyXV-mon proclaimed, not at all amused by how the creature was targeting Daisuke's life.

Erismon's demeanor seemed to shift, the shadows around her appeared to thicken. "I also grow weary of messing around," she stated, her voice grave. Erismon turned to smoke reappearing by Guilmon. She grabbed the red digimon by the throat and threw him into LadyXV-mon, knocking the dragon woman to the ground.

"Watch out!" Rika shouted when Erismon appeared by Kyubimon. A black energy formed around her claws and before the fox digimon could respond the creature slashed at her. Kyubimon staggered and fell to the ground, turning back to Renamon.

Before Erismon could destroy the fox digimon Terriermon digivolved to Gargomon. "Gargo laser," he called, forcing the creature to have to turn back to smoke to avoid being injured. Rika ran over to Renamon and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" Calumon asked. Renamon nodded as she slowly sat up, wincing.

Guilmon growled as he looked around. His eyes widened when Erismon appeared in front of him. "Pyro sphere," he called, but she simply turned to smoke. She reappeared behind him. Dark energy enveloped her claws and she slashed at him. The force of the attack sent the red digimon tumbling several feet before slamming into a tree stopped him.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried out as he ran over to the digimon with Daisuke and Henry. The rookie tried to stand up, but collapsed.

"Ugh, my whole body hurts," he moaned.

"Daisuke," Erismon stood tall, her head thrown at an odd angle as she pointed at the seven year old. "Give her to me and I might spare the rest of you," she stated. Takato tightened his grip on his sister.

"You can't have her," Henry said, moving to stand in front of the siblings.

"X-laser," LadyXV-mon called. Erismon allowed the attack to pass through her, but as soon as she reformed the dragon woman punched her in the face knocking the creature to the ground. "You'll have to go through me first," she spat.

"Use this," Takato handed a card to Daisuke. LadyXV-mon tried to kick the digimon in the gut, but she disappeared. Daisuke glanced at the card before swiping it through her digivice.

"Digimodify: speed activate," the seven year old called. Erismon appeared behind LadyXV-mon, black energy coated her claws, but before she could strike LadyXV-mon grabbed her wrist and threw the creature over her shoulder sending the digimon tumbling several feet.

"You love back stabbing don't you?" the dragon woman snarled as she darted forward, leaping into the air with the intent of smashing her heel down on Erismon.

The digimon turned to smoke and reappeared to grab LadyXV-mon's ankle, dragging the dragon woman out of the air. LadyXV-mon rolled to her feet at the shore of the black lake. "X-laser," she called. Erismon turned to smoke and reappeared directly in front of LadyXV-mon. She raked her claws through one of the dragon woman's wings and pulled so that LadyXV-mon's upper body fell into the black lake.

LadyXV-mon tried to get up but the black liquid of the lake restricted her movement. Erismon giggled as she stood on the shore, the permanent smile on her face seemed to grow even wider as she drew back her hand to deliver the final blow. "Bunny pummel," Gargomon called. "You forget about me?" he asked, looking at Erismon who had reappeared a few feet away from him. The creature said nothing to him before turning to smoke.

"Digimodify: hypersonic activate," Henry called.

"Behind you," LadyXV-mon shouted when Erismon appeared behind Gargomon. He spun around and blocked an attack from her.

"Gargo laser," he shot at the creature, knocking her down. Erismon growled at them before turning to smoke.

She reappeared behind Gargomon. The champion spun around and caught her wrist. "Learn some new tricks," he instructed.

"Noted," Erismon spat before slashing his stomach with her free hand. Gargomon let go of the digimon's wrist, stumbling back and de-digivolving into Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted.

"What now?" Erismon cackled as she drew her foot back and kicked Terriermon towards Henry.

"Oh no," Calumon mumbled as he stayed behind Rika. Henry caught the rookie digimon and glared at Erismon. The creature tilted her head to the side and waved at the ten year old. She then turned to LadyXV-mon, who was still struggling to get out of the black lake.

"You won't be gone before the pain sets in," Erismon stated.

"No!" Daisuke pushed away from Takato.

"Daisuke, come back," the brown haired boy shouted.

"I surrender," the seven year old stated, ignoring her brother. "Just let the others go," she said. Her left hand was clutching the hem of her clothes while in her right she was still holding the modify card she had used earlier.

"Don't Daisuke," LadyXV-mon shouted. The seven year old's heart pounded against her chest and blood roared in her ears. Erismon had defeated all of them and she was going to destroy all of them. If giving her own life was the only way to save the others than Daisuke would do it, but she prayed for a third option.

The seven year old gasped when the card in her hand began to glow. "Looks like I'm getting my miracle after all," Daisuke smiled when it turned into a shiny blue card. "Digimodify: matrix digivolution activate," she swiped the card through her digivice. Calumon giggled, the triangle on his fore head glowed red.

"LadyXV-mon digivolve to MadameV-mon."

"Yes!" Daisuke pumped her fist in the air.

"Amazing," Henry stood between the seven year old and where Rika and Renamon were, Terriermon still cradled in his arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Takato instructed while wrapping his arm around his little sister's shoulders. Rika pulled out her digivice as it scanned V-mon's ultimate form.

"MadameV-mon, ultimate level vaccine type-"

"So what?" Erismon interrupted the ginger haired girl before she could finish. "She's still stuck," the creature scoffed as she got ready to slash through MadameV-mon. The ultimate digimon slammed her palms together.

"Dragon shock wave," she called. A Chinese dragon made of an opaque orange energy wrapped around her body and then expanded, knocking Erismon back. "Not anymore," the dragon woman said as she landed on the shore of the lake.

MadameV-mon had pale blue skin and wings. The upper part of her face was covered by a dark blue mask, white hair fell from under it going down to the small of her back. She had on a dark blue breast plate and armored pants. She wore black lace up boots and elbow length fingerless gloves with metal plates on her fore arms.

Erismon disappeared and then reappeared at MadameV-mon's shoulder. The dragon woman brought up her arm and blocked an attack from the creature. "Cyclone strike," she beat her wings causing a wind storm. Erismon tried turning to smoke, but could not move through the fast moving air. Erismon was sent tumbling through the air till she slammed into the cliff face and then fell to the ground with a thud.

A bow formed in MadameV-mon's hands as Erismon stumbled to her feet. "V-arrow," the dragon woman called releasing the string of the bow and shooting a silver arrow at Erismon, piercing through the creature's gut. She fell to her knees a hand pressed to the wound. Pale skin covered the black matter in splotches and a single angel wing grew from her back. The second wing had tried to form but had become a deformed mass of flesh and white feathers.

"Archangewomon?" Daisuke mumbled, not knowing what was going on.

"You were even more powerful than I expected," the digimon lamented as she looked down at the ground. "The one who made me what I am will take note," she whispered. The creature then threw her head back and cackled. Most of the skin had reformed on her face, but it was still featureless besides the large smile and her hair was only a cloud of gray gas. "Then you'll be wishing you met your end today," she spat before turning into data.

The children and digimon stood in a heavy silence for several moments. "What's wrong with all of you? We won, start celebrating," Terriermon demanded.

"Okay," Calumon giggled. "Hurray, yippee," the tiny digimon cheered as he flew around MadameV-mon.

"Thanks everyone for, you know, coming for me," Daisuke said.

"We'll always come for you, Daisukemon," Guilmon stated.

"You can count on that," Henry smiled.

"I'm just glad that we got this sorted out," Takato said while picking his sister up.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all the bestest of friends, but we still need to find a way to get out of this place," Rika pointed out.

"You're one of my best friends too, Rika," Daisuke stated. The ginger haired ten year old looked away, making no response to that.

"I believe that may be what we are looking for," Renamon said, pointing to a small fog bank that sparkled as bits of gold colored particles floated around in it.

"Looks promising," MadameV-mon mused. The group exchanged glances before walking into the golden fog. Daisuke's soon began to be able to hear the sounds of the city. The fog slowly cleared up and she could just make out the shapes of building. The fog disappeared all together when her foot met with cement. The seven year old looked around, she was standing on the street in front of her house with MadameV-mon, Rika, and Renamon. It was late and the street was deserted, but the lite street lamps informed them that the power had come back on.

"Where did Takato and the others go?" Daisuke asked.

"We ended up in the place we were before entering the world. They must have entered it from another spot," Renamon replied.

"Somewhere at the camp grounds," MadameV-mon suggested.

"I should get home. Mommy and Daddy must be worried," the seven year old stated. Daisuke started walking down the street but stopped after a couple steps as pain shot through her feet.

"What's wrong?" MadameV-mon asked, looking down at the girl's feet.

"You were barefoot that whole time?" Rika concluded, having not noticed before. Daisuke had already been ready for bed when she left the house and ended up in the dark world. The seven year old nodded sullenly. The ultimate digimon picked her up and carried her the rest of the way home.

"I'll come back when I de-digivolve," MadameV-mon promised before disappearing into the darkness along with Renamon.

"Daisuke?" came Yoshie's panicked voice. "Daisuke is that you?" she asked as she opened the door. "Oh sweetie," the woman let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Where have you been?" Takehiro asked. Daisuke tried to come up with a response, but her mind had gone blank. A lump formed in her throat.

"She was at my house. We wanted to call, but couldn't because of the black out," Rika said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," the seven year old sobbed, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Now, now, all that matters is that you're safe," Takehiro said as she knelt down and rubbed her hair.

"But you can't run off like that again, okay?" Yoshie finished.

"Okay," Daisuke sniffled as she began to whip at her face, wincing when she rubbed at the cut on her cheek.

"Let's get that cleaned and bandaged," her mother said.

"See you," Rika waved to Daisuke before walking towards her own house.

Once Daisuke had bandaged up her cheek and feet she crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She went to school the next morning after having eaten a large breakfast. Her parents were both relieved to see that their daughter seemed to be feeling better.

"Daisuke," Suzie fell into step next to the other seven year old.

"Good morning, you finish the reading assignment?" Daisuke asked nervously. She knew that her friend would not of forgotten about the day before, neither would the rest of the kids in her class for that matter.

"Don't you good morning me," Suzie huffed.

"Good..." Daisuke glanced to the clock hung up in the hallway. "7:56," she shrugged.

"Weal funny, what happened to youw cheek?" the seven year old asked.

"Oh, I tripped and cut it on...a table corner," Daisuke replied. She could not really tell Suzie that she had been cut by a crazy digimon trying to murder her.

Suzie frowned and crossed her arms. "What happened to you yesterday?" she asked.

"I don-"

"You know what I mean," Suzie cut her off before she could finish. Daisuke stopped walking and looked at her friend. The seven year old had a serious look on her face that appeared foreign on the usually care free child.

"I..." Daisuke trailed, not wanting to make up another excuse. "Don't worry about it Suzie. There was something wrong, but it's over and I'm perfectly fine now," the burgundy haired girl stated. Suzie tilted her head to the side, placing a finger on her chin while her face scrunched up in thought.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, a large smile forming on her face.

"Oh, and no, I didn't finish the weading. Can you give me a summawy?" Suzie asked as she and Daisuke continued walking down the hallway.

"Sure, if I had finished it," Daisuke replied.

(Page Break)

Takato sat on the shore of a wide river with Henry while the digimon played in the water. "Do you remember the dark ocean?" the ten year old asked as he stared into the crystal blue water.

"Huh?" Henry replied, confusion clear on his face.

"From Digimon Adventure 02," Takato said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that now," Henry nodded.

"I was thinking about it last night after we got back from saving Daisuke from that dark world," Takato began. Henry's eyes widened.

"You think that was our universe's version of it," he concluded.

"Something like that. I mean that couldn't of been the digital world," Takato replied.

"That is true," Henry mused while holding his chin. "You're probably right," he stated.

"Just a couple more episodes," Takato chuckled.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Daisuke and I started watching Adventure 02 the other day and we were just a couple episodes away from the dark ocean one," the boy explained. "What worries me though was that threat Erismon made," Takato added, his face taking on a more serious expression.

"Seems lots of people have been making threats lately," Henry commented, thinking of Sandiramon. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open," he stated.

"Yeah, if we're lucky nothing will come of it. I mean, Erismon wasn't exactly all there," Takato replied.

"I hope you're right. That was way to close a call," Henry said.

"That's for sure," Takato agreed somberly.

"If we had be just a few moments later..." the gray eyed boy trailed.

"I'd rather not think about that," Takato shuddered.

(Page Break)

Daisuke was sitting on a bench with V-mon curled up on her lap. "...And now they all think I'm a freak!" the girl exclaimed. Her classmates had most certainly not forgotten what had happened the day before.

"Mm hmm," Rika hummed absently. She was leaning against a tree as she listened to the seven year old rant.

"I mean, it's not like I was that popular before and honestly I don't care about that," Daisuke stated. She had never been that close to anyone from her class besides Suzie since she tended to get along better with Takato and his friends. When it came to her own grade she had been easily overlooked. "No one really noticed me before...No one gave me weird looks or made rude comments," the seven year old mumbled.

"It's only been a day, hopefully they'll all forget soon," V-mon said.

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded. Her day had been awful, beyond just the attitudes of her classmates there had also been the pain from the injuries on her feet and face.

"Who really cares what those stupid brats think anyways?" Rika exclaimed as she pushed off the tree. "And if they bother you that much then make them shut up," the ginger haired girl stated as she kicked the air.

Daisuke smiled at the older girl. "Thanks Rika," the burgundy haired girl chuckled while petting V-mon. Silence fell between them till the ten year old broke it.

"Hey, do you know what Erismon meant with the whole you having lived in a different world thing?" she asked.

"I do," Daisuke nodded. "She meant that I'm really from the world of the digimon TV show, but I ended up getting transported here when I was four. I was born Daisuke Motomiya," the girl explained.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Rika snorted skeptically.

"I can't make you believe anything," Daisuke shrugged. Rika frowned as she thought over what the seven year old had claimed.

"That's why Tsukumon called you Miss. Motomiya," the ginger haired girl stated.

The next day Takato and Henry got back from the camping trip. Daisuke and Suzie ran up to the two boys when they got off the shuttle bus. The burgundy haired seven year old hugged them both. "How was it?" Suzie asked. The three tamers exchanged glances.

"Eventful," Henry replied.

"Hm, I think our class should go on a trip," Suzie stated. "It would be fun," she smiled. The four chatted with each other till the Matsuki siblings waved goodbye to the two and started towards home.

"How was the rest of the trip?" Daisuke asked, walking slowly since her feet were still pretty torn up.

"Henry wasn't wrong when he said eventful. We ended up fighting a deva called Sinduramon. He's the one that caused the black outs," Takato replied.

"Wow, I'm glad you're both okay," the seven year old stated, trailing behind him.

"Are you okay?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine now. I've had no trouble sleeping or anything," Daisuke replied.

"Why are you walking so slow then?" the ten year old questioned.

"I wasn't wearing shoes and the ground of that place wasn't exactly soft," she explained. Takato's light red eyes widened with understanding. He picked his little sister up and held her on his hip. "Thank you," Daisuke smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that you're feeling better," Takato stated as he continued towards home.

"I'm happy to be better," Daisuke giggled. "I don't suppose it will be long till another digimon shows up to fight us," she commented.

"Probably not, but we'll be ready for it," the ten year old stated. Whatever came, Takato would do his best to keep his little sister and friends safe from then on.

**Can anyone figure out where the title for this chapter came from and why I chose it?**


	19. Duel with the Deva

**_Weird Tales_ was a pulp fiction magazine that in February of 1928 published H.P. Lovecraft's short story "The Call of Cthulhu." For those who don't know the Dark Ocean episode in season two was greatly influenced by the Cthulhu mythos. The original title of the episode was actually "The Call of Dagomon." The writer for that episode was Chiaki J. Konaka who became the head writer for Digimon Tamers and who has actually written some stories for the Cthulhu mythos.**

**So yeah...not an extremely strong tie to the last chapter, but I needed a title and "Weird Tales" sounds like it could work. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :).**

CHAPTER 19 – Duel With the Deva

Daisuke was at a park with V-mon when she saw Henry and Terriermon. "Henry," the seven year old called as she ran over to the boy.

"Wha..." Henry looked at her in surprise. "Oh, hello Daisuke," he greeted.

"Hey, that's a blue card," the burgundy haired girl exclaimed as she pointed to the card the boy was holding. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Kenta didn't want it so he gave it to me. It was a different card when I got it," Henry explained.

"Why don't you try swiping it? Maybe Terriermon will digivolve to ultimate like V-mon and Guilmon did," Daisuke said.

"I don't know. This is weird," the ten year old frowned.

"Weird, how so?" Daisuke asked.

"You and Takato got your cards when we were in extreme situations. Where evolving further was the only way for us to make it out," Henry said. "This isn't exactly what I would call a dire situation," he pointed out as he looked around the quiet park.

"That's true," V-mon snorted.

"Yeah I guess so," Daisuke agreed. "You could still give it a try though," the burgundy haired girl smiled. Henry looked at her silently for a moment before responding.

"I'll have my dad look at it. Maybe he can shed some light on what these blue cards are," Henry said.

"That's a good idea," Daisuke agreed. Henry's father was very good with computers and other pieces of technology. "Speaking of your family, I wanted to talk to you about something," the seven year old grinned.

"What is it?" Henry asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could tell Suzie about the digimon," Daisuke said. She did not like having to keep secrets from her friend and they had already told kids from Takato's class. The seven year old did not see why Henry's sister could not be told also.

"I like that idea. If she knew then I could tell 'no way' when she wants to play nurse Suzie," Terriermon commented.

"No," Henry stated.

"What, I would still play with her," the digimon responded.

"I mean, we are not telling Suzie," Henry clarified.

"Why not?" Daisuke frowned.

"I don't want her getting involved in this. It's too dangerous," the boy stated. His gaze drifted to the nearly healed cut on the seven year old's cheek. "Dangerous for you too," he commented. Daisuke covered the cut with her hand.

"I'll never regret becoming a tamer," the seven year old proclaimed.

"I didn't say that you would, but Suzie's not a tamer," Henry pointed out. "There's no reason for her to get involved in this," he continued.

"I'm not saying that she should follow us into battle. Jeri and a lot of other kids from your grade know and they aren't doing that," Daisuke argued. "Suzie could just-"

"No!" Henry shouted. The seven year old jumped slightly in surprise.

She studied Henry's face, confusion playing in her big brown eyes. The ten year old was usually so level headed and rational. He had always been kind to her. Even when Daisuke had not know him that well, only as her friend's older brother, she had been aware of the fact that he was a nice person. Daisuke did not understand why he was suddenly being so snappish with her. "Henry, just let me fin-" the seven year old once again found herself being cut off.

"I said no, and that's final. It's bad enough that I have to worry about you," Henry stated.

"Then don't," Daisuke's confusion quickly turned to anger. "I don't need you watching out for me. I've got Takato and V-mon doing that already and neither of them see it as a chore," the burgundy haired girl snapped before turning on her heels and walking away. V-mon quickly followed after her.

"Daisuke, wait," Henry called.

"Don't be bossing me around either," Daisuke shouted.

Henry ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath. "That couldn't of gone any worse," he commented.

"Sure it could of. You could of made her cry, or hit you," Terriermon shrugged.

"Terriermon," Henry gave the digimon a hard look.

"Come on, moumentai," Terriermon replied.

(Page Break)

Daisuke plopped down at the dinning room table with her arms crossed. Takato looked up from going through his modify cards. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," the seven year old snapped.

"That doesn't sound like nothing," Takato replied.

"I don't want to talk about it," Daisuke stated. The ten year old frowned at the girl for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, but if you want to I'm here," he said as he went back to looking through his deck. Daisuke sat foaming while she petted V-mon. "Could I look through yours?" the boy asked several minutes latter.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked at him in confusion for a moment before understanding what he meant. "Sure," she pulled out her cards and handed them to her brother.

Daisuke folded her arms on the table top and laid her head on them. "Do you think I'm a burden?" she asked.

"What?" Takato stopped looking at the modify cards.

"You're not a burden Daisuke," V-mon stated simply.

"Why would you even ask that?" Takato questioned.

The seven year old shrugged. She knew why, but she did not really want to tell Takato about her argument with Henry. "It's nothing, something silly. Don't worry about it," Daisuke shook her head. Takato frowned and was about to say more on the subject but did not get the chance.

"Takato, the phone," Yoshie called.

"Coming," the ten year old replied as he stood up and left the room.

He returned a few minutes latter. "Henry found a blue card. He wants us to meet up with him," Takato said.

"Okay," Daisuke replied with slight reluctance. She followed her brother and they soon met up with Henry and Rika. "What did your dad say about it?" the seven year old asked curtly. Henry cleared his throat before answering.

"He said it was just meaningless data," he answered. "I was thinking we should ask Kenta and see if we can find out where it came from. I don't want to try it before I know for sure what it is," Henry continued.

"Let's get to it then," Takato beamed. They found Kenta at a park. Daisuke stood to the side with Rika while Takato and Henry talked to the boy.

"Come on Kenta think. Who did Jeremy get the card from?" Henry asked.

"We just traded cards. I never asked," Kenta replied. After that they went to find Jeremy.

"Yeah, he wore number seven. I met him on the other side of town. That way," Jeremy pointed them in the right direction.

"And the young detectives set off on their perilous journey. In hopes of finding answers to the great blue card mystery," Takato smiled as they rode on a train. Rika ignored him as she leaned against the wall. Daisuke giggled at that. It did kind of feel like they were in a detective movie. Henry thought about saying something, but decided just to keep his mouth shut.

They got off at their stop and talked to another kid which led them to boarding another train. "Henry, what did you do to upset Daisuke?" Takato asked as they got off the train, whispering so his sister would not hear. The ten year old had not missed the tension between the two. "She asked me about being a burden earlier. Was that because of something you said?" he asked, his tone getting slightly protective. Henry's eyes widened at that.

"It was a misunderstanding," he replied while looking at Daisuke, guilt clear in his expression.

"You better hurry up and sort it out then," Takato said.

"I will, as soon as we figure out this card thing," Henry stated.

"Don't wait to long," the brown haired boy warned.

They finally found the kid who first had the card sitting on some stairs playing digimon with a few other kids. "Actually I found that card in Akihabara," he told them.

"Where in Akihabara?" Henry asked.

"By the electronics," he replied.

"Thanks a lot," Henry said as he began to walk off.

"Wait, what's so important about that card? I wasn't even sure it was a real one," the kid asked.

"I was thinking the same thing till I had it checked out. It's actually very rare," Henry replied.

"Man I knew it," the kid grumbled.

"You're hiding something, spill it," Rika demanded.

"Uh...well, I didn't think it was important, but the way I found the card was kind of weird. This man bumped into me and then all of the sudden it was there," the kid explained.

"What did he look like? Was he skinny, fat, short, tall, or something in between?" Takato asked.

"I remember one thing about him. He was wearing a yellow jacket," the kid replied.

The sun was beginning to set so they all headed towards home after that agreeing to continue trying to find out where the card had come from the next day. "Daisuke, wait a moment," Henry called before she and Takato could leave.

"What is it?" the girl frowned as she turned to look at him.

"I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I should of chosen my words more carefully," Henry stated.

"Why did you get so unreasonable as soon as I mentioned telling Suzie? You wouldn't even let me finish a sentence," Daisuke asked. Henry flushed at that. He really had been rude to the seven year old and he felt very bad about it.

"I don't want to see Suzie get hurt," the boy stated. "I couldn't even protect you against Erismon," Henry added.

"That wasn't your fault," Takato said as he laid a hand on his sister's head.

"Besides, I'm fine," Daisuke smiled, already having forgiven the older boy. She was never one for staying angry for long.

"But you almost weren't," Henry replied.

"If we had been any latter...you wouldn't of," he said. Takato looked down at that. He tried avoiding thinking about how wrong things could of gone as much as possible. "I never meant to imply that you're a burden. It's just..." Henry's brow creased as he looked up at the sky. "This has all become so big," he said. Henry was one who liked to be in control. He liked to know everything about what was going on, but with the digimon it felt like he was missing so much.

(Page Break)

"Aw nuts, not again," Guilmon complained.

"Hey I'm sorry boy, but you know they won't let me take you on the train. You're to big," Takato replied.

"You two are lucky," the red digimon said to Terriermon and V-mon.

"I know," Terriermon replied.

"Would it make you feel better if I stayed behind with you?" the female dragon asked.

"Maybe a little," Guilmon replied.

"Is that okay with you Daisuke?" V-mon questioned.

"Yeah, go ahead," the seven year old nodded. She then left Guilmon's home with the others.

Daisuke stopped walking and took a sharp breath when Impmon jumped down from a branch on the tree she was walking under and landed in front of her. "So where's the loser patrol headed today?" Impmon asked.

"What do you want this time?" Terriermon demanded.

"Jeez, take it easy there helicopter head. I thought you might be interested in a little rematch," Impmon replied.

The seven year old looked over when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She gasped when she saw that it was Henry's dad. The burgundy haired girl looked back at the boy to see that he had also noticed his father's presence. "Why not, I could use a little exercise," Terriermon shrugged, unaware of their observer. "What do you say Henry? Can I fight him?" the digimon asked. "Hello, earth to Henry," he said when the boy did not respond.

Terriermon and Takato followed Henry's gaze. They both gasped when they saw Janyu Wong. "What's the matter you little wing eared weeny? I'm talking to you here, or do you have to ask to do that too? You're a waist of space to digimon," Impmon stated.

"Did he say digimon?" Janyu asked.

"Huh?" Impmon gaped at the man.

"You are a digimon, aren't you?" Janyu said as he walked towards Impmon.

"You better get back jack," Impmon shouted as threw a ball of fire at Janyu. The man blocked it with his briefcase.

"Dad!" Henry cried.

"It's impossible, you're only a game," Janyu said.

"I got your game right here. Let's play," Impmon laughed as he threw another ball of fire at him, burning his upper arm.

"Dad, are you alright?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Janyu replied as he knelt down.

"If you want to play, play with me," Terriermon said as he got in front of Henry's dad.

"Huh, you're protecting him?" Impmon mumbled. "What's the matter? One master not enough, you have to have two?" he taunted.

"Just leave us alone you annoying pest," Daisuke shouted, her hands clenched. Impmon grimaced at her.

"All you humans are making my skin crawl," he stated. "I'll deal with you latter peewee," Impmon called as he ran off.

"Mr. Wong, you okay?" Takato asked.

"Henry, we need to talk," Janyu stated.

"No, I can't," Henry grabbed Terriermon and ran off.

"Uh, it was nice to see you again, Mr. Wong," Takato said as he took Daisuke's hand and followed after Henry.

"Henry, hey!" Janyu shouted after them.

(Page Break)

"Moumentai Henry, moumentai," Terriermon said as they all walked through Akihabara. The boy sighed at that.

"Rika, what are we supposed to say at a time like this to help him?" Takato asked.

"Maybe you should try something different Takato. Like keeping your nose out of where it doesn't belong," the ginger haired girl replied.

"I have to do something," Takato mumbled.

"Yeah, I want to help him feel better," Daisuke stated.

"Giving him some space might be the best way to do that," Rika said. They made it to the electronics store. Rika and Henry both leaned against the railing outside the shop while the Matsuki siblings both perched themselves on top of it.

"Hm, I wonder if our man's going to show up," Takato mused.

"Maybe he'll even introduce himself. Keep dreaming, Sherlock," Rika snorted.

"It could happen," the ten year old replied.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked as all the electronics began to mess up.

"That can't be good for business," Takato commented.

"Look," Terriermon pointed to the sky. Rings of dark blue where rippling and from the center of it emerged two digimon.

"Who are those guys?" Daisuke asked. One looked like a giant bull while the other was a sheep. They all watched as the two large digimon ran down the street.

"I don't think Terriermon can handle them alone," Henry stated. "Pajiramon, deva beast digimon. Ultimate level," he said about the sheep digimon. "Vajramon, same nasty type same nasty level," Henry continued.

"It begins here," Vajramon stated.

"And ends here," Pajiramon finished as they both stood at opposite ends of the street. All the other people who had been around were quickly fleeing the area.

A digital field formed and Vajramon began eating all the electronics from one of the stores. Pajiramon let out a cry that caused all the electricity to go out and put everyone who was still around asleep. Daisuke and the other tamers escaped that fate by covering their ears.

"Why are they eating all the digital equipment?" Daisuke asked.

"I bet they're unstable since they just bioemerged," Henry said.

"Eating that stuff must be stabilizing their bodies before they attack," Takato concluded.

"Then we better clear the table before they finish their meal," Rika stated.

"I'll send them home," Terriermon said.

"We'll do it together," Renamon said as she joined them.

"Which one do you want?" Henry asked.

"I'll take the glutton with the horns," Rika replied as she looked at Vajramon stuffing his face.

"Deal let's go," Henry said as they both pulled out cards. "Digimodify: Thor's hammer activate."

"Digimodify: crystal fire activate," Rika called. Both of the rookies attacked and both of the ultimate digimon barely reacted to the attacks.

"No way," Takato gasped. Daisuke took hold of her brother's sleeve, worry filling her. They had enough trouble just taking out one deva she was not sure how they would fair against two. The seven year old was regretting having V-mon stay with Guilmon.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time," Terriermon said as he went to attack Pajiramon. The sheep digimon head butted him.

"So you are the pathetic little digimon who answer to humans. What is your name traitor?" Pajiramon asked as she held him down with your foot.  
"None of your business!" Terriermon shouted.

"And you?" Vajramon asked.

"You won't remember it anyways once I load your data," Renamon replied.

"Let him go right now," Henry shouted as Pajiramon held Terriermon in her hand.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she replied.

"We're wasting our time here. Our orders were to vanquish them and load their data," Vajramon commented. "Or have you forgotten our duties?"

"I have forgot nothing," Pajiramon snapped.

She threw Terriermon into the air and pulled out a crossbow. "You should be honored to be absorbed by me little slave," Pajiramon stated.

"Someone's vain," Daisuke grimaced.

"No look out!" Henry shouted when Pajiramon shot at Terriermon. His digivice lite up and Terriermon digivolved to Gargomon.

"Aren't you going to digivolve? I'd hate to take your data without seeing that," Vajramon said as he drew a large sword.

"Pig," the fox digimon stated.

"What did you say?" Vajramon roared. Renamon jumped into the air.

"Diamond storm," she called.

"Surely you can do better than that," Vajramon said as he spun his sword around to block the attack.

"Diamond storm," Renamon shouted.

"This is getting tiresome," Pajiramon stated as she hopped around to avoid Terriermon's shots. Daisuke could not help but smile slightly. Pajiramon looked like a fool bouncing around the way she was. "Vajramon, stop fooling around. We have to destroy them," the sheep digimon said.

"Speak for yourself, this is fun," Vajramon laughed.

"He's toying with her," Rika mumbled.

Daisuke pulled out the cards she had with her to see if there was anything she had that would help. "Here, try this one, Henry," the seven year old said as she handed the boy a card. Henry nodded and took it.

"Digimodify: hyper speed activate," he called.

"I'm gonna get you, you big woolly bully," Gargomon stated as he ran towards the sheep digimon.

"Enough, thunder stomp," Pajiramon slammed her front hooves onto the ground, knocking Gargomon over.

"Stay awhile," she said as she pinned Gargomon to the ground with a couple arrows.

"Diamond storm," Renamon continued to fight with Vajramon.

"Don't do it!" Henry shouted as Pajiramon aimed her crossbow at Gargomon.

"It's my job," she replied.

"It's never to late to change your career," Gargomon laughed weakly. "Henry, do something," he shouted.

"Gargomon!" Henry cried. Daisuke worried her lip, wishing V-mon and Guilmon were there to help.

Vajramon swung his sword as Renamon. The fox digimon balanced on the blade. "Cool it beef cake," she said.

"Oh, feisty," the bull digimon snorted.

"You have no idea," Renamon stated.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Vajramon replied.

Pajiramon charged at Gargomon and began to stomp on him. "This is for shooting at me you nasty little rabbit," she said.

"Leave him alone," Henry demanded. Daisuke frowned as none of her cards stood out as possibly being helpful. She instead turned her attention to her brother's.

"That one?" she asked while pointing to one of them.

"Yeah," Takato agreed. "Try this," he said as he held the card out to the boy.

"That last one almost killed him," Henry replied as he dug through his pocket.

"Hey, we're just trying to help," Takato said.

"Got one," Henry smiled. "Digimodify: rock armor activate," he called.

"Thunder stomp," Pajiramon shouted.

"She's going to crush him," Daisuke gasped as she saw cracks forming on Gargomon.

"What about this?" Takato asked as he handed another card to Henry.

"Okay," the boy agreed as he took it. "Digimodify: program pause activate," he called but nothing happened.

"Gargomon," Henry mumbled.

"None of my other cards even look useful," Takato said. "How about the blue card? We haven't tried that," the ten year old exclaimed.

"The blue card?" Henry asked, his pupils dilating.

"What else is there for us to try?" Daisuke asked.

"But I can't do that. We have no idea what will happen," Henry replied.

"Well we're about to lose him," Takato pointed out.

"You can't always know what will happen, Henry. Sometimes you have to take a chance and hope for the best," Daisuke stated. Henry looked at the siblings before turning to Pajiramon.

"Well it was fun, say goodbye," Pajiramon said as she got ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Here goes nothing," Henry said as he held the blue card. "Digimodify: matrix digivolution activate," he called.

Daisuke yelped and covered her head as a beam of light shot from Henry's digivice and up into the sky. "Well it seemed like a really great idea at the time," Takato commented as he looked up.

"Uh," Henry mumbled as he looked at his digivice and the card.

"Pathetic humans," Pajiramon scoffed as she turned back to Gargomon.

"Please don't do it!" Henry screamed. A beam of red light shot into the sky from behind a few crates of boxes not far from them. A cylinder of light came down from the sky and covered Gargomon.

"What is happening?" Pajiramon shouted as she covered her face.

"Gargomon digivolve to Rapidmon." Pajiramon shot blindly at where Gargomon had been, but when she looked he was gone.

"He disappeared," she gasped.

"Uh oh," Rapidmon said as he appeared behind her. "He shoots he scores," the ultimate laughed as he kicked Pajiramon.

"That's Rapidmon, warrior digimon ultimate level. His special attacks are rapid fire, miracles missile, and tri-beam," Rika read off her digivice. "Glad he's on our side," she commented.

"Stop," Pajiramon shouted as she shot at him, but he moved out of the way before any of her arrows could hit him.

"We're back in the game Rapidmon," Henry beamed.

"Pretty cool huh? Like the new look, check this out," Rapidmon said before shooting several missiles from his hands. "Rapid fire," he called.

Pajiramon cried out as the missiles hit the ground beside her. "Pajiramon!" Vajramon called as he ran towards the sheep digimon.

"Let's see how he handles this," Renamon said as she leapt back from the battle.

"You foul insect. Let's see what you can do when I have a human shield," Vajramon sneered as she limped towards the group of children. "Which one of you would like to go first?" she asked them.

"Someone's already tried that and it didn't go that well for them either, tri-beam," he called as a green triangle formed between his hands and feet. It shot at the two ultimates and destroyed them.

"We did it," Takato cheered

"We sure did," Daisuke laughed.

"Yeah," Henry smiled. Rika hummed as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Rapidmon chuckled.


	20. Digital Beauty

CHAPTER 20 – Digital Beauty

Daisuke was at Henry's apartment with Takato. Suzie was out with her mother and Jaarin. "How did things go with your dad?" the seven year old asked as she laid on the ground.

"He took it a lot better than I expected," Henry replied.

"Well that's good," Takato said.

"Yeah..." the ten year old trailed, spinning his desk chair slightly.

"Did something else happen?" Daisuke asked. Henry was silent for a moment before responding.

"My dad and some friends from collage were the ones who created the first digimon," he said.

"What?" Takato gasped.

"I didn't know your dad worked on digimon," Daisuke commented.

"I didn't either. The games are all based on the research project he did, but he and the others never got any credit for it," Henry replied.

"That's not fair," Takato stated.

"He didn't seem that upset about it," Henry said. "He also told me that on the blue card he found Shibumi's code," the boy continued.

"Shibumi's code?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "I wonder why Renamon disappeared with Vajramon," the ten year old changed the subject.

"I wonder how he even survived," Daisuke replied as she petted V-mon. They had all been surprised to hear that the bull deva was still alive.

"Maybe he's ghost and used his new ghostly powers to put a wacky mind control field on her," Takato shrugged.

"Nah, she's too stubborn for that," Terriermon waved him off.

"She must have a plan of some sort," V-mon said.

"You guys we should look for her. You know, a search and rescue mission," Takato stated as he stood up off the bed he had been sitting on.

"It would be better than doing nothing," Daisuke said.

"We'd need Rika's D-power, but even then our chances are slim," Henry replied. D-power was the name of the model of digivices they all had. "If Vajramon's anything like the other devas we've encountered then he'll show up soon enough so will Renamon," he continued.

The Matsuki siblings went home shortly after that. "If Guilmon disappeared I'd go mental," Takato stated as he worked on a picture of Growlmon.

"You did freak out when he disappeared," V-mon replied, referring to the time that Guilmon had disappeared and ended up in the blue dome in the tunnel.

"I sure hope Rika's doing okay," the ten year old said.

"Me too, she must be worried sick," Daisuke agreed.

"Takato, come here a minute," Takehiro called.

"Okay," Takato replied as he stood up and left the room. Daisuke followed him down to the bakery even though their father had not called for her.

"You think you could get me a roll of quarters for the register?" Takehiro asked.

"No problem," Takato replied as he went to get them.

"Hello, Ms. Riley," Daisuke smiled when she saw the magenta haired woman.

"Goggles, you know your brother's making some weird fashion statements," Riley replied as she took off her sunglasses.

"Goggles are cool," the seven year old stated. Riley smiled at that.

"That was fast, thanks kiddo," Takehiro said as Takato handed him a roll of quarters.

"Takato," Yoshie called. The ten year old ran off to where his mother was cleaning dishes.

"Want to help me run the register?" Daisuke's father asked her.

"Sure," the burgundy haired girl beamed.

"Can you get that?" he asked a few minutes latter when the phone began to go off. The seven year old nodded as she ran off to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Daisuke, I think we found Vajramon and there's a good chance Renamon will be there as well," Henry said.

"Have you called Rika?" Daisuke asked.

"I Just got off the phone with her," the ten year old replied.

"Okay, I'll tell Takato and met up with you soon," she said before hanging up.

The seven year old ran to the stairs to go up to her room, only to stop when she saw Takato coming down them with V-mon. "She sensed Vajramon," the ten year old whispered.

"So did Terriermon. I just got off the phone with Henry," Daisuke replied as they all left the house on their bikes and went to get Guilmon. "Hold on," the burgundy haired girl instructed.

"What else would I do?" V-mon snorted as she gripped the girl's shoulder.

"Takato, Daisuke!" Henry called as he and Rika met up with the siblings.

"See the digital field?" Daisuke asked as she pointed to where part of a fog bank that had formed in the distance was visible.

"Looks like it's at the National Olympic Stadium," Rika commented.

"Takato are we there yet?" Guilmon asked a few minutes latter.

"No," Takato panted, not finding it easy to ride a bike with Guilmon on it as well. Daisuke was glad that V-mon was much lighter than the red digimon was.

"How about now?" Guilmon asked.

"No, not yet," Takato replied, slight irritation creeping into his tone.

"We're almost there," Daisuke said.

Not long after that they entered the digital field. Daisuke pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. "We should have a plan if we're going to beat Vajramon. Anyone notice his weak spots?" Takato asked.

"Weak spots? He's a tank with horns," Terriermon replied incredulously.

"I haven't even gotten to see this bad boy yet," V-mon commented.

"Do you think Renamon's in there?" Takato asked as they all left their bikes outside the stadium.

"Don't know," Rika replied.

"I guess we'll find out," Daisuke said. She and the others ran into the stadium.

"Bingo," Henry exclaimed when he saw the bull deva.

"Um, he's a lot bigger than I remember," Takato commented.

"You going chicken on us, gogglehead?" Rika accused.

"No," the ten year old replied. Terriermon began to make chicken sounds.

"Cut it out," V-mon hissed as she whacked the digimon on the back of the head.

"I was just kidding, geez," Terriermon grumbled.

"Renamon," Rika said as she took of her sunglasses. Guilmon stepped out onto the field closely followed by the other two rookie digimon.

"Looks like they're talking," Terriermon commented.

"This digimon sovereign you keep telling me about, I've never heard of him. Who is he?" the fox digimon asked.

"Digimon were created by humans but now we have surpassed them all," Vajramon stated.

"It's fitting that we have a digimon master who unlike the humans will never desert us," he continued.

"But humans have not deserted us," Renamon replied.

"Surely you are not talking about those puny children who treat you like pets? A role that hardly befits magnificent creatures such as ourselves," the bull deva said incredulously. "We were made to rule this world and the humans and with the guidance of our master we will soon take what is rightfully ours. This will usher in the golden age where digimon will reign supreme," he explained.

"So that's what they're up to," Henry mused.

"Man, I knew it. It's a conspiracy to take over the world," Takato said.

"Of course," Daisuke stated.

"He's intense," Terriermon commented.

"Yeah, he could seriously use some lightening up," V-mon said.

"What's a sovereign?" Guilmon asked.

"Hello!" Calumon exclaimed.

"Calumon?" Renamon gasped as the tiny digimon landed on the railing next to her.

"What are you doing? Can I watch?" he asked.

"You shouldn't be here," the fox digimon replied.

"Aw, why not?" Calumon whined.

"Another pet digimon who performs for the enjoyment of humans?" Vajramon sneered.

"A new friend? Can I ride on your back? Can I?" Calumon asked as he hopped down to stand in front of the bull deva. Vajramon began trying to step on Calumon. The tiny digimon cried out as he tried to flee.

"Calumon!" Henry exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Takato asked.

"You could of just said no?" Calumon cried. The digimon stumbled and fell to the ground. Daisuke's eyes widened and she took a sharp breath.

"V-mon," she cried.

"On it," the female dragon replied as she sprinted forward.

"Digimodify: digimetal of friendship activate," the seven year old called as she swiped the card through her D-power.

"Thunder blast," V-mon shouted, hitting Vajramon with a bolt of lightning on the side of the head. The bull deva grunted and stumbled. "Picking on someone who can't fight back, how shameful," the rookie digimon stated.

"You have some guts attacking me like that," Vajramon commented. Calumon scrambled over to the others.

"She won't be able to take him alone," Rika stated.

"There's no reason for her to. Guilmon," Takato said.

"Okey dokey," the red digimon replied. "Don't worry V-mon. I'm coming," Guilmon said.

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," the brown haired ten year old called.

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon."

"Dragon slash," Growlmon called. Vajramon blocked the attack and then knocked the digimon to the side.

"Growlmon!" Takato exclaimed.

"Get him Terriermon," Henry said as Daisuke pulled out another card.

"About time," Terriermon replied.

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," Henry and Daisuke called in unison.

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon."  
"V-mon digivolve to LadyXV-mon."

"Be careful," Renamon called to them.

"So we meet again. Gargo laser," Gargomon called. Vajramon crossed his arms in front of himself to block the attack.

"X-laser!" LadyXV-mon shouted, attacking him from the side.

"You annoying wench," Vajramon roared as he rounded on the dragon woman, grabbing the hilts of his twin swords.

"Diamond Storm," Renamon called, flipping through the air and landing beside the other digimon.

"What is this?" Vajramon demanded.

"Your digimon sovereign sounds dreamy but I won't be signing up anytime soon," Renamon stated.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted.

"Now," the fox digimon replied.

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," the ginger haired girl called.

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon."

"So you digivolved? You will make an even worthy servant for our master. Join us Kyubimon. Be part of the new order or face the wrath of the devas" Vajramon stated.

"Never, fox tail inferno," she called. Kyubimon lunged at Vajramon when the attack did not affect him. He caught her under his arm.

"So beautiful yet so lost," Vajramon said before throwing her back.

"Digimodify: power activate," Rika called.

"Dragon wheel," Kyubimon shouted.

"Deva blade," Vajramon canceled out Kyubimon's attack with his own. "Kyubimon you could be so much stronger? Why do you depend on such a feeble human partner?" he asked. Kyubimon growled at him.

"Will you stop playing recruitment agent? Kyubimon was never interested. She was using you to get information, stupid," LadyXV-mon exclaimed.

"Digimodify: power activate," Daisuke called right before the dragon woman kicked the bull deva in the jaw. Vajramon grabbed one of her wings and tossed her aside. "LadyXV-mon!" the seven year old cried.

"He sure is a big bully," Calumon commented.

"It's like we're fighting a wall. What do we do?" Henry asked.

"Growlmon you gotta get back in there now," Takato stated as he pulled out a card. "Digimodify: hyper speed activate."

"Pyro blaster," Growlmon called. Vajramon cut through the fire with his swords and then charged at Growlmon.

"Digimodify: energy activate," Henry called.

"Bunny pummel!" Gargomon shouted as he ran at Vajramon. The bull deva knocked him into Growlmon.

"He's too strong. Gargomon, you've gotta get back up," the ten year old shouted.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't get your butt whooped," Gargomon replied.

"LadyXVmon, how are you?" Daisuke called. The dragon woman stumbled to her feet and took a few steps before collapsing.

"Done," she gasped. The seven year old held her hands in front of her chest, worry filling her eyes. She looked over when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was her brother.

"Growlmon, come on. We've gotta keep trying," Takato stated.

"Okey dokey," Growlmon replied.

"Digimodify: power activate," he called. "Growlmon up, up," the ten year old said when the champion digimon just sat there.

"Growlmon, down, down," the digimon replied as he fell to the ground. The four children frowned at that, but could not dwell on the three champion's exhaustion for long as Kyubimon attacked Vajramon.

"To bad, I thought you'd be a worthier opponent, but you're all pretty and no punch," the bull deva commented. Kyubimon leapt forward and smacked him with her tails before ramming into him. Vajramon cried out as he was knocked off his feet.

"I will convince you to join us. Even if I have to destroy you to do it," Vajramon stated as he began to try and slice at her with his swords.

"Kyubimon!" Rika shouted.

"I don't understand. You could have unlimited power in this world yet you continue to be a lap dog to that worthless little girl. Deva blade," Vajramon called. Kyubimon jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the attack.

Rika pulled out a card. Her eyes widened when she saw it. "A blue card," she mumbled. "Now it's our turn," she stated. "Digimodify: matrix digivolution activate," she called as she swiped the blue card through her D-power.

"Kyubimon digivolve to Taomon."

"How interesting," Vajramon commented.

"Cool," Takato mumbled. Daisuke pulled out her D-power and it scanned Renamon's ultimate form.

"Taomon, ultimate level data type digimon. Her graceful appearance masks her thousand spells and talisman of light attacks," the seven year old told them.

"Wow," Henry gasped. Calumon let out an exhausted sigh and sat down on the ground. Daisuke knelt down and picked up the tiny digimon.

"Our master would not be pleased. You look so human," Vajramon said. "Why would you digivolve to resemble such weak and insignificant creatures?" he asked.

"I don't really care what your master thinks and besides looks can be deceiving," Taomon replied before leaping into the air. "Thousand spells," she called as dozens of talisman shot out of her long sleeves. They exploded whenever they hit anything, mainly Vajramon.

"You stubborn creature," the bull deva growled.

"She's the stubborn one," Daisuke snorted.

"You defy my master, than I have no choice but to destroy you," Vajramon roared as he swung his sword at her. The ultimate digimon used her sleeves to knock the blades back. "Why are you here?" he shouted, clearly frustrated.

"LadyXV-mon was correct. I only wanted information and now that I've gotten my answers you can go," Taomon replied.

"Deceptive wench, when I'm done with you I'll take care of your pathetic human," Vajramon stated as he slammed his swords into the ground causing streams of yellow energy to go towards Taomon. "Terra blade," he called.

Taomon floated in the air, out of the way of the attack. "No one threatens Rika," she stated. Vajramon threw his swords at her, but she simply moved out of the way. She pulled a large brush out of her sleeve. "Talisman of light," she called while painting a symbol in the air that then fired at Vajramon.

"What's happening? This can not be," the bull deva shouted before bursting into data.

"Hurray!" Calumon cheered as the digital field faded away.

Daisuke and the others collected their bikes and began to head towards their homes. The seven year old had a large smile on her face. Her heart feeling light. "What's got you so happy?" V-mon asked.

"Now that we can all reach ultimate level it feels like we really have a chance against the devas," Daisuke replied.

**I want to thank everyone who's been reading this story and especially those who have reviewed, followed, or favorited. It really means a lot to me.**


	21. Impmon's Last Stand

CHAPTER 21 – Impmon's Last Stand

"Cool off time," Guilmon called as he splashed Jeri and Kazu by slapping his tail against the surface of the water.

"I wasn't even that hot," Jeri laughed.

"Can't forget Kenta," Guilmon said before splashing the boy as well.

"Now it's your turn," Kenta exclaimed while straightening his glasses.

Daisuke giggled as she watched the four play in the water from the shade of several trees. "Doesn't it seem like the devas are coming after us specifically," Henry commented.

"Maybe it's because we're all partnered with digimon. They seem to have a stigma against that," Daisuke suggested.

"Don't they have anything better to do with their time than fight us?" Terriermon asked.

"But they're evil, right? So doesn't that make it our duty, our duty as digimon tamers to defeat them. Isn't it?" Takato exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not our responsibility to fight them. Let someone else do it," Rika replied.

"If they want to fight us, we can't just walk away, Rika," Renamon said.

"They might not even let us," V-mon commented. The ginger haired girl closed her eyes and groaned.

"Hey come on, are you guys going to get in the water or what? We're going to make Guilmon get all pruney," Kazu called.

"Are you kidding? I'd paid to see that," Takato waved. "Hey, you coming?" he asked the others.

"Of course," Daisuke beamed. It was a very hot day and getting in the cold water sounded amazing to the burgundy haired girl.

"I can't, I've got martial arts practice latter," Henry said.

"Okay," Takato nodded.

"Humph," Rika stood up and walked away.

"Bye bye," Daisuke called as she waved to the older girl. Rika held up a hand in farewell as she continued on her way.

"Well, see you," Takato said as he ran off to get in the water.

"I hope your practice goes well," Daisuke told Henry before running after her brother with V-mon at her side. The Matsuki siblings took off their shoes and socks and then ran to join the others.

Daisuke squealed when Guilmon tried to splash her. The seven year old quickly dove behind her brother, laughing when he got drenched instead of her. "You think that's funny?" Takato asked as he turned to face her, his hands placed on his hips in a playfully stern pose.

"It was hilarious," V-mon stated. The female dragon was hanging on Daisuke's shoulder since the water was deep enough that she could not touch the bottom.

"Well what do you think about this then?" Takato asked as he picked her up.

"Put me down," Daisuke demanded.

"Bad choice of words there," Kazu commented.

"Sure," her brother chuckled.

"Wait, no," Daisuke shouted as she realized what Takato was going to do. He ignored her and went along with tossing his little sister into the water. V-mon quickly leapt off the girl's shoulder and landed on Guilmon's back.

"Hello," the red digimon greeted. Daisuke sat up in the water, running a hand through her hair, and laughing along with the others.

"Maybe we should of brought towels," Jeri commented latter when they had all grown weary of playing in the water and were instead sitting on the shore.

"The sun will dry us off," Kenta shrugged.

"Not my hair. That will be wet for the rest of the day," Daisuke grumbled as she wrung water out of her long, thick hair.

"I'm glad mine's not that thick," Jeri said.

"Ugh, you're boring me to death with your girly hair talk," Kazu groaned.

"Why don't we play a game?" Kenta suggested.

"Yeah," Takato replied as he looked around. "I've got an idea," the ten year old said as he stood up and went to pick up a discarded can. He quickly explained to them his idea, all of them agreeing on going through with it.

"Okay Guilmon, when you catch the can you can come looking for us," Takato said as he kicked the empty can.

"Okey dokey," the red digimon replied as he chased after the can. The five children and V-mon all scattered. Daisuke ran in the same direction as Jeri. The two girls hid behind the trunks of some trees.

"Found you," she heard Guilmon exclaimed.

"No fair," Kenta shouted.

"Found you," Guilmon said when he found the two girl.

"Aw nuts," Jeri exclaimed.

"Let's go look for the others," Daisuke giggled as she abandoned her hiding place and followed behind Guilmon, wondering where her brother, V-mon, and Kazu were hiding.

"Found you," Guilmon said as he found the two boys hiding behind some bushes. He looked around to see another kid. "I wasn't even looking for you," the digimon commented.

"Who is he?" Daisuke asked. She had never seen the oddly dressed boy before.

"No idea," Takato replied.

"Dudes, I think he's going to say something," Kazu whispered when the boy stood up and turned to face them. They all leaned closer to be sure that they could hear him.

"Bukaw!" the boy shouted. Daisuke drew back with a startled scream. The boy pointed at them, laughing loudly before turning around and running off.

"I believe this means I win," V-mon commented as she joined them, unaware of what had just happened.

"Well of course it's easier for you to hide than us. You're smaller," Kazu replied. They played until it began to get dark. "Smell you latter," Kazu called as he and Kenta ran off.

"Bye," Kenta waved.

"See you," Takato said.

"Bye bye," Daisuke called.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jeri asked as she turned to face the boy.

"Yeah," Takato replied, surprised by the question.  
"Daisuke?" the ten year old turned to the girl.

"I'm fine," the burgundy haired seven year old replied.  
"Why?" Takato asked.

"I don't know, you both seem to have a lot on your minds," Jeri explained. "I notice these things about you, Takato," she added softly. Takato flushed at that while Daisuke smiled.

"Uh, no...um, well now that you mention it, kinda," the brown haired boy stumbled over his words. "But it's nothing big," he reassured.

"Well if you ever want to talk," she smiled. "You too Daisuke, V-mon," she said to the pair.

"Thank you," the female dragon nodded.

"And you," Jeri laid a hand on Guilmon's nose. "Stop chasing those poor squirrels," she instructed.

"Aw, but they like it," Guilmon replied.

"Bye bye," Jeri called as she ran off.

"Have a good night, Jeri," Takato shouted as Daisuke waved to the older girl.

"Have a bunch of good nights, Jeri," Guilmon said.

"You too," Jeri replied as she rounded the corner and went out of sight.

Takato let out a sigh and looked down. "Jeri's right about me. All I wanted was a digimon and now I've got more than I can count and I've got to stop some of them from taking over the world," the ten year old said. Daisuke opened her mouth to say something in response, but before she could Calumon came up to them.

"So are you guys all done having fun now, are you?" he asked.

"It's gotten late," V-mon said.

"It's never to late to have fun," the tiny digimon proclaimed. The female dragon chuckled in amusement at that.

"Calumon, can I ask you something?" Takato questioned.

"What do you want to know?" Calumon replied.

"Well, it seems that...I don't know, every time our digimon digivolve you're around," Takato explained. Daisuke put a finger to her chin as she thought about that for a moment.

"That's true," the seven year old nodded. "Maybe it's because of Calumon that they can digivolve at all," she suggested.

"That's what I was thinking," Takato replied. "So do you have something to do with their digivolving?" he asked the tiny digimon.

"Um, I never thought about that."

"Of course," Takato chuckled. "But, do you think you have some special power that, you know, helps them digivolve?" he continued.

"Do you?" Calumon asked. Daisuke giggled at that while Takato groaned.

"Look Calumon, I'm just wondering whether or not they could digivolve at all, if you weren't around," the ten year old explained.

Calumon drew in his ears and turned away from them, clearly looking sad. "What's the matter?" Takato asked.

"I get it. You don't want me around," Calumon replied sullenly.

"Huh?" Takato mumbled as he held a hand up to his face, not sure of what he should do.

"That's not what he meant," Daisuke reassured as she picked up the tiny digimon and hugged him.

"What did he mean then?" Calumon asked, looking up at the girl with his big, green eyes.

"He's just curious and trying to learn more about you and what's going on," V-mon answered.

"We love having you around," the seven year old stated.

"Really?" Calumon asked.

"Yeah, who else can be as random as you?" Takato chuckled. Calumon visibly brightened at that.

"I love being around you guys to," the tiny digimon beamed.

Their joy was dampened when the siblings' D-powers began to go off. Daisuke pulled hers out to see that the screen was flashing red. "A digimon's appeared."

"It must be a deva," Takato stated

"There's just never a dull day around here is there," Daisuke sighed, wondering what she, her brother, and their digimon would be running into that time.

"No rest for the weary," V-mon commented as Guilmon growled, ready for a fight.

"Let's go," Takato said as they all ran off, running into Henry and Terriermon along the way.

The deva they found was a giant, dark purple horse standing on his hind legs. Rika and Renamon were already there along with Impmon. "What happened?" Takato asked.

"Indramon, you were right. He's another deva," Daisuke said when her D-power analyzed the digimon.

"What's that moron doing?" V-mon demanded as she watched Impmon take a beating from the horse deva.

"Terriermon, you know what to do," Henry said.

"Wait," Renamon instructed. They all looked at the fox digimon in surprise.

"Wait?" Henry gasped. "Why should we wait?"

"He wants to do it himself. We should respect his wishes," Renamon replied.

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone," Takato stated. Daisuke looked over when the horse deva hit Impmon with his club like arm, knocking him down.

"This really is a valuable lesson you're teaching me," Indramon mocked. Impmon coughed as he sat up.

"It's better than anything your stupid sovereign could teach you," Impmon shouted.

"Do you have a death wish? Stop goading him," V-mon cried as she started forward, ready to ignore Renamon and get involved anyways.

"Stay out of this, Lady," Impmon commanded, still coughing.

"Your sovereign's dumber than mud and twice as ugly," he proclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh no," Daisuke mumbled when she saw the furry drawn on the ultimate's face.

"I will not allow you to insult my master," the horse deva roared before hitting Impmon again. Daisuke tightened her grip on Calumon. It was not an easy scene to watch.

"Uh, Renamon," Rika began.

"Leave him be," fox digimon replied.

"If we do that he'll be destroyed," V-mon hissed.

"So little fool, have you had enough?" Indramon asked.

"Not a chance, I'm just getting my second wind," Impmon heaved as he knelt on the ground.

"Henry, normally I wouldn't complain, but don't you think this is going a little too far," Terriermon commented.

"You're right, Terriermon," Henry replied.

"Come on Impmon, you can do it," the ten year old shouted.

"That's right, give him the old one, two," Takato called.

"Don't give up!" Daisuke cheered.

"Hey, stick a sock in it. If I wanted your help I'd-" the rest of Impmon's words were cut off as the horse deva hit him again. They all gasped as Impmon laid on the ground. His body was fuzzy, one more hit and he would be gone.

"You have a lot of heart for a weakling, but your fate was set when you stood against me," Indramon stated.

"It's now or never Renamon," Rika stated.

"Not just yet," the fox digimon replied.

"And the world won't miss another weakling," the horse deva stated as he got ready to deliver the final blow.

"Don't do it!" Takato shouted.

"Enough standing on the side lines," V-mon stated as she ran forward.

"I can't watch any longer," Guilmon said as he chased after the female dragon. "Come on."

"Yeah," Takato said as he followed Guilmon.

"There's still time to save him," Daisuke said as she pulled out her cards and scrambled to find a speed card.

"Soon...soon," Renamon said as she watched the horse deva.

"How about now, Renamon," Rika shouted.

"There it is," Henry exclaimed as he pointed to the speed card in the seven year old's left hand, but before either of them could use it Renamon flashed forward and grabbed Impmon right before the horse deva destroyed him.

"Thank goodness," Daisuke sighed. Henry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I had him right where I wanted him," Impmon stated.

"Right," Renamon mumbled.

"You have sealed your fate as well," Indramon said to the fox digimon. She crossed her arms in front of her face right before the ultimate hit her.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted.

"Digivolve, Rika," Henry instructed as he pulled out his D-power.

"Calumon," Takato turned to look at the tiny digimon. Daisuke also gave him her attention. The seven year old smiled when she saw the triangle on Calumon's head glow. "Guilmon, digivolve," Takato called.

"Mm-hmm, on it."

"And you to," Henry said.

"Okay, boss man," Terriermon replied as he jumped off the boy's shoulder.

"You ready, V-mon?" Daisuke asked the female dragon.  
"Always," she responded.

"Renamon?"

"Right," the fox digimon nodded.

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," the four tamers called in unison as they swiped the cards.

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon."

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon."

"V-mon digivolve to LadyXV-mon."

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon."

"I hope you feel you've increased your odds," Indramon said. The straps that were holding a giant horn shaped like a shell to his back disintegrated. The horn floated so that it was in front of him.

"Fox tail inferno."

"X-laser."

"Pyro blaster."

"How about, gargo laser," the four champions fired their attacks at the deva.

"Oh no," Daisuke gasped along with the others when the attacks were absorbed by the deva's horn.

"You mean...I have to digivolve to get stronger?" Impmon mumbled. Daisuke heard his words, sympathy filled her brown eyes as she watched the battered rookie try to stand up. However, the seven year old's attention was drawn away from him when Indramon spoke.

"I was chosen by the sovereign. Did you really think you could defeat me with paltry tricks such as these? Now allow me to show you what a digimon of true power can do."

"Bring it," Impmon shouted as he staggered to his feet. Daisuke looked at the digimon incredulously. He got points just for determination.

"Horn of desolation," Indramon called, shooting a giant sphere of fire from his horn. The attack hit the four champions, knocking them all back.

"LadyXV-mon!" Daisuke cried.

"What? Are you afraid to fight me, huh?" Impmon demanded. "Afraid I'll digivolve," he shouted.

"So be it," the horse deva scoffed as he looked at the rookie. "Prepare to meet your doom," he stated. Impmon screamed as he charged at the ultimate.


	22. Out of the Blue

**So I had meant to update yesterday, but my internet was down.**

CHAPTER 22 – Out of the Blue

"I'm going to kick your giant hiney and use your data to digivolve," Impmon proclaimed as he jumped into the air.

"Impmon, stop," Kyubimon shouted.

"You're about to be badda boomed, you big blue bone head. Don't you feel anything?" Impmon demanded as he punched Indramon's muzzle. "Oh boy, guess not," the rookie cried as he fell to the ground.

"You're going to get yourself killed. Give up," LadyXV-mon shouted.

"Never," Impmon snapped. He stood up, tears forming in his eyes. "Why won't you fight me?" the rookie screamed.

"Very well, traitor," the horse deva replied as he clubbed Impmon with his arm. The rookie digimon went flying.

"This is going to hurt," he stated before crashing into the ground a few streets over.

Daisuke winced, it certainly looked like it must of hurt. "Wow, he hit that one out of the park," Gargomon gasped.

"We've gotta help him," Rika stated.

"Or at least pick up the pieces," Gargomon replied.

"Well we better do something," Takato said as Indramon aimed his horn at where Impmon landed.

"I am a servant of a sovereign willing to upload your data. You should be grateful," Indramon stated. Daisuke looked over when something in corner of her vision caught her eye.

"Look at that," the seven year old pointed to a beam made up of moving lines of blue light that had formed over a building.

"What is this?" Indramon demanded when the same light appeared on him.

"I feel strange," the deva said.

"What now?" Rika asked as they all watched the display with wide eyes. None of them had any idea what was going on. The lights suddenly disappeared.

"Time to go," Indramon stated as he jumped into the air and disintegrated.

"He...disappeared," Takato gasped.

"Was he destroyed?" Daisuke asked.

"If we're lucky that will be the case," Henry said.

"Since when have we ever been lucky?" Rika snorted.

"We still need to look for Impmon," LadyXV-mon pointed out.

"You guys can't really walk around the city. You'll draw to much attention," Takato commented.

"They can hide in the tunnel while we go look for Impmon," Henry suggested. They ended up agreeing on doing that, with Takato going with the digimon while Daisuke, Rika, and Henry tried to find Impmon.

The three walked to where Impmon had landed, finding a crowd gathered around an empty crater. "Well we know this has to be where he landed," Henry commented.

"But where could he of gone?" Rika asked.

"He was pretty beat up, so he couldn't of gotten far," the boy replied.

"Let's look around then," Daisuke said.

They spent the next couple hours trying to find the rookie digimon, but came up empty. Daisuke rubbed at her eyes as weariness began to set in. The seven year old took hold of Henry's hand so that she would not fall behind. The boy looked at the girl and then at the sky. "Maybe we should head back," Henry said.

"But we haven't-" Daisuke's words were cut off as she yawned. "Found Impmon," she finished.

"We can continue looking tomorrow," Rika replied.

With that they walked to the tunnel. The four champions were all dozing and Takato was leaning against Growlmon. "Well don't you guys look cozy," Henry commented.

"Where's Impmon?" Kyubimon asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"We couldn't find him anywhere," Rika stated.

"It's getting late. We're going to have to try again tomorrow," Henry said.

(Page Break)

Daisuke ran towards the bakery with her brother. "Ow," the ten year old said as he messed with his shoe.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Takato nodded as he continued to run towards the bakery.

"Are they looking for us?" the seven year old wondered when she saw Kazu and Kenta talking to her father.

"Uh, tell me again, what is this Guil...mon?" Takehiro asked.

"Uh...wuah!" Takato screamed as the glass door slid open.

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked as he turned to look at the boy. Takato continued to scream as he rushed into the bakery and grabbed the two boys and began to pull them out of the building.

"Hi Dad, bye Dad," Takato shouted.

"Bye," Takehiro replied slowly, confusion clear on his face.

"See you latter," Daisuke waved to him before leaving with the three boys.

"So psycho boy, what was that all about?" Kazu asked as they walked towards the tunnel the four digimon had stayed in over night since they had yet to digivolve when Daisuke and the others went home.

"Duh, I haven't told my dad about Guilmon yet," Takato replied.  
"They don't know about V-mon either," Daisuke added, just to be clear.

"Great, thanks for the warning chumley," Kazu exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah, we had no idea," Kenta stated.

"Hey, I wanted to show you something," Kazu said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Tada!" he beamed when he held up a home made card for them to see.

"Um, blue," Takato mumbled.

"Right, my blue card. Made it myself" the ten year old stated.

"Yeah, we thought Guilmon and the others could use some help, you know," Kenta nodded.

"The bad guys keep getting stronger so I thought I'd show 'em what a real tamer can do," Kazu proclaimed.

"Real tamer?" Daisuke frowned with her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takato demanded.

"Come on, won't you just try the card in one of your D-powers?" Kenta pressed. Takato frowned as he pulled out his D-power.

"I designed it just like you said," Kazu stated.

"Yeah...but it's not quite right," Daisuke's brother replied.

"What about you Daisuke? Won't you give it a shot?" Kazu asked the seven year old. Daisuke pulled out her D-power.

"I guess it wouldn't...oh," Daisuke's eyes widened when she saw the boy from the day before. "Do you need something?" she asked.

Daisuke screamed and stumbled back when the boy lunged at her, trying to grab her D-power. "Daisuke!" Takato exclaimed. The boy let out a frustrated scream before running off, knocking them all down in the process.

"That is one weird little dude," Kazu commented.

"You okay?" Takato asked his little sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Daisuke replied as she stood up. "Let's hurry up. I want to see V-mon," the seven year old said as she walked off.

The four of them arrived at the tunnel to find that the digimon had all de-digivolved back to rookie. Daisuke giggled as V-mon jumped into her arms. "Oh, you came back," Guilmon mumbled.

"Of course boy, did you think I wouldn't?" Takato chuckled.

"No...well, I was a little worried," the red digimon replied.

"I would never leave you," the brown haired boy stated.

"Ugh, barf," Kazu gagged. Daisuke kicked the boy's shin. "Hey," the ten year old exclaimed as he tried to ruffle the girl's hair. Daisuke ducked under his arm and stuck her tongue out at him from the safe distance of a couple feet away.

They left a few minutes latter to meet up with the others at Guilmon's home. "There you are," Jeri greeted.

"Hi," Guilmon greeted as he entered the building.

"Hey, Henry!" Terriermon exclaimed as he jumped on the boy, knocking him down.

"Nice to see you too, Terriermon," Henry chuckled.

"Any luck?" Takato asked. Rika shook her head. Daisuke studied the ground. She wondered if Impmon might have been destroyed. Digimon did burst into data when they died and Impmon had taken a lot of damage. Renamon's eyes narrowed.

"There," the fox digimon exclaimed. They all looked outside, gasping at what they saw.

"Looks bad," Terriermon said as he pointed to the fog bank that had formed. It was taller than the towers that were next to it.

"Oh great, a digital field," Rika grimaced. They all ran into the city and onto a bridge where Indramon had appeared.

The children and digimon stood to the side as all the people who had been on the bridge abandoned their cars and ran off screaming. "It's Indramon," Takato said as the horse deva took a step, crushing several cars. The ultimate stopped and looked back at them.

"Rika," Renamon called.

"Henry."

"Daisuke."

"Takato."

"Let's do it," Takato nodded.

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," the four of them called in unison. Their digimon all digivolved to their champion forms.

"All right!" Kazu cheered.

"Awesome," Kenta exclaimed. Jeri did not look excited as she stood towards the back with Calumon in her arms.

"Hurry," Gargomon called as the four champions ran towards Indramon.

"I am," Growlmon replied.

"Gargo laser," the digimon called as he shot at Indramon's chest. "Ladies, you're up," he said as he fell towards the ground.

"Dragon wheel," Kyubimon called.

"X-laser," LadyXV-mon shouted.

"Pyro blaster," Growlmon shot a sphere of fire at the ultimate. Indramon was engulfed in a thick smoke and the bridge shook from the impact of the attack. However, when the smoke cleared the horse deva was still unharmed.

"Your efforts are futile," he stated. The four champions all stood in shock as Indramon came towards them.

"Digimodify: power activate," Henry said as he swiped the card through his D-power.

"Gargo laser," Gargomon shot at Indramon's face.

"You fool," the horse deva slammed him into the ground, causing the bridge to crack and cave in slightly. "You should show some respect," Indramon said as his horn floated off his back. Gargomon tried shooting at the ultimate, but he was out of ammunition.

"Gargomon!" Kyubimon shouted as she, Growlmon, and LadyXV-mon ran towards him.

"Hold on," Growlmon instructed.

"We're coming," the dragon woman stated.

"You better do something," Kazu said.

"Yeah, and hurry up," Kenta agreed. The two boys were sitting on the roof of a green car.

Henry let out a breath as he pulled out another card. "Digimodify: recharge activate." Gargomon began shooting again.

"Bunny pummel," he called as he hit the horn.

"Digimodify: energy activate," Daisuke said as she swiped the card through her D-power.

"X-laser," LadyXV-mon attacked the horn as well.

"Digimodify: strength activate," Takato called.

"Pyro blaster," Growlmon shouted.

"Digimodify: hyper speed activate," Rika said.

"Dragon wheel," Kyubimon called.

Indramon was not affected by any of their attacks and fired at them with his horn in retaliation. The four champions were knocked back and when the dust settled they were all sitting on the beaten up bridge looking worse for wear. "You're persistent, an admirable quality," Indramon commented.

"Well, we're just getting started. Am I right guys?" Gargomon shouted.

"Right," LadyXV-mon proclaimed as she stood up.

"We can continue fighting if you wish, but you are no match for me," Indramon stated. "Behold the power of the Horn of Desolation," the horse deva said before firing at them again. Daisuke crossed her arms in front of her face at the attack caused a strong gust of wind that pulled at her clothes and hair. The seven year old worried her lip, so far they had not been able to do any damage to the horse deva what so ever.

"Keep fighting!" Kazu shouted.

"Don't give up. You guys are tamers, right?" Kenta called.

"I know I could help if I could be a tamer," Jeri whispered, tears rolling down her face as she watched the battle.

"The time of reckoning is nigh," Indramon stated as he walked towards them.

"Growlmon!" Takato shouted. The horse deva stopped moving when several missiles hit him on the back. Daisuke looked for the source of the attack and found it in the form of a couple helicopters.

"It's the military," the seven year old exclaimed.

"Now's our chance," Takato said as the helicopters continued to fire at the horse deva.

"We can't it's not working," Rika replied.

"Maybe Rika's right. Maybe we should let the military handle this one," Henry agreed.

"They aren't doing any better than us," Daisuke pointed out. None of the military's attacks were affecting the deva.

"Insects," Indramon scoffed as he turned his horn towards the helicopters. Daisuke's breath caught in her throat. A direct attack would surely destroy the helicopters and whoever was inside them.

"No!" Takato shouted.

"Pyro blaster," Growlmon called. The attack hit the horn and the helicopters took it as their cue to fly away.

"This bunny ain't backing out for nobody," Gargomon shouted as he charged at Indramon.

"I believe my purpose in this world is to destroy evil apparitions like you," Kyubimon stated.

"I will never let you or your sovereign or anyone else mess up my friendship with Takato," Growlmon said.

"We'll defeat you just as we have all the other devas we've faced," LadyXV-mon proclaimed.

"You're wrong, weak ones," Indramon stated before firing a huge sphere of energy. The shock wave from the attack knocked Daisuke off her feet and caused the others to stumble. Kazu steadied Takato.

"Are you okay? You can't keep this up," Jeri said.

"I'm fine," Takato stated as he walked forward and helped Daisuke up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked his sister.

"No, but what about them?" the seven year old asked as she looked around the bridge, not seeing any of the digimon.

"What's going on?" Kenta asked.

"Where are they?" Henry replied.

"What if, they're gone?" Rika mumbled.

"And now the final lesson," Indramon said as he clubbed the four champions with his arm proving that they were not destroyed. Daisuke gasped and her eyes watered up when she actually felt pain from the attack on LadyXV-mon. The other three reacted in such ways that suggested they had also felt it.

"Aw nuts," Takato growled as he held his shoulder.

"Hey, try this card," Kazu shouted as he ran towards them.

"I've got a couple too," Kenta stated.

"Thanks," Takato said as he took one of Kazu's cards. "Hey guys, look," the ten year old turned to the others. They all took one of the cards.

"Digimodify: power activate," Henry called.

"Gargo laser," Gargomon shouted.

"Digimodify: giga blaster activate," Daisuke said as she swiped the card through her D-power.

"Giga blaster," LadyXV-mon fired two missiles at Indramon.

"Digimodify: hyper speed activate," Rika said.

"Dragon wheel," Kyubimon shouted.

"Digimodify: energy activate," Takato called. They continued attacking Indramon but to no avail.

"I'm completely out of cards. Do you guys have any?" Kenta asked.

"Ugh, this one's useless," Rika commented about the card she was holding.

"If only I had a blue card," Takato said.

"Duh, Takato I'm such a dork," Kazu exclaimed.

"What?" Takato asked as they all looked at the boy curiously.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Kazu scolded himself. "Use my blue card on Growlmon," the ten year old said as he held up the blue card he had made.

"Kazu, dude, you drew that. It's not real," Kenta said.

"Hey, Takato created Guilmon with a drawing and he's a crummy artist," Kazu pointed out.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Takato sighed.

"Come on Takato," Kazu said as he grabbed both of the boy's hands. "Alright now, concentrate, concentrate," he instructed.

"Are you concentrating?" Kazu demanded a few seconds latter. Takato looked past him and at Calumon. "Hey chumley, I'm not holding your hands because I like you. Pay attention," Kazu snapped. Daisuke went up to them and put her hands around theirs.

"You can do this," the seven year old said to her older brother. Takato nodded as the triangle on Calumon's head began to glow.

"What's happening?" Jeri asked.

"I am," Takato proclaimed.

"You are?" Kazu asked.

"Yep, let's do it," Takato replied as he took the card from the boy. "Digimodify: matrix digivolution activate," he called.

"Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon."

Takato screamed as the ultimate roared. "You dare to challenge me?" Indramon exclaimed incredulously.

"Radiation blade attack," the ten year old called.

"Sounds good to me," WarGrowlmon replied as the blades on his arms began to glow. Indramon got ready to attack using his horn again. The rockets on WarGrowlmon's shoulders started propelling him forward.

"Alright you big, blue bully here's a message for your sovereign," WarGrowlmon shouted, destroying Indramon's horn and then slamming into the horse deva. "Say uncle," the ultimate digimon instructed.

"Never," the deva spat.

"Atomic blaster!" Takato shouted. WarGrowlmon shot two reddish orange lasers at Indramon that consumed the horse deva and sent him back several feet before destroying him.

WarGrowlmon threw back his head and roared at the sky. Takato stood up before quickly sitting back down. They all sat in silence for several seconds until Kazu broke it. "So does this make me a tamer or what?"

"Give me a break," Rika snorted.


	23. Jeri's Quest

CHAPTER 23 – Jeri's Quest

Daisuke was at recess with Suzie. Both of them were sitting in the grass. Suzie was picking dandy lions and other flowers, the burgundy haired girl was absently pulling up handfuls of grass and nodding at what Suzie was saying. She was not really paying attention to her friend, her attention had been given to the soccer game that was being played on the other side of the field.

"Why don't we just ask them to let us play?" Suzie questioned.

"Uh-huh," Daisuke nodded, not actually having heard what the other seven year old had said.

"Come on then," Suzie exclaimed as she stood up.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's go ask them," Suzie replied as she ran towards the kids playing soccer.

"Hey, wait up," Daisuke shouted. She scrambled to her feet and chased after her friend.

"No, you huwy up," Suzie giggled. "Tarou," she called.

"Yeah?" the blond boy asked as he jogged up to them.

"Daisuke and I want to play. Let us join youw team," Suzie replied.

"Oh, uh..." Tarou trailed, playing with strands of his blond hair.

"If you're letting her play then I'm quitting," a boy with dark blue hair stated while pointing at Daisuke.

"Don't be that way, Arashi. Daisuke can be on the other team. We'll take Suzie," Tarou replied.

"Hey, what makes you think you can just dump that freak on us?" a brown haired girl exclaimed.

"I'm a good player," Daisuke growled.

"We could use all the help we can get," another kid commented.

"No way, I don't want her weirdness to rub off on me," the brown haired girl huffed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Daisuke's not weird," Suzie proclaimed. "And she weally is good at soccew," the seven year old continued.

"Yeah, just give me a chance. I'll show you," Daisuke nodded.

"I'm still not letting you play," Arashi stated.

"And who made you the boss?" Daisuke demanded. "Tarou, come on," the burgundy haired girl turned to the boy. She was not extremely close to Tarou, but they had always been on good terms with each other in the past. The blond boy shifted nervously.

"Just give it up all ready," Arashi shouted. Daisuke yelped when the boy pushed her down.

"Daisuke," Suzie exclaimed.

"Enough wasting time," the blue haired boy said before running off with the others to continue the game.

"Are you okay?" Suzie asked while helping Daisuke to her feet.

"Yeah," the seven year old nodded as she rubbed the dirt off her hands that had gotten slightly scrapped up in the fall.

School came to an end and Daisuke was waiting for her brother by the gate to the school yard. "Daisuke," she heard Henry call her name. The burgundy haired girl looked around an spotted the ten year old running towards her.

"Hey, Henry," Daisuke smiled.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was fine," she shrugged.

"School going okay?" Henry pressed. Daisuke looked at him curiously. Something in his tone made her think that he was not simply making small talk. He was getting at something, she just was not sure what.

"I guess," Daisuke said.

"Anyone giving you problems?" the ten year old inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Daisuke replied.

"I could see you and Suzie at recess from the window in my classroom," he explained. "I saw that boy push you," he added.

"Oh," Daisuke mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me...or Takato that kids have been picking on you?" Henry asked.

"Because it's not a big deal," the seven year old replied. It was more that she just did not want to worry them.

"It is a big deal and I'm pretty sure Takato would agree with me," Henry stated. He could see the brown haired boy walking towards them.

"Don't tell him," Daisuke exclaimed.

"Why not?" the ten year old asked.

"He already has enough to worry about with the devas," Daisuke replied. There were evil digimon threatening the world, a few jerks from her class did not seem that important.

"Hey guys!" Takato waved to them. Daisuke waved back.

"Please don't tell him," she whispered. Henry glanced at the little girl and then looked at her brother.

"Hi Takato," he greeted.

"What took you so long? Get in trouble and have to stay late again?" Daisuke asked.

(Page Break)

Daisuke giggled as she listened to the story Suzie was telling her. "S...sorry," someone said. The seven year old looked over to see Arashi standing by her desk.

"What?" she asked. The blue haired boy fiddled with the hem of his shirt, clearly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I'm sorry for pushing you and bothering you," he whispered, a blush painting his cheeks. Daisuke stared at him with wide eyes. Arashi was a confident and loud child. It was odd to see him act so meek.

"I won't anymore, and if anyone else does I'll tell them to stop," Arashi proclaimed, getting his confidence back. "Okay?" he grinned.

"Um..." Daisuke mumbled as she looked at Suzie. The girl shrugged, clearly as shocked by the sudden turn of events as Daisuke was. "Okay," the seven year old said apprehensively.

"This bettew not be a pwank, 'cause if it is I'll tell my bwother. He takes Tai Chi," Suzie threatened.

"No, no," Arashi waved his hands around frantically. "This isn't a prank. I'm serious," he stated.

"Arashi!" a ginger haired boy called to him. Arashi glanced at the two girls before going over to his friend.

"You know Henry wouldn't actually beat him up," Daisuke commented.

"Of couwse, but Arashi doesn't know that," Suzie giggled.

As soon as school let out Daisuke immediately went to Henry's classroom. "What did you do?" the seven year old demanded.

"What are we talking about?" Henry asked, a knowing gleam in his gray eyes.

"Arashi apologized to me today and told Kotomi to leave me alone when she said something rude to me," the seven year old said. Kotomi was the girl with brown hair.

"He must of realized the error of his ways," the half Chinese boy replied.

"You help him come to that realization?" Daisuke crossed her arms.

"Maybe a little," Henry smiled. A smile spread across Daisuke's face as well.

"Well whatever you did, thank you," the burgundy haired girl exclaimed while wrapping her arms around the older boy.

"I was happy to do it," Henry chuckled while patting her head.

That afternoon Daisuke and the others all met at Guilmon's home to talk about what was going on with the devas. "So that's my theory. What do you think?" Henry asked after they had been talking for awhile. They all hummed in thought.

"I still don't get it," Takato told them.

"It's elementary gogglehead. The sovereign's the one behind all this," Rika scoffed.

"I think he's responsible for all the devas appearing," Henry said.

"Makes sense, with how the devas talk it's obvious they're doing his bidding," Daisuke commented.

"So the sovereign's a digimon," Takato said.

"Seems like," his sister nodded.

"Yeah, but not a regular one," Henry added.

"Am I a regular one?" Guilmon asked.

"You're a regular goof ball," Terriermon replied.

"Well then who is he?" Renamon asked.

"Someone extremely powerful if he was able to get a dozen ultimates to follow him so loyally," V-mon stated. They all looked down at that.

"Maybe a sandwich will help us think," Terriermon suggested.

"Ooh, and some peanut butter," Guilmon smiled.

"I did have a small lunch," Daisuke commented.

"I'm kind of hungry too," Takato agreed.

"Let's go find some place to eat then," Henry said as they all left the building.

Daisuke paused when she heard something, looking over she spotted Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri arguing with each other while they knelt in some bushes. The seven year old cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Daisuke," V-mon called to the girl.

"Coming," she ran to catch up with the others.

(Page Break)

Daisuke and Takato walked towards Guilmon's home with their digimon, Rika and Henry having gone home. "Um..." the seven year old trailed. when she saw that the building was already occupied by a lion man who was holding Calumon.

"Calumon!" Takato exclaimed.

"V-mon, Guilmon," the tiny digimon cheered, jumping into the latter's arms.

"Leomon," Takato mumbled. "Champion level, his bravery is matched by his fist of the beast king attack."

"Must be a sucky attack if he considers picking on Calumon brave," V-mon spat.

"No, you just don't understand what's going on," Leomon replied.

"Well, I think we do. Prepare to fight," Takato shouted while pulling out his D-power.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Leomon groaned.

"We can take you, right Guilmon?" Takato proclaimed.

"Uh-huh?" the red digimon mumbled.

"Come on boy, go get him," Takato urged.

"Okay," Guilmon replied while tossing Calumon out of his arms.

Daisuke quickly caught the tiny digimon. "Hey, maybe we should hear him out before starting a fight," the seven year old suggested.

"There you are," Jeri ran up to them before anyone could reply to Daisuke.

"Jeri?" Takato gasped. They all watched the girl as she walked up to Leomon.

"I want you all to meet my partner, Mr. Leomon," Jeri beamed.

"Um, wow...really?" Takato asked.

"Looks like I'm a tamer just like you. Pretty neat, huh?" Jeri replied.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," the ten year old offered weakly, still not sure what was going on.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You'll make a great a tamer," the seven year old stated.

"You really think so?" Jeri asked.

"Of course," Daisuke giggled.

"Now hold on, kids," Leomon interjected.

"Sir, yes, sir," Takato replied.

"All I've been hearing about is partners and tamers. I don't know what those are but let's just get one thing straight. I'm a lone warrior, that's the way it's always been and that's the way it's going to stay. Do I make myself clear?" Leomon asked.

"Yes, sir, crystal."

"What about Jeri?" Daisuke asked.

"What about her?" Leomon replied.

"Is she not your partner then, Mr. Leomon?" Takato questioned.

"Call me Leomon and for the last time I don't know what that means," the champion replied, frustration clear in his tone.

"I'll tell you what it means," Jeri said.

"Huh?" Leomon turned to the girl.

"Leomon," Jeri breathed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Ah! Please stop doing that," the lion digimon exclaimed as he stumbled back. Jeri walked towards him, hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Partners are inseparable, just like you and I will be," she told him.

"I don't think so," Leomon stated before running off.

"But wait, that's just the beginning," Jeri laughed as she chased after him.

"Okay," Takato and Guilmon said in unison.

"So is Jeri a tamer or not?" Daisuke asked.

"It seems odd that Leomon would reject the role if they were. Maybe we should call the others," V-mon suggested.

"Good idea," Takato agreed. The ten year old used a payphone to call Henry. While he was explaining the situation to the boy Daisuke and the digimon watched as Jeri chased after Leomon.

"Wait, I'll ask," he said before pulling the phone away from his ear. "Hey Jeri!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" the girl stopped running and looked back at him.

"Are you sure he's your partner?"

"Yes," Jeri replied without pause.

"How come?"

"Because it's destiny!" she shouted.

"Okay, thanks," Takato replied.

"You can't escape destiny, Mr. Leomon," Jeri cried as she went back to chasing the lion digimon.

"She says it's destiny," Takato told Henry. The ten year old hung up the phone not long after that.

"What did he say?" Daisuke asked.

"He's on his way," Takato replied. "I guess I should tell Rika too."

"Wait, I'll ask," Daisuke's brother said after being on the phone with the ginger haired girl for a few minutes. "Hey, Jeri!" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a digivice?"

"No, I don't."

"That's a negative," Takato said into the phone. Daisuke frowned at that. Without a D-power Jeri could not really be a tamer.

"Anything else?" Jeri asked.

"Nope, that's all," the brown haired boy replied.

"Mr. Leomon, wait up," Jeri went back to chasing the digimon.

"Rika's coming too," Takato said as he hung up the phone.

"I hope they hurry," Daisuke commented as she watched Jeri chase Leomon up a flight of stone steps.

They all gasped when the girl screamed and came running back down the stairs. "Jeri, are you okay?" Takato shouted as he ran up to her.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked. Before Jeri could reply Leomon burst out of the trees, being pushed by another digimon.

"Who or what is that?" Takato asked.

It was a smaller digimon that resembled a rat. It had a metal body and four spindly legs that looked better suited for a spider. "He's been chasing me. He says he's a deva," Jeri told them.

"A deva? You're kidding," Takato exclaimed. Daisuke wondered why a deva would be chasing Jeri. She pulled out her D-power to analyze the digimon.

"Kumbhiramon, ultimate level deva digimon. His deva clone attack makes him six times the trouble."

"About time," Takato said when Henry and Terriermon ran up to them.

"This doesn't make sense," Henry stated. "What's Leomon doing here if he's not Jeri's partner?" the ten year old asked. They all watched as the lion digimon and the deva circled each other.

"I don't know, but I'm not asking him," Terriermon said.

"Leomon's a hero. Leomon's a hero. The devas don't got nothing 'cause rat face is a zero. Hurray!" Calumon cheered.

"You're about to be out numbered you over sized alley cat, deva clone," Kumbhiramon made five clones of himself. Leomon's eyes widened. He used his sword to knock the Kumbhiramons back when they lunged at him.

"Leomon!" Jeri shouted, taking a step forward.

"Stay back," Takato put his arm in front of her to stop the girl from getting any closer.

"There's to many of them," Leomon stated as he continued to try and fend off the rat devas.

"Six against one doesn't seem very fair," V-mon commented.

"Let's try evening those odds a bit," Daisuke said as she pulled out her D-power. "Digimodify: digivolution activate."

"V-mon digivolve to LadyXV-mon."

The dragon woman charged forward and kicked a Kumbhiramon that had been about to attack Leomon from behind. The lion digimon glanced over at her. "Ready to teach these guys a lesson?" LadyXV-mon asked.

"Definitely," Leomon smiled, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Give it to me," Jeri demanded.

"Huh?" Takato looked at the girl in confusion.

"Your digivice," Jeri explained.

"Oh, um..." Takato hesitated for a moment. "Okay," he handed his D-power to her.

"Digimodify," the girl shouted as she swiped a card. She looked at Leomon expectantly, but nothing happened.

Her expression hardened and she tried again and once again nothing happened. "I guess I'm not Leomon's tamer after all," Jeri mumbled before falling to her knees.

"Jeri," Takato said as he looked at her, concern clear in his light red eyes. Daisuke worried her lip as she looked at the older girl for a moment before turning her gaze back to where Leomon and LadyXV-mon were still fighting Kumbhiramon.

"Terriermon," Henry shouted as he ran towards the fight. "Digimodify: digivolution activate."

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon."

"Haha...haha." the Matsuki siblings looked back to find that the source of the laughter was the odd kid they had seen in the park a few times.

"It's you?" Takato growled.

"What do you want?" Daisuke demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The boy continued to laugh as he glided backwards and then ran into the trees at the side of the path. Rika and Renamon ran up to them. "I'm going after him," the fox digimon stated before chasing after the boy.

"Not without me you're not," Rika followed the digimon.

"Bunny pummel," Gargomon called as he punched one of the Kumbhiramons.

"Nice of you to join us," LadyXV-mon smiled. Leomon looked over to where Jeri and the others were.

"She's crying," the lion digimon realized. "This is for you kid," he roared while turning back to the six Kumbhiramons.

"Glad to have you with us, gargo laser," Gargomon called.

"Let's wrap this up, x-laser," LadyXV-mon shouted.

"Fist of the beast king," Leomon knocked all the Kumbhiramons into the air using an orange energy in the shape of a lion's head. All of the clones disappeared leaving only the real Kumbhiramon. Leomon leapt into the air and slashed through the deva, destroying him. "My work here is done," the lion digimon stated. "I should go before her tears make me stay," Leomon looked back at them. "Goodbye Jeri," he said before walking away.

LadyXV-mon glanced from Daisuke and the others to the direction the champion had gone in. "I'll be back," she told the seven year old before she started after Leomon.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked over and watched as the dragon woman went.

"Jeri," Takato said as he moved to help her stand up.

"Don't, just leave me alone," the ten year old cried. Daisuke held onto the fabric of her dress, wishing she knew a way to make Jeri feel better.

"I'm sorry, Jeri. Come on Terriermon," Henry said before walking away.

"Okay, moumentai Jeri, moumentai," the digimon instructed as he followed after the boy.

"It's so sad. I can't watch," Guilmon ran off up the stone steps.

"Aw, Guilmon, wait," Takato shouted as he chased after the red digimon.

"Jeri?" Daisuke whispered.

"Please just go," Jeri sniffled. The seven year old hesitated for a moment before complying.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk," she said before going to find her brother.

(Page Break)

LadyXV-mon landed on the ground by Leomon and fell into step beside him. "Do you need something?" the lion digimon asked curiously.

"Partners watch out for each other," the dragon woman stated. "Daisuke, she's my tamer and my best friend. I would do anything to keep her safe and she would do the same for me. It's because of that bond that I've become strong," she explained.

"I've never needed another to be strong," Leomon replied. The dragon woman nodded. She and Leomon came from very different pasts. She had always been in the real world with Daisuke and her family, but he had lived in the digital world.

"Yes, but being strong isn't everything. I don't live to fight. I fight so that I and those I love can live," LadyXV-mon stated.

Leomon stopped walking and turned to face the dragon woman. "Being a lone warrior must get lonely," she added. The lion digimon's blue eyes widened and he quickly looked away from her.

"From time to time," he mumbled. LadyXV-mon giggled at that.

"You don't have to be alone," she smiled.

Her smile was replaced with alarm when the earth shook. "What was that?" Leomon snarled, drawing his sword and looking around for an enemy. LadyXV-mon looked around as well, but as far as she could tell they were alone.

"An earthquake," she concluded. "I should get back to Daisuke," the dragon woman stated. She ran a few steps before leaping into the air and flying away.


	24. The Boar Wars

CHAPTER 24 – The Boar Wars

Daisuke ran home from school with Takato. V-mon was hanging on her shoulder. "We're home," the ten year old called as they both entered the building and ran up the stairs to their room. Takato threw down his back pack and ran to the kitchen. He quickly filled a paper bag with food for Guilmon.

"He's sure in a hurry," V-mon commented as she and Daisuke followed the boy at a slower pace.

"Yeah," the seven year old chuckled as she grabbed two pieces of bread. She gave one to V-mon and began to eat the other.

"Takato, Daisuke, what are you doing?" Yoshie demanded right when the siblings were about to leave the house.

"Uh, nothing Mom," the ten year old replied.

"We're just going to the park," Daisuke said.

"Without doing your homework?" the woman specified, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't have any, Mommy," the seven year old informed her.

"And what about you Takato?" Yoshie asked.

"It's not a lot," Takato replied.

"You know, you're going to be in collage before you know it. You need to be more concerned with your studies, unless you plan to get a degree in playing in the park," Yoshie scolded.

Takato frowned as he opened the door. "We'll be back latter and I'll do my homework then," the ten year old said before closing the door. "Sheesh, she must of gotten her degree in nagging, with a minor in yelling," Takato grumbled.

"A degree like that wouldn't give you many career options," Daisuke commented. Takato smiled at his little sister.

"Let's go," he chuckled.

They ran out onto the street, but stopped when the earth began to shake. Daisuke yelped and tightened her grip on V-mon. "Looks like another earthquake," Takato said.

"It's over," the seven year old commented, her tone slightly questioning, when the shaking stopped.

"Seems like," V-mon replied. They continued to the park and met up with Kazu and Kenta.

"Looks like I win again. I rule," Kazu stated. He and Kenta had just finished another round of the card game.

"Aw man, I want a real digimon," Kenta commented.

"Yeah, me too. Then I'd really rule," Kazu replied while standing up.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked him.

"I've been practicing, watch," the boy instructed as he pulled out a card.

"Digimodify: matrix digivolution activate," Kazu called, making several poses as he did so. "What do you say guys? Impressive, huh?"

"Uh," Guilmon, Calumon, and V-mon all gave Kazu blank stares.

"So tell me something, why do you think you guys get to have digimon, but the rest of us don't, Takato?" Kenta asked.

"I guess the digimon can just tell I'm superior," Takato shrugged.

"You wish," Kenta snorted.

"What about you Daisuke? You're just a little girl, but you get to be a tamer and I don't," Kazu huffed. "Sure, you share a name with Daisuke Motomiya but what does that matter? She's just a cartoon character," he added. Takato and Daisuke exchanged looks.

"I wouldn't say she's just a cartoon character," Daisuke commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Kenta asked.

"You guys remember that Daisuke's adopted, right?" Takato specified.

"Of course we remember that," Kazu waved him off.

"You found her at the park and since the police couldn't find her birth family you adopted her," Kenta nodded.

"There's good reason they couldn't find my birth family. They only exist as characters in a cartoon in this world," Daisuke stated.

"What's tha..." Kazu's blue eyes widened as he realized what was being implied. "Oh no, just because you have the same name, the same partner, and now that I think about it you kind of even look similar..." he trailed off. "Dude, why didn't you tell us before that your sister's Daisuke Motomiya, the freakin' child of miracles," the ten year old exclaimed as he punched Takato on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Takato demanded while rubbed his arm.

"For keeping something so awesome a secret from us for all these years," Kenta answered.

"You didn't believe us when we told you about digimon being real. Would this of been any different?" Daisuke challenged.

"I guess not," Kenta mumbled while straightening his glasses.

"There's still a chance that you guys will become tamers," Daisuke changed the subject.

"Yeah, I bet there are tons of digimon like Leomon, and the more that keep showing up the more there's a chance one of them will pick you as a partner," Takato nodded.

"That would be really cool. I mean, if he didn't just leave like Leomon," Kenta replied.

"Yeah, but it would be cool to have one, even for a little while," Kazu stated.

"Uh, oh..." Takato mumbled as he noticed Jeri walking up to them.

"What's eating you?" Kazu asked, he and Kenta having not noticed the girl.

"It's Jeri," Daisuke replied, frowning slightly. The older girl still looked down trodden over Leomon leaving.

"Huh?" Kazu and Kenta turned to look at the girl.

"Hey, what's wrong Jeri?" Takato asked.

"Come over already, don't be shy," Kazu called. Jeri looked up with determination in her eyes.

"I want to learn how to play the card game," she said while walking up to them. "Now who's going to teach me how to use these?" the ten year old pulled out a large stack of modify cards from her pocket.

"Whoa," Kazu and Kenta gasped. Daisuke's eyes widened. Jeri had a lot of cards.

"Jeri," Kazu said, disbelief in his tone.

"What's wrong? Don't I have enough cards?" Jeri replied.

"I'd say you've got plenty," Kenta snorted.

"Wow, what did you do? Go out and spend your whole allowance?" Kazu asked as he reached over and took a few cards from Jeri's deck to see what she had.

"Yeah, and somebody else's to, it looks like," Kenta added.

"I've got half that," Takato commented.

"Yeah, with that many cards, I think you'll be set for awhile," Daisuke chuckled.

"Hey, I've been looking for this one forever," Kazu exclaimed as he held up one of the girl's cards.

"Which one does she have?" Kenta asked.

"Careful, they're alphabetized," Jeri warned as the two boys began to look through her cards.

"Jeri, why don't you trade me this card for three of mine, okay?" Kazu smiled.

"Um..." the girl frowned.

"Three cards, I'll give you five of mine," Kenta stated.

"I don't want to trade. I want to learn how to play," Jeri frowned.

"I'll throw in three lessons. What do you say?" Kazu pressed.

"Me too!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Uh, you're drooling guys," Takato commented.

"I'll teach you how to play, Jeri," Daisuke stated while reaching over Kenta and Kazu's shoulders and grabbing the cards they were trying to get the girl to trade to them.

"Really?" the ten year old smiled at the younger girl.

"Of course," the burgundy haired girl replied as she handed the cards back to Jeri.

"I'll also give you some pointers," Rika stated as she and Henry walked towards them.

"Thanks you two. I don't know what to say," Jeri exclaimed as she took Daisuke's hand and ran over to the ginger haired girl.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something," Rika replied. The three girls sat down on one of the stone steps leading up to Guilmon's home.

"Okay, you've got attack cards, defense cards, and upgrade cards. Get familiar with the attack cards we'll use those a lot. It's always a good idea to keep a strong card in reserve," Rika instructed. "Huh?" the ten year old stopped talking when she noticed the trouble expression on Jeri's face.

"Something bothering you?" Daisuke asked.

"Do you think Leomon will ever come back?" Jeri asked.

"He might, I can't really be sure," the seven year old replied.

"But if he doesn't you'll find a better digimon," Rika stated.

"Yeah," Jeri smiled. The girl gasped when Calumon jumped onto her head.

"Like Calumon," Rika said.

"He might not be a fighter, but he would never abandon a friend," Daisuke stated. "Isn't that right?" she giggled.

"Sure is," Calumon chuckled.

"Don't think I didn't ask," Jeri replied to Rika. The ginger haired girl went back to talking about the card game and Daisuke found herself mostly listening, finding the girl's words very informative. Rika had not earned the title of digimon queen for nothing.

"The devas," Henry growled, catching everyone's attention.

"What are we looking at?" Daisuke asked as she stood up and went over to where the boys were all crowded around a poster.

"The Chinese zodiac," Jeri commented.

"Have you guys noticed that all of the devas have had animal forms?" Henry asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Takato replied.

"I think there's a connection," the gray eyed boy stated. "Mihiramon tiger, Sandiramon snake, Sinduramon roster, Pajiramon sheep, Vajramon ox, Kumbhiramon rat, and Indramon horse," Henry explained.

"So we've still got to deal with a rabbit, a dragon, a monkey, a dog, and a pig," Rika concluded.

"There's five more of those things? How are you guys going to beat them all?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, it's to bad we don't all have digimon that can fight," Kazu stated. "Okay, I'm making myself depressed and it's getting late. I'm outta here."

"Yeah, we'll figure out how you can defeat those devas tomorrow," Kenta replied while looking down at the pavement. "Wait a minute," the boy gasped.

"Huh, why? What's the matter, Kenta?" Kazu asked.

"I don't really know. It's just." Daisuke watched the older boy curiously as he began pointing at all their shadows. "Doesn't it seem like there's something really weird going on around here, something that's just not quite right?" he asked.

"You mean the way you're pointing at everyone?" Kazu replied.

"Duh, I was counting," Kenta snorted.

"You have to use your finger to read to?" Kazu teased.

"No!...well yes, but that's not what I meant," Kenta replied.

"Uh, does this count at weird?" Calumon asked as he and Jeri turned around to find the boy they had seen in the park on a few other occasions staring at the white digimon.

"It's that kid again," Takato exclaimed, as he moved to stand in front of his sister.

"He defines weird," Kazu snorted.

"Why is he staring at me?" Jeri asked, taking a step back.

"Jeri's got a boy friend," Kazu teased.

"It looks like he was looking at Calumon," Daisuke commented.

"What are you doing here any ways? What do you want?" Takato demanded.

"Besides raising the level of strange in the park," Kazu scoffed.

"Bukaw!" the boy screamed. Daisuke yelped and covered her ears with her hands.

"That hurts my ears more than Kenta's singing," Calumon whimpered. The boy stood up and ran off.

"That kids a freak with a capital f," Kazu commented.

"Ugh, no kidding," Daisuke grimaced as the boy turned to look at them, his head turning at least a hundred eighty degrees.

"My neck hurts just looking at that," Kenta said.

"Maybe he's really a robot," Takato suggested.

"He's not normal, that's for sure," Daisuke commented.

"Come on, let's try talking to him guys. He probably just wants to be friends," Jeri said before she ran towards where the boy was. The boy started to run and the ten year old chased after him.

"Wait a minute Jeri," Takato shouted.

"Don't we have enough friends already?" Kazu asked before they all ran after the girl and the odd boy.

The boy stopped for a moment as they ran along a sidewalk in the city, cars rushing past them. "Wait!" Jeri shouted when the boy started running again.

"I think Daisuke's right. He was staring at Calumon," Takato commented as he ran in between Rika and Henry. His sister was on the other side of Rika. "Maybe that's why Jeri was attacked before, because of Calumon," he continued. "We don't really know anything about the little guy, but I have a feeling that kid does."

"He could be dangerous," Rika stated.

"Yeah," Henry agreed.

"Faster Jeri, faster Jeri, Woohoo," Calumon giggled as he laid on the girl's head while she chased after the boy. The boy turned his head around and laughed at them.

"Takato, slow down," Guilmon cried as he trailed at the back of the group, Terriermon and V-mon both being carried by their tamers.

The red digimon stopped. His pupils turned to slits and he began to growl. "Henry," Terriermon exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Henry asked as they all came to a halt.

"Something big is coming," V-mon stated, her whole body tense. Takato looked back when Guilmon sniffed at the air.

"A digimon?" he suggested.

Daisuke grabbed onto her brother's arm when the earth began to shake. "No, it's an earthquake," Henry exclaimed.

"Hey, Jeri are you alright?" Takato shouted. A sign had fallen down in front of the girl and almost hit her.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but that boy got away," Jeri answered.

"Good, who knows where he was leading us," the brown haired boy sighed.

"All these earthquakes lately, maybe there also tied to the devas," Henry mused when the shaking had stopped. Guilmon snarled before running off down the street.

"What's wrong now, Guilmon?" Takato shouted as the he passed by them. Terriermon and V-mon both jumped onto his back.

"Hey, Terriermon," Henry called.

"V-mon!"

"Now it's a digimon," Terriermon shouted.

"Well, wait up," the boy demanded. They all looked over when Renamon landed on the roof of a nearby car.

"If we wait for you we'll be to old to fight it," the fox digimon stated.

"Hey," Henry frowned. Renamon ignored him, instead starting down the street after the three other rookies. "Come on, let's go."

"Before we lose them like we did that boy," Daisuke commented as they all chased after the digimon.

"Where's the digimon?" Henry asked when they caught up to their partners.

"Geez, give it a second," Terriermon replied. The words had just left his mouth when a digital field appeared around them. "Well how's that for timing," he chuckled. The children all covered their eyes.

"It's a large one," V-mon commented.

"How can you tell?" Henry asked as they all looked up at the sky.

"We're looking up, aren't we?" Renamon replied dryly.

Daisuke's brown eyes widened when a giant digimon appeared before them. "Is that a mountain?" Kazu gasped.

"With teeth?" Kenta added, his voice shaking.

"No, that is one seriously big pig," Takato replied.

"Big is an understatement, that thing's monstrous," Daisuke stated, fear rising in her. The other devas had caused a lot of damage on their own, but this one was larger than any of the others had been and it had appeared in the middle of the city.

"Well, there's your pig deva, Vikaralamon," Takato said.

"Check out the sky," Kazu shouted.

"What are those sparkles?" Daisuke's brother asked. There was a trail of twinkling lights leading from Vikaralamon's back and into a black hole that had formed in the sky.

"Maybe it's some kind of digital energy. It looks like the digital bits Growlmon threw off the first time he turned back into Guilmon," Henry suggested.

"It's on the move," Kenta exclaimed as the pig deva turned it's head and began to walk down the street, the earth shaking with each step it took.

"Yeah, but where's it headed?" Rika asked.

"We've gotta stop it," Takato stated.

"Well, at least it won't be hard to spot," Henry offered.

"And I thought Takato needed a hair cut," Kazu snorted. The pig deva was covered in shaggy brown hair.

Daisuke gasped as Vikaralamon forced it's way down streets, knocking over buildings and cracking the streets in the process. People screamed as they frantically tried to get out of the monster's path. "We've got to stop it. Someone's going to get hurt," Daisuke shouted, her hands tightened into fists at her side.

"Let's do it then," V-mon replied.

"Now Takato," Guilmon said.

"Yeah," the boy nodded.

"Rika."

"I know, I know."

"Me too," Terriermon proclaimed.

"Mm-hm," Henry nodded.

"Kazu and Kenta, you have a job to do too. It's up to you to make sure Jeri and Calumon stay safe," Takato instructed.

"Go run and hide. You got it," Kazu exclaimed.

"Stomp on that oinker!"

"Mm-hmm," Jeri smiled and nodded. Takato returned the gesture.

"Digimodify: digivolution activate," the four tamers called in unison. The digimon all digivolved to champion.

"That things worse than an earthquake. It's an earthquake with attitude," Takato commented as they watched Vikaralamon. The pig deva knocked down several power lines, sending the poles crashing through windows of buildings and smashing into parked cars.

"If we don't stop him the whole city will be rubble," Henry exclaimed.

"What are you two the obvious brothers?" Rika grumbled.

Daisuke looked over when she heard helicopters flying towards them. "The army, they have no idea what they're up against," Takato commented.

"Let's send this porker packing," Kyubimon said as she and the other champions caught up to the deva.

"With pleasure," LadyXV-mon replied. The four digimon fired their attacks at the digimon.

"He didn't even flinch," Kyubimon gasped as Vikaralamon continued down the street like they had not even done anything.

"Come on, let's try getting in front of that thing," Takato said as he grabbed Daisuke's hand. The kids ran down another street that had not been in the digimon's path of destruction. They turned onto an alley that lead towards the street Vikaralamon was on. They were just in time to see the pig deva pause for a moment as he was stopped by a steel overpass. It did not stall him for long. The overpass snapped and Vikaralamon continued on his way.

Daisuke and the others spilled out onto the street only to find themselves still behind the pig deva. The four champions joined them on the pile of rumble that had once been a street. "It's no use. Nothing's working. Not even insults," Gargomon stated.

"There's gotta be something," Rika said.

"Maybe if we could digivolve to ultimate too," Kyubimon suggested.

"But we need blue cards and they don't just grow on trees," Takato pointed out. "Everyone's depending on us to save what's left of the city. We're the last hope," the boy continued. "Mom must be worried about us," Takato said while laying a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Daddy too," Daisuke replied. She took hold of her brother's hand, the seven year old's eyes watered up as she took in all the destruction around her. She could not simply stand by and let the rest of the city get destroyed.

"We've gotta prove we care. She probably thinks I hate her," Henry mumbled. He had gotten into an argument with Suzie earlier in the day.

"I guess, she really does care," Rika said, referring to her mother.

"I wish I had some kind of idea of what to do," Takato said, frustration clear in his tone.

"Actually wishing is not a bad idea," Henry exclaimed as he pulled out a card and held it.

"I want to protect my sister," he said with his eyes closed. It glowed and turned into a blue card.

"I want to protect my family," Rika held up a card and did the same thing. It also turned into a blue card. Daisuke pulled out a card and held it up. Letting out a breath she closed her eyes.

"I want to protect those I love," the seven year old stated. Daisuke opened her eyes, gasping when she saw that the card in her hand had turned blue. Takato grabbed a card and closed his eyes.

"I want to protect the whole darn city," he proclaimed.

"Hey, it actually worked," Takato smiled when he saw that all of them were holding blue cards.

"Let's do it," the four tamers chorused. "Matrix digivolution activate!"

"Gargomon digivolve to Rapidmon."

"Kyubimon digivolve to Taomon."

"LadyXV-mon digivolve to MadameV-mon."

"Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon."

"Get him!" Takato shouted.

"Okay, you don't have to yell, sheesh" Rapidmon grumbled.

"Teach him a lesson he won't forget," Daisuke cried.

"Happily," MadameV-mon smirked as she and the other three ultimate floated in the air in front of Vikaralamon.

"Not so confident now, are you Mr. Big Pig," Rapidmon stated.


	25. A World Apart

CHAPTER 25 – A World Apart

Daisuke and the other three tamers ran down a side street so that they could get in front of Vikaralamon. When they got there they could see the four ultimates getting ready to fight the pig deva. Daisuke looked over and could see military helicopters coming their way. "Rapidmon!" Henry shouted.

"Rapid fire," the android shot missiles at the deva.

"Bad move bunny, boar bog," Vikaralamon stated before spitting out a mass of black goop that trapped Rapidmon.

"Ugh, not only am I stuck, but now I stink too," the digimon complained as he struggled to get free.

"You're mine insect," Vikaralamon squealed.

"MadameV-mon!" Daisuke cried, hoping that the dragon woman could help Rapidmon.

"Cyclone strike," the dragon woman called. The attack freed Rapidmon.

"Whoa, thanks," he smiled at her.

"Talisman of light," Taomon tried attacking the pig deva, but her attack had little affect on him

"It'll take more than my brush to beat this deva," she commented.

"Can you at least paint him a new face?" Rapidmon asked.

"Ugh, he does have one seriously ugly mug," MadameV-mon agreed.

"I heard that. You shall all pay dearly," Vikaralamon stated as he moved forward. The earth shook with each step he took. Daisuke held onto a bent stop sign to keep from being knocked over.

"Sorry, but we don't carry cash," WarGrowlmon replied.

"Boar bog!"

"He's erupting, get away from him," Takato shouted. WarGrowlmon cut through the black goop with the blades on his arms and then roared at the deva as the rockets protruding from his shoulders started up.

"Plasma blade," WarGrowlmon called as he rocketed towards Vikaralamon. The deva's eyes began to glow red and he shot an orange material from his mouth.

"Watch out!" MadameV-mon cried, but she was to late. The orange material slammed into WarGrowlmon and pinned the ultimate to the ground.

"Aw nuts," WarGrowlmon mumbled as he tried to get up.

"Hold on, buddy. I'm coming," Takato shouted as he ran down the sidewalk to where WarGrowlmon was.

"Cyclone strike," MadameV-mon tried to destroy the orange mass, but her attack had no affect on it. "It's no use," the dragon woman said.

"Don't quit WarGrowlmon. You gotta get up now," the ten year old stated as the ultimate continued to struggle.

"I can't."

Vikaralamon passed by the other three children, knocking down a lot of debris in the process. Daisuke covered her head with her hands and Henry wrapped a protective arm around her. "Boar bog," the pig deva called.

"Oh no," the seven year old gasped when Taomon, Rapidmon, and MadameV-mon were trapped by the attack.

"Time to open up the gate," Vikaralamon squealed. The sky behind him had ripped open to reveal a blue grid. On the other side of it Daisuke could make out the shadows of several digimon.

"Now what?" Henry asked, his gray eyes wide as he looked at the sky.

"Looks like that stupid blond guy ripped open the sky again," Rika stated.

"Like this day wasn't bad enough," the boy replied.

"We have to free them somehow," Daisuke cried as she looked to the four trapped digimon. MadameV-mon was having trouble moving at all in the black goop. Her arms pinned to her sides.

"But how, we don't have any decent cards left?" Rika asked.

"Maybe it doesn't matter what card we use," Henry exclaimed.

"Huh? Okay, did that pig monster eat your brain?" the ginger haired girl demanded.

"No, I'm serious. The only time the cards have been helpful to our digimon is when we've believe in them," he explained.

"I get it!" Daisuke beamed, her big brown eyes sparkling as she pulled out a random card. "All I have to do is believe in myself," she stated before swiping the card through her D-power. "Digimodify: golden radiance activate!" MadameV-mon was covered by a golden light.

"Dragon shock wave," the ultimate shouted as she slammed her palms together. A large, golden dragon wrapped around her. It expanded and destroyed the black goop around her and the two other ultimates.

"Well it's about time," Rapidmon commented.

"Yes," Taomon cheered. "Talisman star," she used the attack to destroy what remained of the black goop.

"You're up, Rapidmon," MadameV-mon turned to the android.

"Okay, I've got a snack for you, bacon breath," Rapidmon stated as he fired several missiles into Vikaralamon's mouth. "Rapid fire!" smoke and flames spilled from the deva's mouth and nose when the missiles detonated. Vikaralamon looked up at the sky and let out a pained roar. "We've got him now guys. Should I send him to hog heaven?" Rapidmon asked.

"I don't know if heaven's where he's going," MadameV-mon replied.

"Huh?" the two ultimates both gasped when their bodies distorted.

"What's happening?" MadameV-mon asked.

"My strength is draining," Rapidmon stated.

"Talisman spell," Taomon created a hemispherical shield with a yin-yang symbol as the floor. "Rapidmon, MadameV-mon come here," the fox digimon commanded.

"Okay," Rapidmon replied as he and MadameV-mon landed on the shield.

"This should protect us," Taomon informed them.

"Something bad's happening up there," Rika commented. Sickly green clouds had begun to swirl in the sky.

"Looks like an awful storm," Daisuke replied.

"Our problems are just beginning," Henry frowned. The seven year old looked around and spotted her brother standing frozen a couple feet from where WarGrowlmon was still stuck under the orange matter Vikaralamon had shot at him.

"Takato," the girl ran towards him. The other two quickly followed her. "Snap out of it," Daisuke demanded when she saw the dazed look in his light red eyes.

"Hello, earth to Takato. Would you wake up?" Henry shouted as he shook the brown haired boy.

"Oh Guilmon," Takato mumbled.

"We can still help him," the half Chinese boy replied, giving Takato another shake.

"This isn't over," Daisuke stated.

"I'm so afraid of losing him," Takato said, while averting his gaze to the pavement.

"What's this about?" Rika asked.

"When Guilmon digivolves a part of him seems to disappear. Sometimes I don't even recognize him. I can't believe how serious things have become. I'm glad that he's powerful, but I'm afraid of losing our friendship," Takato explained.

"You're being silly," Daisuke proclaimed.

"What?" Takato looked at his little sister in surprise.

"No matter what he looks like, Guilmon will always be Guilmon," the seven year old stated.

"She's right. He's still just a bread snarfing dofus on the inside," Henry agreed.

"Well that's true," Takato smiled slightly.

"Everyone has to grow up sometime. It's natural. Taomon could be the most powerful digimon ever, but she's still my best friend," Rika stated. Their conversation was cut off when light green cylinders descended from the sky and covered the digimon.

"Uh-oh, it looks like our yin is being yanked," Rapidmon commented as the shield began to dissipate.

"My protection spell is being deleted," Taomon stated.

"And we'll be next," MadameV-mon replied.

"Henry, a little help!" Rapidmon shouted.

"How can I help them when even that giant pig Vikaralamon is about to be deleted?" Henry asked. "Think Henry," the ten year old growled to himself.

"Henry!" they all looked over to see that it was Janyu.

"Dad," the ten year old gasped. "I need...help," Henry stated. Janyu nodded and ran over to them.

"It's the juggernaut program," he said.

"The what?" Henry asked.

"Juggernaut is a program created by the organization called Hypnos that's led by Mitsuo Yamaki. It's meant to destroy all digimon in the real world," Janyu explained.

"Yamaki, is he that creepy, blond guy?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," the man chuckled at the little girl's description of Yamaki.

"How do you know all this?" Henry questioned.

"Hypnos recruited myself and all the other monster makers to help them learn more about the digimon," Janyu replied.

"You've been helping them?" Henry gasped, taking a step back.

"I wanted to help keep you and the others safe," Janyu looked at his son. "I didn't want this," he continued while turning his gaze to the sky. "I tried to stop Yamaki, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"We don't have much time," MadameV-mon stated as she and the other two ultimates knelt on what was left of the shield.

"We need a new plan," Taomon said.

"No, we need a miracle," Rapidmon replied.

"Taomon, Rapidmon, and MadameV-mon are in trouble," Henry said.

"We have to do something," Daisuke shouted.

"If we don't they'll be deleted," Henry pointed out.

"Juggernaut's at full power...I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do now," Janyu commented. Henry look down at the ground.

"What about Guilmon?" Takato whispered.

"Look up there!" Rika shouted while pointing at the sky. They watched as a monkey digimon threw a white orb into the center of the juggernaut program. Lightening danced and yellow rings rippled across the sky. The center of the program exploded and it shut down.

"I'm back, human filth! Still want to play?" Vikaralamon shouted.

"We've got to find a safer place. Come on, let's go," Janyu stated as he pointed down the street. Takato and Henry both started running, but Rika and Daisuke hesitated.

"But Taomon," the ginger haired girl protested.

"We can't just leave them," Daisuke stated while looking up the where MadameV-mon was.

"They'll be alright. Now come on," Janyu commanded. Daisuke frowned for a moment before both she and Rika followed the others.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm ready to fight again and so is the pig," Taomon commented as Vikaralamon charged down the street. Several military helicopters fired at the deva, but their attacks had no affect.

"Fusion ball," Vikaralamon shot a small orb of orange matter at one of the helicopters. The helicopter swerved out of the way and the attack slammed into a building instead.

"Keep running," Janyu commanded as he and the four children ran down the street.

"Takato," Jeri shouted at them before they had gotten very far. They stopped running and looked over to see the girl with Calumon, Kenta, and Kazu on the other side of the street.

"Guys, where have you been?" Henry asked.

"We've been with that creepy kid. He's really one of the deva digimon, Makuramon," Jeri explained.

"Huh?" Rika gasped.

"Yeah, and he said some pretty weird stuff," Kenta nodded.

"And I thought the kid was a freak before," Kazu exclaimed.

Daisuke looked to her right when she heard explosions going off. She could see helicopters firing at Vikaralamon at the end of the street. Janyu ran to stand in front of the three children. "We're all in danger here. Come with me, we have to hide," he told them.

"No," Takato stated, his hands tightening into fist at his side.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I'm done hiding. You were right. No matter how powerful our digimon get they're still our friends," Takato said. Henry nodded his head. "And right now, our friends need us more than ever."

"You got that right," Daisuke beamed.

"Uh huh," Rika agreed.

"Okay, then it's time we come together and use our combined strength," Henry said.

"Let's do it," Takato agreed. The ten year old ran to where WarGrowlmon was still pinned by the orange matter and began to scream.

"What's he doing?" Rika asked. Daisuke's eyes widened as she understood.

"He and Guilmon share a bond. He's channeling strength into him by screaming," the girl explained.

WarGrowlmon slashed through the orange matter and stood up. The ultimate growled as the rockets on his shoulders propelled him towards Vikaralamon. "Fusion ball," the deva called. Takato crossed his arms in front of his chest and pulled them apart. WarGrowlmon mirrored his movements, cutting through the fusion ball with the blades on his arms.

WarGrowlmon slammed into Vikaralamon and began to push him back. Takato mirrored WarGrowlmon's movements, pushing at the air in front of him as he continued to scream. Daisuke and the other two exchanged glances before they joined in on Takato's screaming. "What's all the yelling about?" Rapidmon demanded. MadameV-mon elbowed him in the ribs.

"I can hear you Takatomon. I can feel your strength. Together we can send this porker back where he belongs," WarGrowlmon. He began forcing Vikaralamon back.

"Stop while you still have the choice," the pig deva shouted.

"No way, as long as Takato's with me I'll never give up," WarGrowlmon proclaimed. In a panic, Vikaralamon blindly shot several fusion balls into the sky.

"Woohoo, target practice," Rapidmon exclaimed as he fired at the orange spheres.

"You're not the only one who could get in some practice," MadameV-mon stated as a bow materialized in her hands and she shot arrows at several of the orange spheres.

"Taomon, you're up," Rika called.

"Talisman of light," Taomon fired the attack at the black matter that had gathered around the tear in the sky.

"Alright!" Rika cheered when the black matter was destroyed.

WarGrowlmon flipped Vikaralamon over. "Atomic blaster," he called. The attack destroyed the pig deva. "Phew, that was one mean sausage machine," the ultimate commented.

"Oh boy, it appears this has become a war between the worlds," Janyu stated.

"Well, that was a scream," Takato chuckled weakly. He was knelt over, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Takato," Jeri giggled as she ran towards Takato. The ten year old smiled at her, but frowned when something darted in front of the girl and grabbed Calumon.

"Calumon!" Henry shouted.

"There he is," Daisuke pointed to a monkey digimon who was holding Calumon under his arm.

"Help," the small digimon cried.

"Well, you wouldn't give me what I came for, so I have to take it. This creature doesn't belong here and it's my duty to escort him home," the monkey, Makuramon, stated.

"Give him back, monkey boy," Rika demanded.

"Calumon's our friend, not just some piece of property," Takato said before charging at Makuramon. The monkey deva leapt into the sky and the ten year old crashed into the ground.

"Calumon," Daisuke cried as she watched the deva take him.

MadameV-mon smiled when she saw a familiar digimon leap off one of the roof tops. "It's Leomon," Jeri gasped.

"You odious, ignorant ape. You're the one that doesn't belong," the lion digimon proclaimed as he reached a hand towards the deva. Makuramon's eyes widened. He slapped at Leomon's hand and sent him plummeting towards the ground.

Makuramon chuckled as he floated into the tear in the sky. The shadow of a phoenix appeared behind him and shot several needles at Leomon. "Get out of there," MadameV-mon shouted as she flew towards the lion digimon. Leomon cried out in pain as several of the needles embedded into his skin.

"Leomon!" Jeri cried as MadameV-mon caught the injured champion and gently laid him down on the ground.

Jeri's eyes widened when an orb of light appeared in front of her. The light faded to reveal a D-power. "My own digivice," the girl gasped as she held it in her hands.

"Is it real?" Janyu asked.

"Mm hmm," Jeri replied as she held up the D-power and pointed it at Leomon. Light shot from the screen and covered Leomon, causing all the needles to disintegrate.

"Are you alright?" MadameV-mon asked as she helped Leomon sit up.

"I was too late to stop him," Leomon replied gravely. Makuramon's laughter filled the air as the rip in the sky closed up with him and Calumon on the other side, in the digital world.

(Page Break)

Daisuke, Takato, Rika, and Henry stood in the street looking around. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as emergency services rushed to start fixing the damage caused by Vikaralamon. "Our entire town has been destroyed," Rika stated.

"It looks so awful," the seven year old whispered.

"With Calumon's power the devas will whip out the rest of the world. We've got to help him," Henry said. "But how?" he looked down.

"We've gotta go," Takato replied, his back facing them.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.  
"Go where?" Daisuke questioned.

"To the digital world. We have to go to the digital world," Takato proclaimed. The ten year old turned around to face them, his expression set with determination. "It's the only way to save him," he said as a breeze swept through the area, blowing through their hair.

"That's right. We need to go on a rescue mission to the digital world," Daisuke nodded.

"Ah...okay, but how do you suggested we do that?" Henry asked.

"Same way we do everything. We wing it," Rika answered.

"Yeah, well come up with something," Takato said. He and the other looked up at the sky. "We have to."

"Come on, let's go," Taomon said before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I'm with you," Rapidmon agreed before quickly leaving the area.

"Wait for me," WarGrowlmon dug a tunnel.

"We should leave before they see us," MadameV-mon said to Leomon as she watched helicopters come their way. The ultimate smiled as Jeri came to stand beside the lion digimon. "I guess this means you won't be alone anymore," she commented before flying off.


	26. The Journey Begins

CHAPTER 26 – The Journey Begins

"Daisuke, Takato!" Yoshie wrapped her arms around her two children.

"Are you two alright?" Takehiro asked. They had just gotten home after Vikaralamon's attack on the city.

"We're fine, Dad," Takato replied.

"Where were you two? I was so worried," Yoshie demanded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Uh...we were...with Henry's dad," the brown haired boy answered.

"I was worried about you too," Daisuke stated as she hugged her parents. The seven year old frowned, wondering what her parents would think about her and Takato going to the digital world.

Things went back to normal surprisingly quickly. They were not completely like they had been before. Helicopters could usually be seen flying around and a portion of the city was still in ruins, but considering how close they city had been to being completely wiped off the map it was not that bad. V-mon jumped from roof top to roof top. She and the others had been searching the city for a portal to the digital world, but had been unsuccessful so far.

The female dragon paused in her search when she saw a familiar figure on the roof of a building not far from where she was. "Leomon," she greeted as she jumped over to stand beside him. "Any luck?" the rookie asked.

"Not yet," the lion digimon shook his head.

"Me either," V-mon frowned. She was beginning to get disheartened.

"What's the digital world like?" she asked, deciding that changing the subject might help bring her spirits up.

"You don't know?" Leomon asked, clearly shocked. V-mon shook her head.

"I've always been in this world," she explained. The champion sat down so that he was closer to V-mon's height.

"It's a very beautiful place, but it can also be very savage," Leomon stated.

"Is it anything like earth?" V-mon asked

"They are two very different worlds," he shook his head. V-mon studied the moon as the cool night air brushed through her fur. It was such a quiet night, but she still felt jittery, like the calm before the storm.

Leomon watched the female dragon. He had never known another digimon quite like her. Feeling his gaze, V-mon turned to look at him. Leomon's heart quickened and he quickly looked away from her. He supposed that her having always lived in the real world would account for her uniqueness

"Do you like it here?" V-mon asked. The champion smiled. He had to admit that ending up in the real world had to be the best thing that had happened to him, becoming partners with Jeri and meeting V-mon. He looked forward to getting to know both of them and the others in their group better.

"I do," he nodded. "However, I also look forward to seeing the sky of the digital world again. It's a breath taking sight," the champion continued.

"I can't wait to see it," V-mon stated.

"Then we better hurry up and find that portal," Leomon commented as he stood up.

"Let's go!" V-mon exclaimed. The lion digimon chuckled at her enthusiasm.

(Page Break)

"Guilmon, Where are you!" Takato called as he ran towards the digimon's home with his sister and V-mon. "Guilmon..." the boy's voice died as he entered the building.

"Wow, looks like he's been digging again," Daisuke gasped when she took in the large tunnel that had been dug in the floor of the building.

"Uh, Guilmon," Takato said.

"Takato!" they heard the digimon call from within a hole in the ground.

"What's up?" the ten year old asked as they ran up to the hole to see Guilmon inside it.

"Well, come down and see," Guilmon chuckled before turning around and walking further down the tunnel.

"Might as well go see what he found," V-mon commented before jumping into the hole.

"Yeah, what is it? Buried treasure," Takato suggested as he and Daisuke followed the two digimon.

"The portal," Guilmon answered. At the end of the tunnel was a patch of light with black boxes floating around it. When Guilmon moved his hand towards it his hand began to fade. "Look."

"Hey, no," Takato quickly pulled the digimon away from the portal.

"I smelled something and it wasn't the muffin I buried last week so I started digging and I found this," Guilmon explained. V-mon took a deep breath.

"It does have a faint smell," the female dragon commented. Daisuke sniffed at the air.

"I don't smell anything," the seven year old stated.

"Me either," Takato said.

"Good job, Guilmon, but do me a favor and stay away from it for now, okay?" he instructed.

"Okay," the red digimon nodded.

"We need to tell the others we found it," Daisuke smiled. It had been a few days since Vikaralamon's attack and she had been beginning to wonder if they would even be able to find a portal at all.

When Takato and Daisuke got home they called all the others. They decided that they would leave the day after tomorrow. "That will give us one day to get packed and tell our parents what we're doing," Takato said as he hung up the phone.

"How do you think they'll take it?" Daisuke asked as she looked into the living room where their parents were watching the news.

"They probably won't be too happy about it, but we can't leave without telling them," Takato replied.

The next day Daisuke sat in class not listening to anything her teacher was saying. She could not get her mind off of the digital world. 'I hope Calumon's okay,' she thought as she fiddled around with her pencil. The seven year old dropped it when the bell for school to let out rang. The burgundy haired girl quickly gathered up her things and left the room with Suzie.

"Bye, Ms. Fujiwara," she called, more weight to her words than the teacher knew. The blonde woman absently waved to the girl before going back to answering a question for one of her other students.

"See you tomowow," Suzie said as the two seven year old's got ready to part ways.

"No, you won't," Daisuke replied. She could not leave without letting her best friend know that she was going to be gone.

"Huh, why not?" Suzie asked.

"I'm...going on a trip," Daisuke replied.

"How long will you be gone fow?"

"A couple days, at least," the burgundy haired girl answered. "I'll see you when I get back," she called before running down the hall towards her brother's classroom.

She found that the room was empty besides Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta. "You guys all get in trouble?" the seven year old asked as she sat down at one of the desks. V-mon jumped down from one of the vents and situated herself on the top of the desk.

"Yeah, Takato got caught not paying attention and the rest of us decide to take the fall with him," Kazu explained.

"We all have to write essays," Jeri said.

"I think we should tell Ms. Asaji that we aren't going to be in school," Takato stated.

"We're going to get busted," Kenta commented. Even so each of them wrote about their plans to go to the digital world in their essays.

"Goodbye, Ms. Asaji," Jeri said as they all left the school. Once outside they found Henry and Terriermon waiting for them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Daisuke apologized.

"It's fine," Henry smiled.

"By the time she reads those we'll be long gone," Kazu stated.

"Stop!" Asaji shouted as she ran towards them.

"Aw nuts," the children chorused.

"Wait," the woman stopped in front of them and took a moment to try and catch her breath. "What is this? What do you mean you're not coming back?" she demanded while holding up the notebooks that the children had written their essays in.

"Like we said, we've got to go to the digital world," Takato replied.

"You have to do nothing of the sort," Asaji snapped. "Wait a minute," her eyes widened. "Are you the children who were seen with the digimon?" the existence of digimon had been leaked after Vikaralamon and it had been all over the news since then.

"You talking about us?" Terriermon and V-mon waved to the teacher. She took a startled step back.

"Ms. Asaji, we didn't want you to worry. You see we couldn't just leave without saying anything to you," Jeri explained.

"And you don't want us around. We're nothing but trouble," Kazu stated as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Speak for yourself, dofus," Kenta chuckled.

"Is this supposed to be funny? How do you think this makes me feel? You're all, you're my responsibility," Asaji stated. "Those creatures could be dangerous. They could have rabies and who will take care of you?" she asked. "For goodness sakes, you're just kids," she shouted. "You can't even get through P.E without getting hurt," she began to cry.

"We know you care for us, Ms. Asaji, but we were meant to do this," Takato told her. "You don't have to worry, we're going to go tell our parents now, so we'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else till tomorrow," he continued.

"I promise we'll be fine," Jeri reassured.

"Yeah, we'll all be careful," Daisuke nodded.

"And besides I'll be there to keep an eye on them," Kazu shrugged.

"You can't" Asaji protested.

"Come on lady, moumentai," Terriermon said.

"Huh?" she looked at the digimon in confusion.

"Moumentai, it means don't worry," Henry explained.

"Goodbye, Ms. Asaji," Takato said before they all walked off.

"Wait, please," she called after them.

"Bye bye," Terriermon waved to her.

(Page Break)

"You're telling me we searched every block in the city and it was here the whole time?" Rika exclaimed. She and the others had all met up outside Guilmon's home. "Typical."

"At least we were able to find a portal," Daisuke commented.

"Guilmon, I don't know how you got to it without a bulldozer but I'm impressed," Henry stated.

"Why thank you."

"Man, we are so gonna party," Kazu laughed.

"Can we barbecue there?" Kenta asked.

"We're there on a mission," Jeri scolded. "Uh, not fun," she added in a softer tone.

"Wha-"

"You lost me," Kazu stated.

"Hold it, you guys don't even have partners, so why are you coming along again?" Rika demanded.

"Why should you get to have all the fun? We're coming so we can find our own partners and you can't stop us," Kazu declared. "Right?" he turned to Kenta.

"Right," the boy nodded.

"Okay troops, we meet tomorrow at 0600 hours. We'll embark on a perilous journey into a dimension fraught with dangers before unknown to man, so remember to pack a toothbrush," Takato instructed. "To adventure!" he exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah," they all followed Takato's lead.

The others all walked towards their home leaving the Matsuki siblings behind with their digimon. "You ready to do this?" Takato asked.

"Yeah," Guilmon replied. Daisuke worried her lip for a moment before nodding.

"Let's do it."

They went to the bakery and walked in just as a customer was leaving. The woman gaped at Guilmon for a moment before let out a strangled scream and running out onto the street. "Huh?" Yoshie watched the woman curiously before turning to her children. "Takato, Daisuke...oh dear Lord," she cried when she took note of Guilmon.

"Don't freak out. We won't hurt you," V-mon stated as she jumped out of Daisuke's arms and onto the counter.  
"Y-your stuffed animal talked," Daisuke's mother exclaimed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Takehiro asked as he enter the room to see what all the noise was about.

"Hi," Guilmon greeted him. The man's eyes widened.

"Is that what...was in the cardboard box?" he asked.

"Oh boy," Guilmon frowned.

The family soon settled at the dinning room table so that Takato and Daisuke could explain what was going on. Takehiro sat across from his two children and their digimon. His wife stood behind him, gripping his shoulder. "His name is Guilmon. He's a digimon I created. I drew pictures of him and one day he just appeared," Takato said.

"And your stuffed animal? Has it been alive all this time, Daisuke?" Takehiro asked.

"No, V-mon was just a normal stuffed animal at first, but then one night, after Takato had Guilmon for awhile, she just came alive," the seven year old answered.

"We kept them a secret, because we knew you wouldn't let us keep them. You don't even let us keep goldfish," her brother said.

"A digimon, you mean like that horrible monster that destroyed half the city?" Yoshie replied, her voice quavering.

"Monster?" Guilmon mumbled. Yoshie took a step back.

"Let's hear what they have to say," Takehiro suggested, taking this all a lot better.

"They aren't monsters," Daisuke stated.

"Our friends Henry and Rika have digimon too, and they're nothing like the bad digimon; in fact, Guilmon's the best friend I ever had," Takato stated.

"Aw, thanks Takato," Guilmon replied.

"We would never hurt Daisuke or Takato," V-mon said.

"If you want to know the truth, we and our digimon keep the bad ones from making trouble. We never told you because, well, you'd ground us for life," Takato said.

"We didn't want to worry you either," Daisuke commented.

"Now, a little digimon named Calumon has been kidnapped and we have to go to the digital world to rescue him," the brown haired boy told them.

"You can't especially not with those creatures," Yoshie shouted.

"We can't just let them have Calumon," Daisuke replied.

"You see, Calumon has these special powers which the bad guys might use to destroy the city, and he's our friend," Takato stated.

"Nonsense, why can't a grown up deal with this?" Yoshie asked.

"Well they've tried," Takato said.

"They couldn't do anything," his sister said.

"We're the only one's that can. We're leaving tomorrow morning," Takato proclaimed. "We don't know what we're in for so I'll need to pack as much food and bread as possible. I know this is asking a lot, but I need you to trust us just this once," he continued.

"Out of the question. You're not tracing into goodness knows where with these monsters," she shouted.

"This is something we have to, Mommy," Daisuke stated.

"You don't have to do anything," Yoshie snapped. "You're just a baby, Daisuke," she added, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to her. I'll keep her safe," Takato promised his mother.

"Please let us go," Daisuke pleaded. Takehiro stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Yoshie watched her husband for a moment before turning back to her children.

"In any case, I can't let you miss school," Yoshie pointed out.

"But Mom, if we don't do this there might not be a school to go to," Takato protested. "Don't you get it?"

Yoshie left the table and walked to the kitchen. "Honey, say something," she prodded, her tone slightly desperate as she watched Takehiro knead bread dough.

"Let them go," Takehiro replied. Yoshie gasped and held a hand up to her mouth. "Obviously, they've been able to take care of themselves so far," he pointed out.

"But...they're just children," Yoshie protested.

"No, they've both done a lot of growing up, and it's time we trust them," Takehiro stated.

"They're still my babies," Yoshie cried before hiding her face in her husband's shirt.

"I'm a baby," Guilmon commented as he and V-mon entered the kitchen. Yoshie scrambled to stand behind Takehiro while the man smiled at the two digimon.

"So you're Guilmon. Now it makes sense One of Takato's friends wanted me to make Guilmon bread," he said.

"Bread shaped like me?" Guilmon asked. "Oh, I'm going to be a bread roll, yummy!" he cheered.

"Maybe he'll even make it life sized," V-mon chuckled.

"I think I can make that work. Just watch out for my children," Takehiro replied.

"I promise. I promise. Guilmon bread, I can't wait," Guilmon exclaimed. V-mon watched the digimon for a moment, amused by his excitement before turning to Daisuke's parents.

"I'll protect Daisuke with my life," the female dragon pledged.

"I can't believe...they trust us," Takato mumbled as he stood outside the kitchen with Daisuke watching as the two digimon interacted with their parents. 'I won't let you down, I promise,' the ten year old thought.

Page Break

"Here comes the cavalry!" Takato shouted as he, Daisuke, and V-mon ran up to where the others were waiting for them outside Guilmon's home.

"Sorry, we're a little late," Daisuke apologized as she adjusted the straps of her blue backpack.

"What the heck is that?" Kazu asked while pointing to the flag Takato was carrying. He had remade it the night before.

"I think that's us," Kenta replied.

"I'm not that ugly," Kazu shot back.

"It's a tamers' flag," Takato stated.

"Not this again," Rika groaned.

"I think it's wonderful," Jeri beamed.

"Aw thanks," Takato chuckled, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wonderful? I've got no nose," Kazu protested. They all laughed at that.  
"Hey, who's there?" Rika asked as she turned around. Daisuke looked over and saw that it was Yamaki.

"What do you want?" Henry demanded.

"So are you kids taking off?" the blond man asked.

"We are," Daisuke nodded curtly. As far as they knew Yamaki was still in opposition with them and she assumed that he was there to try and stop them from going to the digital world.

"And you can't stop us," Takato proclaimed.

"I can't let you go," Yamaki stated. "Not without this anyways," he added as he tossed a black device to Takato.

"Huh?" the brown haired boy looked at the device curiously.

"It's a com device so you can stay in touch," Yamaki exclaimed while taking off his sunglasses to reveal a pair of blue eyes. "Now go get 'em."

"I don't believe it," Takato commented.

"Maybe you aren't so creepy after all," Daisuke smiled.

"Digimon tamers," Takato spun around and addressed them all. "Now it's on to the digital world!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" they all pumped their fist into the air. The group of children and digimon then entered Guilmon's home and climbed down the tunnel leading towards the portal. They passed through it and found themselves in a dark plain with several different blue symbols floating around. Daisuke paused and glanced back one last time to the white light that they had entered through.

"Daisuke!" the seven year old froze when she heard someone calling her name. "Henwy, where awe you guys?" Suzie called. She must have been close to the portal for her voice to carry through.

"Suzie? I told her to stay home," Henry stopped walking and looked back.

"Henwy, Daisuke!" they heard the girl calling for them again.

"She might pass through the portal by accident," Henry exclaimed, his voice slightly panicked as he started back towards the bright light.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her," Daisuke replied as she and V-mon ran back through the white light before Henry could. It disappeared behind them.

Daisuke landed on the dirt ground of the tunnel with V-mon beside her. It was darker than it had been before. The seven year old looked behind her to see nothing but dirt, the portal was gone.


End file.
